Rise of the Betrayed
by The Forgotten Silent Maiden
Summary: After a horrible accident concerning Dawn and May, Ash is accused of being at fault. Running away and training vigorously for six months Ash comes back to compete in a considerate tournament. But will he still be able to be the top after what may happen? NOT a Romance Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NOTHING**

Ash smiled as he entered the forest, the same forest he started his journey's and, consequently ended them at. Sure there were several other routes that lead to Pallet, and so obviously easier to travel. One road in particular lead all the way to Cerulean, but it didn't exactly stop at any other town. But they would never hold the sentiment that this particular forest held.

Even if most of their fond memories were finally appreciating the other for who they were.

Pikachu especially liked this forest because he had finally come to terms with his Pikapi. Although he had still hated any Spearow that came within his sight. He had nearly fried a poor girls Spearow once.

Ash sauntered forward, brushing his hands on bushes and trees fondly, even picking the fruit off of the trees and leaving them to Caterpie's and Pidgey's, not to mention the occasional Sandshrew.

"It's great to be home, hu bud." Ash smiled, waving goodbye to a little baby Sandshrew.

Said Sandshrew was holding a Pecha berry proudly to its parents.

"Pika pi pikachu Pikapi." Pikachu hummed back.

The wind blew gently past them as they walked forward, no longer surprised as the now cold wind nipped at their exposed skin. It was always a wonder why the forest was so much colder, but Ash had never really bothered to ask.

Science was cool, but way too hard for him to understand. Heck, he barley even got the basis of cooking right.

And thinking of Science always made him think of Clemont and his exploding robots, along with his current traveling companions who would usually laugh as their faces were covered in smoke, and hairs were turned into afros.

He glanced down at his badge case. He was supposed to get the Fairy Badge soon. But an urgent meeting came upon the Pokémon league, forcing Gym's to close temporarily. As fa as he knew, Champions, Elite Four and Gym Leaders were required to attend from all Six Regions for about a month.

Ash huffed, walking over a hole in the floor. Meetings were supposed to be quick and simple, not long and aggravating.

But Clemont, the cool headed scientist, said it would take a while to get input from every one there, so that was sort of understandable. It still wasn't right to shut down the gym battles in his mind.

So now he was on his way home, like many other trainers. Except he knew that some trainers had all eight and some were like him. Waiting for the month to pass until they can get all their badges.

The trees thinned, and Ash smiled as he saw the familiar laboratory sitting on a cliff, turning left and walking towards the other end of town.

Ash grinned, eyeing Pikachu who jumped off his shoulder, wagging his tail in a dog-like manner. Pushing his front paws against the dirt he sprinted forward, dodging kids easily.

"Pika Pikachu!" He called out playfully.

Ash laughed, sprinting forward and easily caught up to Pikachu's speed. Albeit the mouse was going slowly on purpose.

Kids joined in on the fun, crawling forward and waving hello as they jogged beside him. This was what made him like this little town so much more.

The kids here respected a Trainer's privacy, and was willing to back off if a trainer was uncomfortable. Sometimes there was a cocky one, but usually they never pushed bounds.

Ash smiled as a little boy sprinted in front of the two best friends and turned around swiftly, running backwards for a brief moment. He stuck his tongue out playfully, and Ash took it as a challenge. Putting a little more force into his legs he scooped the boy up, earning a cry of shock and surprise.

"Ash Ketchum you put me down this instant!" The boy yelled, pounding his fists feebly on Ash's back.

Ash laughed, echoed by the other kids and Pikachu.

He slid to a stop, and carefully dropped the boy gracefully on his ass.

He continued to run, as the kids pulled back into a stop, he turned slightly, waving goodbye to the group, who echoed his sentiments.

"You still owe me a Pokémon battle!" one girl cried in particular.

"Once you train Ryrie up I will Sylvia!" Ash laughed, as the girl cried out.

He continued his sprint, Pikachu now resting on his shoulder.

"Hey Lazy tail, get on the ground and run." Ash scolded softly, no real malice in his tone.

"Pikachu pika pi?!" Pikachu cried out in distress. "Pikachu!'

"It is not Blasphemy, you get your paws dirty all the time!"

'Pikachu pika pi!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ash muttered as Pikachu giggled, rubbing a slightly sparking cheek against Ash's.

Soon enough they reached their home, walking up the steps and being greeted by the familiar sight of Mimey sweeping the porch.

"Hey Mimey." Ash greeted along with Pikachu.

"Mi mime." Mimey greeted back happily, waving a gloved hand before resuming its work.

Typical Mimey.

He knocked twice.

"Mom, I'm home!" Ash yelled as he opened the door.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu echoed happily, jumping onto the floor as he glanced at his surroundings.

There was a click of heels, Ash looked up only to be enveloped by his Mother's arms in a bone-crushing hug.

Ash laughed happily, returning the hug with vigor. Pikachu cooed at his feet, delicately rubbing his head against Delia's leg.

Pikachu stopped, stepping back with confusion as he felt sadness and anger roll off her in waves. His ears pressed against his head as he watched her shove his Pikapi back.

"Mom!" Ash shouted in shock as he slammed onto the floor painfully, Pikachu running to his side to make sure he was okay. He checked his belt and made sure none of them had fallen off.

He looked back at his mother with confusion. Only to see fresh tears fall from her already red and puffy eyes. He stood up with a bit of struggle, barley able to catch his mother as she fell onto the floor. He gently pulled her down as she sobbed, gripping onto his jacket harshly as the sobs racked her body.

"Mom?"

"Pika?'

His mother let in a quivering breathe, shoving Ash back with one of her hands balled into a fist and therefore punched him back. He grunted, it didn't really hurt but he was really starting to worry.

"Mom?"

"Ash," She whispered, one eye was staring at him, almost glazed over. "Who is Team Rocket?"

Ash nearly scowled, as well as Pikachu.

"They're criminals who steal other people's Pokémon for fun." Ash hissed slightly, but making sure his voice was as calm as possible. "But the worst they've done to any trainer is trap them in a hole."

Pikachu groaned at the thought.

Delia covered her hands with her mouth, consequently stifling her sobs.

"How could you?' She sobbed.

She writhed, removing Ash's hands from her arms.

She slammed a closed hand on his chest, forcing him to move away from her. He rubbed the spot in which she hit, she had never laid a hand on him before. Aside from the usual 'Stop being an Idiot' slap upside his head.

Why would she start now?

He had to pry her hand away from her as she was biting her hand to the point that the skin would tear.

"Mom, what." He hesitated slightly as she banged her hands on the floor. "What happened?"

Pikachu's ears perked up, looking at the door that began to creak from the jostle of the handle.

"Pikapi!"

His warning came too late as the door swung open, nailing Ash in the back and throwing his body against the wall. There was a thunk and Pikachu ran to him.

"Ow." Ash muttered rubbing his head slightly.

He turned to see Misty standing there with a rather indifferent look on her face. Right behind her he could see Kenny, Barry, Tracey, Gary, Brock and Max. They began to shuffle in, Barry and Gary near the door. Kenny and Tracey on the right side, near the open window. While Brock and Max stood on the left side.

What were they doing?

"You know you're supposed to knock when you enter another person's home." Ash said raising an eyebrow.

In an instant, Misty's once indifferent face turned into rage and he silently had to wonder what was wrong this time. She pulled out her famous hammer and slammed his head into the floor. He let out a gasp as the pain reverberated through his head. Wasn't this child abuse? She was nineteen now.

"Really?" She screeched. "AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE, ALL YOU CAN DO IS JOKE AROUND!"

Joke? He was being Serious.

Man her screech had given him a headache.

"What I've done?" He asked, looking at Pikachu who shrugged in confusion.

"ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO PLAY STUPID NOW KETCHUM?!" She yelled, pounding her fist against his head. "YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! IS THIS A GAME TO YOU?!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu growled, sparking as Misty tried to bash him once more.

She hoisted Ash up by his jacket, and started to brutally shake him around.

"Misty!" Ash yelled. "Please STOP!"

Tracey pulled Ash away from Misty, dropping him onto the floor and dragging Misty away from him.

She glared at him, Tracey and the other's mimicking her movements. Brock was a little more sentimental and Gary looked cross between mad and worried.

"What did I do?" He moaned out pathetically, trying to get their spinning images to stop.

Gary stepped forward, now fully mad as he pointed accusingly at Ash.

"What do you mean WHAT DID I DO?!" Gary growled loudly. "Are you an Idiot or something?"

"Or something." Ash deadpanned as the images finally stopped spinning around. "I seriously don't know what happened."

Gary through his hands up in anger, Max stepping forward.

"MY Sister!" he cried out angrily. "You put May and Dawn in the hospital!"

Ash perked up in horror.

"What?!" Ash nearly screeched. "What the hell happened to them? Are they okay?"

"YOU HAPPENED TO THEM YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Misty yelled.

Ash shook his head looking at them all in shock.

"I've been on a plane the eight hours, I barely got HERE like five minutes ago." Ash stated firmly. "It took me thirty minutes to get from the port to here, I haven't talked to either of them since before my return flight to Kanto."

"We aren't falling for your dumb act Ketchum." Kenny growled. "Admit that it's your fault that Team Rocket attacked May and Dawn."

Ash's heart stopped, his face falling from anger to fear. They were attacked by THEM?! He turned to his mother with wide eyes to see she was just blankly staring at them all.

"Team Rocket?" he whispered.

"Yes, with your stupid heroic actions to try and stop them got both Dawn AND May in the hospital!" Gary snapped. "Since you know them the Rockets attacked them!

Now Ash growled, his mind turning in turmoil at their accusations. Were they really being serious?

"Are you kidding me with that Taurus crap?!" Ash snapped. "I haven't been near them in YEARS, even if I had I have no doubt the rockets would go straight to me because I AM the one stopping their plans not Dawn and Not May!"

"Pikachu Pikapi!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Barry walked forward, swiping Pikachu off the floor and backing up into the group.

"For lying and almost killing our friends I'm fining you for all your Pokémon!" Barry yelled. "Know Pay up!"

Ash froze, watching as Pikachu struggled to get out of Barry's grasp. His face morphed into anger, burning Brown eyes glaring at the group in hatred.

"What?!" He hissed out in anger. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

They stepped back in fear, aside from Brock who turned his head away from Ash.

"Ash it's for the best." Brock whispered. "This way you can't hurt anyone anymore."

Pikachu growled, letting loose a Thunder shock that forced him out of the blonde's hands. He jumped onto Ash's shoulder, sparking his cheeks as he clung to Ash protectively.

Kenny glared, stepping forward.

"Fine then." He stated coldly. "If you won't give us you're Pokémon then leave!"

"You can't kick me out of my own house and MY home town!" Ash barked back.

"LEAVE OR YOUR DEAD KETCHUM!" Kenny yelled.

Ash felt his heart freeze, he couldn't believe they'd do this.

"W-why." He whimpered softly.

All his friends were against him for something he had no control of. Was this really his fault?

He had no chance to ask his questions, as he was suddenly in the grip of Gary and Kenny. They marched to his door and threw him out. He slid across the pavement, with Pikachu desperately trying to hold on to his chest.

"You have fifteen minutes." Gary growled out, slamming **HIS** HOUSE DOOR ON HIM!

But Ash had no choice but to take the threat to heart. He plastered on the fakest smile he could as he ran towards the lab, receiving no odd looks from the citizens. The houses began to thin out and he was struggling to not let his tears fall.

This wasn't happening.

"Pikapi." Pikachu moaned as well.

The Lab came into view and Ash nimbly jumped over the fence. Pikachu hopped out of his arms and sent thunderbolts into the sky with screeches of his name. Ash nodded, running inside the lab and going to the farthest computer in the lab.

The professor would never know.

He grabbed the box, stuffing his credit cards in his pocket while dragging the box outside. When he exited the building he threw the box to its side, allowing all the Poke balls to spill across the ground. He ignored the curious stares for a bit.

"Listen you guys, something happened and now I need to leave." Ash yelled out, carefully looking at the time.

He had only five minutes left.

"Listen I know this is sudden and scary but I have no time to waste, please just trust me." Ash begged. "If you want to come with me, tap your Poke balls, the ones who want to leave just bring me your Poke ball so I can release you and let you find a new trainer."

It hurt to say those words, it shattered him deep inside. His trust for people was diminishing as well as his trust for Pokémon. What if they all agreed to leave him? Like those stupid betrayal movies Dawn had sent him one time.

But to his happiness, all his Pokémon tapped their Poke balls, aside from the flying types. He felt his stomach churn in worry even as Pikachu tried to comfort him.

They all nodded at each other. Unfezant, Starapter, Noctowl and Swellow all tapped their Poke balls with no trouble, Charizard however picked his own poke ball.

Ash shut his eyes, desperately trying to stop tears from falling down his cheeks. No, not Charizard.

The lizard batted the Poke balls towards him, and Ash fell to his knees to scoop them up.

Why did this hurt more than anything?

He looked up as Orange began to show up in his perpetual vision. So this was goodbye.

Ash looked up, giving Charizard a gentle yet depressed smile. He reached out for Charizard's Poke ball.

Charizard shook his head, opening the pack in which Ash had shoved the other Poke ball's down. He smiled as he placed his own at the very top, laughing as Pikachu squealed in excitement and began to rub his fur against the lizard's scales. Ash smiled brightly, hugging the Charizard as hard as he could.

Charizard hoisted him onto his back with a smirk, and began to flap his wings. After a second they launched into the sky. Ash laid his head on Charizard's neck trying desperately to ignore the town's excitement at seeing Charizard. He could hear the wind pound against his ears, but the cries surpassed it.

He knew now how empty he felt when listening to those cries and knowing that he would no longer deserve it. He was no longer a part of that town.

The noise dwindled, except for a lone cry. Ash looked up and saw as his majestic Pidgeot began to fly towards them. Both slowing down as they neared the other.

Ash smiled throwing his arms around the bird's neck while telling her the situation. He held her old Poke ball out, and watched with a smile as the Bird accepted.

All these smiles felt so forced.

"Charizard." He called out hoarsely. "Please just try to find an island overseas. If you feel tired just tell me, I'll switch you out for Pidgeot okay?"

There was a grunt of acknowledgment, and Charizard picked up his Pace.

After about two hours, they passed over a barren island. Charizard went in for a landing while Ash had all his flying type poke balls out. He tossed them into the air before they reached the ground.

"Scout the island you guys." Ash said. "I don't want to disturb anyone."

They let out shrills of understanding, four of them went scouting around while Noctowl let it's psychic type attributes surround the area from the nearest tree.

Ash nodded turning to Charizard, who yawned.

"Alright Char take a break." Ash chuckled.

"Pikachu!"

"Alright you too Pikachu." Ash laughed.

Ash looked into the sky as the four birds came back in record time. Noctowl cooed opening her eyes as she nodded to Ash.

"Anyone?" the five shook their heads. "Good."

He let out all his Pokémon, one by one. It took time but he wanted to make sure everyone was accounted for. He smiled as he shoved the Poke ball's back into his backpack. His friends crooning in worry.

"Alright everyone." Ash said as he rose from the floor. "We've got a month to train and train hard, are you with me!"

They all cheered, slamming Paws and hooves against the dirt. This was amazing!

"Here we can be who we are!" Ash yelled happily. "No one judging us as we build up our strength to be the strongest we can be!"

There were roars, and Ash was following with them. This was awesome.

Today a light had fallen, shattered by darkness hidden behind lamps. But that light had broken free, creating new light and new songs of a brighter future. Today was the day the light rose.

The Day the broken and Betrayed, rose from the ashes.

Today the Betrayed was born.

 **A/N: This is the edited and revised version. Please point out any grammar mistakes if you can.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. To those who have, I appreciate it.**

 **(Yeah I know that I'm supposed to be writing my other stories but I couldn't' help it. Not to Be OFFENSIVE in any way shape or form, but there were not alone of good betrayed fics as far as I've seen. And as you see it doesn't seem that Ash has been betrayed at the moment but it will be shown in the next chapter or so.**

 **Once again I do not mean any offense to several other authors who write on the same topic, it's just my opinion, and the only reason I don't enjoy it is because of several grammatical errors that tick me off. Even if some of my story could have grammar errors as well -_-.**

 **Ugh ignore whatever the fuck I just stated and just no, I don't mean to offend ANYONE.)**

 **-Maiden out.**

 **Revised on 7/31/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Before the betrayal-**

Dawn sighed, skipping a stone across the water as she waited for the brown haired coordinator to return. Recently, they had both met up in a small competition to gain a ribbon. Though they had both ended up losing in the second to last round, they had seen an amazing set of combinations that pushed them to do better.

Behind her, Dawn could hear the faint rustle of leaves and turned to see her friend emerge from the bushes with two sets of iced Oran berries. The coordinator neatly placed the pop in Dawn's outstretched hand and gave a small smile.

"So any ideas for your new combo?" She asked simply, sitting on the ground, just inches away from the lake.

Dawn shook her head in dismay, gently licking the frozen treat while she thought. Maybe she could do something with Togekiss and Buneary.

She sighed and looked at May, who in turned looked right back at her.

"How 'bout you." Dawn groaned. "Any luck."

"Well I was thinking of doing something with Glaceon and Skitty, but I have no idea what moves to use." She sighed. "Maybe a blizzard and Double slap combo along with Shadow ball maybe.

She then shook her head violently at the thought of the combo.

"No Shadow ball is a fragile attack, one hit from the blizzard then it'll all go kaput!" May yelled, thrusting her arms into the air in anger.

Dawn nodded, before looking out onto the lake. She saw a school of Magikarp underneath the surface of the water, creating a mass sea of orange twirling long with the blue before spouting in several different directions. She huffed, smiling a bit at the display before skipping another rock across the surface. Instead, the rock painfully splattered on its first skip. Hitting one of the water Pokémon, making them all scatter into the depths of the lake.

The Magikarp parted, their orange bodies splitting like a Draco meteor at the interference. Staring a little longer at the last parting Pokémon, Dawn sat up with a smile. Chomping down the last of her popsicle she ran to her bag, which was leaning at the base of the nearest tree, before taking out two pokéballs. She turned to May, who gave her a questioning look before tossing the pokéballs into the air, smiling as her two chosen Pokémon.

"Pip?" "La?"

The first was a small Penguin type Pokémon. It had a round head, which was mostly covered in blue, aside from the wide U white spot reaching from its chin to about half an inch above its dark blue eyes, its orange beak residing in between its eyes and beak. It had a small tuff of Blue reaching from its neck and landing on its tail. The rest of its body a light blue, with two symmetrical white circles on its chest.

The second was more of a weasel type fire Pokémon. It had a long slender body that separated into two color schemes, which was a sort of a medium green blue with a cream underside. It had short back legs and long fore-paws, along with sharp pointed ears on the top, slinking into red in the middle. It had a small fire on the top of its skull along with its backside that relates similarly to spiked quills.

The two Pokémon were a Piplup and a Quilava, both a water and fire type respectively.

They looked up at their trainer, whose eyes were sparkling with excitement, and immediately gained a determined outlook. If their trainer was this pumped, it only meant one thing. A new contest combo that was bound to be difficult.

"Alright Quilava, I want you to shoot a large fireball into the air using flame thrower and Piplup, quickly surround it with bubble beam once it's in the air, got it." Dawn smiled.

She earned a nod and cry of agreement from both her Pokémon. Quilava started to take a huge breathe when May screamed out.

"STOP!" She shrieked.

Quilava immediately closed her mouth before the fire could erupt, leading her to swallow the flames. She coughed heavily and fell to the floor with a thud, letting the smoke out of her mouth. Piplup seeing his friends distressed, let out a small stream of water, and watched as the other Pokémon lapped it up before nodding in thanks.

Dawn turned to May with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently for her friend to explain. May sighed in relief.

"You can't practice a fire move here Dawn, there's trees everywhere, they'll catch fire." May pointed out pointing to the treetops above them.

Dawn laughed nervously and returned her two Pokémon as quick as she could.

"Right, sorry." She laughed again before placing her pack on her back. "So why don't we go to a more, fire friendly place."

May shook her head and laughed at her friends' obvious discomfort before grabbing her own pack. They both walked out of the forest and started to walk towards the open field on the other side of town.

The minute the two girls stepped onto the first street in the town they were in, they knew it was going to be one hell of a trip. The two bit their lips and looked at each other, looking at every clothing and contest store that surrounded them.

"Maybe it would be a lot easier if we ran?" Dawn suggested, noting her hand outstretching towards the nearest store before snapping it back.

May nodded in agreement, and started to jog alongside with dawn as a warm up before they started to pick up their pace.

They reached the end of the town with no interruptions before continuing there trek with a slower pace.

"That was a good exercise." May huffed in relief a tired smile snaking its way to her lips.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Dawn smiled back, drinking some water from her canteen.

Before they entered the area, they heard a massive explosion from the right of them. Looking for the source they both growled in anger, seeing as it was those stupid goons from team rocket. It wasn't James, Jessie or Meowth, but it looked like Cassidy and Bowler.

May and Dawn both nodded at each other before sprinting towards the rockets.

"GO BLAZIKEN!" "MAMOSWINE GO!" They cried out simultaneously throwing their respective pokéballs.

"BLAZIKEN USE FLAMETHROWER!" "MAMOSWINE ICE SHARD!"

The two Pokémon shot out their attacks, aiming for the front of the rockets.

"Biff What the Heck was that!" Cassidy cried, her fiery gold hair swung heavily at the explosion.

"IT'S BUTCH DAMMIT B-U-T-C-H BUTCH!" Her green haired friend cried in annoyance.

Cassidy rolled her eyes, flicking her hair at him, before turning to the two coordinators. She let out a shrill laugh before taking out a pokéball of her own.

Out came a quadruped canine Pokémon, with a dark grey coat and a deep orange undercoat. Its muzzle was also a deep orange that held two large canine teeth protruding from its upper lip. Two sharp round metal like objects protruded from its back, and around all four of its ankles. It let out a defiant roar and pounded its paw against the grass, a metal like mask separating it's eyes and muzzle facing the duo as it was about to use tackle.

"Houndour use ember!" Cassidy cried out, throwing her right hand in front of her.

Houndour took a large breathe before letting out a powerful stream of fire embers towards the two girls. Before it could touch the coordinators, Dawn threw her pokéball out.

From the red beam, came a small bunny type. It had fluff surrounding its lower regions and atop its ears. It was shaded light brown and her fur was a darker brown.

"Buneary use ice beam to counter it!" Dawn cried.

"Bun Buneary!" the Pokémon yelled.

A white-blue light appeared in a sphere right in front of her mouth before it shot out a beam that moved erratically in the field.

It pushed back against the red hot embers, both beams fighting for some sort of ground. Seeing as neither beams were overpowering each other, Cassidy hissed.

"Houndour, use tackle then flame thrower max power!" She swiped a hand in front of her.

Houndour nodded, howling as it dodged the ice beam. Its paws pounded against the dirt as it drew closer to the small bunny.

"BUNEARY USE BOUNCE TO DODGE!" Dawn yelped

Buneary nodded, yelling her name as she pounded her bottom paws against the dirt to launch her up. A large dust cloud formed beneath her as she launched herself into the air, in hopes the Pokémon would be temporarily blinded.

Dawn smiled, before frowning when Houndour didn't change its course.

"Who said I was aiming for Buneary." Cassidy laughed.

Dawn cried out in pain as Houndour's metal forehead slammed into her stomach. She was thrust back a couple of feet and slammed on her back. She started to scream, clutching her stomach within her arms.

Before she knew she could feel unbarring heat surround her body, and the faint smell of burning flesh surrounded the air. She writhed in absolute agony, before she faintly heard dawn sent out a Pokémon.

A large amount of bubbles surrounded her, soothing the burning pain on her skin. She started to cry, hissing as the salty tears stung her flesh.

May frowned as she saw her friend scream in pain. She could hear the sirens, slowly getting louder as the rockets started to disperse quickly. Several other uninjured trainers, calling out their Pokémon and getting back the stolen Pokémon. The rockets were leaving empty handed.

She smiled slightly and glared as Cassidy called back her Houndour before running to her truck. May sprinted to Dawn, and slid to stare at her friends injuries. She was happy to see an ambulance park immediately and several paramedics' filing out of the large truck with stretchers.

"Mightyena use iron tail then Hyper Beam!"

May turned in shock, knowing that was one of the rocket's voice. She felt her legs shatter as a Tail slammed into it.

May screamed loudly, thrusting her head back to let her lungs breathe. She started to cry as she felt blood trickle down onto the grass beneath her. Faintly seeing Wartortle, retracting into her shell before spinning rapidly. Though she wasn't fast enough as May could feel the unbarring pressure of a hyper beam slam into her back.

She fell to the floor in agony, not having enough air to breathe or scream. She could see several black spots dancing in her vision as several other trainers surrounded the two coordinators. She felt her body being lifted momentarily then put on a stretcher before she completely blacked out.

 **~At the Hospital~**

Kenny stormed into Viridian's hospital, sprinting through the halls and dodging every patient, doctor, or visitor he passed. Finally he made it t the end of the hall and slammed the door open, seeing his friends there.

Inside were Gary, Tracey, Brock, Misty, Max and Barry. He smiled and waved at them before looking at Dawn.

A bandage was firmly wrapped around her forehead and arms; her hair was now short since the flames had singed a majority of it off. She had 2nd degree burns all over her body, the worst being her back, seeing as she was facing away from the source of the flames. It was a miracle all on it's one, seeing as she had been tackled at full force, breaking her two bottom ribs and caused internal bleeding.

Though the doctors had worked for at least two hours, and were lucky enough to stop the bleeding and place her ribs back.

May on the other hand, was forced to lie on her stomach. She had third degree burns on her back which was focused on the spine. Though her spinal nerves were safe, that didn't stop the slight fracture on her spine. , her calves were completely broken. Her bones were sticking out in odd directions when they had found her. They had to replace a bone from her left calf and was replaced by a metallic one instead.

Luckily, they had medical coverage and both families had a large amount of cash to pay off the bills.

"Hey Kenny." Gary smiled, waving hello.

Kenny nodded in greeting before looking back at Dawn. Both girls were awake, and drugged to the gills to keep the pain away.

"Doctors said it'll take them a month to get out of the hospital." Brock stated. "And even then Dawn has to be careful with her ribs and May with her right leg."

They looked back at the two girls, with dawn looking everywhere around the room except them, and with May asleep. At least that's what they thought.

When May shifted slightly, everyone crowded around her. Max and Brock being the one closest to her, started to talk to her.

"May what happened?" Max whimpered.

Sure he could be a tough guy whenever he wanted, but his sister was in the hospital for crying out loud.

May's brown eyes were clouded, as if she couldn't even see them.

"Everything's moving." She muttered.

Tracey moved forward, intending to call the doctors.

"That's alright." Brock stated softly. "It's a side effect, it won't go away for awhile but eventually you'll be fine."

May nodded and stopped trying to look at them, instead staring blankly to the side. After awhile with no sound. Everyone started to shuffle out. Max, Brock and Tracey being the first ones to leave the room.

"Team Rocket." May muttered, stopping everyone else from leaving. "Team Rocket did this."

Misty turned to Gary and motioned for him to get the others. Nodding he ran out the room.

"What happened?" Misty stated, crossing her arms and giving them a soft look.

"Taking Pokémon." Dawn groaned out. "Tried stopping them."

"Bill and Cassidy.' May continued. "Where's Ash?"

The remaining three looked at each other before looking back at the girls.

"Were they looking for Ash?" Kenny asked.

"Ash is in a different region. Right?" Barry asked tilting his head to the side.

"No." May hissed answering Kenny's first question. "We fought on our own, was just wondering if Ash had come yet."

"Yeah." Dawn muttered again.

Kenny nodded and looked at the floor, were they not grateful that they were here?

"So what if Ketchum's here you got us don't cha?" Barry laughed in confidence.

When the girls didn't answer them they all looked at each other. Kenny felt a bubbling surge of Jealousy run through his stomach. Of course Ash was always the star.

"I can't believe him!" Barry growled.

"Can't believe who?" Max's voice rang out from behind them.

"Ash," Kenny growled out on accident. "He's the cause of this."

"What?"

"They were looking for him."

"Who."

"M-." Kenny stopped and looked at Barry who gave him a small evil glint along with Misty.

"Team Rocket Max." Misty stated angrily turning around. "They were looking for Ash and found May and Dawn instead!"

The others looked petrified.

"Ashy boy?" Gray asked, giving them a look of disbelief.

"Of course!" Barry growled, "It's all Ash's fault."

The looks of horror soon turned to ones of hate, aside from Gary and Brock's. They were both horrified of Ash's trail and couldn't believe what he had done.

Giving them all a look, Kenny walked out the door.

"Let's visit the guy and show him he can't hurt anyone anymore!"

Everyone nodded in agreement before walking along with Kenny. They shut the door of the hospital room, not noticing May who was wide awake, with tears streaming down her face.

" _Why didn't I stop them_?" She thought.

 **A/N AND HERE YOU GO! I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted but this is how it will go. Next chapter will be on Ash on the next day. So no time skip no, nothing like that, but I'll tell you this. This story will also include his training for the next six months (** _Well not exactly but still_ **). Then we'll go to the tournament and viola Ash will find out what the hell actually happened.**

 **I know this isn't based on How Ash sucks as a trainer and all but yeah.**

 **One more thing before I go.**

 **I will have Ash get his other Pokémon, and possibly three new ones. Won't spill it's a secret. Not to mention, I will have five Pokémon have the ability of Speech. So bu-bye!** _*Waves bye*_

 **-Maiden Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN**

Ash rested on the sand, watching as the water lapped at the sand. He was bored out of his mind, sure he could be training right now but it wouldn't be fair until everyone got used to the surrounding island. So of course he had them check out the island, and watched as a few marked their family territory.

It was amusing, seeing as how marking ones territory involved leaving your scent, a family marking was completely different. It involved at least six of the oldest members to launch an attack around them. Fire, water and flying types would shoot into the sky while Electric, ground and grass types would shoot at the earth.

Currently he could see Sceptile and Charizard, Pidgeot Squirtle, Pikachu and Bulbasuar. It was obvious many of the Pokémon had chosen Sceptile to complete the markings.

They all stood in a circle, their backs facing each other and heads held high, if any turned it was a sign of no trust. Ash smiled when no one did, wiping the sand off his rear end as he got up to get a closer look.

He noticed many of the younger Pokémon look confused, especially since this was a different ritual than normal.

"Pi pika." Pikachu raised a paw, obviously being the oldest of them all.

"Pidgeot" Pidgeot raised her wing into the air, following Pikachu's example and holding her beak high into the sky.

"Bulba." Bulbasuar raised a single vine, holding his head as high as it could.

"Char!" Charizard raised his own claw into the air, raising his snout as well.

"Squirt." Squirtle also raised a paw into the air, lifting his snout.

"Scep." Sceptile raised its claw into the air and finally raised his head.

Sceptile's single claw raised into the air had the leaf on his arm glow a silvery white. After a second of charging, he slashed at the ground and jumped away from the circle. He dove a few inches in front of where he slashed at the ground and grinned as it exploded behind him.

Squirtle placed his paw down and launched a huge single bubble into the sky, before rolling a few inches in front of the attack.

Charizard lit his risen claw on fire before swiping at the air with slash, creating an enlarged 'X' into the sky, though it stayed a few inches behind Charizard, just like the bubble.

Bulbasuar let his vines pick him up, before turning upside down and letting a solar beam hit the ground. It launched him higher into the air, before he landed softly thanks to his vines.

Pidgeot, however, flew a bit above the two attacks and flapped her wings, creating a small gust attack that made the opposite moves dance around one another.

Ash was mesmerized as both smokes from the two attacks that hit the ground also spun with the gust instead of being blown away. When the bird Pokémon decided to stop and land onto the ground, the five Pokémon were in a circle once again, surrounding Pikachu who was underneath the attack.

The Fire and bubble, both flew on opposite sides of the gust, creating an outer layer as the smoke created a back whirlwind inside.

Pikachu slammed his tail, which was now a metallic gray, onto the ground, launching himself into the strange attack. He spun along with the wind, preventing the attack from braking apart. Once he was a distance away, he flipped in the air and launched a thunder bolt right in the eye of the gust.

The lightning struck the ground, creating a flash before bouncing in separate directions. One bolt hit the attack and forced it to dissipate and launch several directions.

Pikachu landed in the middle, and raised both paws into the air as the others followed.

Ash watched as several of the stray attacks hit several Pokémon, but none had seemed affected in the slightest. A stray thunderbolt hit him in the chest, but it had not electrocuted him.

Once all stray attacks dissipated, Pikachu climbed to the top of Charizard's head. He threw his head back as he roared his name, his Pokémon following along.

"PIKA!" He cried.

"RAAAH" Ash yelled alongside his Pokémon, hearing the distance cries of his other wandering Pokémon.

Once the roar was over, Pikachu jumped down and crawled to Ash's arms. Non to surprised, he saw his little bat Pokémon follow. He could see Noibat flap its wings in frustration before gravity pulled the young Pokémon down. He quickly, picked up the bat Pokémon before rubbing its head with affection.

"Hey bud, its okay." Ash soothed and placed the Pokémon down.

He looked to see several younger Pokémon surround the others with amazement, several of them mimicking what they saw. He looked up to see the sun was high up in the air and frowned. It was lunch time, but he had no idea how to cook.

Groaning, he looked at Pikachu, who was shaking his head realizing what his trainer was thinking.

"Pi pika, pika chu pikapi." Pikachu sighed; his ears fell down in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Ash grumbled then looked at Pidgeot. "Hey Pidgeot I need to get some things from the main lands, can you take me there?"

The Kanto Bird raised her head and cried in agreement, hopping over to her trainer. She lowered her body and allowed Ash and Pikachu to climb on her shoulders. He looked to Charizard and Sceptile, waving his hand to gain their attention.

"I need you guys to be in charge for awhile okay." Ash cried as Pidgeot started to flap its wings. "Don't destroy the island!"

The two final evolutions cried out in agreement, slamming their heads together as they waved. Ash shook his head, partially realizing his mistake in his choice but quickly shook that from his head.

He took out his Pokédex, and looked around until he found the map app. Soon enough he could see the closest Land mass was Sinnoh, deducing they had about twenty minutes to land there if Pidgeot used its regular speed limit. If she went at max speed, then he'd give 6 minutes tops.

"Pikachu pikapi." Pikachu cried, shaking Ash.

"Oh sorry guys, Pidgeot head southeast and if you're up to it go full speed that way it'll take six minutes before we land." Ash smiled petting his Pokémon and laughing as the feathers rubbed against his skin.

"PIDGEO!" She cried, pumping her wings as fast as she could before she got a steady full speed drift.

Ash ducked and kept his head as close to the bird as he could, so he wouldn't be blown back at the insane speed.

"Okay pikachu." He called out gaining the mouse's attention. "We'll need some food supplies, clothes for me, and some health kits, Is that it or do we need anything else?"

"Pika Pi Pikachu pika pi." He chirped.

"Well I know we'll need cooking supplies but I still have that set Clemont made us buy, so we'll be set, we have Fire types so that rules out fire."

"Pika pi pikachu."

"Cooking, oh crap does that mean we'll need to buy books and stuff?"

"Pi."

"Damn, so we'll need a cook book, an herb book, maybe we could get the league book as well." Ash nodded. "Anything else?"

"Pika pi pikachu."

"Maybe bud, it all depends if it's there."

"Pika pi pikachu."

"I dunno something could have happened."

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeot interrupted the conversation as she landed on the grass.

Ash and Pikachu jumped off, momentarily forgetting their conversation.

"Thanks Pidgeot, please wait here and rest." Ash smiled, placing his forehead against hers.

She cooed rubbing her head against her trainer before resting on the grass. She waved her wing as the friends started to walk towards the city.

Ash was holding his Pokédex and looked around the map, noting how Pikachu was randomly pointing things around them.

"Alright we are in Veilstone city so that means, if we head towards the gym, we'll find a store a few blocks before we get there." Ash nodded, "And a book store is on the left of that store as well what convenience hu Pikachu."

Ash pocketed his Pokédex before walking west, smiling as people greeted him hello.

He entered the small store, and kept himself from smiling when he heard the chime noise as he walked through the doors. Shaking off the giggles, Ash grabbed a blue basket and proceeded to grab his needed supplies.

"Alright Pikachu, we'll go on Poke Chow for awhile until I can learn how to make them properly okay." Ash stated as he payed for the supplies.

"Pika pi pikachu."

They rounded the corner and entered the book store, getting an official ' _The Regional Leagues'_ , along with _'Know Your Plants'_ and _'Cooking for Pokémon'_. Eventually he also got an original cook book before paying and leaving the store.

He and Pikachu high fived, entering a clothing store and getting three sets of clothes before paying and leaving the store.

As they walked back to Pidgeot on a completely different road, the two could hear the roars of a crowd. Rounding the corner, he took note of people shoving each other back before spotting the commotion. It was two Pokémon eggs, and two patterns he knew way to well.

"COME ONE COME ALL AND GET YOURSELF A POKEMON EGG OR TWO, ALL YOU HAVE TAH DO IS HAVE ONE POKEMON USE IRON TAIL ON THIS HEAR PAD AND GET TO WINNER." The Show caser yelled at the top of his lungs waving a cane into the air.

Ash noted how several people came up and paid admission, having their strongest Pokémon use iron tail on the pad. He smiled, as he saw a softener pad underneath the actual pad, rendering the attack rather useless.

He looked at Pikachu who smiled, with sparking cheeks and ran up to the Caser.

"Excuse me sir," Ash called. "May I have a go?"

The man snickered, tipping his hat back, "Sure kid three Poke dollars."

Rolling his eyes he paid the admission and walked up to the pad. Pikachu nimbly rolled off his shoulders and started to sniff the pad, before giving Ash a Confident smile.

"How sad, that poor little Pokémon has absolutely no chance." One kid yelled.

"Yeah why don't you just let our Pokémon go already?" A girl yelled out.

"Didn't your Pokémon fail missy."

"NO IT WAS A WARM UP DAMMIT!" She screeched, probably glaring at who ever had said that.

Ash rolled his eyes and stood up straight, giving a brief nod to Pikachu.

"Pikachu Iron Tail." He called out.

"PIKA!" Pikachu jumped into the air, his tail becoming a metallic glare before he did a front flip. "CHU!"

He slammed his tail in the very center of the pad, shattering the plastic object in half. Ash smiled as he saw the small ball, fly up quickly and slam into the bell, creating a loud ring.

Everything went silent as Ash turned to the man. He leaned on his right leg, tilting his head to the side, as a devilish smirk made its way to his lips.

"My Prize please."

The man quickly got out of his shock and smiled at the kid, gladly handed the boy the two incubated eggs.

"Here ya go kid, congrats." He laughed heartedly.

Ash gently held both in his arms along with the all the bags, he gave the Man a brief nod as he started to leave.

"Hey kid, just remember they aren't from the same mother so these two might as well be hostile towards another." The man called out.

"Thank you." Ash raised a hand, before continuing his trek.

After a minute or two, he reached his bird Pokémon who was currently being challenged by a familiar Purple headed trainer.

"Honchkrow, Stand by for Battle." The trainer yelled throwing the pokéball into the air.

A red beam flashed before showing the dark flying type, hovering in the air. It let out an angry cry as it glared at the much larger bird, its blue feathers flapping at a fast pace.

"Start off with Dark Pulse." Paul yelled, waving his hand in front of his chest.

Ash on the other hand, sat on the ground and carefully placed all his items into a large bag he received from the food store. After putting all the bags into a proper waster bin, and placing the two eggs in separate bags, he continued to watch the battle from behind. Silently mouthing to Pidgeot the attacks that she should use.

The dark flying type, took in a breath before letting two swirling dork beams towards the other flyer. Pidgeot took one look at the attack, before spreading its wings and flying high into the air, surprising Paul and Honchkrow with its speed.

"Honchkrow use Ariel Ace now!" Paul barked.

Pidgeot dived, quickly using a quick attack to knock Honchkrow off balance, and it worked.

"Honchkrow Haze!" Paul yelled.

"HONCHKROW!" He screeched, letting a dark haze surround him.

Pidgeot scoffed, and quickly blew the haze away with a powerful Gust before using Sand attack to slow the flying dark type down.

"ARIEL ACE ONE MORE TIME!"

Honchkrow cried, and let a silvery line behind him as he flew towards the other flying type, a determined frown set on its beak. Pidgeot gave an uninterested stare before slamming Honchkrow to the ground with a wing attack.

Paul quickly called back Honchkrow as the dust cloud settled in, staring in amazement as the other bird flew down with grace.

"A real powerhouse." Paul muttered, a small smirk dancing on his lips.

Ash walked up behind him, passing Paul as he pet his Pidgeot.

"A-ASH!" Paul screeched, being caught off guard and falling to the floor.

"Hey Paul." Ash snickered. "She's really strong ain't she?"

He laughed when Paul gave a confused idiot look, before walking up to pick up his bags. Placing the bags firmly around Pidgeot's waist he proceeded to climb on her, Pikachu following shortly after.

"She's your-," Paul shock his head and groaned angrily. "Of Course she is."

Ash laughed, shaking his head before preparing to give Pidgeot the green flag. Paul stopped him before hand.

"Hey Ketchum what are you doing in the Sinnoh Region?" Paul asked, grabbing Ash by the arm.

Ash's eyes widened before, he settled with a fake bashful smile.

"Oh the uh Kalos league was set back a few months so I decided to leave for a bit." He laughed forcefully.

"Well shouldn't you be in Kanto then?" Paul questioned leaning back on one leg.

"Well it takes a while to get there Paul." Ash smiled, waving a hand dismissively in his direction.

Paul scoffed and grabbed Ash by the arm, yanking him down from Ash's bird. Ash landed on his back with a thud, shock overcame his features as he stared up at the clouds. Paul looked at him, covering a majority of the sky as he gave an uninterested stare.

"Yeah right, Pidgeot's are only from the Kanto region, hardly ever seen in the Kalos unless they were from Kanto origin originally." Paul stated, "I've visited Professor Oak before, and I've never seen a single Pidgeot in his group of Pokémon at all, so start talking."

Ash gave a silent stare of shock before looking down to Pidgeot and Pikachu, both who thrust their heads forward in a 'Go ahead' motion. Ash looked back at Paul, and noticed the tint of worry hidden in his face.

"Ash you're never this silent, what happened?" Paul asked

Ash blinked, and then slowly turned his head to Paul. He looked back up to the sky and started to talk, rather lowly.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't realize what happened until it was too late." Ash stated numbly. "I had talked to Dawn and May before the accident, telling them what happened in Kalos and that I was going back to Pallet for the time being."

The sea breeze passed by the two boys as Ash paused. He turned to Paul once more and smiled lightly.

"They were practicing for their next upcoming Contest, trying to make a real good combination." Ash's smile fell. "By that time it was time for me to leave, my plane was boarding. I said my farewell and left, as soon as I got home I did the usual, knock on my front door greet my mom and tell her about my adventures. But I didn't get to do the last part, because she started crying suddenly and I wanted to know what happened." He took in a small breathe. "She asked me who team Rocket was and I told her, then some of my…friends came in and started telling me it was my fault. I had no idea what they were talking about and then they said Dawn and May were in the hospital because Team Rocket was looking for me."

Paul was mad and disappointed; there would be no way the Rockets would be after Dawn and May even if they were associated with Ash in any way. They wouldn't be considered a threat until they stopped their plans every where they went.

"I tried telling them, that they shouldn't be hurt because of me, but they didn't listen." Ash sat up and looked at Paul. "They wanted to take all my Pokémon from me, and when I didn't let them, they told me I had ten minutes to leave and if they ever saw me again they-they would kill me."

Paul's eyes widened as he listened to that last part, Ash had done absolutely nothing to deserve a fate like that. He was an alright guy that earned respect from him, and just because two kids got hurt did not mean Ash needed to be the one who suffers.

"Ash you need to tell the Police, their Pokémon license will be revoked and all their possessions would belong to you, all you need to do is go tell Officer Jenny." Paul stated.

Ash shook his head, "No, I don't have any witness's and I'm almost one hundred percent positive my mom believes it's all my fault, they'd gang up on me, create another story and end up taking my Pokémon and sending me to a life sentence of jail." Ash sighed. "I need to fight them on my own terms."

Paul stood silent, and realized what Ash is really risking. He could easily be killed the next time those jerks see him, but he was doing this for himself and his Pokémon. Paul slumped a little and looked at Ash, then back into the ocean.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked quietly.

Then Ash smiled and turned to Paul, a fired lighting up in his eyes. He raised a hand and balled it into a fist then thrust it into the open sky.

"I'm going to become the strongest; I'm going to train with my Pokémon for six months at most." He smirked.

Paul blinked, and then resisted a chuckle rising up to his throat.

"How?"

"Training a lot, we're going to be on an abandoned island north…west? From here." Ash scrunched up his nose as he thought for a bit. "Yeah northwest from this point is a small island. 20-30 minutes by flying and probably a day and a half by boat."

Paul blinked.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, we spent a couple of hours looking for it but we did it." Ash smiled.

Ash's smile soon turned into a frown as he realized what he'd just done. Paul could easily believe the others and turn on him, leading them to him and possibly killing him and taking his Pokémon. He turned to Paul who was looking at the ocean, as if looking for it and then gulped.

"Hey Paul." Ash stated quietly, gaining the other trainers attention. "C-can I trust you?"

Paul gave him a confused glare, and eyebrow rising as he stared at the older trainer. Then his eyes shot open as he realized what Ash was implying. He raised a hand and slapped him softly upside the head.

"I don't believe in what the others did stupid; I completely believe it wasn't your fault besides it's not like you knew what happened." Paul stated lightly.

"One Ow." Ash rubbed his head, "And two why are you being so nice to me, before you would've scolded me and said ' _friends mean nothing in getting stronger so get over it'_."

Paul stopped and stared at Ash, contemplating on why.

"Well, I guess I just earned some respect for you especially since you beat me in the league and I kind of realized your methods are…better then what I did." Paul rubbed the back of his head. "So I went to Reggie for a while and we worked on my attitude and all."

Ash nodded and smiled, then looked at Pikachu. He waved his tail, and jumped towards Ash and Paul. He gave Paul a look, who in turned stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Pika Pi Pikachu pikapi." He growled.

At hearing the tone Paul raised up his hands in a ' _I surrender'_ position, making Ash laugh loudly.

"Pikapi pikachu pika." Pikachu chirped, and jumped on Paul's head.

Paul stood still with one arm holding Ash in fear. He'd seen what a thunderbolt could do to you from this mouse, and he did not feel like getting blasted off today.

"He won't hurt ya Paul." Ash laughed. "He accepts you, trusts you."

Paul nodded slightly, gently picking up the mouse from his head. Then placing him on his lap where he could pet him. Pikachu squealed, and then looked at Ash.

Ash nodded and looked at Pidgeot who gave an ' _I don't care just as long as we leave,_ ' look. Coughing he gained Paul's attention, and sighed loudly before smiling.

"Hey Paul, would you like to join us on our six month training?"

 **A/N: Yeah this one's longer, and sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger like this. So I had Paul in, because I felt that in so many other stories they usually make him or Trip the bad guy and I just couldn't stand that. Ash gained Paul's respect, so that should mean something. I DO believe Paul would try to change himself in some way to become better and stronger and seeing how Ash is technically stronger than Paul, well you get the point.**

 **SO I want him to join Ash so they could be an equivalent strength level, but I'm not too sure.**

 **BTW the Marking territorial thing is actually something I had been thinking of for awhile, I mean how did no other Pokémon not go into Professors oak Poke Garden and not try to claim it as their own. So my mind went straight to that they did this whole territorial thing. But being as they are not all the same species or Type they couldn't perform it normally so they made their own thing, which is now used on many occasions. :3**

 **Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter, and I also hope you guys could review follow or favorite.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If Only, If Only,**

 **This little writer sighs,**

 **I could own Pokémon like those big guys,**

 **As the Pikachu below Hungry and lonely,**

 **Howled to the skies,**

 **If Only, If Only. (Anyone who recognizes this poem format gets a digitally cookie :3.)**

"Hey Paul, would you like to join us on our six month training?" Ash asked tilting his head to the side.

Paul froze and looked at Ash in the eye, not realizing Pikachu had turned his head to face the purple headed trainer. After a few seconds starring each other down, Paul gave a small smirk and shook his head.

Ash swallowed down the lump in his throat, and realized that Paul might not accept his sorry ass as a trainer despite his words from earlier.

"Thanks for the offer, but that wouldn't be fair to you." Paul stated, continuing to pet Pikachu's head.

"W-what do you mean?" Ash stumbled open his words as he tilted his head.

"I mean, if I went with you, that'd mean I would know all your moves and the limitations you could go through, and I could easily come up with a countermeasure against that." Paul began, as he aimlessly looked at Ash. "I mean, you know I could visit you from time to time, but we need to grow strong on our own ways. And you still need to go over what happened in your life considering our talk from earlier."

Ash's eyes grew wide as he realized what Paul meant, he nodded understandingly as Paul stood up, blocking the 2'o clock sun position. He outstretched a hand while holding Pikachu with the other, smirking lightly as Ash grasped his hand and pulled himself up.

"Sides, I got Reggie to look after." Paul's smirk grew, as he let Pikachu bounce back to Ash.

Ash laughed at that, Reggie by all means, did not need to be looked after. He shook Paul's hand before climbing back onto Pidgeot, waving as he felt his avian friend spread her wings.

"You'll visit right?" Ash asked with a small smile.

"Of course you idiot, I'll try to visit every week if I can." Paul yelled, as the bird began to flap her wings.

He smiled, and waved goodbye as Pidgeot launched straight up into the sky. He heard Paul cry out in shock as he started to laugh.

Pidgeot would always surprise everyone. She was going at a steady pace; as the land disappeared the open water consumed a majority of his sight.

"Pidgeo, pidg Pidgeo!" She cried out as she steadily increased her speed.

"Pikachu pika pikachu." Pikachu squealed in joy as the wind brushed across his fur.

Ash held onto the bags tightly in his grasp, protecting the two eggs cuddled in his chest. Pidgeot tucked in her wings as she performed a spiral dive into the ocean. She spread out her wings into its full span at the very last second; the last feather of her right wing skimmed the surface of the water. She crowed with joy, flapping her wings to get high above the clouds.

Ash laughed and petted her ribbon like feather that was placed atop her head. She cooed in delight, before continue to slam her wings against the wind.

About ten minutes had passed, until they laid their eyes upon the island they occupied. A large orange and green blob clashing at each other. Pidgeot quickly dived down and landed safely away from the clashes.

Ash could make out the varied shapes of Charizard and Sceptile clashing, only using basic fighting skills they knew by heart. At some point, Ash could clearly see Sceptile gaining the upper hand. Grinning cockily as he continued to lie blows on the much larger fire type. Charizard roared out in pain, before slamming his tail against Sceptile's feet, knocking the Hoenn starter off balance.

As quickly as he could, he began to lay punch after punch. He wasn't letting up in his attacks, paying the grass type his due.

Seemingly knowing where this would be going, Sceptile crossed his arms and allowed the punch to push him back, gaining a safe distance away from each other. After a silent stare down, both charged. Sceptile having speed on its side, but Charizard having strength.

Before a moments noticed, they crossed paths. Their outstretched limbs striking the other in the face, watching as their heads flinched to the side. After a few seconds of staring each other down, they both stepped back. Panting heavily as they glared at one another.

Charizard gave a scaly grin while Sceptile followed suit, soon enough their legs gave out underneath them. They collapsed right beside each other, giving the image of cuddling partners.

The Pokémon around them cheered in joy, embracing the small training session they had used. Both of them got up, and gave a hardy laugh, shaking the others claw in sportsman ship.

Ash smiled at them, before placing the bags down. He watched Pikachu hop onto Charizard, who gave a snort of surprise.

"Pika CHU!" He cried out raising his arms up.

"LUNCH TIME!" Ash called out as he grabbed the multiple bags of Poke chow.

All of them bombarded him, surrounding him as he gave spread the food across the grass, reminding them all to share.

He watched happily as they ate, eating a couple vegetables himself. He felt safe and at home.

Why wouldn't he be? He was with family.

 **A/N: Um, Hi** _ ***Waves hello***_ **Sorry about the wait, school started and well…Me being the dumbass waited until the MORNING OF THE FIRST DAY TO FINISH MY SUMMER ASSIGNMENT. I am not lying; I had to do like three writing assignments and one vocab assignment for two books I didn't read. So I googled the shit outta it and well. Yeah.**

 **So school started for me and we now have Block scheduling which sucks for me because I can't focus on one subject for too long. I think I have ADHD but I'm not sure, haven't been to the doctors to go check it out. I highly doubt it though because I can focus on my favorite things to do for a long period of time, and when I was younger my mind never wandered.**

 **I just think I have a short–attention span. O-O**

 **Anyway enough of my ramblings, I hope you enjoyed this, I know it's short and all but I couldn't force myself to write any more. So I apologize.**

 **Next chapter will include the start of training and how Dawn and May are faring towards the others.**

 **Please Review. OvO**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wild Author appears** _ **(lv 8 HP: 100)**_

 **DISCLAIMER GO! USE, DO NOT OWN!**

 **Wild Author used excuses, Wild Author now has rights.**

 **USE, DO NOT OWN ONCE MORE!**

 ***Critical hit* (lv 8 HP: 30)**

 **Wild Author is saddened.**

 **Finish this with crush!**

 **Wild Author used Wish**

 **Crush has hit Wild author but it has no effect.**

 **Wild Author's wish came true** _ **(Lv 8 HP: 60)**_

 **Disclaimer, used do not own. It's super effective.**

 **(Lv 8 HP: 0)**

 **Disclaimer has defeated Wild Author.**

 **(OMG XD so sorry for this I couldn't help it.)** **Lol**

Ash held in a snort, polishing the two eggs in front of him.

Everyone was up and awake at about ten in the morning. Which was pretty late for all of them but hey they were dreaming. You can't tell a dreamer to stop dreaming and expect them to do it.

Ash placed the two eggs down, giving them a soft pat as he stood up. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, head raised high as to acknowledge everyone play time was over. They all stopped and stared at Ash, then at Pikachu. Some smirked while others let out their own unique roar, signaling to Ash that they were prepared.

Ash raised his right arm into the air and everyone quieted down.

"Listen, Yesterday was a tough day and I did not give you all an explanation, but I thank you all for trusting me and sticking with me." He placed his hand down and looked at the floor.

Sceptile felt a chill run up his spine, He sat down as others followed suit, and earning the feeling this wasn't going to be his usual stories.

"Yesterday when I came home, mom questioned me about Team Rocket and our other travelling companions came as well." Ash sighed. "Turns out, our good friends May and Dawn are in the hospital because of me. Team rocket was after me and ended up hurting them instead, now that does not sound like the original Trio we know so we'll question them once they find us."

Every one of them looked at each other, than nodded in agreement. Hey they weren't bad people; they had never tried to abuse them while they were being kidnapped.

Then again, they were being kidnapped.

"Our Companions," Ash spat the word out. "Thought they should take it out on me, I don't know if there all in on it, but they were all pretty upset. They pushed me around for a bit, telling me why it was my fault, then Barry stated that he and the others were going to take you guys away from me."

Charizard growled lowly, his face growing Dark as he heard his trainer's words. It was one thing to hurt him, but threatening him with the friends he had made in the lot of them, was going to kill him.

"I refused of course, and Pikachu zapped Barry a good one." Pikachu let out a dark chuckle, and everyone felt chills run up their spines at the malicious look he was giving. "Then they threatened me some more. Finally they decided that since I wasn't going to give you guys to them, they gave me ten minutes to gather you all up and leave, and if I didn't….T-they'd kill me." Ash breathed.

Everyone started to roar, standing up as they pounded their paws and claws against the ground. Noibat running up to Ash and giving him a hug as he had no idea what was happening.

Ash raised his hand once again, calming the rampaging monsters for the time being.

"I know you guys, it's terrible what they did, and you can't forgive them for this. But trust me," Ash lowered his arm and looked at most of them in the eyes. "It's not revenge we should be after, for all that does is leading us to the same place as they were. Turning our backs on the world and our friends isn't what we should be doing."

Ash looked at Pikachu, as he hopped down and sat on his hind legs. Pikachu's tail started to twitch as the anger receded from the small mouse. He knew Ash, and Ash was never one for revenge.

"First of all, we are going to get stronger." Ash stated. "Not only for us but for our friends as well, our REAL friends; like Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, Paul, Dawn and May. We can't forget that they may still be in danger if they are after me. So we will get stronger and defeat the Rocket's base."

Ash gave a devilish smile.

"This isn't revenge, but Justice for friends. They deserve it, it really was my fault." Ash raised his head up higher, his brown eyes gleaming in delight. "So will you help me fulfill this?"

They roared loudly, some pounding their tails and paws onto the floor. Some would obviously disagree with Ash's methods on what was going on, but they didn't see the true beauty behind it.

Ash was never one to forcefully try to take revenge, He thought about everyone around him first before himself. And that's exactly what he was doing; he needed help from them, and instead of making them do what he wanted, he had asked instead.

He would never force them to do something they never wanted to do, he had always asked first.

This is why they loved Ash; this is why they would stick with him to the end of the world if they could. Ash was special and not one of them could deny it.

Ash smiled, feeling his eyes sting a bit. He shook away the feeling before smiling, looking at Pikachu who could only laugh in joy, and Noibat who cooed in his arms.

"Alright everyone, I need you to split up in three groups at the moment. Water types to see, Flying types to Air and the rest on the ground, we start training from here on out!" he held Noibat up, who flapped his wings harshly before he was at a good enough height to which he could catch the air currents.

The rest of the flying types quickly took to air, Charizard gently catching Noibat as he started to lose altitude.

"Haw hawlucha!" Hawlucha cried out in thanks as he caught a steady wind current up.

Ash smiled, as the water types quickly dove into the ocean, relishing the sea salt against their scales.

The ground, grass and fire types quickly separated into three groups.

"Alright, first things first we need to practice our speed without any use of moves. Buizel, I need you to help out in water for a bit until we can switch off. You will be showing them how to maneuver as easily as they can, especially since most of them are incapable of that." Buizel nodded his head, spouting out water from his mouth as he looked towards the others.

"I need Pidgeot and Staraptor to help Noibat with flying; he's getting there but still needs help. Can you do that for me?" The two birds nodded and ash turned to the rest of the flying types. "I need you all to fly as fast as you can around the island, there are no winners just test your limit for now. Got it?"

Charizard nodded; spreading his large wings and batting them down. He was so going to trash the others.

Ash smiled then turned to the others.

"I need you all to run through the trees, and the ones who can't to run around the island. Torterra and Bayleef will be better at running around the island. Remember we're trying to pick up speed so it's not a race. Yet." He added slyly, and many of them roared in joy.

He raised his left arm and quickly slammed it down to his side, watching as they started the race. He felt a gust of wind above him and saw the flying types flapping their wings harshly to get a start. He looked out at sea and saw Buizel throwing, what looked like pebbles, into the water noting how the other water types raced to grab it first.

He turned back and sat next to the eggs, carefully picking them up to polish them. He smiled when he felt one shake slightly. Maybe he would get these two little guys a lot sooner than he had planned.

 **-To the injured-**

May grumbled, feeling Kenny touch her arm as he started to speak lowly with her.

"We tried looking for Ash yesterday; he probably hasn't landed here yet. Sorry May, we'll bring him to you once we find him." He stated softly.

' _Liar.'_ May thought, glaring at the floor below her. He was just going to drive Ash away from her and Dawn. She shifted away from Kenny, her mouth going dry as she spoke to him.

"Leave me alone, Jerk." She hissed, hearing the notes of shock from everyone else.

"I'm not Ash though, May." Kenny huffed. "I'm here for you, not him."

"We want to see Ash." Dawn groaned. "You guys are great and all, but Ash was coming to visit to help us on our combination moves."

"I can help you!" Kenny cried. "I can call Drew over and he can help as well!"

"But that's not fair to you guys, you both are our competition." Dawn smiled. "Ash is actually really really good in coming up with combo moves for battling, no matter how insane it may seem."

She lay back down before hissing, feeling the sting of her limbs contract all her muscles. She waited for a second before relaxing, enjoying the feeling of the pillows caress her skin. She hated Kenny as well as Barry and Misty at the moment, but decided to act like everything was fine for a while.

"Can you just leave us alone with Max and Brock for a bit?" Dawn looked to Kenny with a small frown. "You know sibling to sibling type thing?"

Kenny's eyes dilated for a bit before it was replaced with a small forced smile.

"Of course Dee Dee." He joked. "We'll be waiting outside."

She grimaced at the name but was happy to see everyone shuffle out, leaving only the four of them behind.

'We'll come see you again tomorrow, okay?" Misty smiled at them, waving her hand as she closed the door.

There was a moment of silence before May spoke.

"Max go see if they are leaving."

Max gave a look of confusion, tilting his head to the side but followed what his sister said nonetheless. He opened the door and looked down the hall, watching as Kenny swiftly started to walk away from him along with Barry, both hunching their backs like old men.

"Hu weirdoes." Max snorted before closing the door. "Their all gone."

"So what's this about?" Brock asked, sitting on the chair nearest to Dawn.

"What did you do to Ash?" Dawn hushed, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Brock looked down, and gently held her hand. Like a brother would do to his sister.

"It's always about Ash!" Max cried, stomping a foot down. "Ash this, Ash that! I'm tired of him! He hurt you guys; it's his fault you're here! Why do you care about him anyway!?"

May glared at Max, her brown eyes focusing for a bit to give her brother a cold stare.

"He never hurt us Max; he didn't even know what happened." She cursed lowly. "We charged up to team Rocket and they began to attack us. It's OUR fault not his."

Max's face grew red; he began to walk in circles, thrusting his arms out as he tried to make up excuses.

"B-But Kenny and Barry and Misty said it, he said YOU told them!" Max yelled pointing a figure accusingly towards her.

He walked closer to her, planting his hands firmly on her bed, and that's when May took her chance.

*SMACK*

Max stumbled back, holding his right cheek in his palm. Tears forming in his eyes as he felt the salty water sting the palm shaped redness.

"You can't call yourself a genius idiot. Who do you believe more your sister or your Friends!?" She growled, hissing as she placed her arm back down on the bed.

Max stood quiet before he stuttered out, his voice thick with emotion.

"Y-You May." He whispered.

"NO!" May snapped. "You can't say you believe me when you really wanted to take their side, You Should have asked me when they said it! You should have checked twice!"

'I thought, he hurt you may!" Max yelled, curling his fingers as he forced the uneasy feeling in his stomach, down. "You are in the Hospital, they tell me a reason why you're in the hospital and you expect me not to believe it!? I'm twelve for crying out loud!"

"Who always acts like a damn Smart Ass, when he wants to be, but never when he needs to be!" May growled, a fire igniting in her unfocused eyes. "Ash was your IDOL! You loved him like an older brother and suddenly two boys who don't know him and a girl who always teases him tells you something and you immediately believe them! USE YOUR BRAIN MAX!"

Everything turned silent. May began to focus on breathing, until she heard the quiet sobs of her brother. She immediately started to feel bad, before she shook it off. He needed to learn, and pity was only going to make him do it again. Give them a pat on the back when they deserved it, not when they needed it.

Dawn smiled, knowing May got to Max. Whether she went overboard or not, it wasn't her place to judge. Maybe May always acted like this when Max did something wrong, who knows. But know she did her part, and its Dawn's turn now.

"Brock," the man turned to face her.

A hollow and empty look clouded his features as he stared at her. His eyes scrunched up in a way that she knew he was trying to hold back tears.

"I wasn't thinking." He stated softly. "I didn't want to believe them, but they proved their points. I didn't want to ask either of you because you were both unconscious at the time. It's not an excuse; I followed blindly and lost a friend."

He crossed his arms and laid his head in the cress they formed. Pressing his face against it.

"We did see Ash, and I knew they were going too far, but what could I do they outnumbered me. Then it happened, they tried taking his Pokémon away. Not Max though he was just quiet."

He looked to Dawn, who was now giving him a concerned look.

"They threatened to kill him, but he left before they could, taking his Pokémon with him." Brock grimaced when Dawn and May gasped. "I was too shocked to go after him, Gary couldn't believe what had happened and neither could Max. Both Barry and Kenny said it was the heat of the moment, but they didn't look sorry in the least. I had no doubt they were willing to continue with that threat."

Dawn had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Will he forgive you?"

Brock stood quiet and turned away from her, she could faintly see his mouth quiver as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh Arceus I hope not," He whimpered. "I don't deserve it."

 **A/N WEHLP, I'm done. Sorry for the 'late?' Update. I was busy with school, and I've been practicing animating for a bit. BUT ANYWAY.**

 **I Made Ash this way, because he always seems hell bent on getting Revenge, but I don't think he'd be willing to go that way, it's not in his nature.**

 **I always loved the way Ash and his Pokémon just click around each other so yeah. It was simple, and I am starting off by regular means. The last Pokémon will be shown when the others come back from running in the forest.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and I hope this makes up for my sorry excuse of a chapter last time.**

 **Please Review and goodbye.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NYAHHH! Disclaimer! Disclaimers everywhere.**

 **HALP MEH!**

 **DISCLAIMER, GO AWAY!**

 **I don't own anything!**

Ash sighed and grabbed a book from the nearest bag, he had ended up with _'Know your Plants'_ and _'Cooking for Pokémon.'_ He began to shuffle through the pages of _'Cooking for your Pokémon'_ He smiled, when he realized the recipes were pretty simple, all he needed was a bit of experience.

He grabbed some Oran berries and citrus leaves, than started to mash them up together. This was one of the simpler recipes that everyone started off with. Once it was all mixed together in a blue mixture, he began to add some wheat from his pack and continued to mash them up.

The wheat turned it into a light brown substance that he molded into about five 'grains'.

He heard the flapping of wings and looked up, none to surprised to see Charizard land with a small huff.

"Yeesh Charizard," Ash laughed. "Any faster and a tornado would of disintegrated the island."

Charizard snorted out a puff of smoke, before sitting down. He saw the poke chow in a bowl and sniffed them, purring at the scent it gave off.

Ash smiled and petted Charizard. Who in turned looked up questioningly.

"Sorry Char, they're not ready yet, I need to bake em in a small flame first." Ash smiled.

Charizard grumbled, and then blew a small flame to a pile of twigs nearby. They immediately set alight, burning quickly at the heat.

Ash patted him and added a small thank you before he set a small pan above it, tossing the pieces in as it began to warm up.

Ash sat down quickly and picked up the _'Know Your Plants'_ book and started to skim threw it. He saw a variety of fruit that would go well in Poke chow, but ten saw all the dangerous fruit around them.

He saw one particular fruit that was hanging above his head. It was a Tamato berry, which was used for Medicines and to turn Pokémon friendly, but lowered the speed of the Pokémon in the process.

He got up and yanked two down, tossing one to Charizard in the process. He bit into the pink fruit and blanched when the hot juices slid down his throat. He coughed loudly and looked at the book.

Tamato berries were considered the top five hottest berries in the Sinnoh Region.

He looked to Charizard when the pain dropped down to a dull pounding and seen that the large creature that enjoyed the spicy treats. He sighed, and then walked to the water's edge to see Buizel throwing punches and kicks to Oshawott.

The small otter was slashing at Buizel with his shell, but was too slow to handle every single kick that he dished out. Eventually he forfeited and swam to the shore, disappointment clear on his face.

"Alright guys that's enough for today," Ash smiled, when they all cheered.

He watched as they started to waddle out, Buizel falling face first as gravity took over his water senses. Ash snickered and picked up the weasel, planting him on his feet before brushing off the sand on his face.

"Hey, watch your step." Ash laughed.

He got a small water gun to the face, and could see Buizels face grow red.

"Bui, Bui, Bui!" He cried out.

"Hey I'm just kidding." Ash laughed then helped the others out.

They all smiled, and patted the weasel Pokémon on the back, who just shrugged.

They all waddled over and sat as Ash served them the store bought Poke chow. Buizel still being mad swatted the plate a bit further back.

"Alright come on mister grumpy." Ash rolled his eyes. "Come over here, I'll let you try out the one I'm making, so far Char likes the scent."

Buizel huffed, but picked himself up and waddled towards Ash. He picked up the scent pretty quickly, then ran towards Charizard and sat down next to him, both vigilantly watching the pan.

Ash sighed and opened the top to catch the lovely aroma the two loved so much. He could see the crispy brown the pellets were supposed to have and set it off the fire, cooling them down for the time being.

"Alright you two go eat your food and I'll tell you when they're done." Ash smiled while they both bounded off.

He sighed and heard the rustling off feathers, looking up to see Noibat and the other flyers.

"Food over there you guys." Ash called, and then held a Pecha berry for Noibat.

He swooped down and grabbed it, sitting next to Hawlucha as he munched on the large berry. He heard the rustling of leaves and the stampeding of feet.

"Food's over there fella's." He smiled, hearing them yip loudly.

Megnanium and Torterra bounded slowly over tired from the run.

He looked around and noticed he was missing a tall reptile and a yellow mouse.

"PIKACHU, SCEPTILE!" He called out.

Those two were probably his fastest land Pokémon, their speeds were outstanding. But for them to come in last was something new.

He heard the rustle of leaves, and watched as pikachu walked up to him, his eyes wide as he looked back to the bushes he had come out of.

Sceptile followed close behind holding a small gray bundle in his arms. He looked at Ash, holding out the bundle before he fell to his knees. Ash grabbed the bundle as quickly as he could, seeing as how Sceptile almost dropped it.

He could see the tears flowing out of Sceptile's eyes, and placed a steady hand on his shoulder. He looked up and placed a hand above the small creature. His claw started to quiver before he yanked it back.

Charizard walked up and pushed Sceptile with his head, but getting no response from the giant green lizard. Charizard huffed and slammed his tail against the ground, earning a violent flinch from the other.

That caught Ash's attention, this wasn't a mental breakdown on his behalf, and it was on a much higher level than that.

Charizard noticed as well, and looked at the lizard in the eyes. Sceptile stared at him for a second before looking away. Charizard had enough of trying to catch the others attention as he did the only thing he knew would worked.

He nuzzled him.

Ash smiled, when Sceptile's face turned red in astonishment, before he began to punch the dragon like creature for his actions. All the orange Lizard could do was laugh; they had their moments as friends and this was one of the stranger ones.

Ash smiled then looked at Pikachu who was holding something in his grasp. Pikachu was giving a faraway look that meant he was remembering something beyond his time with Ash.

"Guys what happened?" Ash asked softly, bending down to look eye to eye with Pikachu.

"Pika pi pikachu pikapi." He sniffed, looking down at his paws.

"Scep, Sceptile, sceptile scep!" He cried out in anger, slamming a fist onto the ground as Charizard held him still.

"Wait what!" Ash cried out.

"Pikachu pika pi pikachu pika pi." He stated softly, pointing at the bundle.

Pikachu opened his paws to reveal a pokéball. It looked to be shattered by a larger Pokémon and could only assume someone had dropped it overboard. But the condition of it stated something worse.

He looked at the small Pokémon in his arms, which had a large bump on its head. He placed it down and grabbed the Tamato berry he had bitten earlier. He squeezed a small bit of juice in its mouth and smiled when it woke up.

The small Pokémon looked at him in surprise then backed up a bit.

"Hey it's alright, I know what happened, and I'm happy to say my buddies over here helped you out." He motioned to Pikachu and Sceptile who smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about your trainer but don't worry you'll be safe here."

The small Pokémon had heard his words and started to cry, its ears falling down as it shouted into the air.

"EEVEE!"

Ash smiled and petted it slightly. Then turned to the others and nodded, watching as they continued to eat their meal. He grabbed a small bowl and placed it in front of the Eevee. Its cries grew smaller before it began to eat the food it was offered. The Pokémon must have disliked their trainer to a degree if it had immediately got better.

Once it was done it looked up to Ash, and tilted its head to the side.

"Ee evee eve.' It whispered.

"Your family is gone, but don't worry, if you'd like you could join my family." Ash smiled slightly. "I know everyone will love you and protect you as best as they can."

The Eevee waited for a bit, than nodded its head, rubbing its head against Ash's leg. Ash smiled and grabbed a Pokéball from his pack, tossing it to the small Eevee who entered without putting up a fight.

It was easily sealed in before he let it out again, grabbing his Pokédex and began to scan it.

" _Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. Depending on circumstances Eevee can evolve, into many forms._

 _This Eevee knows the moves Growl, tackle, Charm, and Wish. Note: Wish and Charm are egg moves._

 _This Eevee is a female a two week old child that can now be prepared to battle._ "

"Alright missy," Ash stated then looked at her and the Pokédexs picture of an Eevee.

In places where she was supposed to be tan Brown she was a dark gray, and where she was supposed to be brown she was gray. He also noticed instead of brown eyes she had blue eyes in its place.

"Well aren't you special." Ash smiled, "You're a shiny Eevee, though to be honest I've never seen one like you before. Your other trainer faced a great loss losing you, but don't worry I'll take good care of you."

The Eevee trilled, jumping up on Ash's shoulder to nuzzle him. He laughed happily and scratched the young one behind the ears.

"Alright, come here you two." Ash called out to Buizel and Charizard.

They looked at each other before bounding towards Ash, Buizel looking like a happy puppy and Charizard looked ready to tackle him. Sceptile and Pikachu looked confused before waddling over as well, catching the scent of the handmade poke chow and sprinting over. All five waited as Ash started to pass them around, giving one to the four on the ground and the one on his shoulder.

They smiled and took a bite, all of them trilling at the flavors used. It tasted a bit like Brock's but with more love added in the recipe.

Ash smiled, placing his hands on his hips as they began to squeal in joy. He grabbed the book and began to reread the recipe, tensing as he realized he had put the wrong ingredients.

"One oran berry, four pecha leaves and two teaspoons of flour." Ash muttered, before looking at the five he had handed, the recipe disasters too.

All were smiling and laughing, finishing off their last piece of pellets. He sighed; maybe the way he had made it was better than he thought. Only time would tell.

 **-traitors-**

Dawn and May had requested no one enter their room aside from Brock and Max the next few days. Max and Brock we're both trying to get over the fact that they'd lost a friend, while both may and dawn tried to comfort them.

On the other hand both Barry and Kenny were fuming on the other side.

"I want to see Dawn, Can't You Let Us In?!" Kenny yelled at the nurse.

Surprisingly, she looked like Nurse Joy only this woman had a light blue hair. She swatted her hand dismissively in the air.

"Both May and Dawn requested that only Brock and Max were allowed in their room, for they felt that the lot of you coming in was a waste of you time." The Joy stated. "They specifically said that 'you guys should have fun and train instead of looking after us. We'll be fine."

Kenny growled along with Barry.

"I'm Fining This Hospital For Not letting Me see Dawn!" Barry yelled.

The Nurse sighed heavily, she's seen worse visitors before, but these boys were persistent. She brought out her walkie talkie, and contacted the Jenny on the floor below her

"Security." She stated numbly. "Can you please come to the fourth floor and escort these fine gentlemen to the lobby. Thank You."

The Boys began to scream louder and she cringed in annoyance. She turned to see the elevator open and was happy to see the purple haired Jenny stomp towards the two kids.

She roughly grabbed the two by the arms and dragged them to the elevator, tensing as they called her a crazy wench.

"Don't worry Jen. " Jenny Smiled as she turned to face her friend. "You can give em a good ole' kick for both me and you."

Jenny stuck out her tongue with a smile, "Like I'd have it any other way!"

The elevator closed, and started to count down as they neared the Lobby.

"YOU CAN'T KICK US OUT, THOSE ARE OUR GIRLS!" Kenny roared, desperately reaching for the 4th floor button.

"YEAH, I'LL FINE THIS WHOLE HOSPITAL FOR KEEPING ME FROM DAWN!" Barry screeched, yanking his arm away from the woman.

The elevator screeched open, and she smiled as she dragged them across the floor. The doctors gave her sympathetic looks and a small nod.

She thrust the forward, kicking both of them on the behind. They flew for a bit before landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"According to Doctors, you kids are restricted from entering this hospital for a month." Jenny called out cockily. "If either of you enter, we'll call the station and have my sister arrest you for forced entry."

The boys glared at the woman and watched in anger as she stuck out her tongue.

Kenny sighed heavily and stood up, dusting of all the dirt from his pants.

"I guess we went a little too far." He sighed.

"TOO FAR THEY DIDN'T LET US SEE MAY OR DAWN!" Barry screeched out, slapping Kenny upside the head.

Kenny growled and punched Barry in the arm, earning a yelp from the blonde.

"Yeah, but they were just doing their jobs." Kenny sighed. "We acted like complete maniacs; we should have left and not raised any suspicions like that."

Barry's glare softened, and he sighed. Rubbing his arm in pain he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Barry huffed. "still, they could have at least let us talk to them for a minute before we left."

"Oh well, come on." Kenny smiled. "We got to make sure our Pokémon Strengthen so we can catch their attention."

Barry grinned.

"Yup got the hook ups from Unova, they should be here actually." Barry stood up and turned to Kenny. "I Call Dawn By The Way."

Kenny shrugged and stood up.

"Keep her; I think May's a bit more my type." Kenny smirked. "Fiery and passionate my kind of woman."

Barry nodded grinning, before they started to walk down the street and into the forest.

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY! TBH I completely forgot that Kenny and Barry both like May. So I was like WTF AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! Then I remembered I can switch Kenny's interest so yeah.**

 **I honestly think that these two only think of woman as toys, even if it does disgust me.**

 **Oh And YAS Ash gets an Eevee, Going to spoil it the two eggs are Eevee's as well. Know what type they'll be already so please don't Ask them to be Espeon or some fakemon.**

 **I WILL NOT ADD FAKEMON. Shinnies are different though.**

 **So Ya. I'm going to make it that Ash will sort of treat his Pokémon like younger siblings, because why the hell not. Not when Training though, he'll treat them tougher. A lot Tougher**

 **ANYWAYS Next Chapter I'm hoping to Add in Ash's Mom and probably Paul, it'll skip three days so it'll technically be Ash's fifth day disappearing. So yeah that's it.**

 **Please Review :3.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm too poor TT-TT**

' _Sup'_ __ **= Poke Speech**

She shivered, laying on the floor as Mimey held her in his grasp. She had failed him, once again for her own stupid motherly instincts. Was it her fault she lost her own son, or those kids? Could she really blame them though, she was the one who hadn't stood up for him.

She knew her Ashy, and he wasn't one to deliberately put his friends in danger. Whether people or Pokémon, he'd fight back whenever he could.

She felt Mimey let her go, feeling the small vibrations of him walking away as afternoon turned night.

" _It was his fault that Dawn and May are in the hospital." Misty yelled at her. "Don't you get it, your SON put us all in danger, and it's only a matter of time before YOUR next!"_

That had quickly made her agree with them, although she was put off that they never mentioned Ash's own safety. She regretted ever listening to them, the way her son had looked horrified as they recounted what he had done.

Even if it was his fault, he wasn't the person to beat them into the bloody heap those two girls had been. But she just stared at him, offering no help or support. He was scared and confused two things that should never describe Ash.

She could feel it, the desperation to find someone who believed him aside from his Pokémon. Someone he could trust, and believe in him.

And all she did was sit in that one spot, thinking why. Why had her son caused all this danger? Why was he so willing to put himself on the line for everyone?

She didn't understand, and that's what caused her to lose her son. She acted irrationally, based on unconstructed opinion instead of using her head.

The worst part was she couldn't blame the kids; she could only blame herself in the whole ordeal. What caused her to lose her son, other than her?

Tears dribbled down her chin, staining the floor with the salty liquid. She faintly saw a rag wipe underneath her, before another rag touched her cheek. She looked up to see Mr. Mimey smiling sadly at her. His quiet hums keeping her grounded to reality.

Five days, since the incident. Five days since she lost her little boy.

Five days and she hadn't looked one bit.

Mimey jumped back when Delia slammed a fist against the wood. She stood up, and grimaced when she felt pins and needles run through her legs.

"Mimey, could you please get the video phone ready." She smiled when he chirped and ran off.

She rose her head high and walked to her room, throwing her heels off in favor of her original black flats. She grabbed a brush nearest to the mirror and combed it through her tangles.

"Mime Mi mime!" Mimey called out.

She looked in the mirror and took not of her appearance, her eyes were bloodshot. If anyone had hears the news though, she'd be sure they understood.

Striding to the phone, she ran all possibilities in her head. If Ash ran off without any warning, she was positive he was doing it for a reason.

She could call the police to locate him, but there was no way she'd force him home. Not after what she had done.

She stopped in front of the video phone and contemplated where he'd be. Hoenn and Johto were too close to home, and contests were still being held despite the conference. Unova and Kalos were off as well, seeing as most of his friends have traveled to Kanto to see the Contests begin. Not only that they still held small competitions that would be seen worldwide.

This would mean Ash had to resist the urge of competing.

The only inactive region at the moment was Sinnoh, so that's where she bet he was. She grabbed the phone and immediately dialed the Jubilife cities police department. Being that it was the largest city in Sinnoh meant that she could get more coverage around the region itself. She paused a moment, hearing the unhappy hello from a deputy.

"Hello, my name is Delia Ketchum from the Kanto region; I'd like to file a missing person report." She stated politely, noting how the officer sneered at her words.

"Sorry mam, but shouldn't you be calling the Kanto police for that?" The young man chuckled.

She scoffed.

"Of course I would, but that missing person happens to be near your region and the Kanto police cannot go over boundary lines considering that would mean breaking the law on our behalf therefore starting a war." She countered, watching as the man glared at her.

"I'm sorry mam but we can't do anything about it considering you're just a crazy ole coot." He rolled a finger lazily against his head. "Sides why should Sinnoh help Kanto, when we can easily cream you if it started a war."

She slammed a hand against the monitor, watching with deranged glee as the man flew back in shock. It was obvious to her that he was a rookie, more than likely working as an intern. He didn't seem to handle the situation very well, and every person knew that if a Sinnoh cop insulted a native from a different region, it would mean that the region insulted could easily asked for the person's whole life to be destroyed.

"Jerold?"

Her expression softened as she straightened out.

She could see the turquoise head cop come into view. Her brown eyes turned to the screen and she smiled bashfully.

"Apologize madam, he's an intern." She pushed him out of the way and stood in front of the screen.

"That's alright Officer Jenny, I was just going to file a missing person report." She smiled softly. "I'm from the Kanto Region, but the reason I'm calling you is because he happened to be last seen there."

The officer smirked.

"Not a problem mam, I'm glad you contacted us first instead of your own police station." She took out the files needed, and slid out a pen from her holster. "Now can you describe them, so I may send it out to every police station around the region to be on alert."

Delia smiled brightly, things were looking her way.

 **~At Veilstone City~**

Paul flinched, running a hand through his hair as he stared out into the ocean.

He was all packed and ready to visit Ash today, being that the boy still needed some comfort. It was disturbing Ash had found comfort in his cold demeanor, but he was glad it was him rather than some random person.

His attention was turned to the sky, looking as the stars flitted across the sky. It was well past midnight and he knew with, Honchkrow's speed, he'd make it by four o' clock.

He sighed leaning onto the floor as the wind whistled behind him. His eyes snapped open, turning to look at the building behind him. Professor Rowan walked out, leaning on the concrete wall as they stared at the falling moon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly, not caring for any pleasantries at this hour.

Paul glared coldly, slipping back into his own defense.

"This is the best spot for a Honchkrow to take in his surroundings. If he can't pass this, he hasn't passed my standards."

The professor huffed, realizing he was dealing with one of THOSE trainers.

"You shouldn't abandon your Pokémon, look at what they do for you."

At this Paul smirked, Ash had certainly told him the same thing before.

"I never said I was going to abandon it, I'm just stating that he needs to work harder to pass my standards." He grinned cockily. "If I did, I'm positive a…fellow trainer of mine would kill me."

He coughed awkwardly, he'd have to get used to calling Ash a friend whether it'd confuse him or not.

The professor smirked internally; young love was completely amusing in his eyes.

"Ahh I see, so who is this Fellow Trainer?" He asked a knowing smile was unknown to Paul.

Paul tensed slightly, thinking of the possible troubles that might happen. Then he looked in a little deeper into his question.

No one knew what happened to Ash or if he was in Kanto, hell for all everyone knew he was still in Kalos.

He looked up with a raised brow.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum."

The Professor sputtered, paling at the thought of Paul and Ash together in a relationship. He stopped quickly, noting the confused freaked out look he was receiving. He quickly concluded Paul had no interest in Ash other than a fellow strong trainer.

"Ahh of, of Course!" He exclaimed. "Now run along, and tell Ash to stop by here when you see him"

He turned quickly and let the twitches run his body. For a professor, even he doubted himself on his intelligence.

Paul gave the Professor a strange look, before shaking his head in dismay. Despite being really smart, the professors he had met could be quiet retarded in socialization.

He walked away, going down the dirt road that eventually led to an open clearing. Grabbing Honchkrow's pokéball, he quickly let it out.

"HONCHKROW!" It cried out, spreading its dark wings wide.

Paul rolled his eyes, he had told the bird earlier that they weren't battling or training when he let him out. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn, earning the attention of his Pokémon.

"Krow?" He cawed, jumping forward to look at its master.

"Honchkrow, remember where I told you to go?" He grunted.

The bird nodded, lowering its body as the tired trainer climbed atop of him. Flapping its wings harshly, it flew towards the horizon. Picking up its speed it noticed the lush green leaves of the trees quickly turn into the concrete tops of buildings with blinding glowing lights.

Grimacing, Honchkrow looked up into the horizon, watching carefully as the water came into view.

"Krow Honchkrow!" He cried, turning to his trainer who woke up with a shock.

Paul rubbed his eyes and looked at his Poke watch. Currently is 3:02, meaning they left at around 2:20 or something. He clicked a side button that showed the map of the landscape, he knew if he headed across the coastline going west. He'd make it to the town in about 15 minutes and would take at least 25 minutes to get to Ash's island. He looked up and looked around, noting that 5 minutes had passed and Honchkrow was about a third of the way to the city.

He gave Honchkrow and odd look before pressing his body against its feathers. He couldn't help but drift off as the beating of its heart lulled him to sleep.

Honchkrow let out a small sigh, pumping his wings before he took a rounded turn towards the ocean. He didn't know how, but he definitely knew that this was the way he was supposed to go.

Ten minutes past and he began to feel uncertain; the only thing he saw was water. Shaking the thoughts from his head he continued to fly, tilting his body to the side as so his trainer wouldn't fall.

13 minutes later Honchkrow cawed in annoyance. He hadn't seen a single strip of land, believing that the trainer who had owned his rival was messing with him. He stopped midflight, pounding his wings against the winds as he stared down. There was a large amount of land below him.

He cooed in surprise, you would think he'd be able to see this thing from a distance.

He began to flap his wings slowly, earning the descent from the air. His large slow movements must of awakened some others rest as a Charizard crawled up to him growling angrily.

Tilting its head to the side it was surprised to catch the scent of mixed territory. He let out a surprised caw as the threatening aura threw him off balance.

He looked up, surprised to see the Charizard right in front of him, holding his beak in a vice grip.

' _Don't make Any Noise!_ _ **'**_ he growled. _'Or you'll be the bird my_ _Nakama_ _will have for breakfast.'_

He let out a shaky nod, reaching the floor as quickly and silently as possible. He looked around, noting the many different Pokémon littered across the floor. He could see an Infernape and a Torterra huddled together along with a small Gible being the spacing in between them.

His attention was brought back to the looming Charizard.

' _What are you doing here?'_ He growled. ' _Didn't you catch the drifting scent?'_

He shook his head in an attempt to save himself.

' _N-no I was too high up to catch the scent to soon.'_ He quivered.

The Charizard huffed and gave him a once over, noting with shock to see a trainer on its back.

' _What the hell?'_ He growled removing the trainer from Honchkrow's back.

' _Hey! That's my Master, leave him alone!'_ Honchkrow immediately spread his wings out, getting into a defensive stance.

He wasn't sure he'd last long against the stronger Pokémon, especially in his tired state.

But he would do anything for his master.

The Charizard snorted and motioned with his head to follow. Uncertain, he lowered his wings and waddled next to him.

' _Don't worry my trainer told us who might be coming so you're fine.'_ Charizard smirked. _'For now.'_

He batted some bushes away softly with his tail, careful as to not catch the leaves on fire. Honchkrow was taken to a small opening, where he could see the human boy who owned his rival.

Charizard gently placed him a good distance away. Making a quick pillow of leaves and throwing a spare blanket on the boy. He watched, bemused as the Trainer immediately reacted to the warmth by pulling it closer.

He motioned with his head for the bird to follow once again, taking him onto the beach.

' _You're lucky; I'm not my Bud Pika.'_ He snickered. _'If you had come a little later he would have fried your ass right out of the sky.'_

He shivered, not wanting to ever live that.

'Since you're a new guy here, you can sleep with me and Sceptile. I have to wake Pika first so wait here.'

Honchkrow watched as the large lizard went to a tree and let out a small roar that sounded similar to a purr. After a minute or two, he could see a small yellow Pokémon emerge from behind the tree. It rubbed its eyes tiredly before nodding, sprinting up the tree before appearing at the very top.

' _I told him about you and your trainer, so come on let's get some rest.'_ The Charizard murmured, lumbering towards the grassless dirt plain.

He saw many Pokémon surrounding the area, including Buizel and Staraptor. He laid his eyes upon a green creature that was curled up in a ball. It raised his head and noted Charizard walking over.

' _You need to take earlier shifts I'm tired of moving every time you finish.'_ He growled, rolling over to the side.

The Charizard laughed softly, dropping to the floor, and motioning to the large rock aside of them.

Getting the memo, Honchkrow perched itself atop the rock, and retracted his head slightly so his feathers puffed out. He opened his eyes to see the two opposites tails intertwine and scoffed slightly.

These Pokémon were weird.

 **A/N Hello Sorry I'm late, I was busy with life and stuff. Anyways, Comashipping will not happen. I had to rewrite a few scenes because I don't want Ash to be gay in this story. But I'm tempted to ship CharizardxSceptile, I mean come on its too cute to pass up. I support everything so this made me like…..Yaaassss. I'm sorry I'm weird.**

 **Anyways shout out to Werewingwolfxx, because there awesome and we conversed possible things that could happen for the future of this fanfic. I will mention them again because I am using one of their ideas in the story, but until you see the shout out, don't worry about it (none of their ideas are used in this chapter BTW)**

 **So please Review :3.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: FIGHT ME! I can't own this Dammit**

' _Sup'_ **= Poke Speech**

* * *

Paul shifted slightly, groaning in pain as he felt a weight on his arm. He snuggled closer into his blanket and grumbled silently. The weight was off for a second before it was harshly slammed into his stomach.

He grunted loudly, scrunching up his nose and eyes in annoyance. He opened an eye slowly, letting out a shuddered cough as he regained his breathe. He saw a blur of red and orange, moving erratically back and forth, a flash of white appeared every now and then.

Grunting again, he lifted his body up, withholding a small yawn behind his hand. Rubbing his right eye with a single hand, he blearily opened the other. His vision turned clear after a steady stream of blinks. He was surprised to see brown eyes staring at him with concern and confusion.

"Infernape!" It cried loudly, forcing him to tumble back in shock.

"SHHIIIP!" He cried out, throwing the blanket into the air and stumbling backwards.

He stopped panicking, when he heard a series of laughs. One was obviously the Infernape in front of him, but the other turned out to be the human companion he had sought out.

"Oh Arceus, Paul." He guffawed. "Ship? SHIP?"

He grew into a more bellowing laughter; his Infernape following along with giggles of his own. Paul's face flushed red, and he got up, stomping towards the trainer and shoved him to the floor.

That did nothing for him, as the trainer continued to laugh, although his breathe cut short when he hit the floor for a moment. He gasped for air, waving a hand rapidly as tears streamed down to his chin.

"SHUT UP, I CANT CURSE ANYMORE!" He screeched, pushing the dude's hand away from him. "Stop making me do this and get your ass up Ash!"

Ash stood up on unsteady feet, his face burning with humor. He took in a deep breath and let it out as seriously as possible. Instead it came out as short jitters as he started to giggle.

Paul grunted and walked away, into what he assumed was a clearing. He pushed pass some bushes and vines, stumbling upon the beach. He's eyes scrunched up as he heard nothing but the ocean's wave. He looked up, staring in awe as a large Charizard flew overhead along with his Honchkrow. He turned to the side and smacked into a small bat like creature.

"Rah!" He yelped in surprise.

"NOOOIII!" It screeched, jumping off his head to catch the wind current.

Paul rubbed his ears in annoyance, before turning to see a Sceptile speeding towards him. The grass type quickly planted its foot against the sand and thrust his body to the left, launching him away from Paul while changing his course. The green lizard looked pissed, jumping up onto a tree then repeating his action and landing on Charizard.

With a roar of humor, the flying lizard began to spin, creating a tornado of orange and green. In the end, they both crashed into the water, pathetically splashing water towards the other.

"Hey, would you two stop that." Ash yelled from behind him.

The two final evolutions looked at Ash and pointed at the other, roaring their names in a whiny tone.

'I don't care who started it, I finished it dammit, now get out of the water before Buizel gets mad again." Ash sighed heavily when they both smiled, snickering slightly.

Paul gave Ash a strange look, motioning to the two Pokémon who were getting out of the water. Ash snorted, waving a hand in a motion that stated 'Forget it'.

"The hell was that?" Paul asked incredulously, before hearing a splash and seeing the green one back in the water.

The Charizard roared in laughter, flapping his wings as it threw more water on Sceptile. Finally having enough, Sceptile gripped the tail of the other and yanked him back. Not able to stop himself from falling back, Charizard splashed against the water, a blanket of sand following soon after his tail slammed down.

"Don't be fooled, that may look mature being in their final evolutions and all, but I swear they're like baby Pokémon." Ash grunted. "If you don't get out in five seconds I'm calling Pika!"

The two large ones froze, and started to stomp out of the water, getting onto the sand with nervous smiles. The small mouse Pokémon walked by, and looked at the two. A spark came from his cheeks and both ran away before anything could happen.

Paul shook his head in confusion.

"You and your Pokémon are weird Ash." He grunted.

"Yes, yes we are." Ash smiled. "Now come eat breakfast and let you're other Pokémon out, they need the fresh air."

Ash flitted his hands in the air, and turned to Pikachu, who was now walking side by side. Paul shook his head, grabbing his six pokéballs and tossing them into the air. Out came Ursaring, Electrive, Torterra, Weavile, and Nidoking, all of them roaring in intimidation while Ash's Pokémon looked on unimpressed.

Ash's Torterra grunted in amusement, standing up and shaking off the after effects of sleeping. He waltzed over to the other Pokémon and let out a smirk, picking up his pace as he let out a solar beam into the air. Paul was shocked to see Torterra moving so quickly, well at least faster than any other Torterra he had ever seen. He looked to his own grass type and could tell he was just as disgruntled as him. Weavile however barked in amusement, easily surpassing the galloping Torterra.

The large tank of a grass type glared at the dark ice Pokémon who in turn just stuck out a tongue. Grunting slightly Torterra let his vine whips grip the smaller Pokémon and toss him behind. Snorting with amusement as the Weavile cried out in shock.

The ice type landed on Torterra's tree, forcing the Pokémon to shake his body in annoyance.

Weavile was then plucked from the tree by another set of vines. It turned to see a strange grass type that reached up to its shoulder. It looked a lot like a snake with two legs and arms its tail in the shape of a leaf.

"Snivy snivy." She reprimanded him.

A Totodile came up and started to drag Snivy away, chirping in its strange quacked voice. The snivy sighed, dropping Weavile onto the floor as she followed the chirping alligator. They both rumbled happily as Ash walked by and pet them softly on the head, Totodile gently nipping his hand in the process.

Ash placed a large tree bark in between them and slowly added some food for them. Snivy began to eat slowly, and formally, while Totodile just dug his face in. Paul glanced around in shock, staring at the wide majority of Pokémon.

' _Can this weirdo stop staring at us?_ ' Bulbasuar muttered, inching closer to his best friend.

' _Oi, all two walkers our weird except for our walker_.' Squirtle smiled.

' _You mean human?_ ' Quilava muttered.

' _Nah two walker is much better_.' Squirtle cried out.

' _But I'm technically a two walker_.' Charizard huffed. ' _As is Scept_.'

Sceptile nodded, ' _You are too Squirt_.'

Squirtle flushed and resumed munching on his food as the others laughed around him.

"Close your mouth Paul!" Ash cried out, silently laughing as all his Pokémon turned to Paul.

Paul coughed awkwardly, motioning for all his Pokémon to sit. They nodded, all sitting or laying in the tall grass. Tensing slightly as the other came near them.

Ash sighed, shaking his head, and passed Paul a plate of steaming Oran pancakes along with sum fresh syrup. Paul looked at the plate, and nodded in thanks, grabbing a fork and beginning to eat. He turned to see most of Ash's Pokémon still staring at his, and a few staring at him. He tensed slightly, clutching the plastic fork between his teeth.

Ash stood up and waved his hands, every one of them diverting their attention to him.

"Come on guys, let them eat so we can start training, we woke up late so you guys need to hurry so we can pick up where we left off."

They all cried out in agreement, going back to their original daily routine.

The two boys quickly finished their breakfast with a bit of small talk, mostly on how Paul was surprised he had so many.

They discarded their dishes in a small tub and began walking towards the sandy clearing, Paul watching with awe as the Pokémon quickly separated themselves into groups. Ash turned around, planting a foot on the ground as he called out to them.

"Alright, who wants to go at it, aside from Char and Scept?!" Ash called out.

The two larger Pokémon cried out, obviously wanting a go at each other. Ash wagged a finger at them, watching as they whined and slumped to the floor.

Pikachu snickered at the two, sparking his cheeks dangerously before sprinting to Ash. Ash nodded, and turned to the others, seeing who was willing to fight the electric mouse.

Suddenly, a shark like Pokémon bounced out of the sand, biting on Ash's head as he cried out.

"Alright, alright!" Ash chuckled, placing Gible down. "This is a one on one battle between Gible and Pikachu!"

"Pika!" "Gib, Gible!"

They sprinted to opposite ends, neither facing the other as they stared at the crowd. Silence overtook the area, and Paul tensed.

"BEGIN!" Ash cried out, grabbing Paul and placing him behind Snorlax.

They both turned around, Pikachu sending off a small thunder shock while Gible rushed in with a weak rock smash. Thunder shock was nullified by the rock smash, Pikachu danced out of the way with his natural speed, leaving Gible to punch the ground where he once stood.

Immediately Pikachu twisted his Body, charging up with a quick attack while his tail shone a metallic silver. He jumped up; aiming his tail for the center of the sharks head, Gible looked up, surprise filling his features before he dug his claws in the sand underneath.

Pikachu cursed, as a blanket of sand flew up, blinding him for a bit. Gible popped out, an aquamarine orb flew in front of his mouth, beginning to grow in size and crackle at the amount of energy being thrown in. He planted his tiny paws on the ground, and let the orb fly from his grasp, watching with glee as it headed for the mouse.

' _Sorry Pik, but you're done_!' Gible grinned.

Pikachu grinned back, jumping up and letting an electric orb shine at the edge of his tail. He launched it prematurely, ending it with being smaller than usual. But it successfully shattered the Dragon Pulse.

' _Nice try Gible, better luck next time_.' Pikachu taunted.

The mouse began to run, a metallic silver covering his whole body before it snapped into an electrifying yellow. Gible grunted, rushing in with his right fin glowing white. They slammed into each other at the center of the field, a large gust blowing everyone back at the force. They threw each other onto the opposite sides of the field, grinning at the other.

Gible grunted once more, feeling feint as electricity sparked off his skin.

' _Paralysis_." He grimaced, looked at Pikachu who sat on his haunches.

"Alright that's a wrap!" Ash called out, handing an Oran berry to Gible, who ate it with gusto. "Nice Job you two."

They both preened, walking up to the other and giving words of encouragement.

' _Damn Gible that dig was fast, I honestly thought you wouldn't be fast enough_.' Pikachu praised.

Gible smirked, ' _Heck yeah, though I have to say, that electro ball was fricking sick dude! It just went Psh and Ping and whoa!_ '

They both laughed, slamming their heads together as a sign of sportsman ship. Ash clapped along with their Nakama giving hearty roars and caws.

"Alright you two, that was great, we'll be working on speed again for the next hour before we go into move perfection. After another hour has passed, we'll start working on tutor moves so I'll look up some decent moves you might be able to learn for the time being." They all nodded in agreement. 'Alright flying types to land along with water types, take a short walk before doing anything serious. Ground and Fire types into the trees, and the rest of you into the water, let's Move it!"

He slammed his hands together and smiled as they all scattered. He watched Pikachu and Bulbasuar Run into the water first, immediately choosing a side they could safely practice without drowning. Charizard nodded to sceptile, who took off to sea with the other two. He looked at Ash who tapped his foot against the ground. He nodded and walked to the tree, grabbing some thick vines.

"What is it doing?" Paul asked.

Ash turned and smirked at him.

"He's doing this to tie his wings together along with the others; they have a habit of spreading their wings out while running and end up taking flight." They turned to see several of the birds wings tied to their side, other than Noibat and Hawlucha. "Charizard is big, so we agreed he should practice his agility on ground before we took it to the air."

Paul nodded and looked at his small group of Pokémon, Which consisted of Honchkrow, Electrive, Ursaring, Torterra, Weavile and Nidoking. They turned to him and shrugged, causing him to wince at that.

"If I may suggest." Ash snickered, making him turn. "You should have Nidoking Honchkrow Ursaring and Torterra do a few practice laps, while Weavile can try swimming with Electrive."

Paul nodded and waved his hand, knowing his Pokémon were going to their respectful spots. Ursaring unsteadily walked towards Charizard, with Nidoking following close behind.

Charizard didn't acknowledge them, instead looking at the little Bat Pokémon at his feet.

' _But Charizard_ ,' the little bat whined. ' _I wanna run around with you and Hawlucha_.'

Charizard snorted, placing a tail in front of the vigilant fighting bird.

' _We're not letting you come with us is because I'm large and Hawlucha is going swimming. If you run with me, you'll get trampled and you're not old enough to start swimming yet. You still need to practice on your flying so keep working on that kid._ '

The small bat whined again, before flapping his wings harshly as he hovered above the ground. He launched his body to the skies, staying close to tree top level.

' _Just because you're someone else's Pokémon, doesn't mean you get to slack when training_.' Hawlucha grunted, looking at Ursaring. ' _And don't try to attack anybody or pick a fight, we'll easily put a bear like you six feet under_.'

" _Tt- like you can_." Nidoking snorted. ' _You're just a small bird_.'

Hawlucha rolled his eyes, ' _Cocky much_?'

' _More like arrogant_ ,' Charizard snorted. ' _Look kid, that's going to get you nowhere…trust me_.'

Nidoking bristled, staring at the flaming lizard.

' _I'm Not Arrogant!_ ' He seethed. ' _I know my abilities, and I sure as hell can beat any of you._ '

Charizard growled, his maw opening slightly, revealing a row of sharp white teeth. He stepped forward, a threatening aura surrounding his body. He raised a claw, ready to strike the large Pokémon.

' _Charizard_.'

Charizard hissed, closing his eyes before letting his arm fall to his side. He turned to the side to see, Pikachu and Sceptile behind them.

' _No hurting the others remember_.' Sceptile drawled out, obviously not liking the rule.

' _Aren't you supposed to be swimming_?' Hawlucha asked.

' _Yeah but, Ash knew something would happen and sent us over here for a bit._ ' Sceptile snorted. ' _So what's going on?_ '

' _Nothing, but this prick believes he can beat any of us_.' Hawlucha growled.

' _Of course I can, I can easily beat you with one claw behind my back_.' Nidoking grinned, a wild gleam entering his eye. ' _Weak Pokémon shouldn't even try to battle me_.'

Charizard and Sceptile looked at each other and nodded, stepping Forward to put the 'king' back in his place. Instead they looked, down to see Pikachu walk up to him, stepping back to give the small mouse some space.

' _Fine than, I challenge you to a battle_.' Pikachu stated lowly. ' _You win, well congrats to you, I win and you listen to us and stop being a prick._ '

' _I'll easily send you to the ER rat_.' Nidoking smirked.

Hawlucha tensed running back and hiding behind Charizard's large tail, happy that Noibat went to talk to Eevee.

Pikachu glared, a snarl escaping from the back of his throat.

' _Than prove it!_ ' he growled.

"Pikachu!" "Nidoking!"

They both turned to look at their trainers, who were running up with a concerned and exasperated look.

"Pikapi, Pika chu Pika pi!" Pikachu growled, pointing at himself and Nidoking.

Paul scrunched his eyes in confusion, looking at Ash who also gave him the same look.

"I think they want a self imposed battle." Ash's confusion diminished when P=Both Pokémon nodded.

The two trainers turned to each other than nodded, walking towards the beach as the larger and smaller Pokémon followed.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa almost 3,000 words on this one! Whelp, sorry about the cliffhanger but it's going to be this way. I'd imagine that since Paul was an Arrogant prick before, one of his Pokémon would immediately pick up that. In reality I was going to Put Charizard as a challenger but, than I decided to use Pikachu, because not only does he have a type disadvantage, but it's easier to actually force Nidoking to see he was wrong.**

 **Sorry, I was in a strange funk for awhile.**

 **Hawlucha is not trained enough to battle a type disadvantage, given that Nidoking knows Thunderbolt.**

 **ALSO I figure out the shipping will be both Dawn and May, though it won't show up until later chapters, because if I add it right now I'd feel as if I was rushing it through (** _ **which I probably am anyway**_ **.)**

 **Anyways here you go and enjoy, please feel free to Review and add your own input.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm too poor TT-TT**

' _Sup'_ __ **= Poke Speech**

Nidoking and Pikachu walked up to the place where Gible and Pikachu had first battled. The large crowd of Pokémon surrounding them as they watched with interest, most of them had settled to sitting at the water's edge. Pikachu, nodded at his opponent, before turning around to once again face the crowd.

Nidoking barked out a laugh, lowering his lower body as his arms rose up.

' _You'll do nothing if you're not facing me rat_.' He snickered, his tail sliding side to side as it picked up sand.

' _Tt, fine then_ ,' Pikachu scoffed, crouching low as electricity sparked around him. ' _I guess nothing is all I need to beat you_.'

The Pokémon in front of him snickered, and his eyes grazed over to Eevee. She was lying down on the sand, but her eyes were wide and her ears were firmly pressed against the back of her head. He gave a small smile and nod, silently making a promise.

"Alright," Pikachu perked up at the sound of his trainer's voice. "This will be a one on one battle, no interference."

Pikachu snorted, if anyone would cheat, he would make sure they were feeling thunder shocks for a month. This was between and arrogant prick and his Nakama, and he sure as hell didn't need anyone interfering.

"Begin!"

His ears perked up and he easily, dived to the left, turning around swiftly to see flying mud bombs hitting at where he once stood. He let out a haughty laugh as the poisoned sludge dissipated. He looked forward and watched as the large Pokémon, stomped his feet into the ground before charging forward.

Pikachu glared, watching with glee as Nidoking stumbled slightly, but he continued his run. His feet began to glow white as he jumped up, twisting slightly to land a hit on the small mouse.

Pikachu ran forward at an extreme speed, his afterimage being the one crushed.

' _Stupid mouse, running away using Agility_.' The larger Pokémon growled, turning to face the rat. ' _Can't you fight, or are you too busy running away_.'

The mouse glared again, his eyes glowing red and making him flinch slightly.

' _I'm not stupid, I know you have poison point as your ability_.' Pikachu smirked. ' _But I have static, so either one of us gets touched we're both screwed_.'

Nidoking snorted, and then began to build up energy around his hide. The electricity crackled as it launched towards Pikachu, who in turn didn't move.

' _So that means you can't have lightning rod as your ability, so electric attacks will sting_.' Nidoking smirked.

Pikachu chuckled, easily absorbing all the electric energy around him.

' _It was a hidden Ability, until Thunderous unlocked it._ ' Pikachu smirked, letting the excess electricity power around him.

It snapped into place when Pikachu began to sprint, the electricity forming into a ball at the tip of his tail.

Nidoking grunted, lowering his body as he crossed his arms. A simple tackle couldn't take him down.

His tail began to grow metallic silver, before he jumped up. Nidoking looked up with shock, his arm swinging out in front of him as he tried to down the electric mouse. Instead his arm harmlessly passed the air as Pikachu twisted, before performing a front flip. The elctroball launching towards the Nidoking, as he was hit with an iron tail between his eyes.

Nidoking cried out in pain, as the currents of electricity ran through his skin. He fell forward, twitching in agony before the iron tail struck him. Unable to take the pain he fell to the floor. Shock overcoming his mind as they called out an end.

Paul grunted in surprise. Two moves was all it took to take out his Nidoking. Two damn moves from a Pokémon an eighth of Nidokings size.

He jumped in shock, as they Pokémon around him cried out in joy, some of the smaller Pokémon rushing to crowd Pikachu.

"Pikachu was mad." Ash told him, causing him to turn slightly.

"What?!" His voice was thick with shock.

"Nidoking must have done something to piss Pikachu off, he doesn't usually use combination moves." Ash clicked his tongue in thought. "But when he does, it's when the other really deserved it."

Paul grunted, "I've seen him use it before."

"When I'm not calling out battle tactics, Pikachu will hardly every use combo moves, I mean." Ash nodded to Paul. "I wonder why he was mad though."

Paul sighed, shaking his head as they walked up to the two Pokémon, Nidoking sitting on the floor with a devastated look on his face, looking at Pikachu who was giving him a lecture. Charizard and Sceptile snickered lightly until Pika turned to glare at the two.

He turned ready to continue his lecture when he spotted Ash and Paul walking towards them.

He turned to Nidoking and growled before walking up to Ash's leg, quickly scaling the teenage boy until he was firmly perched onto his shoulder.

"Geez Pika, using Leer to lower his defense stat, really?" Ash chuckled. "And twice at that!"

"Pika pi Pikachu pika pi." The mouse replied.

Ash laughed and clapped his hands. Pikachu jumping off his shoulder and into the water in front of him. He let out a gasp, when the water froze his skin.

"Chaa!" ' _Cold_!' He whined, moving his paws as he paddled slightly.

Everyone laughed, before resuming to their training, the ones who got in the water having a similar reaction to Pikachu.

Ash snickered, motioning to Paul and for his newly caught Eevee to follow him.

"Alright, Eevee, you'll be staying with me for awhile so we can see what Category you fit in with best. I know you're a fast runner and you're ability to jump around obstacles is amazing. We might need you to start swimming soon, but with the tuff on your neck it's definitely a no until we trim it down to be water light." Ash summarized. "Maybe for you we'll just work on speed, kay?"

"Eevee!" She cried happily, running off to meet with the flying types.

Ash sighed, he never actually told her to go but it was fine.

"So you need me for what exactly?" Paul asked.

Ash turned to him a snorted, grabbing a couple of books and tossing them to Paul. He caught them looking down to see a book on the international league.

"What do I need this for?" Paul asked looking up.

"Read page seventy five, I think you'll find it interesting." Ash smirked.

Paul shrugged, flipping through the pages. He held in a smile as he saw a hand drawn Pikachu dancing near the numbers. Stopping at a Pikachu jumping up with wide eyes and a happy smile next to the number seventy five.

He looked down and began to read, eyes widening in shock as his eyes widened in amazement.

"Wait the Lighting tournament!?" Paul squawked, rereading the page.

"Yeah, according to this, it only happens once every ten years." Ash smirked. "It isn't held live until the fiftieth anniversary, because that would mean it'd become a high demand."

"And every trainer would be practically suffocating the other trying to win." Paul finished eyes wide as he let the book fall to his side.

He sat down on the ground, picking up the book and placing it on his lap.

"Yup, the lighting tournament is the only tournament where you need over two region's worth or badges."

"Wait so sixteen Badges?!"

"Exactly." Ash smiled. "The more badges you obtain, means a higher chance you'll be able to enter. Although, if you only have a set of eight badges, you can also get a high place in a league to enter, although it stops at sixteen and up."

Paul smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"That explains the announcement yesterday!"

Ash tilted his head to the side, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion. Paul looked up and shook his head.

"According to some unknown source who's listening in on the meeting going on. Mr. Goodshow wants to stop all incoming Leagues."

Ash's eyes brightened in understanding.

"Not only that but they have some plans with the limitations on how may Pokémon you can carry!"

"Are they getting rid of the limitations?"

"I don't know, it hasn't been stated yet."

Ash grunted in acknowledgement, hopefully they did get rid of it.

They turned when they heard a grunt, Ash smiling slightly as Fletchinder body slammed the floor. The bird cooed out in annoyance, twisting his body until he was firmly on his back. He let a bird like grin touch his beak until it turned into a frown.

How the hell was he supposed to get up like this?!

He moved his head slightly and looked at his trainer, who was rolling his eyes and smiling slightly. He cooed in annoyance, looking at his tied up wings and back to his trainer. Sure he could walk easily on two legs, but running was different, you had to put extra weight in the front.

And he had too much of that already.

Ash quickly and gently untied the vines and carefully flipping Fletchinder back on his feet to which the bird cooed gratefully.

"Stay here for a bit, Practice ends in five minutes anyways, just try to find a good position to walk in for now then start to jog."

Fletchinder cooed again, and wandered the area, teetering his body forward and back to adjust the weight.

Paul gave the bird an odd look before looking back at Ash. He was more than surprised to see two eggs in his laps. Upon closer inspection, he realized the eggs were oddly colored and non he had ever seen before. One was a dark gray with a light red zigzagged stripe in the middle, while the other was light purple with a burgundy red zigzagged line in the middle.

He noticed the first one was extremely small compared to the other, and wondered why.

"Their Eevee's," Ash supplied. "I won them in a contest."

Paul nodded, "Then why is one smaller, shouldn't they be the same size? And what about their colors?"

"Of course, but its obvious this little guy here was the runt of the litter, so he'll be small no matter if he evolves or not." Ash supplied, placing both of them down on a pile of green leaves and grass. "As for the colors, they are both Shinnies, not that anyone would have known that considering they thought they would be different species."

"Then how did you know?"

Ash smiled slightly, grabbing his back pack leaning against a tree. He rummaged through it slightly and smiled, taking out his old red Pokédex and opening it up. He held out a hand and looked intensely at the screen, before letting out a satisfied smile. He flipped the Dex around and Paul squinted slightly.

It was a girl with brown hair, and wore a red Bandanna. She held an egg incubator with the same type of egg Ash had. Except it was light brown and tan instead of the colors he had seen.

"That's May, she was given the egg for….something I can't remember." Ash scrunched up his nose, "Probably had something to do with Team Rocket though."

Paul glanced unsurely at the picture, recognizing her as one of the girls in the hospital. At least from what Ash had told him. He turned to see the small bird from Kalos jump up to Ash in excitement, his wings firmly placed on his side as he latched onto Ash's jacket.

"Fletch Fletchinder!" He cried out happily, moving one wing from him to the eggs.

Ash tilted his head in confusion before crying in complete joy. His arms flailed slightly before hugging the fire Pokémon softly.

"That's right Buddy! Could you help out please?"

Fletchinder nodded, and Ash placed both eggs onto his lap. The bird then huddled closely and let his wings surround the eggs. Paul watched in shock, as the bird began to glow orange, the waves of orange transferring from him to the eggs.

The eggs began to flash slowly, turning a bright white before fading back into its original color. Soon the flashing picked up, and before he knew it, Fletchinder jumped back as the eggs grew pure white.

He stepped back a bit, fearing the eggs would explode.

Soon the light faded, to reveal two small baby Pokémon sitting in Ash's lap. Both had their eyes closed and were currently facing Ash.

Ash smiled, and gently brushed back a bit of their fur. Feeling the sensation, both of them opened their eyes. The runt had small red eyes, and the regular one had Green eyes.

Paul shook his head in disbelief, two more Pokémon for his already large collection.

Ash looked at Fletchinder and nodded, the bird chirped in excitement. He flared out his wings and ran across the ground, flapping his wings back every so often to get a speed boost.

He flew into the air, his wings flapping harshly as he crowed out loudly. A single flame erupted from his chest before it engulfed his whole body. Zipping behind him as he zigzagged through the sky, creating a large whirlwind of flames, which captured everyone's attention.

' _Fletchinder get down before you get hurt_!' Frogadier cried out.

' _News! News!_ ' The bird chirped out, happy as they all lumbered to their meeting spot.

' _Oi what's going on!?_ ' Unfezant hissed out, fanning her tail feathers out. ' _One minute you disappear, and the next you're screaming about news!_ '

' _Born, eggs, people, raaah!_ ' Fletchinder cried out slamming into the ground as he mistimed a flap.

Everyone winced and little Eevee came up and helped the excited bird. Fletchinder nodded in thanks and gave a small bird smile.

' _The babies!_ ' Fletchinder chirped again. ' _They've hatched! Two little Eevee's_!'

Everyone began to talk excitedly, a little frenzy as they all rushed to the resting area. Eevee crawling slightly, wishing the babies hadn't been born.

She crawled next to Pikachu, who gave her a half-hearted hug.

"Alright guys settle down!" Ash laughed. "I need to see Eevee!"

She wanted to cry now; he was going to kick her off the island. She crawled forward hesitantly; staring at Ash's beaming face.

"Ee, Eevee!?" She chirped softly.

His smiled softened, and motioned for her to come closer. She crawled forward, to where she was sitting right in front of his lap. He raised a hand and silently petted her body.

"There is no way in the reverse world I'm giving you up," He stated softly. "Alright Eevee?"

She smiled and chirped, jumping slightly and placing her forepaws on his legs. Ash smiled and turned to grab the two little Eevee's behind him.

"Eevee meet your little sister and brother." Ash smiled. "Leaf and Wisp."

Leaf was an Eevee about half an inch shorter than herself. She had a burgundy tuff and a lavender coat. Wisp on the other hand was about half her size, he had a pure red tuff and a light grey coat.

Wisp walked up to her and smiled, a small array of teeth were shown. Leaf immediately jumped on her and started to chew on her ear. Eevee shrieked and started to run with the slightly smaller Eevee on her back.

"So Eevee, since your sister and brother have their own names, I've decided to give you a name as well." Ash smiled, "You've had a certain charm every since the day we met you."

Eevee looked up, wincing slightly as she felt Leaf chew on her ear. She nodded nonetheless and looked curiously at her trainer.

"Well Eevee how do you like the name Charm?"

Eevee froze and thought about it. Instantly she felt warmth run through her as she thought of her name.

She nodded and sent a small smile to her trainer. He smiled brightly right at her and looked to his group of Pokémon.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SAY HELLO TO OUR NEWEST MEMBERS!" Ash roared.

There was a large cheer that sent the three Eevee's running behind Ash, who chuckled.

"Maybe we should keep the volume down." He chuckled lightly.

 **A/n: Okay this might be long, but I am so sorry! For everyone who followed, favorited this story, and the people who were kind enough to leave a nice review, THANK YOU. It really boost's up my self esteem (** _ **though nowhere near arrogance or cockiness, I know I still have a long way to go.**_ **)**

 **I did want to start typing and get a new chapter up, and I did type it up, but I'm caught in a MF storm. The most I got was about 500 words for the next chapter, and I haven't even gotten to the good part and I'm rambling for all 500 words so I need to delete it and rewrite it.**

 **I also got into another major funk because I had a notebook with 5 sections and over 200 pages filled with my personal drawings and rants. AND SOME ASS HAT DECIDED TO JUST GRAB IT FROM MY BAG AND STEAL IT. At first I thought that I had lost it or lend it to one of my friends (I only have like 5 or 6 real friends that I talk to on a day to day basis.) so I asked around and found that someone had taken it.**

 **It pisses me off and I spent over an hour crying because I really, really, REALLY love my art, it expresses who I am and why I am here.**

 **Problem is, I still haven't found who took it. Other than that my mom has been pressuring me to get Straight A's in all my classes, I have six classes for high school. And I had 3 A's and 3 B's so she got all mad. So I'm struggling to bump up all my grades, it isn't hard but with the limited amount of HW and Class work I can't really bump up anything! And being in Pre-cal for tenth grade requires me to focus a lot on that for tests. So yeah.**

 **Im sorry for ranting, and you sure as hell don't have to read it. I apologize for my** _ **EXTREME**_ **lateness, so I have this chapter.**

 **Again I apologize for everything.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm too poor TT-TT**

' _Sup'_ __ **= Poke Speech**

 **Warning: This Chapter is pretty fast paced (extremely) so I will try and revise it if I have time.**

Paul grimaced; watching with curiosity as Ash quickly captured the two Eevee's before letting them out. It was about to be noon, and that was what pissed him off. He believed Ash had stated something about moves, and assumed they were either going to do move teaching or perfection.

"Alright Ash, now what do we do?" Paul asked.

Ash turned to him with a small smile. He looked to his Pokémon who all lined up, ranging from grass to fire to water and so on.

"Water types start working on the density of your water, make them as large as you can and as small as you can while still keeping the same amount of power it's going to be a large surprise for our challengers. Fire types same thing, fire based moves, Grass types you too. Pikachu I need you to start practicing all your electrical moves, so try Volt tackle and thunder for awhile, I'll be taking Wisp Leaf and Charm since they're our newest editions."

Ash continued to talk pointing at each Pokémon before nodding and letting them go to their respective training.

Paul walked forward and tapped Ash lightly. Ash turned and gave him a small smile, snapping his fingers as his Pidgeot and Staraptor lumbered forward.

"Me and you are going back to the main lands to get some stuff." Ash stated. "We need more things for food and I got to go pick up some others of my group."

"There's more!" Paul bit out slowly.

He was more than surprised with the large amount of Pokémon he had, especially considering hardly anyone had no more than two full groups of six.

"Well yeah, but not much really. I have Goodra back in Kalos, I really hope he understands." Ash stated. "Well No, he doesn't need to understand because if he doesn't want to come than he doesn't have to. Err, yeah. Anyway I have Gliscor to pick up and Primeape. If anything Goodra should be first than Gliscor and then head straight for Primeape. It won't be too bad and we could pick up some extra new buddies on the way. Personally I think you'll do well with a Skarmory from Kanto and a Pangoro from Kalos Charm Wisp Leaf, come here please, we're going on an adventure!"

Ash paused and looked at Paul.

"Well than again it's just my opinion, I really don't think you need any tougher looking Pokémon."

Paul scoffed and walked forward looking at the two birds, both turned to him with curious looks. The two looked down and cooed softly as the three Eevee's bounded up to them and then Ash, wisp jumped into Ash's arms while Charm and Leaf bounded up to his shoulders.

"Let's see, we need that and that, oh maybe this. I'll definitely need more books and possibly more Pokéballs, I don't want anyone to accidently catch them so might as well get the twenty four packs." Ash muttered than looked at Pidgeot and held out a small book.

"You think we should head there today or later on?" Ash asked.

Pidgeot tilted her head and jumped forward; she squinted lightly and shook her head, tossing her head back as she chirped softly.

"Alright later on I guess it would be for the better though." Ash smiled.

Paul walked forward and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder with a confused and slightly terrified expression.

"Ash what the hell," he hissed out slowly. "Are you talking about!?"

Ash blinked slightly before smiling awkwardly.

"Eh-he um… Well we need to go to Kalos to get my Goodra back and possibly get some Poffins and other poke treats, then we head to Sinnoh and get my Gliscor back, finally we stop by Kanto to get my Primeape back and possibly up to Mt. Silver and get Larvitar if he wants to join me. Err anyway, the only reason I want to go now rather than later is because there's always the possibility that the others will go to where they're at and I don't want them to lie and take them away from me. I don't want that to happen." Ash blinked slowly before giving a nervous smile. "That and we can get food for us and the others, I'm still not used to making them, especially since I can only make one so I need to experiment awhile before I can fully make them my own."

Paul blinked.

"Goodra?"

Ash smiled brightly and laughed.

"He's a Dragon type Pokémon from Kalos, supposedly known as one of the weakest type but I think he's pretty strong in his own rights." Ash laughed. "Hey maybe we can get one for you, well you know as a Goomy! I don't doubt you'd like to train one up!"

Paul muttered silently before nodding.

"Alright let's go Ketchum," He sighed. "How long will it take?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders and carefully climbed on Staraptor who trilled.

"Get on Pidgeot; she's used to holding other Pokémon and people other than me." He smiled. "If anything it'll take a little under two or three hours, and by then it'll be around two. Everyone here knows what to do so your Pokémon won't over work themselves or under work themselves so they'll be fine."

Paul carefully climbed atop the large Kanto bird, who cooed in comfort. He let out a slow breathe and swallowed roughly. It felt unusual riding on a bird that was larger than his Honchkrow.

"Ready?" Ash smirked.

Paul nodded and gripped the large feathers underneath him. Ash whistled softly and they both spread their wings, launching quickly into the air.

Paul instinctively thrust his body closer to the bird and cried out in shock as he felt the air push him back. He turned to see Ash laughing joyfully, and was shocked to see the bird and the boy flying upside down with the three Eevee's firmly clutched in one of Ash's arms. Staraptor's wings were beating the same way that it should normally do when flying, but it was upside down rather than right side up.

"YOU CRAZY SON OF A BI-!" He yelped loudly when Pidgeot dove into a barrel roll.

"WOOH!" Ash cheered thrusting one of his hands in the air as he cackled manically.

 **-Back to the Pokémon-**

Pikachu sighed loudly, pressing his ears against his head as he heard the happy cries of his trainer. Of course with Star picking him up every damn hour, Ash would ask her.

" _What's wrong Pika_?" Noibat asked shyly.

He turned to him and smiled.

" _Nothing really_ ," Pikachu laughed.

" _Except the fact our human brother is a mother fudging MORON_!" Charizard cried out.

Sceptile slapped him with a leaf blade, snickering as the tough lizard let out a girlish cry of surprise.

" _He's the moron the girls fall for,_ " Sceptile giggled. " _And here you struggle to beat your crush_."

Charizard turned to him and flared angrily, sending out a flamethrower that hit Taurus. Who in turned slammed into Glaile who was floating near the sand. Glaile tumbled and bounced off of Snorlax, hitting Pignite who fell atop Quilava. She sent out a flamethrower that ended up hitting Paul's Ursaring, who cried out in shock running around and jumped into the water.

" _OI WE HAVE CHILDREN HERE YOU DAMN MORON'S_!" Snivy screeched angrily.

" _Oi than tell that overgrown lizard to control himself_." Noctowl huffed as Snivy growled.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight_!" Krookodile chanted happily.

" _SHUT UP_!"

Everyone quieted down to see an annoyed Snorlax, he walked towards Charizard who bravely puffed his chest out.

Snorlax grabbed one of Charizard's horn with his paw and hissed.

" _Stop being a stupid dragon and train already dammit_."

Charizard winced and nodded, resulting in Snorlax pushing him onto the floor. He turned to sceptile who nodded and walked away.

" _Pikachu_!" Snorlax roared.

Pikachu rolled his eyes and bounded up to the tired Pokémon, there was a reason no one woke the damn Pokémon up during a nap.

" _Ash went off to get things for lunch and said that you still needed to practice your speed with Torterra and Megnanium, although we're only going for an hour before we rest up. Said something about coming at 1400 or an hour before_."

Snorlax nodded and lumbered around the island, shooting Charizard and Sceptile a glare before passing around the trees.

" _So..._ " Sceptile drawled. " _Training?_ "

Everyone nodded and Pika began forming the familiar electrical energy around him before slamming himself repeatedly against a tree.

 **-With Ash and Paul-**

Paul breathed in heavily as he landed on the ground; they had made it within thirty minutes. He turned to Ash who was putting Charm and Leaf down, surprised to see Wisp clinging on to Ash's shoulder.

Paul breathed slowly as he stumbled a little before walking up to Ash. They had landed in some weird water lands, there was grass everywhere along with several water pools scattered along the surface. A large house was shown behind them and Paul swore he saw a man happily slam his face against a window.

"Alright, I hope Keanan understands I don't want to purposefully take him away." Ash paused as he scratched a frightened Wisp. "I just can't risk it, I mean sure they don't know about him, but what if they find out, Gary can easily look at my Pokémon records as long as he's still a researcher."

Ash paused and looked at the house.

"And I won't let them take advantage of my family for as long as I live."

Paul nodded silently, and looked at Ash. His face was stone set, he didn't seem to take anything other than no as an answer, and He actually seemed more of a threat than a comrade at the moment.

Suddenly Ash's face melded into a soft smile as he chuckled lightly.

"Then again I doubt they would appreciate the trickery."

Paul let out a breath before following Ash as he lumbered towards the house. The door swung open and an old man leaned against the doorframe while a Bellsprout danced happily by his feet.

"Keanan!" Ash blurted in surprise.

"Hello again Ash," Keanan smirked. "I assume you're here to take back Goodra?"

Ash stiffened and slowly nodded.

"Only if he wants to. That is." Ash quickly added. 'I don't want to force him away when he really loves this place and his friends."

Keanan chuckled lightly and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I don't doubt for a second, Goodra would want to stay here any longer." He smiled. "As long as Florges, Floette and Whopper are allowed to go along."

Ash stuttered lightly, blinking owlishly at the man's odd request. "Oh a-of course! B-but a…why?"

Keanan chuckled lightly and motioned the two over. They both complied, rounding the house and watched in shock as they saw the Dragon and Fairy type together. Goodra was reprimanding the young Floette, whose head was hung low. Florges was at the side snickered and holding the small whopper in her arms who was steaming in anger. He had mud splattered on the right side of his face.

"You see, they have grown rather attached with each other, although its odd being opposing types but they hardly ever separate." Keanan smiled.

Ash turned to him and furrowed his brows.

"Are- Are you sure?" Ash asked uneasily.

Keanan smiled and nodded.

"Goodra." He called.

The large Dragon type turned to the old man and looked with shock at his old trainer. He looked at him and looked at Floette than sighed heavily. He gave her one last reprimand then turned and ran to his trainer.

He ignored the purple headed weirdo on the side and gripped Ash in an Ursaring hug.

' _GAAH ASH_!" Goodra cooed loudly. ' _I've missed you so much, I love this place to death but it wasn't the same without the one who helped us_!'

' _What are you talking about_?' Florges chuckled. ' _You were so ready to take off after him if it weren't for the rest of us distracting you.'_

' _Silence_.' Goodra muttered lowly.

Whopper giggled.

"Err uh, Goodra." Ash muttered slowly, forcing the dragon to look down. "I- uh- was wondering if you'd like to come back."

Goodra tilted his head to the side.

"u-Um" Ash stuttered. "You uh see, um, some Bad things happened recently and I was wondering if you'd like to come back for some training with the others."

Ash looked up quickly and shook his head along with both his hands.

"N-not that you have to of course, it's your choice. I know you like it here and all. And Keanan was nice enough to let me take Florges, Floette and Whopper with us if they'd like."

Goodra smiled, and looked at the others. Sweat dropping as Florges sauntered past him with Whopper and Floette in her arms. She nuzzled Ash and he took it as a sign of gratitude.

"So is that a yes?" Ash asked timidly.

The two nodded with matching smiled, along with two yips from the two smaller ones. Ash smiled and held out Four Pokéballs.

"You'll be inside for awhile, seeing as that we have a bit more traveling to do and neither of you can fly. Is that alright?"

They all smiled and tapped the awaiting Pokéballs, flashing inside and immediately being captured.

Ash smiled and nodded to Keanan before walking away with Paul and the three Eevee's in tow. Paul silently walked towards Pidgeot before nudging Ash slightly with his shoulder.

"Oh sorry Paul." Ash smiled. "You okay?"

Paul stared silently at Ash before sighing heavily.

"You're affected by what happened more than you think." Paul muttered silently.

Ash grimaced.

"I-I know." He silently stated, petting Wisp as he stared into nothing. "It's not hard to get over something like that."

Paul nodded and smiled slightly as Ash picked up the Eevee's and placed them atop of Staraptor.

"So, we going to get food first or later?" He asked, as he climbed atop of Pidgeot.

"Later." Ash smiled.

With that they both headed off to Sinnoh.

 **(Long) A/n: (** **Doesn't have to be read, contains slight spoilers and stupid rambling.)**

 **AND I'M SPENT!**

 **Not really, I felt this was a bit fast paced and I promise to slow down on the next one. Also sorry for the cliffhanger, I was going to go on but I felt I would be repetitive. And I didn't want that to happen. Next chapter will continue on Ash receiving Larvitar and finally with Paul's departure and a little insight on Gary and Brock.**

 **Also as for the Pokémon talking, I think it's be better I'd make them all somewhat fluent in speech but some would like it better than others. I know I lied about only a select few new Pokémon but I couldn't help it. Ash is too adorable to not give a fairy type, I can see Ash talking to someone quietly while Florges is quietly looming in the background intimidating the person he's talking too.**

 **GRAH! I CANT ASH IS TOO MUDDER FUGDING CUTE AND ADORABLE…HE'S A SINNAMON ROLL! (** _ **I spelled it like that on purpose btw**_ **.)**

 **Im also trying so hard to not incorporate Comashipping, because this is advance/pearl shipping. But it's so cute.**

 **I've also come to the conclusion that Pokémon incorporate some Japanese words like Nakama and** **Itai (Ow)** **and Ash and Paul slowly end up using those words constantly. Although only the Pokémon respond happily while the humans are just -dafuq-, lol.**

 **Before I leave, I just can't help but seeing Ash just softly touching foreheads with all his Pokémon, and then suddenly doing it to Paul and other people he trusts. Paul will be like, ah what the fuck, while everyong else is like why the hell is this weirdo touching me. *snort***

 **ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you like.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I'm too poor TT-TT**

' _Sup'_ **= Poke Speech**

 **Warning: So I just realized that Ash already had Gliscor, so sorry about that and thank you guest for pointing it out as well. Let's just go with it for now.**

 **I also have a question for you all at the end of this chapter so please have a look.**

Ash caressed Wisp softly, who in turn was purring loudly. The small Eevee had refused to rest in his pokéball like his sisters, so instead he was enjoying the wind as they flew back to Ash's small temporary island.

He looked over to Paul and giggled loudly as he watched the purple headed trainer caress his side. Said trainer turned to look at him and gave him a death glare.

They had obtained all of Ash's Pokémon, although Primeape being last ended a little too violent for Paul's taste. Ash had obtained Goodra, Gliscor Larvitar, and then Primeape in that order.

He also had a new group of Poke friends he couldn't wait to show the others along with Paul's new group.

The island quickly approached and Staraptor practically dive bombed into the island. The sudden change in altitude and speed woke wisp up quickly, earning a frightened yelp from the baby Pokémon.

The avian quickly straightened out and bristled slightly as Pidgeot zoomed by with a screeching Paul. Ash chuckled and nudged the bird, leading them to a slow descend. He landed next to the frazzled Paul who was clutching his hand above his heart area.

"Honchkrow." He hissed lightly.

Said bird waddled forward slowly and stood in front of his trainer, looking back at his fellow comrades in slight confusion and fear. He squawked loudly as he was pulled into a tight hug. He looked down to see his trainer shivering slightly and glaring at his rival from Kanto.

He looked to Ash who smiled slightly and motioned 'too fast'. The bird nodded and took this time to cuddle into his trainer, sneering at his comrades now.

Screw it, all Pokémon loved affection and he was getting it from Paul now.

Ash smiled and rubbed his head affectionately as he passed by. Grabbing several food bowls he whistled sharply. Tossing some Pokéballs into the air and releasing some strange Pokémon.

' _Whoa that was strange_.' The small whopper giggled lightly.

' _Heck yeah, but it feels nice_.' The small floating thing holding a flower crooned.

' _Man it feels great to be back_!' Goodra crowed.

' _Heck yeah, my trainer is the best_.' Gliscor smiled. ' _I can't wait to see how everyone's been doing_."

" _I think it you'll see soon_." Florges squeaked as a stampede of Pokémon came near. She ran behind Goodra who outstretched his arms warily.

Each Pokémon stopped and stared at the new additions. Had Ash stated something about catching Pokémon?

Pikachu dashed forward and slammed into a tree, causing everyone to look at him strangely.

" _Ow_ " he whined rubbing his head, he looked up. " _Forgot to build up my charge._ "

Gliscor laughed and nudged the small electric Pokémon lightly. " _Who's the clumsy one now_?"

" _Still you_." Pikachu responded back cheekily earning a frown.

" _Awe_." He cried.

Pikachu smiled and gave him a pat on the back, looking up to see Goodra and the others.

" _Oh hey guys, welcome back families been missing ya_." Pikachu smiled.

Primeape felt his heart swell with joy and turned to Ash who gave him a sweet smile.

" _It's good to be back_." He yelled happily.

Pikachu laughed and watched as Goodra, Gliscor and Primeape got reacquainted with everyone.

He turned to the new members with a smile. There was Florges, Floette, Wooper, Larvitar and a Raichu.

" _Welcome to the Family_!" Pikachu yelled and the five smiled happily, giving Pikachu a small hug aside from Raichu who hung back slightly.

He waddled up to Pikachu with confidence in his strides. Pikachu smiled unsteadily.

" _Hello_ ," he stated blandly. " _You come to take my place_?"

The Raichu shook his head hurriedly, waving his paws around as he wrapped his tail around himself.

" _N-No, I – I just came to say, it's n-nice to see you again_." He stated lowly.

Pikachu raised an eyebrow.

" _We've met before_?"

Raichu smiled lightly.

" _Y-yeah, you were at c-camp, I'm the one you and Ash helped._ "

" _OH YEAH_!" Pikachu smiled. " _I remember! But wait, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at camp?_ "

Raichu smile dropped as he looked at the others.

" _The Professor gave me to some kid who didn't like me. He hurt me real bad a year ago I think. I didn't go near any other person aside from the Professor, so he gave me to Ash_."

He got a pat on the back, and looked up, to see his former evolution smiling lightly.

" _Don't worry Ash will love you for everything_." He gave him a small hug. " _Alright Bro lets go and eat!_ "

Raichu smiled and sprinted alongside the yellow mouse.

Ash smiled and looked at Paul who was pulling out two grilled cheese sandwiches. The purple haired trainer smirked lightly before taking a bite out of his lunch.

After thirty minutes of eating and digesting Ash started to talk to the large group of Pokémon, but first looked at the new recruits.

"Alright let's see what you guys know."

Florges smiled and nodded to both Wooper and Floette, Ash had already seen her use her whole arsenal.

Floette floated forward letting out a dazzling gleam before setting out two sets of vines and started to haphazardly slash them into the air, finishing off with a petal Dance. Ash clapped earning a large smile from Floette bowing to the audience who congratulated her. She urged Wooper up who immediately started off by using Slam, he let out a small chant which provided the deadly notes of curse, and he followed up with recover then finishing everything off the Rain Dance.

They all cheered, looking at Raichu who nervously stepped up. He quickly let out a rapid fire thunderbolt, before spinning on his paws and slamming the bolts down with mega punch, jumping up and diving down to use dig, in which he popped up and looked down. Pikachu cheered, leading the rest to laugh as the Raichu blushed.

Larvitar bounced up starting off with harden before leading it into a screech directed to the air. He quickly summoned 4 green balls from his arms and launching them forward, using dig to drill into the ground before popping up and using bite to dissipate the orbs. He landed on the ground with a large smile, brushing off invisible dust as he sauntered towards

Ash clapped and the four of them preened in the praise.

"Alright Pikachu," He called and everyone stood straight. "I want you to help Raichu use iron tail, it will be pretty difficult once you feel he can do it, I want you to go to Snorlax and learn rest. Charizard I need you to help the fire types learn fire spin, Quilava you'll be learning smoke screen. Squirtle I want you to show everyone bubble beam, Corphish and Kingler will be learning water gun and bubble beam respectively. Glaile I want you to try out rapid spin and-."

He started to rattle off several different things, even asking Paul's Pokémon to do some things as he and Paul got aquatinted with his new team.

Paul hesitantly let out his new captures, surprised to find that they opened up. Ash quickly explained that he had asked professor Rowan for the small privilege but it was only for today.

He nodded and looked at his new crew with curiosity.

"Pika!" "Gooooo!" "Chu!" "Gee!" "Wee!" "Ma!"

He now had a Pikachu, a Goomy, a Pichu, a Weedle, a Pidgey and surprisingly a Mudkip.

He had no idea what compelled him to get a bug type and two electric types, but he couldn't help but shrug. All these Pokémon were unreasonably cute for his taste, but they could also turn into some heavy powerhouses.

His Pikachu and Pichu immediately ran up to Ash, cooing and rubbing their heads against his legs before sprinting to him and repeating the actions. He cracked a smile as they both jumped onto his shoulders.

Ash snickered and he glared, mouthing something to the smug bastard.

' _Shut up.'_

He just couldn't help it, Ash's Pikachu was a fricking tank compared to his canons.

 _ **-Time skip-**_

Ash smiled sadly as he watched Paul jump atop his Honchkrow, they had fun and Ash honestly was afraid to let him leave. Even after the Constant assurance that he'd be back before he knew it.

He just didn't want it to end.

But he waved goodbye as his friend slowly disappeared into the horizon, the sun already beneath the ocean waves and the moon peeking out from the mountains. It was warm and he needed to get to bed.

Murmuring a goodnight he curled up in his sleeping back with his new additions. He could last without Paul for a bit.

 **-Pewter City—**

Brock silently closed the door to his house, shivering as the wind nipped at his warm skin. He looked to the right to see Gary, who was staring blankly at the sky.

"Hey Gary." He muttered softly, sitting next to the spiky haired boy.

Gary nodded, breaking out of his strange reverie to give him a small smirk. There was a comfortable silence; the sounds of the nocturnal types fluttering threw the wind.

"Brock?" The silence was broken. "Are you happy that Ash is gone?"

The doctor tensed and looked incredulously at the boy who had a stone set face. The pewter native gulped lowly and looked to the ground. He was never okay when Ash left, that boy was a huge part of his life now.

Or was.

"No." He blinked away tears, clenching his fist on his knees. "I will never be happy that he left."

Gary looked at him.

"Is it because he didn't take responsibility for his actions, or the fact that he had ran away like the looser he is?" Gary sneered softly.

There was no venom in his voice, almost as if he were joking. But Brock bristled as the words seemingly flowed from his mouth. That was one of his best friends he was talking about, practically a brother. He slumped down again, his mind turned softly as that one word bounced around his head, **was**.

"Neither."

He wanted to yell, to scream out his lungs and punch the brat in the face for ever thinking that.

But he was no more than a young doctor.

"Then it's because he put May and Dawn In the hospital right?" He didn't even let him answer. "Yeah that's right."

Was he talking to himself? Was he reassuring himself that he had made the right choice?

"No." He hushed and turned to look at the boy who was on the brink of anger and confusion.

"What?" He hissed.

"I'm not happy that he left, and it's not because of what he had supposedly done." He stated. "I'm not happy because I know there might not ever be the chance he'll forgive me, and it breaks my heart."

Gary stood up, gripping the older boy's shirt as he heaved him up with all his might. Not breaking any contact but whispered in hushed fury.

"How can you not be seething at what that little fuck did, he hasn't cared for anybody but himself. Running away like a damn Meowth instead of admitting to his problems like a man does. He LIED to us!"

Brock bit his tongue, he felt Gary needed a good lashing out. But what was the point in that.

"You know we went to the Safari zone once." He smiled lightly. "It was where he caught his herd of Taurus."

Gary huffed and sat down, but didn't say a word. Brock took this as a sign to continue.

"He wanted to catch different Pokémon there but his Taurus wouldn't move." Brock laughed absently remembering Ash Pouting sadly, before smiling. "They were a herd with only his main Taurus being the odd one out. So he didn't separate them. But that didn't change anything."

Gary glared, that had nothing to do with Ash being a good person, and it just showed him how greedy he was.

"He couldn't release them in the wild, as Officer Jenny had stated that it'd be too dangerous so he kept them." Brock chuckled quietly. "None of them were ecstatic about it at first but Ash quickly reassured them that he'd fine a Safari Zone for them to safely go. It was a promise."

Gary sat up.

"Before he came back about a week before actually, he called me up and was absolutely beaming, he had found a home like he promised. I was at the Ranch at the time and he had video called us for it. His Taurus were sad but cheered up when they realized he had kept his promise. He looked ready to cry but told them, no matter what had happened he still loved them very much, and appreciated the fact they trusted him so much. He promised they were always welcome back if they'd ever want to visit, and they'd always be a part of his little family."

"Family?" Gary croaked out slowly.

Brock nodded tearfully, he clearly remembered the times Ash had claimed Brock as family as well.

"He never caught a large variety of Pokémon because he knew they had families as well, and constantly asked them if they were happy and if they still wanted to stay with him."

Gary blinked.

"Misty never told me this." He trailed off hollowly.

Brock snorted softly. "Misty never took the time to notice, and when she did she pretty much yelled at him for holding us back. It wasn't even her journey, it was Ash's and she was being a brat. Not that Ash cared to often but it really got under his skin a majority of the time." Brock smiled fondly, before turning into a frown.

Gary looked surprised at the sudden change, his previous anger forgotten as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Brock?" He asked hesitantly.

Brock looked at him, and was surprised to see a look of pain flash across his face.

"Ash was always looking out for us, even though he was the kid." He laughed bitterly. "And the one moment he needed us the most, what did we do? We turned our backs and shunned him out!"

Brock cried angrily, slamming his fist against the bench.

"He was such a kind-hearted person that all it took was one thing that wasn't even technically his fault, to make everyone hate him so much!"

Gary leered.

"What do you mean it wasn't technically his fault!" He cried angrily, scaring some Zubat's out of a small crevice. "He was the reason May and Dawn are in the hospital the reason why everyone is so scared that Team Rocket will come and get us and..And-."

"Calm down!" Brock snapped startling the researcher. "If Team Rocket wanted to come and kill us all off they would have done so! If anything they would have killed Dawn and May the moment they had the chance!

Ash had not traveled with any of us for about two years already and they suddenly go after May and Dawn, that practically impossible. Something's up and unless you open your eyes all your doing is blaming someone who shouldn't even been connected to them in the first place."

Gary's eyes widened for a second before turning into a heated glare.

"Goodnight Gary." Brock seethed and walked back into the gym.

The researcher continued to glare at the door before his face fell. Was Brock right?

 **A/N: Ur-ah, I am so sorry I'm not going to lie to you all and pretend that I was doing something important all week. On Saturday and Sunday I was pretty busy but other than that I wasn't. I did do a science fair project (and won to my group's surprise) but that was during school so I humbly apologize for my laziness.**

 **On another hand HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, to all those loners out there like me, we can just watch Netflix and chill. Watch some original Pokémon and stuff.**

 **Okay back onto the topic at hand, this chapter may be all over the place and it's mostly because im trying to get back into my writing funk and for those of you who know, it's a lot more difficult than it sounds.**

 **By the way I mentioned earlier I had a question for you guys. I had some comments wanting it Comashipping or Paul x Dawn and all that, so I've made a simple and small solution.**

 **Why not make it a Sedoretu? For those of you who have no idea what it is it's a simple four way marriage between a morning man and wife and evening man and wife.**

 **The only thing wrong with this is that the morning man and morning wife cannot indulge each other and the evening man and wife cannot as well. So im going to make some changes and let some things take place.**

 **Pretty much most of you will get your** _ **Comashipping**_ **and** _ **AshxMay**_ **and** _ **AshxDawn**_ **including** _ **PaulxDawn**_ **and** _ **PaulxMay**_ **. Then again you'll also get** _ **MayxDawn**_ **which is called SapphirePearlshipping.**

 **GUYS THIS IS JUST A SUGGESTION, I MIGHT NOT MAKE THIS A THING JUST PLEASE BE AWARE OF THIS. IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS A THING JUST SAY SO IF YOU DO THAN ONCE AGAIN TYPE IT DOWN. THIS IS THE PART WHERE READERS COME IN BECAUSE IF IT DOES GO IN I HAVE A PLOT LINE FOR THIS AND F IT DOES NOT I HAVE ONE FOR THAT AS WELL!**

 **Aside from that this isn't a romance based story as i am not good at this, i hope you all aren't too disappointed but i'm not good with that type of stuff so please just remember to review or PM me about it and if you have an issue with it it might not even be implemented.**

 **like i said before it was merely a question and a suggestion.**

 **On an unrelated note, anyone who wants to lose inches off their stomach should use Skinny Mint Teatox, it really works. (Not advertising I literally think this is great)**

 **Anyway please review, it really makes my day.**

 **Credit to WereWingwolfxx their ideas were implemented here.**

 **sorry last chap was uploaded twice on accident.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Pokémon**

" _Sup"_ __ **= Poke Speech**

 **BTW since the votes were in I'll just make Paul like a brother figure, but please note he'll still be an ass to practically everyone aside from Ash, and possibly May and Dawn.**

Ash yawned loudly, blinking lazily as he took in his surroundings. He was surrounded by his newly caught Pokémon and some of his older Pokémon, smiling lightly as his older Pokémon surrounded the forest line. Fumbling slightly, he threw open his sleeping bag and looked at his Pokédex that lay limply at his side. Grabbing the device he silently snapped it open and slowly started to walk towards the beach.

He heard a soft rustling of leaves and turned to see his Primeape walking outside. The fighting type must have been used to waking up at six am on the dot. The ape immediately brightened and waddled towards Ash, stealing his hat in the process as he sat down. Ash smiled and leaned in to hug the monkey.

Pretty much no one knew that he had always kept in touch with his fighting type. He had never once forgotten to call him, which was usually once a week. Either that or he would send letters by email, when he wasn't near a phone. His Pokédex was always useful for that. Anthony would always send him videos of Primeape training or pretty much wanting to communicate him in some way.

"I missed you." He smiled as Primeape cooed back.

" _Missed you too, silly human."_

They sat there silently contemplating on their schedule before they both walked to what ash now considered his backing area. The Primeape monkey blanched slightly, backing away from the 'oven', preferring to dive into the bushes nearby instead.

Ash snickered, waving a spatula warningly at him. It was pretty obvious that the monkey still remembered his horrible cooking skills from awhile back.

That was why he traveled with people who could cook; he had learned something from them anyway.

Quickly he mashed up some Oran berries. Usually he would use pecha but today they would really need the extra energy. Adding some flour he began to mash them up once more, smiling as the mush quickly turned into powder. He was lucky he could get a few of them to dry.

Lightly sprinkling the food, he whistled loudly, waking up everyone from their slumber.

They all immediately started to eat; the few hesitant ones soon ate with vigor.

"Alright gang once breakfast is over, we'll start with move tutors today once we finish our morning battles!"

They all cheered, the new guys quickly looked around for an explanation.

" _It's pretty much we all battle against each other to test out our skills_." The small Noibat chirped helpfully. " _Although us younger ones usually hang back so we don't hurt ourselves. Though Ash has been teaching us stamina and moves_."

Primeape smiled widely. A fighting partner that would probably be at his level was good!

After everyone was finished with breakfast, partners were immediately sorted out. Primeape was pitied against Heracross, While Florges was against Torkoal. Raichu was fighting against his former evolution, while Larvitar Floette and Wooper hung back with Ash, Noibat and the three Eevee's.

After about 30 minutes of battling, they were all crowded in a circle. Ash was treating the more dangerous wounds while Pikachu sprinted to the middle.

" _ALRIGHT LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD_!" he yelled with authority. " _So far everyone has been proving great against their opponents, so one of you will come up and permit a challenge to one of us, you all know the rules. New Mon's please note that this is an exercise for a real battle. If Ash is stuck or waiting for the right time to call an attack we need to follow our instincts and battle any way we can until he has a planned set out!_ "

" _Like you beat that Nidoking_!" Charm crowed hopping onto her paws.

Pikachu nodded.

" _Alright anyone want to submit a challenge_?" He called out again. " _We have enough time for three battles today_!"

" _Yes_!" Palpitoad sprung up, forcing Pikachu to run into the sidelines. " _I challenge Megnanium_!"

The grass type smiled and thudded forward, her new body practically doubling in size from her previous evolution. Her light green body was slightly shadowed by rising sun. Her violet flower gleamed brightly, nearly throwing everyone off at the bright contrast.

Palpitoad grinned; usually he'd never be this confident especially with his strong weakness against grass types. But he didn't issue this challenge for nothing.

They both turned away from each other closing their eyes as the sea breeze brushed a bit of sand towards their direction. As one they both spun around locking eyes for a brief second.

He roared loudly, the deep guttural sound echoing from his throat to the air. He was careful to direct it only to Megnanium.

She winced, cringing away from the sound but holding her ground. Quickly two vines escaped from under her flower. Rising up and slamming down angrily in a makeshift earthquake. He shut his mouth and used his tail to jump as high as he could.

He winced at his mistake as he felt two vines wrap around his belly and slammed him into the ground. He was lifted once more and then thrown across the field. His body scraping against the grass.

He grunted, spinning up and using his tail as leverage as he shot out a sludge wave. She was prepared though, and slammed the ground once more and with horror he realized she had prepared the ground from the earlier makeshift earthquake.

The dirt blanketed up and stopping a majority of the sludge. She had used tackle to get out of the danger zone.

He spun in mid air and let out a hydro pump, the pressure of the water pushing him back in the process. She cried out in shock as the water forced her to roll across the ground. He smiled and quickly let out a mud shot, blinding her momentarily.

" _Is that all you've got!"_ She cried, a mocking smile adorning her face.

" _Sweet heart im just getting started_!" He smiled back.

She laughed; her body letting out what he knew was sweet scent. He blanched, how could he forget that? Thinking quickly, he surrounds himself in bubbles, watching with glee as the powder was caught in. He looked up and growled lightly as she had wiped the mud off with vine whips.

She smirked, pounding a foot onto the ground as she lowered her body. She cried out as a stream of leaves flew towards him. He grunted as the leaves began to pelt his body but stood his ground, wincing as the plants cut into his fur. He looked up and sighed, her body was glowing. He noticed a bright light as she opened her mouth and mustered up a last mud shot to throw the newly learned solar beam off course.

He needed to time this perfectly. He felt the energy flow in his body and he cried out his name as 6 purple orbs floated around him. She let loose the solar beam and he released what he believed to be mud shot and watched as they split the solar beam in half, forcing him to hold his ground as it tore up the ground.

He heard a cry of pain and looked up to see Megnanium fall to the floor in pain. He smiled again, winded at the effort and collapsed himself.

He was hoisted up by Primeape and he could see Megnanium be lifted away by Noctowl. He won!

" _Woo!_ " He cried happily.

He blushed lightly as Ash laughed at him.

"Great job on learning hidden power bud! And a dragon version at that!"

His eyes widened before he fell back with a smile. That was pretty cool.

"Alright due to how long this battle was, we only have time for one more battle!" Ash called.

Everyone shifted nervously. After that battle they were terrified at the prospect of being destroyed in battle.

That's when the small electric rodent everyone knew bounded up and called out.

" _Charizard I challenge you_!" He yelled, cheeks sparking.

The dragon like Pokémon blinked in surprise, a lizard like smirk reaching his muzzle.

" _Alright, time to prove I'M the best_!" He roared, flapping his wings and going to the opposite of the field.

Unlike the first time, they were physically being challenged and dared the other to turn. Charizard roared and flew as fast as he could into the air, signifying the start of a long battle. He flipped in mid air then began to charge at Pikachu with his wings glowing a bright blue, unbeknownst to his opponent his tail glowed purple. Pikachu stood his ground and leered at the opponent but Charizard shrugged off his attempt. In the process of shaking his head Pikachu got a glimpse of the dragon tail then darted out of the way with a quick attack.

His tail grew a metallic sheen as he slammed the opposing tail with his own. In the process the force of Charizard caused the younger rodent to launch into the air. Charizard roared once more, quickly following the flying figure up. He grabbed the mouse in his claws and darted back down.

Pikachu let out a thunderbolt, forcing the orange giant to release the rodent. With a cry of defiance, Pikachu twisted in mid air, tilting his tail ever so slightly before he used agility in mid air. The action caused him to be above Charizard but that had done nothing to deter the lizard. With a glowing claw he narrowly scraped Pikachu's stomach with a mega punch.

" _Stop moving_!" Charizard roared.

Pikachu snickered, flipping in mid air as he struck the lizard down with an iron tail.

" _That's not how it works_!"

Charizard flapped his wings once and spun into the air, his head glowing white as he slammed into Pikachu's back. The rodent winced as he launched into the air with a cry. He repositioned himself slightly and let out a thunder shock, stopping the dragon as static took over. He flew down his body glowing yellow. He slammed into Charizard with a volt tackle before quickly flipping around and slamming the lizard with another iron tail.

Charizard slammed into the ground head first causing an instant K.O. Pikachu sighed, this battle wasn't really in his domain.

He repositioned his tail slightly when he realized he was still falling down. In panic, he let loose a small electrical charge which momentarily stopped his free fall.

He looked to the others who looked up with shock. He smiled and waved which suddenly disrupted everything and he slammed into the ground in pain.

"Chaa" He whined, rubbing his head.

" _PIKACHU THAT WAS AWESOME_!" Wisp came barreling in, dodging the downed lizard that was slowly rising.

He was jumping up and down in excitement, getting into a pouncing position as he pawed the air.

" _It looked like you were flying_!" Leaf chirped slamming into wisp in the process.

" _Flying?_ " Pikachu asked, and then looked to Unfezant and Noctowl who were glaring in shock.

" _Pikachu, you changed the air currents to keep you floating._ " Noctowl drawled out as if testing the words herself. " _You were flying in mid air; you figured the basics of fly_."

Pikachu eyes widened slightly, before a small chuckle arose from his throat.

He fell to the floor with a thud, completely knocked out at the revelation.

" _FUDGE_!"

 **A/N: I'm sorry for being late and all but that doesn't matter now.**

 **Quick question:** **Am I doing okay with the battling scene or should I detail it out more?**

 **Pikachu is learning fly and shut up I know it's usually by trading but the gaming world won't really coincide with the anim. so things in the anime will be okay and unchanged by the games.** _ **THIS IS NOT MAGNET RISE, AND THERE IS A REASON FOR THIS!**_

 **There will be NO limit to the amount of moves a Pokémon can learn, it's usually the trainer who can't keep track of it.**

 **AND NO, PIKACHU WILL NOT BE OP BECAUSE HE KNOWS SOME COOL MOVES! He will be considered the strongest in Ash's group but he will not decimate every opponent, he will struggle and the move fly will only be used in emergencies and he will struggle with it.**

 **At this point, I will be skipping days but important things will be written out in full details. So it'll be labeled by Day 1 and a quick summary than so on and so forth.**

 **Next chap will be with Gary and Brock again along with a speed up of time with new Pokémon!**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own a Pikachu Plushie…does that count? No? Okay *cries in corner***

 **-A Week Later-**

"Alright everyone, let's keep going!" Ash yelled, looking at the two new recruits that lay in the pond near his campsite.

The gang cheered and began to focus, many launching out random attacks that were rather erratic and or small. Many grunted and continued to launch the same attacks over and over. Some like Floette or Raichu just screamed in frustration before trying again, over focusing and resulting in their own attacks getting blown up in their faces.

Ash could clearly see a small yellow blur jumping off of treetops before letting out a spark of the electricity. It would float in midair for a few seconds before slamming down onto the floor.

The mouse shrugged, jumping back into the air and letting out the same spark of electricity that allowed it to stay in the air for a while longer.

He smiled, looking back at his pokedex.

" **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current. Pikachu are the only known Pokemon who have the ability to fly without the use of wings or special means. A Pikachu can only learn fly when it is consistently exposed to the air currents up high, through years of battling. In the Pichu line only a matured Pikachu can learn fly, although it is unknown as to why. Even with the ability to fly, it is said that it still has difficulty to get off the ground. The last known Pikachu recorded to fly was 64 years ago, also known as the only Pikachu who can surf.** "

With that in mind, his little yellow rodent was hell bent on mastering both fly and surf. Which was perfectly fine with Ash. Pikachu had already mastered the move Rain dance so surf would be no problem, but fly was having rather annoying problems for the mouse.

He sighed and turned back to his newest recruits, a shiny Feebas and a shiny Magikarp. Now most would turn their noses on the two useless Pokemon, even if they were of a shiny variation. They were just too pathetic to actually keep, and their evolved forms were monsters.

Ash smiled, most Magikarp and Feebas could only learn a majority of 4 moves, but that wouldn't stop him.

It was kind of odd, Ash had found them in the beachside, injured and dry. He picked them up and placed them in the pond near his campsite with the help of Noctowl and worked on bringing them back to perfect health.

The two of them were lost and broken, put down over some fact he couldn't exactly understand. So he looked at Totodile and Corphish to help him out. The two then began to explain to him what was getting to these two. Even Ash had to cringe at the story.

They were part of a school filled with magikarp and Feebas, when a storm had hit. One of the older magikarp had evolved into a Gyarados and started attacking everyone else, the two were caught in the crossfire of a hyper beam and were blasted off unconscious.

The moment Ash understood what had happened, he promised them he would help them go back home. That was until the Feebas began to wail, according to Corphish she didn't want to go back. And Magikarp was staying with her sister.

So Ash did what he usually did with the rest of his Pokémon, he offered them a chance to stay with him.

He grabbed two pokeballs and tried to explain what they were for before both slammed their heads against the middle button. Disappearing in a flash of red light.

That happened yesterday evening, and today he was going to find out what they could do.

" **While Feebas's body is in tatters, it has a hardy and tenacious life force that enables it to live anywhere. However, this Pokémon is also slow and dimwitted, making it an easy catch.**

 **Feebas's known moves are Splash, tackle, ice beam, mirror coat***

 **Mirror coat is an egg move.**

 **Feebas has 2 unlocked egg moves."**

Ash smiled, giving the purple fish a thumbs up as he led the pokedex to his Magikarp.

 **"Magikarp is a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon that is only capable of flopping and splashing. This behavior prompted scientists to undertake research into it."**

At that he looked at Magikarp, who sunk into the pond as deep as she could go. Tears sprouting from her eyes that were quickly washed away by the water.

Ash winced and glared at the pokedex before he scanned her for moves.

" **Magikarp's known moves are *bzzt* ERROR. CODING UNKNOWN…. ERROR FIXED!** "

Ash blinked slightly as a series of coding came up on his pokedex before going back to the move screen. How…..Odd.

" **Magikarp's known moves are flail, tackle, splash, dragon breath, scald, hidden power, and rest.**

 **Note: Magikarp are not capable of learning this move set, research suggest its parents are a magikarp and a feebas.**

 **Magikarp has 1 unlocked egg move."**

Ash blinked and smiled brightly at the two.

"That's perfect! Now whatever I teach Feebas you can learn too Magikarp!" Ash proclaimed, rubbing a hand on the scaled hide of Magikarp.

Said fish began to jump and flail around, splashing her trainer and sister in the process, but they just laughed.

 **-30 days , a day before the month is over-**

Ash smiled, watching as all his Pokemon relaxed for a few more minutes. This was the last day they'd be spending here, seeing as how the professor was going back today he would have to return them all before the professor got back. If not, well goodbye trainers license.

He was lucky that the old coot forgot to put his limit back on in the first place. He was even luckier that the professor had allowed the limit to be removed temporarily while he was on his way home.

"Alright guys time's up, let's go!" Ash sighed.

Most of them whined, some even close to tears, but none of them dodged the red beam of lights that put them back into the pokeballs. Ash left three Pokemon out. Charizard was out, being the only one who could carry more than three passengers, Pikachu was out for obvious reasons, and Wisp who had fought his way out of the pokeball the moment he was put back in. Turns out Wisp really hadn't liked the confined space of the pokeball.

He climbed atop of Charizard and whistled slightly. First they were to stop at Vielstone, to meet Paul and watch the annual Butterfree migration. It seemed like he could finally get his own Butterfree back, but that was only if it was the same group.

As they flew above the ocean, Ash tried to recall the info that he remembered about the migration.

"The butterfree migrate on a yearly bases, planting several eggs in separate islands and or regions to ensure that some of there young survive." Ash recalled, and looked to see Charizard and Pikachu nodding. "Most Butterfree will return to their trainers after ten years of migration, unless their mate passes or believes that their kin will survive long enough. If this were to ever occur, the couple will choose between their trainers to rejoin along with a randomized egg. Its often that butterfree's will pick up abandoned eggs to ensure the youths survival, often taking it to the eggs species or their trainer."

"Don't forget that if a Butterfree feels that the egg will not survive or if it is a dead egg, they will toss it to the bottom of the ocean or leave it where other mon's can feast on the degrading egg!" Pikachu supplied back.

Over the course of the four months, a majority of his Pokemon had picked up on speaking 'human's tongue', while Ash himself had begun to understand 'Poke-Speech'.

Though neither side was completely fluent in their new learnings, but they were getting their. Paul himself was also learning the 'language' but he had more difficulty trying to understand a language he couldn't get in the beginning.

"That is one thing I choose to forget, bud," Ash shivered. "But thanks for the reminder."

"No problem Pikapi!" Pikachu smirked.

"What's degrading?" Wisp asked and the two froze for a second, forgetting the small mon was there.

"You'll know when you evolve!" Charizard barked. "They wouldn't tell me nothin till I evolved!"

The Eevee cried out, quickly being silenced by three loud laughs.

The runt had changed overtime compared to his sisters. Although he had finally grown into the size of a normal baby Eevee, he was still extremely small. Not only that, but the kit had ran around the island while everyone was sleeping and gotten himself injured to the point where it would scar.

When this had happened, everyone went looking for the Pokemon who did this while Ash rushed into the Pokecenter screaming his head off.

After nearly getting chewed by Nurse Joy, the Eevee now had two fancy new scars.

His left ear was torn a but in the very middle, making a sort of V like cut. Along with his left eye having a zig-zag scar.

Wisp seemed fine with the new 'accessories', he stated it made him tuff and it would look cooler when he evolved into an Umbreon.

Ash smiled, the only one who hadn't decided was Charm. Leaf wanted to be a Flareon, even though it was ironic her name was Leaf.

"Err Ash!"

He turned to Charizard and sweat dropped. They were right in the middle of a Butterfree migration.

This was going to be a long day.

 **-With Deila-**

She looked at Brock with an odd smile, feeling uncomfortable around one of the kids who drove her son out. Its been nearly a month since the incident but it didn't deter her feelings towards the doctor.

"Uh, sorry for the drop in Mrs. Ketchum," Brock stated lowly. "But the girls wanted me to take them here, and I was wondering if it was alright with you if they could stay here for a bit?"

Deila frowned, looking above him to see both May and Dawn. She blinked, leading the three kids in before anyone could see them. She led the two girls onto the couch and overlooked their injuries as Brock shuffled nervously behind her.

"Girls how are you doing?" She smiled.

May smiled, "great, we've been in rehab for the past week! The doctors managed to get a few Bayleef's in to use synthesis on us to heal the worst of the wounds. The doctor's said I'll be in a cast for about a week more, while Dawn needs to be careful with her burns!"

"That's great girls." Deila smiled, she then turned to Brock with a raised eyebrow. "Is there anything else you want?"

Brock flinched and looked at the ground, before looking back at her.

"I-I wanted to apologize for what I did," Brock squeezed his eyes. "It was wrong of me to drive my friend out, especially away from his mother, and I just hope you can find it in your heart to accept my apology."

Deila blinked and looked at Brock.

"Do you not want me to forgive you?"

That was odd, most kids would beg for forgiveness, not for apology acceptance.

"I don't feel like I deserve it." Brock muttered, his head dropping as he looked away. "If I had drove a friend, practically a brother, because someone told me a lie that I knew couldn't be true, I just can't ask for something like that."

She smiled and patted Brock on the shoulder, forcing the young adult to look at her.

"I forgive you." She smiled, giving him a hug.

It was one of the hugs she'd give Ash when he was sad. It was tight, but not enough to be crushing, while at a safe enough distance that she didn't smother him.

She felt Brock hesitantly hug her back, laying his head on her shoulder, like Ash used to do.

"Thank you."

Behind them May and Dawn looked at each other with proud sad smiles. If only Ash were here to see this.

Brock pushed away reluctantly, wiping away upcoming tears. Deila smiled and turned back to the girls, walking into the kitchen to prepare a small linch for them.

 **A/N: AND DONE! The original chapter went a whole other direction, but I am more satisfied with this one.**

 **Next chap will include Butterfree, another egg, ash returning to the ranch at the same time as Oak and surprises for him and Paul.**

 **Thank you all for being patient, please R &R. 3 **

**-Maiden Out.**


	14. Chapter 15

Rise of the Betrayed

Ash cringed, rubbing the sore spot on his arm as he glared heatedly at the culprit. Said culprit was smirking widely as he gently caressed the Sligoo by his side. Sligoo cooed, rubbing its head against its trainer's side. The movement earned a small chuckle from the trainer.

"So Ash, how long till we reach your hometown?" Paul asked.

"Not much longer, most likely an hour or so." Ash muttered.

Pikachu nodded, being up front along with Wisp and two Butterfree's. One had a normal Butterfree scheme with a lavender like colored body, blue paws and mouth with red compact eyes, while the other was a light shade of pink, Bright light blue paws and mouth, with blue compact eyes. They both fluttered around aimlessly, the pink one flying forward to check on the egg that lay in Ash's arms before going back with her mate.

" _We have to be careful for those damn Spearows_." Pikachu hissed watching as a lone Spearow flew in front of their path.

Despite his worries the bird harmlessly flew back into the tree line.

" _What's wrong with the birdie_?" Wisp asked. " _He kind of looks like Uncle Paul's Pidgeotto, when he was younger_."

Pikachu shivered, recounting the fact that he and Ash nearly lost their lives because of one lone bird. Of course it was a bit of Ash's fault but Spearow did kind of look like a Pidgey when their heads couldn't be seen.

" _Oh kid you have Noooo idea_."

Ash snickered at that.

An hour passed and they reached the ranch both freezing as they saw the professor talking to a distressed Tracey. They tensed, Ash quickly pushing Paul into the bushes.

"Just shut up, I got a plan!" Ash hissed. "Pretend to take my backpack out and release everyone then get someone to chase you back Capiche!"

There was a muffled grunt, a hand shot out and Ash could clearly see the thumbs up.

"ASH!"

Ignoring the fact that he wanted to run away and hide he quickly faced the professor with a smile. Waving a hand as he approached the man.

"Pika chu Pika Kachu!" Pikachu shivered, slightly sparking.

In the past few weeks, Ash managed to understand his Pokémon on a whole new level. Although unlike most he wasn't exactly able to get everything word for word, as some phrases weren't exactly said aloud. Most of the time Body language was used between several different species, but Ash knew that from the start.

"Yeah, let's just hope Paul knows when to get here." Ash muttered before raising a hand and began to walk forward. "HI PROFESSOR!"

Paul took this moment to run up and snatch both Pikachu and his backpack off his shoulders. Ash turned quickly and snatched the other teens backpack off before the guy ran off.

"Paul, What the hell man!" Ash cried out.

"Don't worry I'll be careful with the egg!" Paul cackled. "But I'm eating all the cupcakes along with Pika here!"

'Pika chu!" Pikachu shrilled out, waving his arms around ecstatically.

"Save one for me then!" he yelled out only to get laughed at.

He sighed heavily and turned to the professor, shifting Paul's own backpack onto his shoulders.

"Sorry about that professor." Ash shrugged. "Raichu come on out."

From his belt a poke ball opened and revealed the orange mouse type, another flash revealed a gray little Eevee.

"Ee vee EVEE, EVEE!" the runt cried out, stomping it's foot onto the ground.

Ash smiled, lifting the small normal type onto his shoulders.

'Sorry Wisp, I forgot you were in your poke ball."

The Eevee cooed, rubbing his fur against Ash's cheek while Raichu wrapped his tail around Ash's arm, sparking slightly at the sight of two new people. It was only until Ash placed a hand on the electric type's head that the rodent decided to calm down.

"See professor I told you." Tracey stressed.

Ash raised an eyebrow, pointedly looking away from Tracey to look at the professors' face, which was currently crossed between excitement and concern.

"Ash," Oak started slowly. "Did you by any chance take all your pokeballs from my lab?"

Ash winced and looked at Wisp while dragging out Pikachu's old poke ball.

"Yeah sorry professor, I went to go get them polished by Kurt." Ash ducked his head. "I couldn't really ask you like I usually do because you left, and Tracey kept shoving me out of the lab when I told him what I was doing."

Wisp however hissed and snarled at the professor, his tail puffing up almost comically as the Professor reached for the Poke ball. Raichu was following his example except wrapping his tail around Ash's arm and proceeded to drag it back towards his trainer's side. Ash sighed.

"Guys he just wants to check the condition for the poke ball right now." That led the two to snap their jaws shut and bury their heads in Ash, causing the trainer to smile.

As the professor inspected them, Tracey stepped forward getting uncomfortably close to Ash.

"If that's true than wear are your other Pokeballs?!" Tracey growled.

Ash smirked back evilly, pushing Tracey gently with his arm.

"Oh Paul's going to have a big surprise." Ash smiled.

"Alright Ash, I'll forgive you this one time, okay," Oak smiled, not have any real malice behind his tone. "Aside from that my boy, I have some important things to tell you!"

Ash tilted his head along with Wisp and Rai.

"Really?"

"Of course, first of all, I-."

Before the professor could finish his sentence, there was a loud shriek along with a loud roar interrupting him. They all turned to see Paul sprinting with a Pikachu right on his tail, sending thunder shocks at him. Right behind Pikachu was a Charizard and a Sceptile. Launching out a Flamethrower and bullet seed respectively.

Paul jumped over the Fence and grabbed Ash by his arms, swiveling him around so he was facing the Pokémon.

"I Have A Shield And I'm Not Afraid To Use It!" Paul cried forcing the three to stop.

"You're kind of already using me doofus." Ash sighed.

"Shush Shields don't talk back!" Paul hissed.

Ash chuckled lightly.

"Pi Pikachu Pika chu pi!" Pikachu cried out.

"Char!" "Scept!" Ash looked at the two whining behemoths who were pointing at Paul with a sad expression, Pikachu mimicking their movements.

"Hey all is fair in this little war lizards!" Paul bit out.

"CHAR!" "SCEPTILE!"

"Alright quit it!" Ash yelled causing the four to look down. "Children All of you!"

Ash quickly turned back to the professor an apologetic smile on his face as he switched backpacks with Paul. Carefully he took out the egg in the large pouch and held it in his grasp.

"These three have a rivalry towards Paul, not his Pokémon, Paul." Ash stated, "So what were you saying Professor?"

The professor shook his head.

"I have some good news for you my boy!" The professor smiled holding out two Poke balls that Ash took carefully. "First of all the ranchers who hold your Taurus sent you two Pokémon from their breeding centers."

Ash cried out. "I thought I said I didn't want anything in return, just as long as they take care of them I'm fine!"

"I know, I know," Oak smiled. "But they felt it was only fair."

Ash sighed, but let out a smile, putting the two capsules in his pocket. He looked at Charizard and raised a hand.

"So what else is it Professor Oak?"

Oak's smile widened as he gave a card to Ash. Ash looked at it oddly.

"Go ahead and scan it with your Pokedex my boy!"

Shrugging Ash gave the egg to Paul as he fished out his Pokedex. He grabbed his Pokedex and scanned the card.

" **Ash Ketchum Can now officially hold all his Pokémon,"** the Dex coded out **. "Only a few select trainers have this privilege, if you're regional Professor or any other authorities feel Ash Ketchum cannot handle the privilege, this will be revoked. You must fight with the six Pokémon rule no matter how many you hold.**

 **Reason Ash Ketchum is allowed this Privilege: Defeated Teams Galactic, Team Aqua, Team magma, Team Plasma, Currently fighting team Rocket, Defeated the Orange islands and reached above the top sixteen in more than five leagues.** "

Ash blinked in shock and let out a smile.

"Nice."

Paul groaned.

"That is not fair." He whined.

"Oh shut up looser." Ash snickered.

Paul glared, huffing and turning around.

"You know I remember a time you used to fight back." Ash sighed, before turning to the Professor and bowing to him. 'Thank you for all this Professor, Really."

"No problem Ash." He smiled. "Shouldn't you let your Pokémon out though?"

Ash nodded, grabbing the balls on his belt. He looked at the two giant reptiles and waved his hand in a sort of 'surfers' motion. The two nodded and sprinted away as Ash let opened the pokeballs on his belt.

Out came his two Butterfree, along with a baby Fennekin. He held the two pokeballs from his Pocket and looked at the professor.

"They'll open my boy, as we are on the ranch."

Ash nodded and threw the pokeballs high into the air.

"I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash cried out as two bright red lights started to form on the ground.

The red lights faded away to reveal two new Pokémon, both which happened to be Dark types.

Ash snapped his Pokedex up, hearing Paul click his own up as well.

"Absol, the disaster Pokémon," Paul's Dex coded out. "When disasters are detected with its horn, Absol comes down from the mountains to warn people."

"Deino, the Irate Pokémon," Ash's own Dex followed. "They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are most often, found covered in wounds."

The Absol yawned and curled up on its side, its tail twitching slightly as the two boys closed their Pokedex's. The Deino however tilted its head toward the sound and immediately charged forward, tackling Ash with as much force it had.

"DIENO!" It cried.

Yelping slightly, ash quickly got a hold of the Dark type as he slid back a few feet, grabbing it's underside as he lifted the dragon up.

" _I'm in the air!"_ The Deino chirped happily. " _Now if only I could see!"_

Ash smiled, settling the dragon closer to his chest as he let his hand run down the dragon's fur and scales. The dragon cooed and began rubbing his head against Ash's chin unknowingly.

" _You smell nice, stranger."_ Deino cooed.

" _He's your trainer_!" Wisp chirped, wagging his tail. " _His name is Ash_!"

Deino tilted his head.

" _Human? Trainer_?"

" _Of course numbskull_." The Absol growled from her spot. " _A human Trainer, aka known as the slave driver, the one who will make you fight until you die!_ "

Rai growled, crawling forward slowly as the wolf purred in warning, turning to face away from the rodent. Before she turned away fully, however, Raichu's tail whipped around and slapped her across the face, earning a pained yelp from the wolf like Pokémon. She immediately jumped up, twisting around to fight the mouse.

She launched her body forward, only to be shocked as she rammed into the human's legs. Not gaining enough moment beforehand, all she got out was a pained grunt. She looked up with hatred.

"Now, now Rai," Ash reprimanded slightly, rubbing the mouse's head. "How many times have I told you that we don't fight others because their opinions are different?"

Raichu sniffled up, waving his stubby paws around, wrapping his tail around Ash's arm once again.

" _It's not fair that everyone compares you to the other humans_!" he yelled out. " _They don't even now you!_ "

Ash looked at Pikachu, who was zapping Paul in amusement. The pre-evolved mouse looked at ash and nodded, jumping forward to pat his brother on the back.

" _There will always be people like that Rai_." Pikachu smiled sadly. " _They have bad experiences with humans just like me and you; some of them can never get over the abuse so they have to heal at their own pace._ "

" _What's abuse_?" Wisp asked lowly.

" _Abuse is when a human or other Pokémon hits you because you're weak and pathetic; it's when they call you those names just because you can't beat another opponent_." Butterfree growled.

His mate looked on in worry.

" _What do you mean Pokémon_?" The Absol snarled. " _We are nothing but kind creatures and those stupid_ _ **HUMANS**_ _are the ones who cause all the abuse_!"

Pikachu glared, and suddenly Bulbasaur marched forward with Squirtle and Charizard trailing behind him. Bulbasaur waved his vines around, his face distorted in anger at the statement.

" _Listen here_ _ **Brat**_!" He growled, causing Wisp to cower in surprise. " _There is no such thing as a non-abusive Pokémon!_ "

Charizard and Squirtle nodded.

" _Humans may be the one to command the Pokémon to hurt us for abuse, but the Pokémon can easily disobey orders_." Charizard stated lowly. " _If they wanted to keep you safe, they would not have followed those orders._ "

" _Not to mention packs usually beat up and kill the runt or the oddly colored baby just because they're_ _ **different**_." Squirtle stressed out. " _I witnessed my mother nearly kill one of my friends because she was a runt when I was just a babe._ "

"Guys." They all looked up to Ash's concerned face, Absol baring her pearly white fangs at him.

Behind him was a concerned Professor and an indifferent Tracey. They both stayed a ways back, seeing as how a large group of Pokémon surrounded the Absol.

" _IT'S NOT FAIR_!" Bulbasaur roared. " _I'M TIRED OF POKEMON ACTING LIKE ME WHEN I WASN'T EVEN RIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEY NEED TO KNOW YOU'RE NOT LIKE THAT, YOU'RE NOT LIKE_ _ **THEM**_ _!_ "

" _You aren't rude; you've always listened unlike those other two-walkers_!" Squirtle joked lightly. " _Why do they always compare you to them?"_

Bulbasaur and Squirtle had tears pricking at the edge of their eyes. Squirtle slamming his twitching tail onto the floor, while Bulbasaur was breathing heavily; their small bodies were rising to high just to end in a shuddering breathe. Ash walked forward and quickly engulfed them in a hug as they sobbed their hearts out.

Knowing the two starter types had difficult past before him, it was particularly hard to get them to open up. But when they did it was usually because of an arrogant Pokémon or one who was already riddled with abuse beforehand. Charizard had his moments as well but he was currently talking quietly with Sceptile about his predicament.

"There will always be people like that, and there will always be Pokémon like that," Ash quietly wiped the tears from their eyes. "Things don't just magically get better, trust me I know."

Ash gave a small laugh, a little more forced than a few moments before. He gently cupped Squirtle's cheek and pressed his forehead against the water type, before repeating the process with Bulbasaur. He looked up to Absol with a small smile.

"If you'd like I can always send you back to the Sanctuary, where you came from, but it'll take you awhile to get there." Ash placed his cap atop of Wisp, who shrilled in excitement. "They don't have a Pokémon transporter."

" _Lies._ " Absol snorted, but nodded her head nonetheless.

On that note, Ash turned to the professor. He smiled lightly.

"Sorry, these guys have been having issues with abandonment lately. Some of our new members were recently abandoned by their trainer so they took them in." Ash grimaced. "They're just recalling how they were abandoned and are struggling not to let their emotions get the best of them."

" _What emotions_?" Bulbasaur stated sarcastically. " _I am part dark type, I have no soul_."

Immediately the crowd of Pokémon burst into laughter, some rolling back as Bulbasaur blushed.

"Uncle Bulb, that's silly. "Scraggy giggled "You're a poison and grass type, not dark!"

" _Yeah_!" Noibat chirped.

"I have a third typing." The bulb Pokémon added.

"Ash," The professor stuttered out, before shaking his head. "Good luck out there my boy."

"Of course I will professor, right Paul?!"

The Trainer gave a thumb up.

"Before you go, though," The professor smiled, would you like to tell me the new Pokémon you have obtained?"

Ash smiled.

"Well-."

 **A/N: Okay done. And yes i got a computer although it is an old one (windows XP, blegh) so i'll be writing at a normal pace again.**

 **ANYWAY.**

 **Sorry guys, I actually just finished this today and before you kill me I do have logical reasons behind my VERY, VERY LATE UPDATE!**

 **Pretty much I had finals and have been stressing about it the past month, plus benchmarks and several projects I needed to complete before the year ended.**

 **NOT TO MENTION: I have enrolled for summer school in college to get credits and learn about Animation and guitar so I've been pretty busy this past month. I had one final that I had to make a video, so I posted it up on YouTube it's called** _ **–This is Depression-**_ **at**

 **( /rLvZMVU1Nbo ) get rid of the space.**

 **I finished that in four days but please don't judge I was stressed on it and was struggling with it for awhile.**

 **Also I'm positive this chapter is everywhere, so please don't hesitate to point out some jumpy scenes, I would also appreciate if you guys point it out so I could retype it and re-upload it.**

 **The new Pokémon will each have a back-story so don't get to crazy, I have already chosen the Pokémon involved.**

 **With that in mind I will see you guys, in the next chapter.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	15. Chapter 16

Rise of the Betrayed

" _Before you go, though," The professor smiled, would you like to tell me the new Pokémon you have obtained?"_

 _Ash smiled._

" _Well-."_

Before Ash even begun his sentence he let out a low whistle, carefully watching the professor's expression and inevitably, the sketchers face as well. The oldest Pokémon immediately shuffled to the back, watching with small smiles as they helped the newer ones rush forward.

In the group was his female Butterfree, his baby Fennekin, the three Eevee's, Florges, Floette, Wooper, Raichu, his Feebas and Magikarp in a small tub, a Magnemite, a Snubbull , a Torchic, a Mudkip, Piplup, Larvitar, Chespin, a Rattata, Shuppet, Banette, Sableye, a Yamask , a female Espurr, Smoochum, Shuckle, Aron, Shedinga, and finally a female Sneasel.

The professor's mouth dropped in surprise, especially since he saw the three shiny Eevee's along with the two shiny fish Pokémon.

"How in the world did you get so many Pokémon?" Tracey mumbled, crouching near the Smoochum.

The kiss Pokémon reeled back in fear, shrieking slightly before running towards the Snubbull who growled protectively.

"Wisp and Leaf," Ash motioned to the Eevee's. "I won in a contest as eggs. Florges, Floette and Wooper came in a package with Goodra. Magikarp and Feebas I found injured by the beachside. Torchic, Piplup and Mudkip were abandoned, by the same trainer. Larvitar I hatched at Johto, but he decided to come with me recently. Shuppet and Banette were injured on the side of the road so I caught them to take them to a pokecenter, and they decided to come with me. Fennekin was given to me by the adoption center after she hatched and saw me first.

Snubbull, Smoochum, Chespin, Rattata, Magnemite, and Espurr, were given to me after the police found out they were being neglected by her trainer, the same trainer who tried to take Charm away from me. Charm actually belonged to her when she lost her pokeball over sea, in which the pokeball was later destroyed in a fight for territory. The rest I caught by accident, but I don't regret capturing them at all."

Professor raised an eyebrow.

"Given to you?" He questioned. "By accident."

Ash shrugged.

"The officer who gave them to me, filed in a report on my profile to assure you I did not steal them or forcefully take them away." Ash then sheepishly rubbed his head. "And by accident, I mean I was trying to make some Pokémon food, left it out along with my pokeballs and they were all caught. I asked them if they wanted me to release them, but they made it clear they didn't want to."

Tracey, rushed forward, pushing Ash back slightly and making the Pokémon around them growl.

"What do you mean they didn't want to?!" he hissed out.

Ash gave him a deadpan look, quickly motioning to his Shuckle.

"Shuckle do you want me to take you back home and release you?" Ash asked.

"Shu, Shuckle!" Shuckle cried out shaking his head. ' _Heck no_!'

"What if you're threatening him?"

Ash rolled his eyes and walked away from the group, earning hisses and growls in response. It shocked both Tracey and the old Oak when the Shedinga and the Aron rushed forward to push their trainer back to the group, with the several new captured trying to drag him back. Ash smiled, sweetly, swiftly grabbing the Aron and twirled him around, the Shedinga laughing on the side as the Aron squealed with joy.

Ash turned to look smugly at Tracey, as Florges quietly loomed from behind.

"And you said I was threatening them."

The Pokémon behind him smirked, causing the poke watcher to gulp and fall back quickly. The amount of death stares could kill him. Ash's smirk fell into a genuine smile as he turned to his Pokémon.

"Well," Ash drawled. "You know how I said I can only take a few of you with me right, and I would have to choose the first groups? Well, I've chosen!"

Ash's happy attitude immediately made them all go sour, looking at each other fearfully and awaiting the choices. Even the usually rambunctious Pokémon were quiet.

"I choose all of you!"

They all perked up, Raichu and Pikachu smirking along with Wisp.

"I'm allowed to take all my Pokémon because I keep doing stupid things." Ash ducked his head slightly. "I guess they think I need all of you to take care of myself."

" _Oh they don't think_ ,' Pikachu chortled, " _They know_!"

Charizard snickered.

" _You mean like the time he spent an hour running away from a mob of angry Rattata_?"

" _No, No he must mean the time when he fricking decides to climb trees everywhere, only to fall every time_!" Bulbasuar cried.

" _What about the time he jumped in a lake filled with moss_?" Squirtle snickered.

Ash turned red as he heard Paul laughing in the background, having gotten over his twitching from ten minutes before.

"Actually I'm talking about the crime people we fight, and HEY YOU GUYS WERE FOLLOWING ME! Char I distinctly remember you running around as a Charmander trying to get a Rattata off your tail!'

Charizard stomped his foot in embarrassment.

" _That was not a Rattata that was a Raticate!_ "

"It was half the size of Tata here and it was Purple unlike a Raticate!"

At that more and more laughter followed from everyone, including the professor and Paul. Tracey however had left a few moments earlier.

Rolling his eyes, Ash turned to the professor.

"Sorry Professor but we'll have to leave soon; I have to meet up with some friends in the Kalos region."

The professor nodded and looked on with pride as Ash returned a majority of his Pokémon, leaving out Absol, Wisp, Pikachu, and all his flying types.

"Alright, Absol we should be reaching Unova is an hour or so, as we need to stop by Sinnoh for lunch and for Paul to talk to his brother. We might have a few battles before we head out though, is that fine?"

" _I thought you said I wasn't going to battle_." Absol snarked raking her claws against the dirt.

"One, I never said that, I said we were taking you back to the sanctuary, and two, I never said you were going to battle, just that we might end up battling and taking longer than we originally thought." Ash reprimanded slightly. "For now I need you to return."

With that she vanished in a red light, being pocketed on the left side of his belt, right next to Pikachu's. Looking up he calmly climbed on Charizard noting that Paul was already in the air on his Honchkrow. Wisp jumped into his arms as Pikachu crawled onto his shoulders.

"Alright guys, we have a game of catch up. We'll head to Sinnoh first, But right now is a battle of Speed! Butterfree, I know this might be stressful so here." With that Ash tied the two bugs with ropes around their waist, mindful of the wings. He then attached the other ends on his backpack.

"This will help you guys get used to the speed and not let you guys fall behind. Your wings are more fragile than anything but if you can get used to riding these winds without flapping your wings, it might be easier to get to these speeds on your own."

" _I can do this_." His Butterfree boasted.

" _I can try."_ Butterfree's mate muttered.

"Alright before we go I want you guys to have names so we won't confuse either of you." Ash smiled as he motioned to the pink Butterfree. "Did your previous trainer give you a name?"

" _She called me Butter or Lady_." She murmured quietly.

"I think I'll call you Lady than," Ash smiled. "By the way, you don't have to be so shy; we won't criticize or hurt you."

" _I'll be Tramp than_!" Butterfree crowed. " _Like that movie with the Jolteon and the Raichu! Or the one with the Eevee and the Shinx!"_

Lady rolled her eyes. " _You are obsessed with Pikachu Studios_."

" _They make Good Movies_!"

" _Yeah about Kits falling in love_!"

Ash snickered, and patted Charizard. The two continued to Argue as they took off into the sky, splaying their wings out as they tried to even out the air currents.

" _What about WIL-E?_ " Tramp asked.

" _A robotic Riolu falling in love with a robotic Mienfoo_!"

" _Okay what about the movie Down_?"

" _You mean the one with old guy who used an airship to get down to a poke paradise with his house, picked up a random kid and got a Lillipup to follow him while protecting a Fearow_?"

" _Yeah_!"

" _He lost his mate in the beginning and blocked everyone out because he was determined to get his wife there_."

" _OH COME ON_!"

He looked at the flying types who tilted their heads in confusion.

"What about Kyle Impossible?" Ash called out.

" _Was that a movie_?"

"I know they had a movie!" Paul called out. "I think it was called So The Drama, or something like that!"

" _Didn't Kyle fall in love with his best friend, Rem Unstoppable in the end_?"

Ash paused and cursed lightly, earning laughter from Lady.

"I will find something to Stump you lady!"

" _Ha Sure_!"

" _What about Lily and Stimp?_ " Charizard asked.

" _Lily and Stimp? Wasn't it Stamp_?" Pidgeot asked.

" _I don't know maybe_." Charizard scrunched his eyes in confusion. " _It might have been, it's been awhile since I've watched it."_

" _Wasn't that the one, with the human girl and the outer space Charmander? The one who could use grass attacks and had a major fear of water_?" Pika asked. " _Where that alien Charmander was an experiment by evil Doctor Judah?"_

" _Yeah_." Charizard nodded. " _that one didn't have romance, or at least wasn't based on it_."

Lady huffed, turning away and slamming her wings down to get to Charizard's level.

" _What about Nina_?" She questioned.

Charizard smirked. " _She wasn't interested in romance at the time, she was trying to get the government to let her keep her little sister, and it did mention how Nina liked the guys' butt and fancy hair though."_

"Was that from Pikachu Productions?" Ash asked.

Charizard nodded.

" _I've never watched that one_ ," Tramp muttered, dipping his wings slightly before shrieking and flapping faster as he was pulled back.

" _It was from awhile back, I saw it as a kit in the breeding center_." Charizard explained. " _You probably weren't hatched yet, but I think people still enjoy the movie._ "

"We'll watch it another day." Ash smiled, as Tramp slammed his wings down in agreement.

For the next thirty minutes, they let time fly by talking about different movies and in conclusion led to how Ash got his new Pokémon group.

" _You never really caught large groups of Pokémon before other than the herd of Tauros, but that was by accident._ " Tramp stated, which was quickly followed by the flaps of his wings. " _At least, not while I was there."_

Ash shrugged.

"Six of them came from the same trainer, who neglected them accidently but did abuse them from time to time."

" _Accidently_?"

"Yeah apparently, she thought that Pokémon didn't need to eat or shower." Ash explained. "Her Pokémon became frail, but you can see they were fine."

" _Snubbull, Smoochum, Chespin, Rattata, Magnemite, and Espurr right?_ " Earning a nod Tramp continued. " _So how'd you find out what she was doing?"_

Ash grimaced, followed by Wisp's wine.

"She saw Charm."

 **-Flashback-**

" **Hey! That's my Eevee!" Ash winced at the shrill voice and turned to see a very small girl run up to him.**

 **She quickly shoved him out of the way before grabbing Charm. The young Pokémon let out a low whine, before twisting and smacking the girl with her tail. Charm jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and curled into his neck, shivering at the girl.**

" **Hey Give it back or I'll call the police!" She shrieked, desperately trying to grab the Eevee.**

 **Wisp and Leaf jumped up, growling and hissing at the girl. When she looked down she shrieked even louder.**

" **Those are mine too! You EVIL Eevee THIEF!" She yelled out.**

 **By then she was drawing in a crowd, and people looked on with awe at the three shiny Pokémon.**

" **Whoa, whoa!" Ash called out. "For your information Lady, I hatched Wisp and Leaf on my own, and Charm here, my Pokémon found abandoned with a pokeball smashed a couple meters away, if it hadn't been for me, SHE would have died!"**

 **She sneered. "My Name is Elizabeth, Not LADY!" She stomped a foot on the ground. "And for your information, I lost IT'S pokeball on the S.S. Anne, now I demand you return it to me!"**

" **No you crazy woman!" Ash bit out, clutching Charm in his arms. "Charm was starving when she came to me, and just an infant, how can you simply loose a pokeball over sea and not put out missing posters? Or Rather Why DIDN'T YOU LOOK FOR THE POKEBALL, EVERY POKEBALL NOW HAS A TRACKING DEVICE ON IT SO IT CAN NEVER BE STOLEN OR LOSS!"**

" **You cracked the pokeball." She hissed out, clutching Charm by the ears and brutally yanking her from his arms.**

 **At her shriek, Wisp charged into Elizabeth's stomach, pushing her back as Leaf ran behind her legs. Ash quickly caught Charm and began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as she sobbed pathetically.**

" **Oh you stupid Pokémon!" She growled, grabbing a pokeball from her belt. "Go Magnemite, Give them a thunder shock!"**

 **Ash ran forward and turned his back, putting Charm down as he blocked the three Eevee from getting shocked. He didn't even wince as the weak electrical current hit him. He turned and gasped his shock as the Magnemite weakly floated in the air.**

 **While Magnemite couldn't necessarily eat like other Pokémon, they needed water to be run down their skin so they could drink along with nutrients. There was a special salve just for Pokémon with no mouths so they could still get the necessary nutrients in their bodies.**

 **When Magnemite fell, he quickly caught the poor thing and clutched it to his chest.**

" **PIKA!" Ash turned to see Pikachu back with a pile of berries in, a basket, being dragged by his tail.**

 **His best friend rushed forward, his cheeks sparking slightly. He pressed his cheek against the magnet-like Pokémon letting out small bursts of electricity into its system. Ash quickly grabbed an Oran Berry, smashing it within his palms and started to rub it underneath the Magnemite's eye.**

 **To many of the spectator's surprise, as well as Elizabeth's, the goop had evaporated into the Magnemite's steel skin.**

" **Totodile come on out!"**

 **Once the crocodile was released, it let out a few happy squawks and started to hop on one foot then switched to the other.**

" **I need you to use a weak water gun!"**

 **Seeing the Pokémon, Totodile nodded, and quickly let out a spray of water.**

 **Ash looked up and glared at the girl, standing up and getting into her face without releasing the weak Pokémon in his arms. Charm Wisp and Leaf stood behind growling, while Totodile and Pikachu glared in hatred.**

" **How in the reverse world could you let a Pokémon get into this condition!?" Ash growled. "It would have died if you kept raising it this way!"**

 **Elizabeth sniffed. "Yeah right! It's a species that doesn't need to eat, whenever I let it out it doesn't go out looking for food like my other Pokémon. By the way, Officer Jenny will be here in a few minutes!"**

 **Ash growled.**

" **You let your Pokémon look for food rather than feed them?! And of Course Magnemite can't go out looking for food, it uses special leaves that they rub across their bodies in order to get the nutrients they need! That's why the Poke marts sell these Salves!" Ash stepped back. "I don't care if Jenny comes here!"**

" **Magne." Hearing the disgruntled and slightly distorted voice Ash looked down to see the Pokémon open its one eye.**

" **Are you okay?" Ash asked softly.**

 **Magnemite flinched and looked up with its eye wide, Ash felt his heart shatter at the lonely, broken and innocent look the Magnemite gave him. Slowly, the magnet Pokémon pushed itself away from Ash and floated up, dropping slightly before fully rising up. It then attempted to give him a thunder shock, but only managed to surround itself in electricity before dropping.**

 **There was a Siren and people began to scatter as the Jenny stopped in front of Ash and Elizabeth.**

 **Ash paid her no mind, and continued to look at Magnemite. The steel electric type, heaved up and called out its name as it tried to push the electrical current towards him, only to fail miserably.**

" **Magne." It panted.**

" **Hold it right there!" Jenny called out. Strutting forward as she put her helmet on the bike. "What is going on here?"**

 **Elizabeth conjured up two big fat anime tears and turned to the officer, sobbing pathetically.**

" **Officer jenny," She sobbed. 'Thank goodness, this boy stole those three Eevee from me and nearly attempted to steal my Magnemite had there not been a crowd around!"**

" **PIKACHU!" "TOTODILE!" "EEVEE!"**

 **The officer looked down in surprise as the five Pokémon cried out in anger. Ash shook his head, and quickly calmed his Pokémon down.**

" **No, I personally hatched Leaf and Wisp, but I did find Charm abandoned by the beach." Ash tried to settle. "And her Magnemite is weak and on the verge of starvation, I just tried to give it an Oran Berry Mush."**

 **The Jenny furrowed her brows, and held up a scanner like device.**

" **May I see both of your Pokedex's please."**

 **Ash nodded, and slid out his Kalos Dex, while Elizabeth gave her a fancy decorated one.**

" _ **Ash Ketchum, Age sixteen, Competed in five leagues and is currently competing for the Kalos League, winner of the Orange League.**_

 _ **Starter Pokémon: Pikachu (Arrived late, and an unsuspecting new starting trainer appeared to retrieve the last Pokémon)**_

 _ **Has Fifty-One registered Pokémon.**_

 _ **Six of them being Shiny Pokémon.**_

 _ **Is permitted by Nurse Joy and Professor Oak to deal with abused Pokémon.**_

 _ **Has hatched five separate Pokémon of his own and has helped several others with egg raising.**_

 _ **All Pokémon have been given a clean bill of health as they are all checked by a nurse joy on weekly bases, including the ones left at the lab**_ _ **.**_ **"**

" _ **Elizabeth Schneider, Age thirteen, currently competing in the Sinnoh League.**_

 _ **Starter Pokémon: Chespin (Was given to her as her starting Pokémon from her parents.)**_

 _ **Has six registered Pokémon. Lost one on a boat trip at S.S. Anne.**_

 _ **One Shiny. (Now currently lost)**_

 _ **Has hatched a single Pokémon.**_

 _ **Has only had one check-up at the beginning of her Journey with Chespin alone."**_

 _ **Jenny hummed, as she returned the Dex's to the two teens.**_

" _ **I need you both to release your Pokémon please, I need to observe your Pokémon.**_ **"**

 **Ash nodded and let out his Pidgeot who cooed in appreciation. , snuggling against his neck before jumping to talk with his other Pokémon.**

" **How Pathetic." Elizabeth sneered. "I'll show you some real Pokémon!"**

 **On her side, Magnemite floated back as the Pokémon began to form in a red beam of light. Once the light show was over, Ash could clearly see a Rattata, a Chespin and an Espurr. He then saw a Snubbull and a Smoochum hiding behind the Chespin.**

 **Ash cried out in anger, as he could see the ribs of her Pokémon, and how tired they seemed. He even noticed with Disdain that his noise of anger made the Smoochum cry out in fear and bury its head in the Snubbull, who growled angrily.**

 **Jenny herself wasn't much better, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Elizabeth looked at Ash smugly, before shrieking as the Jenny placed her in handcuffs.**

" **You mam are under arrest." The jenny hissed. "Not only for False accusations, but for the neglect and obvious abuse to your Pokémon!"**

" **What do you mean neglect!"**

" **They're STARVING!" Ash yelled out. "They don't look like they've been getting enough sleep, and they crowd around each other to protect themselves. I've seen Pokémon act like this before and it isn't right! Not to mention, Smoochum and Magnemite flinched the moment they saw YOU! If that isn't abuse I don't know what is anymore!"**

 **The Jenny nodded, and shoved the girl onto her side cart.**

" **Can I Trust you to take care of these Pokémon, while a Poke Ambulance gets here. Her Pokémon license has been temporarily revoked and she may not return her Pokémon!" Jenny bit out, steel lacing her tone.**

 **Ash nodded and watched as the Jenny drove off. Looking back at the group of Pokémon with a Sigh. He watched as the Magnemite warily floated towards him. It sparked again, and tried to shock him with all its might once more. But fell forward in exhaustion. Ash quickly grabbed it before it smashed into the dirt.**

 **Sitting down he gently cradled the Pokémon, motioning to his Pokémon, as they crowded around him. Magnemite took a breath and let out a final Thunder shock, that reached Ash. Ash paid it no mind and quickly petted the steel type.**

 **Just like he did for Boldore.**

" **Che!" Ash looked up in surprise to hear the surprisingly feminine tone. "Che Chespin!"**

 **He tilted his head, and scooped the Steel type up, Pikachu rushed forward with a blanket from his pack and placed it in front of Ash, as he laid Magnemite down.**

" **Pikachu get me my backpack." Pikachu nodded. "Pidgeot help the kits, bring me the Berries Pikachu brought. And Totodile Grab the water bowls and fill them up please."**

 **Chespin rushed forward, attempting to grab her fellow Pokémon with her vines, but was quickly stopped by Ash. He grabbed its vines and shook his head.**

" **If you do that, It will never recover." Ash sighed. "It just has been feeling really hungry lately, You guys look for food but it can't."**

 **Ash scrunched up his nose.**

" _ **Magnemite's gender fluid or whatever you humans call it**_ **." Pikachu hissed out as the Backpack was between his teeth. "** _ **they prefer to be called they or them."**_

" **That's Agender Pikachu." Ash smiled. "What about the others?"**

" _ **Chespin's a female, and I know for a fact that Rattata is also a female, her teeth are not as long as the males I've seen and her tail is longer than males**_ **." Pikachu supplied. "** _ **I can't tell anything about Snubull, Smoochum or Espurr as I haven't been around their species long enough to find out, sorry.**_ **But judging by their appearance I can assume Snubull is a female, Smoochum is a male and Espurr is a female, but I'm making a wild guess. "**

" _ **Close Rodent**_ **." Chespin hissed. "** _ **Snubull is a male and Smoochum is a female**_ **."**

 **Pikachu shrugged, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.**

" _ **Sorry, like I said I haven't really been around their species long enough to differentiate them.**_ **"**

" _ **Sure even an idiot knows that Smoochum are an All female Species!"**_

' _ **Hey I said I'm sorry! besides I'm not from around here**_ **!" Pikachu yelled.**

" **Pikachu, stop yelling and give me the salve please." Ash reprimanded softly.**

" _ **Sorry, but She won't stop accusing me**_ **." Pikachu tilted his head down and tossed Ash the salve, which came from a greenish tube.**

 **Ash quickly placed some of the goop on his head and began massaging Magnemite's body, who shrieked.**

" _ **What are you doing to them**_ **!" Smoochum cried. "** _ **Leave nakama alone, leave em alone**_ **!"**

" **It's fine Smoochum." Ash called out gently. "They haven't eaten for awhile so they're having trouble digesting it properly. It doesn't really burn, their just having trouble letting it settle in."**

" _ **Stupid Human Your Hurting them**_ **!" Snubbull barked out.**

" _ **Hey, Baba not Stupid**_ **!" Wisp barked out. "** _ **Baba smart**_ **!"**

" _ **Yeah, Baba is not like other humans**_ **!" Charm barked out, surprising Chespin and Rattata, who were there when she was born. "** _ **Baba is not like Elizabeth**_ **!"**

" _ **I thought she was your Mema**_ **," Rattata mocked.**

 **Charm shook her head.**

" _ **NO she's the most awfullest trainer in the world!**_ **" Charm barked.**

" **It's '** **She is the most** _ **awful**_ **trainer in the world'** **Charm" Ash smiled as she pouted at him.**

" _ **Baba**_ **!" She whined.**

" **No I will not let this slip, you can't argue if you don't know how to use grammar properly." Ash smiled, than frowned. "Unless you're both two months old."**

" _ **I'm a month**_ **!" Charm chirped, waving her tail.**

 **Ash laughed, and looked down at Magnemite, who was looking at him curiously.**

" _ **Bad. Human**_ **?" They questioned.**

 **Ash smiled, "No, Not bad."**

" _ **Good**_ **?"**

" **I like to think I am."**

 **Ash looked at the others than nodded to Totodile and Pidgeot. Wisp and Leaf stood back, yawning as they curled up near Ash for a nap, Charm following soon after.**

" _ **Here young ones**_ **." Pidgeot cooed. "** _ **You must eat**_ **."**

" _ **Yeah don't forget Water**_ **!' Totodile snickered. "** _ **Nothing beats a good meal like good ole fashion H3O!"**_

" _ **It's H2O Dile.**_ **" Pikachu sighed.**

" _ **Oh well, its water!"**_ **Totodile smiled, pushing the bowls forward.**

" _ **We don't need to hunt**_ **?" Smoochum asked.**

" _ **Hell nah**_ **!" Totodile cried out, before being wing-slapped by Pidgeot.**

" _ **He means no."**_ **She glared at Totodile before giving them a soft look. "** _ **Not with Ash anyway. Eat all you can, you need your strength to recover.**_ **"**

" _ **We won't eat from strangers**_ **!" Rattata barked. '** _ **He'll probably capture us once we start eating and force us to fight!**_ **"**

 **Pikachu rolled his eyes. "** _ **You're still technically that girls Pokémon, Ash couldn't catch you even if he wanted too, besides if ash did capture you, the first thing he'd make sure to do is take you to the pokecenter and make sure you are all healthy enough to start training before he even thought of putting you in a battle**_ **."**

" _ **Yeah Like me!'**_ **Totodile smiled.**

" _ **And Charizard**_ **." Pidgeotto nodded.**

" _ **You**_ **?" Snubull masked his surprise.**

 **Totodile nodded. "** _ **You don't see my kind just out in the open! I was abandoned by a starting trainer because I kept dancing too much, I didn't care too much until Ash caught me**_ **." His voice became small. "** _ **I never realized how bad of a trainer I had, until Ash showed up, he let me dance during a battle and never yelled at me before**_ **."**

 **He resumed his dancing.**

" _ **He made sure I was healthy and eating properly before putting me to train."**_ **He crowed. "** _ **I'm a starting Pokémon from Johto, we are a small population like any other starting Pokémon out there so they have to breed carefully and decide to give us to trainers so we can repopulate normally again. But sometimes we are abandoned and we die, leading our numbers to be small, or we are poached for our 'rare-ness'**_ **."**

" _ **A Likely story**_ **," Chespin huffed. "** _ **He probably brain-washed you**_ **!"**

 **At that moment the Ambulance came.**

 **-Flashback ends-**

"I was taken to the station, where their ownership was transferred to me. The girl is currently in rehab, taking classes on Pokémon care. It took me two days to get to them, and that was only because of the others." Ash added. "And I told you the other's stories earlier so I don't think I need to repeat them."

"What about Torchic, Piplup and Mudkip?" Paul asked.

"Oh, There was a starting trainer who claimed his Mudkip ran away from him, and the professor was forced to give him a Torchic, if not his parents sued. His parents also happened to buy a smuggled Piplup from the black market and gave it to their son. After getting a Poocheyena, he quickly dumped the three on the side of the road. It's not illegal to release Pokémon, but I was lucky to catch it, The Poocheyena was returned to its pack, and Torchic, Piplup and Mudkip wouldn't leave my side so, with the Professor Birch's permission, I captured them."

Paul nodded.

"How many abandoned Pokémon do you have anyway?"

"Um," Ash looked off slightly. "There's Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Sceptile, Torchic, Mudkip, Megnanium, Totodile, Quilava, Torterra, Infernape." Queue Paul flinching. "Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, and Frogadier."

Paul whistled, "Fifteen Pokémon, Damn." He then paused. "Why are they all starter Pokémon?"

Ash shrugged. "I guess people didn't get the ones they chose, so they decided to abandon them, or they deemed them too weak."

Paul nodded, and brushed back the feathers of Honchkrow. While he didn't regret letting Chimchar go to a better trainer, it hurt to be reminded of it every so often.

Even if the Pokémon and human no longer blamed him anymore. It never occurred to him that Chimchar was abandoned twice.

"Hey Paul we're here!" Ash called out, snapping him out of his reverie.

He looked over Vielstone, and all flyers immediately reached the ground.

"Alright I'll be back!" Paul called out, with Ash nodding.

After a few minutes or so, people came to crowd around him, thinking they could catch some rare Pokémon only to find out the flying types belonged to Ash.

"Hey kid I challenge you to a battle!"

Ash looked at the boy, who was thirteen.

"I'm sixteen." Ash sighed.

"You look like ten!" the kid called. "I want a six on six battle!"

Ash cursed his genetics, His mother always said that he would look like he could never grow, just as she still looked to be twenty.

'I accept, No substitutions right?"

The kid nodded.

"My names Brian by the way."

"I'm Ash."

Brian nodded and grabbed a pokeball.

"Let's go Teddiursa!"

"Tedda!"

"Alright Wisp you're up!"

"Eevee!"

Wisp wagged his tail and stared the teddy bear down.

"Teddiursa use Slash!"

The Bear came rushing forward, his claws glowing white, before attempting to slash Wisp, who nimbly dodged without any commands.

"Wisp, use Double team, than follow up with Swift!"

"Vee!"

Wisp, charged forward, multiple copies following the dark gray and red Eevee. His copies began to run around in circles, causing the enemy to swirl around in confusion. All the Eevee's jumped into the air, and preformed a front flip, stars shooting out from their tails before landing.

"Now use Mimic!"

Wisp's body glowed white for a second before he rushed forward, his claws becoming longer in a whitish glow. The stars began to bombard Teddiursa , who cried out in pain before it was launched back in a rake of claws.

The teddy bounced across the cement before standing up, growling slightly as he felt the scratch mark on his stomach.

"Teddiursa use Shadow Claw!" Brian cried out.

Ash sighed.

"Take it and follow up with Bite."

The Shadow claw harmlessly passed through Wisps body. Before the Bear could recover from its shock, Wisp launched forward and bit into his shoulder.

"Teddiursa return." Brian sounded disgruntled. "I forgot ghost type moves don't affect normal type Pokémon. But the claws should have harmed it!"

"Shadow claw wasn't perfected, so it ended up just being pure ghostly energy, more of a fist rather than claws.

The other battles ended nearly the same; Brain had a Swellow, A Buneary, a Prinplup, a Bonsley, and surprisingly an Electrike.

Things went south when he had his Electrike use roar.

He was currently using Gible, Having returned Wisp before he could get critically injured. Gible was encased in a red Light and shot back into his Pokeball, only for Absol to come out.

She turned to glare at him and snarled, but Ash merely looked at the Trainer.

"I forfeit Absol."

Now she reeled back in shock, her once standing fur fell back into place.

"What why?!" Brian called out angrily. "It hasn't even been it yet, and there is no way that thing is only a month!"

Absol turned, baring her teeth at the human who dared to call her a THING!

"Yes, but I promised her I wouldn't use HER for battles." Ash sighed. "Besides what does it matter, you're losing four to one, might as well make it two."

Brian shut his mouth and nodded.

"Come on Absol, you can stay outside for a while with Wisp, and Pikachu."

She looked at Ash before giving a curt nod, sitting near the electric rat.

The battle continued.

" _I told you he wasn't Bad_." Pikachu sighed.

" _I don't understand."_ She muttered, silently, not taking her eyes off of Ash. " _My Mema always told me how bad her trainer was._ "

Pikachu looked at Absol, forcing her to stiffen underneath the glare. Even though he was simply staring blankly at her.

" _Her trainer._ " Pikachu stated softly. " _Not all Trainers, my mema told me the same thing, she had a trainer who had a brutal training regime and never let them rest, abandoning her when he deemed her too weak. She told me that my entire life as a Pichu, and when I evolved she told me to find a trainer who loved me._ "

Pikachu looked up at Ash, with clouded eyes.

" _I Didn't understand, she told me her trainer was bad, so why would she want me to find one of my own? So when I ventured off on my own, I was convinced all humans were bad, including Ash when I first met him. He thought I was the greatest, and I shocked him for it pretty bad. After he saved me from being pecked to death by Spearows, I realized what she meant_."

Absol turned slightly, confusion leaking in her features.

" _What?_ "

" _Not all humans are bad, just as not all Pokémon are good_." Pikachu smiled. " _I started trusting humans more, I was still wary mind you. But I gave them a chance._ "

" _I've only met good Pokémon though_." Absol barked, ignoring the concerned look Ash threw at her.

" _That's because you've been in a sanctuary your whole life_." Pikachu countered. " _They are naturally calmer there as they are being fed, and two fighting species are always separated. You haven't seen the real world kid, and trust me. It isn't always rainbows._ "

And now she was thinking. Her father always countered what her mother said, and the other Pokémon would usually choose sides. Except those Tauros that had recently arrived there.

 **-Flashback-**

 _ **She yawned leisurely, hiding her amusement as her Baba, tried to argue with mema. Many Pokémon backing her up as well.**_

" _ **She's wrong." She nearly yelped when she heard the female voice right next to her.**_

 _ **She turned to see a bull like Pokémon lie right beside her. Surprise filled her features, she had never seen a Pokémon like that before.**_

" _ **Sorry young one," the female bull hummed. "I didn't mean to startle you."**_

 _ **She nodded uneasily before laying back down.**_

" _ **What are you? I've never seen a Pokémon like you around here before." She asked. "And why are you saying my Mema's wrong!"**_

" _ **I am a Tauros, Absol." She supplied. "I'm from the Kanto region, and I have personally seen many types of trainers. My old trainer himself was very kind-hearted."**_

 _ **Absol stood up.**_

" _ **Trainer Pokémon don't belong here." She hissed. "only Abandoned!"**_

" _ **Oh contraire." The bull snorted. "My trainer made a promise to find us a home, and he did."**_

" _ **He abandoned you than!"**_

" _ **No, he promised us a new home, he caught my herd by accident, and couldn't set us out in the wild as we would have probably died." Tauros sighed. "We're still family, even all these miles apart."**_

" _ **He abandoned you." She murmured.**_

 _ **Tauros sighed. "Think what you want kit."**_

 **-Flashback end-**

Was Ash like the human that Tauros told her about?

She looked at Ash and scoffed.

There was no way, her mema was always right.

"Aright guys lunch time!" Ash called out, dropping his bag onto the floor. There was a huge red light and in a flash all his Pokémon appeared with roars, startling all the other people surrounding them. Ash grabbed his Poke Packer, as he had now dubbed the device. Quickly pressing a few buttons on the Nintendo game boy like device, food began to materialize before him.

"Science is so amazing." He muttered, grabbing Poke blocks and poffins and began to distribute it to the larger Pokémon before giving the others his home made *Still in progress* Poke Chow.

As they ate, he sat next to what Absol knew was the supposed new group of Pokémon. He currently had a Magnemite in his lap with a Boldore right next to him. The others were around him, simply laying down and enjoying the food he made for them.

" _Hey Mister?_ " The Deino asked 'looking' at his food bowl. " _Why are you giving Absol away?_ "

Ash smiled, petting the small dragon type, before resuming feeding Magnemite and Boldore.

" _You're giving her away?!_ " Yamask cried out, momentarily stopping herself from choking. " _I thought you didn't want to let family go!_ "

Ash nodded. "Of course I don't want to let her go, but she wants to go back and I can't stop her."

" _Then how come you didn't let us go?"_ Chespin asked, although she held no malicious intent.

"Because the difference is that Absol has a family in a Sanctuary, which would guarantee her safety." Ash answered. "If I let you guys go you'd struggle to find shelter, find food and fight, and while you guys have been fighting and finding food, what about shelter? Not to mention you don't have anyone to heal you after you're done fighting for food."

Chespin blinked before resigning with a nod and a sigh, continuing to nibble on her pellets. Absol blinked in surprise when he simply decided to pet her.

"Hey don't be sad about it girl," Ash said calmly. "It's not your fault how these natural instincts go away when you're with a human, trust me, I've had several Pokémon insist on finding food themselves when I first captured them, not to mention find shelter for us despite my tent.

It's just….you need to learn to depend on me to have food for you guys, to train you and to make sure you're all healthy and active. And to make sure you're mentally stable, after being in the wild for so long some Pokémon have a particular mindset that can hurt them later if not nurtured properly, and the same goes for abused and abandoned Pokémon. I learned that with Charizard, and I'm not willing to let it happen again."

Ash's eyes darkened momentarily.

"With abused Pokémon, it's so much worse, because sometimes they push themselves to hard and end up hurting themselves in the process. And if they choose to evolve it can damage their mindset and attitude. Like if they were shy and nice before, it can easily revert to Rude and mean once they evolve. Because they pick up the term, if you're not good enough than why should I follow you? Charizard was like that and it took me nearly a YEAR to get to him. I just don't want that happening to any of you."

Chespin looked up at him with wide brown eyes, " _Is that why you spent a lot of times with the others? Like Smoochum?_ "

Ash nodded.

"Smoochum, like Charm was very young when she was captured. But unlike Charm she stayed with that abuse for nearly a month as opposed to Charms week. So she was scarred the most and was positive all trainers acted like Elizabeth. I needed her to trust me more than any of you. And now she's happy and eating, and soon we'll have to get you guys another physical to make sure your doing okay again."

Chespin nodded and looked at Magnemite.

" _Will they be okay soon_?"

Ash smiled, "They'll be fine, their tough for a little fella." Magnemite sparked. "But they do need a little more time than the rest of you to recover properly, but after he's okay, He and Pikachu will start training."

Pikachu bounded forward ear perked up.

" _Training?"_ At Ash's nod, Pikachu smirked. " _Heck yeah! Don't worry Mite, I'll teach you the ways of shocking our Trainer!_ "

Ash coughed. "You know I think Rai will be a better teacher!"

" _Too Late_!" Pikachu cackled.

Absol looked back to her food, but kept her ears perked the entire time.

Maybe staying with him won't be too bad.

 **A/N: HOLY CRAP that was nearing 7,000 words and this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I'll try my best to continue having it this long but I won't make any Promises.**

 **Next chapter will be them arriving in Kalos, and a Bunch of time skips through the gyms and evolutions. After the next chapter (Or two) the tournament will start!**

 **Also, I have been thinking of doing an Anime rewrite, Think I can do it? Of course it'll take a little longer to get out, and I'll probably slow down a bit on my updates but it's just a thought.**

 **I have plenty of Idea for the story and next chapter should get a few laughs! (At least for me anyway XD)**

 **ALSO that thing with Pokémon with no mouths is something that should be put in the Anime, I mean HOW can a LIVING creature survive without food or Water? It doesn't seem right, and while Yes Magnemite can feed off of Electricity, Boldore can't and neither can Metagross. So it's easy to understand my frustration with this. So I inputted a Salve, I'll name it next chapter.**

 **Well I've kept you in this chapter long enough so I'll let you be.**

 **Please Review!**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own At All.**

As they slowly finished up, Ash looked to his left to see Paul walking back to him with a disgruntled look on his face. His own little Pikachu, which Ash had nicknamed 'Chu-Chu', was laughing hysterically, letting out tiny shocks of electricity in which Paul kept glaring at her for. When the two finally reached them, Chu-Chu nimbly jumped off of Paul's Shoulder's and onto Ash's, mindful of her tail.

Immediately she started chatting with the others, excitement and amusement rolling off of her in waves. Ash however, didn't bother to really pay attention, giving Paul a raised eyebrow that stated 'explain'. After the lavender haired trainer took a deep breath, he plopped onto the floor.

"So where we heading to now?" He grumbled, swiftly letting out his other Pokémon.

Ash took note of the Pidgeot, the tiny Pichu, Sligoo, Marshtomp, and finally the menacing Beedrill. So he was taking his latest captures with them. That was good.

"Right now? Unova." Ash simply stated. "And we?"

Paul's cheeks turned pink as he looked away.

"Reggie kicked me out of the house." He muttered. "Said I needed to hang out with people more. So I decided to go with the one person I can tolerate."

Ash snickered lowly, until Paul sent him a glare, he was then sent into a fit of laughter.

"Ash it's not funny!" Paul growled.

Ash wheezed. "N-No Paul, I-It's f-Fricking hilarious AHAh!"

Ash fell back laughing. Giggling in hysteria as Shuckle and Aron came and nuzzled him with Banette and Shuppet jumping onto his belly to hold him down.

"ASH!" Paul yelled out, "Ash come on, we have to get going soon!"

Ash snickered; nodding his head as he slowly returned everyone. He left out Sneasel and Shedinja and of course his flying types.

"Alright Sneasel Later on, I'm going to let you out first because I need you to help me keep away the wild Pokémon with Pikachu and Wisp. Shedinga, you and I are going to practice flying with the others. Can I count on you guys?"

"SNEA!" "SHAA!" the two chirped, holding out a claw and a limb in determination.

With that Ash quickly recalled Sneasel and tied a rope around Shedinja along with Lady and Tramp. Making sure they were tightly secured, they set off to Unova once more.

" _Hey Baba_." Noibat chirped turning to Ash but keeping close to both Hawlucha and Pidgeot.

The little bat along with the fighting flying type have both learned how to easily fly at top speeds. And by top speeds Ash meant nearing Pidgeot's old speed level, which was good since Hawlucha was only used to gliding before and Noibat was struggling to fly at all.

"Yes Noi?" Ash smiled at the bat earning an eye roll from Paul.

" _Are we gonna go back with the blondies and the Honey-haired again?_ " He asked, quickly latching onto Pidgeot. " _They were kind of fun!_ "

" _Blondies and a Honey-head?_ " Unfezant crowed. " _I'm assuming you mean traveling partners?"_

Noibat nodded quickly. " _Yeah, the tiny blonde was kinda loud and the bigger blonde was really weird. But the honey lady was nice!_ "

" _He means a brother and a sister named Clemont and Bonnie,_ " Hawlucha huffed, flapping his wings oddly before continuing to soar steadily. " _The Honey-head was a girl named Serena, the three of them are….okay._ "

"And by okay he means, he trusts them enough not to karate chop them." Ash laughed. 'And yes Noi, we will be traveling with them again."

Fletchinder chirped, stretching his wings out.

" _Great, I bet if you put Pin near that dim-witted Chespin Clemont has, she'll beat the grass typing out of him!_ " Fletch chuckled. " _She'll beat him left and right with her wine whips!_ "

"Fletch." Ash warned.

" _Oh come on Ash,_ " Pikachu snickered. " _It'd be fun to see Chespin get reality smacked into him!_ "

" _What's a dim-wit?_ " Wisp asked, with Shedinja buzzing in agreement.

" _It pretty much means someone or something that isn't really smart and tends to not realize things that are right in front of him._ " Noctowl cooed. " _Or they do really silly things._ "

Ash nodded and turned back to Pikachu with a dead-panned look.

"And what if he's a Quilladin now?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

" _It'd be funnier_!" Pikachu crowed happily. " _Just imagine little Pin standing up against the roundness of Quilladin and BAM!_ " Pikachu smashed his tiny fist into Ash's shoulder, earning a wince. _"_ _ **-Sorry-**_ _Quilladin's out cold, on the floor with a blush on his face._ "

Pikachu jumped into Ash's lap, wrapping an arm around Wisp as he looked into the sky.

" _But Quilladin's quick to get up, not deterred by his love turning away from him he rushes forward. Arms outstretched as if he were in a cheesy movie! Pin growls out angrily, placing her paws onto the ground and cries out in anger. Sending out Razor leafs at him before quickly going back to Vine whip_." The flying types started to circle around Ash and Charizard, listening intently on Pikachu's words. " _The Razor leaves knock him back and into a tree, He's stuck! Spotting her chance Pin starts to attack the quill Pokémon with Vine whip after Vine whip, making sure this time he's completely out cold. She curls up and charges in with a rollout, which knocks him back at least ten feet. The crowd jumps to their feet. 'AAAAAAH' 'AAAAAAAH!'_ " Pikachu cried out, mimicking the crowd with fake calls. " _The Devil is down! Pin jumps onto his body and raises her fist into the air and lets out a victory screech. SHE WON!_ "

The flying types began to laugh, nearly tumbling back in the wind. Paul and Ash himself were near tears.

"Pika," Paul croaked out, holding onto his stomach. "Where in the world did you get that idea?!"

Pikachu blinked.

" _What are you talking about, I bet you that's going to happen_!" Pikachu snapped his fingers. " _The moment she's let out, he's all hearts for her! And knowing Pin, she will NOT appreciate the other pin Pokémon!_ "

" _Hey you think Lemon Battery has any other Pokémon?_ " Fletchinder asked. " _What if there's competition for Pin's affections?_ "

"Lemon battery?" Ash asked incredulously. "Do you mean Clemont?"

" _Yeah,_ " Fletch nodded. " _I call him lemon Battery, only because Bulbasuar told me what Clemont meant! Now answer my question!_ "

Ash and Paul rolled their eyes, to use to the birds demanding nature.

"It depends," Ash shrugged. "He was at the meeting the entire month, so I have no idea if he was able to get any new Pokémon."

" _What about Honey_?"

Ash shrugged. "She probably did, I mean, she wasn't at the meeting so maybe."

" _She's going to go for cute Pokémon watch!_ " Hawlucha huffed. " _Maybe like a Plusle, or maybe even a super ultra rare Cleffa!_ "

Ash laughed. "I think she'll stick with Kalos Pokémon Lu."

" _I think you mean HAW_!" Fletch chuckled.

" _Oh ha, ha._ " Hawlucha grumbled, " _That was so, PUNNY!_ "

Fletchinder cawed, angrily, tilting his wings so he was facing Hawlucha but still flying forward. Hissing at the strain, he quickly turned back to his original position.

" _You did not just use the word PUN for a damn pun_!"

Hawlucha grinned. " _What's the matter? Are my Puns too HOT to handle? Or are the words just BREEZING past your head?_ "

Fletchinder gawked, the other flying types laughing at his misfortune.

" _Are you starting a Pun war?_!"

Hawlucha shrugged. " _I'm not that good at puns, so I just WING it whenever I can._ "

" _Oh Arceus, ha,"_ Noctowl croaked. " _This is too much!_ "

" _Oh it is on Nacho Libre!_ " Fletchinder screeched. " _I'll PECK you out of this war!"_

"This can wait, we're at Unova already!' Ash giggled.

" _My Home!_ " Unfezant cried.

" _No, I will not get shocked by another legendary! You can't make me!_ " Pikachu yelled.

Pikachu scooted back and pressed his back against Ash's stomach. Looking around wildly for any sign of a dragon like Pokémon or a human like one. He was already tired of being zapped repeatedly.

" _What's a Legendary?"_ Wisp asked.

" _They're really rare and powerful Pokémon_ ," Shedinja stated. " _They are the strongest of the strong, and are considered the first Pokémon every to walk this earth! And they hardly ever show themselves to humans often._ "

" _HA! We have seen and befriended just about every legendary on the regions we've been on so far!_ " Charizard snickered. " _Sans the legendaries in the Kalos Region_."

They all landed, Ash was careful to unwrap Lady, Tramp and Shedinja before releasing nearly everyone.

Ash looked at Sceptile.

"I want you in charge, Scept." Charizard cried out in annoyance. "You guys relax, but don't get into any trouble and be careful okay, I'm off to drop Absol off and then we head to Kalos officially."

Everyone cooed, and Ash walked off with Paul.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, it's not my choice to begin with."

"She's your Pokémon!"

"She was taken away from her family and given to me!"

"She had to have agreed! Rangers don't give Pokémon away just because they can!"

Ash stood silent as they opened the door. Wisp and Pikachu bounding by his legs to look at the workers.

The receptionist looked up, looking close to scowling as she slammed her book closed. Sitting up straighter she put on a friendly smile, the workers around her began to edge away.

"Hello how may I help you?" She stated sweetly.

"Careful, she's a time bomb right now." Paul whispered.

"Hi, I'm here to drop off a sanctuary Pokémon." Ash simply stated.

The woman twitched.

"And how, may I ask, did you obtain a sanctuary Pokémon?" She began to tap her nails on the desk.

"She was given to me." Ash rolled his eyes, what was it with him and dealing with cruel people so much lately.

"Millie, I don't think he," Another worked tried plead.

"Quiet Vash, I'm working," Millie snapped and looked back at Ash. "May I get your name please?"

"Ash Ketchum."

The other workers turned to glare at Millie.

"Ah, so you think you can just abandon your Pokémon at our sanctuary?" She asked. "While our Sanctuary does care for abandoned and the occasional rare herd we do not accept the fact that trainers abandon their Pokémon for no reason-."

"Millie, you idiot!" Vash hissed. "He's the Trainer we gave Absol and Deino to!"

Millie blinked. "So?"

Ash sighed.

"Absol decided she did not want to travel with a trainer so I'm here to return her to her home, if that's okay." Ash huffed. "If I wanted to abandon her (which I don't) I probably would have done it somewhere else and not here! Not to mention I also want to see my Taurus."

Millie flushed and ducked her head, pressing a button so a door on the side opened up.

"Please, come on in." She bowed.

Ash huffed, looking at Paul before making his way towards the door, both Wisp and Pikachu at his feet and stalking behind him. Shrugging, Paul quickly walked after him. The moment he made it outside, Ash had already released both Sneasel and Absol from their pokeballs.

Getting a nod from Ash, they all proceeded to walk into the forest before them. Admiring the trees as the three Pokémon kept any wild ones from attacking. Absol had her nose on the ground.

When she gave a low whine, they stopped. Ash looked at her for a second before nodding. Bending down, he looked at her in the eye and patted her head softly.

"Alright Absol, we're finally here." Ash smiled sadly. "Call your pack and I'll call mine!"

Absol nodded, jumping onto the nearest rock, and let out a loud howl pausing for a second before repeating the process. When she finally stopped, there was a distance howl that called back and Absol barked.

Ash walked a bit away, before cupping his hands around his mouth, he stomped his foot on the ground twice and let out a low whistle.

"HELLO!" He yelled and leaned back, grabbing the last pokeball on his belt before waiting.

Absol sneered. " _Does he really think Pokémon are going to come to him like that just so he can capture them?_!"

" _No, Absol,_ " Pikachu sighed. " _Ash has his own pack here, or rather a herd_."

Absol looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

" _Human's don't have packs or herds_."

" _Yes they do, but they call them family and friends instead._ " Sneasel sighed, rubbing her claws against the dirt. " _And while we do the same, they don't consider a large number of humans that are always together a herd of a pack, they call it a-a group or something like that."_

Pikachu nodded, patting Sneasel on the back, and perking up his ears ever so slightly.

" _Yeah, when it's a small group of humans I believe they call them a cliché._ " Pikachu grinned, looking at the three younger Pokémon with something akin to pride. " _Get ready to see the rest of your Family!_ "

Wisp barked as the ground started to tremble beneath them, all turning to see a pack of Absol's literally rushing past them.

" _Mema!_ " Absol cried out, causing the pack to skid to a stop and turn.

" _Run, Bellezza, Run!_ " Her mema cried. " _There's a Taurus Stampede!_ "

Absol felt her hair stand up on end when she saw a group of Taurus erupt from the bushes. She began to push herself back into the Absol pack. She dragged back Wisp in her maw and watched with delight as Sneasel stepped back as well.

" _Pikachu you idiot!_ " She yelled. " _RUN, they'll crush you!_ "

Pikachu turned and shook his head.

" _Nah, I feel safe_." Pikachu smiled. " _Just be glad none of us are near Ash!"_

"AHHH!" Absol whipped her head to see Ash get trampled by the herd and felt guilt swell in her gut.

This human had proved some worth, and now she was standing by just to watch him get trampled to death in her home turf? She rushed forward; her fangs began to grow white while a purple energy surrounded her eyes.

Pikachu knocked into her, his cheeks sparking lightly and preventing her bite attack from ever hitting her target.

" _Calm down Absol._ " He stressed out. " _Ash's fine_."

With that he crawled off and sat on his hunches. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at The Taurus, and she was more than surprised, when they all stepped back and sat down. Ash himself sat up and gave a large laugh, throwing up his single pokeball to reveal another Taurus. They all whinnied and rushed forward once more to 'cuddle' with the lone Taurus.

" _What the..._ " Absol breathed silently.

" _They are our family._ " Pikachu smiled. " _Ash had caught them all by accident in the Safari zone, and he wasn't allowed to release them back there so he took them. They didn't exactly want to be caught either so Ash was stuck with them for a long time now."_ Pikachu let out a breath. " _He promised them that he'd find them a home in a sanctuary so they don't have to risk being caught again, but no matter what he would still love them all like family._ "

" _And he did_." Absol looked up to see the Taurus she had spoken to before she left. " _He promised to visit us whenever he could, and he did. You see young one, not all humans are bad._ "

" _Yeah, Baba is the greatest!"_ Wisp jumped up.

" _I see he's hatched another one_." Taurus grinned. " _Nice to meet you Young Eevee._ "

" _My name is Wisp_." Eevee chirped, " _What's yours?_ "

" _Stella_." The Taurus mooed, before turning back to Absol and Pikachu.

" _Bellezza,_ " Absol turned to look at her mother. " _What is going on?_ "

" _We've come to bring her back home!_ " Pikachu smiled.

" _Why?_ " Absol's father marched up, confusion on his face. " _Does your trainer not want you? Where are they anyway?_ "

"RIGHT OVER HERE!"

The group looked startled to see, Ash hanging by the horns of one of the many Taurus there.

"Hi!" Ash smiled. "Um, Derek can you let me down?"

" _But how will you stay safe?_ " Derek asked.

"By not hanging above the ground."

The Taurus grunted and dropped Ash gently on the floor. Ash stood up and brushed his pants before patting Taurus lightly, walking up to the pack and crouching down to eye level.

"Sorry 'bout that, sometimes they forget their own strengths." Ash paused and looked back to the herd, "On second thought maybe they do. I think they like to trample me so they can cuddle later."

" _Of course Ash,"_ Stella snickered. " _How else are we going to watch you?_ "

"By asking me to sit." Ash grinned back.

" _Oh like that will ever work_!" His main Taurus walked up, bumping him slightly.

"Ouch, Tyler, that hurt." Ash giggled.

" _Who are you human?_!" Absol's mom snarled, interrupting the light-hearted conversation. " _And what have you done to my daughter!_ "

Ash blinked. "I brought her home; she wasn't comfortable with humans and didn't want to be with me so I am returning her to her family. " Ash paused for a second. "I haven't done anything actually, I mean I fed her, but that's about it."

The mother jumped back in shock, along with the rest of the pack.

" _You can understand me!_ "

Absol herself blinked in surprise.

" _I never noticed._ " She mumbled.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Sure can, Pikachu and the others taught me!" Ash grimaced. "Um is there a name I can refer to you as? All of you are the same species so I really don't want to call any of you 'it' or just Absol. Unless you would like me to refer to you that way of course."

" _Rose._ " Absol's mom said blandly, looking blankly at Ash as if he were some sort of monster.

And maybe he was to her; it was obvious she wasn't use to interacting with humans. Any previous interactions might have traumatized her and it was simply alien to seeing a human act to nice.

" _Stan._ " Absol's dad stated in surprise. " _I've never met a human like you before. My human was nice, but she never bothered to learn our language_."

"That's because Ash is one of a kind." Paul called out.

" _Holy Crap I forgot you were here!_ " Pikachu Shrieked jumping back a couple feet. "I thought you stayed with the time bomb!"

"Heck no!" Paul yelled out. "That woman would have torn my eyes out of the sockets before I could walk out the door!"

Ash rolled his eyes, leaning back to give Paul and confused and disappointed glare. Paul returned the look with a cocky grin, in a sort of triumphant way. Sighing, he was doing things like this too much lately; he turned back to the Absol pack.

"Anyway, I'm here to drop off your daughter." Ash smiled.

Rose's face lit up as she dragged her daughter back to the pack, placing her body in front of her daughter.

" _Okay, now leave!_ " She snarled.

Ash raised his hands up as Stan sighed.

"Hold on, I have to tell her something first okay!" Ash yelped. "I promise it will be really quick."

Rose hissed, stalking forward as she was ready to pounce on Ash, if it wasn't for her little beauty, her Bellezza, stopping her.

"Listen Absol," Ash smiled. "Or Bellezza, whichever one you prefer, I just want to tell you no matter how long you've been with me, I'm glad you were a part of my family."

Absol looked up with wide eyes.

" _It's only been a few hours_." She hissed out weakly.

There he went again, confusing her like no one has ever done before.

Ash shook his head. "It doesn't matter how long you've been with me, what matters is that you were. You are Family now. I promise to come by and visit you whenever I can just like my herd. Okay?"

Bellezza numbly nodded her head; this wasn't what her mema taught her.

" _Human's are supposed to be bad, evil, and wicked_." She cried softly.

"And they are," Paul stated. "But not all humans are always going to be like that. Take it from Ash, he's been abandoned and betrayed."

Ash winced; Paul himself looked down muttering a soft ' _Sorry'_.

" _Betrayed, Abandoned?_ " Stella looked at Ash.

"Most of our friends blamed me for getting May and Dawn into the hospital and said they'd kill me so they left me all alone." Ash mumbled. "Not one has talked to me, except Tracey who had accused me of taking and threatening my Pokémon earlier today."

Rose crawled forward and tilted her head.

" _You've been…Abandoned?"_ She questioned in a hushed whisper.

A Human, abandoned by his own kind meant he was banished. He was an outcast like every other Pokémon that was abandoned by their trainer's.

How could a human get abandoned by their own pack?

Ash blinked, before nodding unsteadily. Wisp was now in his lap and purring in comfort.

" _You know what it's like to be like me._ " She stated unsteadily.

And it was hard to realize, that several other humans have probably been through the same thing. Just like that little Deino she cared for, when it's pack had left it behind for being too soft.

Bellezza herself walked forward and looked at her mother before turning to Ash.

" _Ash,_ " She smiled when the boy looked up. " _I would like to stay with you please._ "

Ash blinked, before looking at her mother.

"Are you okay with this?" Ash asked. "She is your daughter of course."

Rose looked down, was she really willing to let her daughter belong to an outcast of human society? She looked at her mate, and then her daughter, whose turquoise eyes shone with determination. Her Bellezza was ready to see the world, but she wasn't ready to let her go.

She closed her eyes tight, stopping her eyes from stinging any longer. She refused to look up.

" _As long as she can visit, I…I am okay with this._ " Rose muttered.

When she finally looked up, all she saw was kind hearted brown eyes staring back at her. Even if all humans were despicable, she could trust these two with her only daughter.

She had known she had made the right choice.

 **-Two hours later-**

" _AH, Back in Kalos!_ " Pikachu cooed. " _Fresh Kalos air_."

There was a loud bustle, as people from all over Lumiose City were walking around. Kids were screaming in joy, and Fletchlings were zipping past the trees and high above the buildings. Pokémon from several trainers were either bathing in the 3'o clock skies sun, or breathing heavily from the countless of battle's they have participated in.

Ash smiled, enjoying the bright energy around them. There was something about Kalos that would always be comforting. Whether it's be the people or the weather, it felt as if nothing would ever go-

" _I hate it, can we go back home?_ " Wisp asked, looking at Ash with bright red eyes.

Immediately Ash, Paul, and Pikachu crashed onto the floor. Wisp was on the side of the fountain, twitching his tail in annoyance while tracing circles on the cement with his paw.

"Sorry Wisp," Ash smiled sadly. "But we're kind of stuck here for awhile."

Wisp nodded, hearing a loud shriek and began to look around. He tilted his head as a young girl with bright blue eyes rush toward them with a little orange rat clinging onto her shoulder and a small green…thing in her yellow satchel.

Another boy was behind her, he wore a bright blue jumpsuit and glasses that gleamed in the sunlight.

He cried out in shock as the young girl scooped him up in his arms and begins to twirl him around.

" _Baba,_ " he cried out. " _I'm gonna hurl!_ "

She stopped spinning and held him up like a prized trophy.

"Aren't you the cutest little Eevee?!" She squealed, suddenly thrusting him towards her and forcing him to rub his fur against her cheek. "Yes you are!"

" _Human,_ " Wisp hissed out. " _Put me down!"_

"Oh, Clement, can you catch it, please, please, PLEASE!" She squealed looking at the boy. "He can become a powerful Jolteon for you and I can take care of him!"

" _Jolteon!_ " Wisp cried out in fear.

" _Yeah Clemont, please_!" the orange rat pleaded.

Ash chuckled. "Sorry Bonnie, but, Wisp over there is my Pokémon."

She whirled around in shock, a smile a-lighting her face as she threw her body at Ash and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ash there you are, we've been waiting ALL day." She smiled.

Ash blinked and looked at Clemont, who smiled fondly.

"We've been waiting for the past ten minutes bonnie." He sighed. "Not ALL day."

She turned to glare at him, her Cheeks turning red and puffing out ever so slightly.

"It felt like forever." She muttered, kicking a rock and crossing her arms.

"Err, Ash." Ash turned to look at Paul who was holding a pokeball that was shaking furiously.

He blinked as the natural red light erupted from the pokeball and took form of a certain Fairy he knew.

"Florges." She crooned.

In her hands was another smaller flower that she neatly placed on Ash's ear, causing the boy to smile.

"Thank you for the gift, Florges." Ash grinned and she cooed.

Bonnie looked up in shock, before stars flitted in her eyes.

"Whoa! You got a Florges!" She squealed staring at the blue flower bush in delight.

Florges turned to look at her and gave a small snort, resisting the urge to pummel the tiny human. She had promised to play nice.

"Yeah, Clemont, Bonnie meet Florges," Ash smiled nervously gently dragging the fairy back by the shoulder. "Florges, be nice okay."

She pouted childishly.

" _But I am_ ," She whined. " _I promised I'd be good!_ "

" _Yeah Baba_ ," Wisp chirped and she smirked at him. " _She's being nice_!"

" _Your Definition of Nice is not pummeling someone into the ground."_ Pikachu scoffed.

Ash looked at Paul pleadingly.

"Nope I am not helping you with a deranged mother!" Paul cried out. "Nor a Deranged Pikachu!"

" _Deranged?_ " Florges questioned. " _I_ _prefer the term Protective._ "

" _Watch your mouth Purple or I'll whip your butt back to Kanto!"_ Pikachu snapped.

"Be Nice?" Clement blanched. "Is she going to hurt us?"

Ash immediately shook his head.

"Oh no, but she does like to call people names and play pranks on them." Ash then looked at her blankly. "She also has a tendency to threaten people she doesn't like. Anyway, where's Serena?"

Bonnie squealed, much to everyone's confusion.

"She's right there!" Bonnie screeched pointing at Serena who had her Braixen out, along with a pink Pokémon at her feet.

Ash whipped out his Pokedex.

"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon." The Dex beeped. "One of the eight evolved forms of Eevee. Sylveon wraps its ribbons around the arms of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her."

" _Baba, how come you didn't tell us about this one?"_ Wisp asked.

"That's because I had no idea it existed." Ash commented before smiling at Serena. "Hey Serena long time no see."

"Hey Guys." Serena smiled, which faltered slightly at the sight of Paul. "Um Ash, not to be rude or anything but who's this?"

Paul looked up and ducked into his jacket immediately, he bit his tongue, knowing for a fact that he would say something rude if he didn't.

"This is Paul; I was hoping he could travel with us." Ash smiled. "If none of you minded any way."

"OH that's fine with me." Clemont smiled. "I'm Clemont."

"I'm Bonnie!" She smiled. "Do you have any Pokémon?"

"I'm Serena." Serena smiled. "I hope we get along."

"Nice to meet you." Paul nodded. "And uh, yeah I'm a Pokémon Trainer."

"Cool, Can I see your Pokémon?"

Paul and Ash looked at each other.

"Maybe we should head out to the forest before anything." Ash said unsteadily. "Wouldn't want to disturb anyone with the noise, right?"

"We wouldn't disturb anyone." Paul answered back hotly. "If anything we don't want them hurting…"

Paul paused causing Ash to look at him strangely.

"Ash how are you going to get them to stay calm?" Paul questioned.

Ash paled at the thought.

"Yup, we're off to the forest!"

 **A/N: Here you go. I'd apologize for being late but, at least I got it up. I was going to post it up last Saturday. But a lot of things got in the way. SO now it's Thursday and I'm posting it up.**

 **Anyway. Next Chapter will be Ash introducing his Pokémon, then it WILL jump to May, Dawn, Brock, Max and Diela.**

 **Yeah haven't forgot about them, it's not hard to come up with these chapters (at least the idea of them), but sometimes when you get so far into a story you almost forget about what was the point of it. So you have to go back and rewrite a couple things.**

 **When I finish I want to try and go back and re-edit a lot of chapters and maybe combine a few, but only after I complete this. So don't worry about needing to go back and re-read some chapters at all.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	17. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own At All.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Ash how are you going to get them to stay calm?" Paul questioned._

 _Ash paled at the thought._

" _Yup, we're off to the forest!"_

Bonnie huffed silently walking in front of Clemont and aside from Serena but still behind Ash and that weird Paul person. She looked down at her pouch where squishy warbled quietly and Dedenne snored. Ash hadn't even looked at her Pokémon, even though she clearly left her bag opened when she adored both Wisp and Florges. Ash was only focusing on Florges.

Sure the flower Pokémon was a beauty to behold and probably very powerful, but her Squishy wasn't even on the Poke-Dex. No one had ever seen a Pokémon like Squishy before and Ash didn't even notice it! Her Pokémon was just as special as Ash's and was probably so rare no one had ever seen it before! She wanted him to look at Squishy and say:

' _Yeah I never seen that Pokémon before Bonnie, you must be an all powerful trainer!'_

She smirked silently before bumping into Ash's side as he stopped suddenly. She looked up and watched Ash look down apologetically.

"Sorry Bonnie," He said nervously. "Didn't mean to stop so suddenly on you."

"It's alright Ash." She chirped, and she realized how silly she was being.

She would show her Pokémon to Ash once he was done showing off his.

Ash fidgeted slightly and seemed to contemplate something before sighing heavily, swinging his backpack gently around and started to search his bag.

"Ash," Serena looked on in curiosity. "Is everything alright?"

Ash muttered under his breath, no one could really hear except for Paul who started to laugh maniacally. Ash turned and gave him a swift punch to the shoulder along with a heated glare that was met with more laughter.

"Who got kicked out?!" Ash hissed.

This made Paul close his mouth as Ash snickered. Looking up he gave a sheepish smile, before looking down at his bag.

"Uh, yeah fine." Ash muttered. "Um before I start letting anyone out I need you all to know my limit has been removed so I have everyone with me, and uh." He looked up and started to slowly move them back until they were at the tree line of the huge clearing they had found. "Yeah right there. That'll do, hopefully. But uh….how do I say this? Um."

Paul sighed.

"Don't speak, and don't move from that spot until Ash tells you too," Paul grunted. "This is for your own safety; While Ash has a lot of control over his Pokémon, they don't like strangers very much and while Ash has put in good words for all of you, they still won't hesitate to push you away from Ash." With that said he turned to ash. "Maybe you should start off with the calmer Pokémon."

Ash looked up and snorted.

"You mean the same Pokémon who won't hesitate to ram them into the nearest city?"

Paul looked up and nodded in reluctance.

"You know just choose the smaller types."

Ash bobbed his head in agreement before looking at Bonnie. She began to sweat nervously.

"Bonnie I know you like cute Pokémon, but some of them are traumatized so I need you to be real quiet and careful." She nodded quickly and Ash sighed in relief before grabbing some pokeballs and started to place them easily across the ground to Clemont's and Serena's confusion.

Bonnie was too scared to notice anything. Before they knew it Ash let out a sharp high whistle as a red light began to blind their vision, Squinting slightly as none of them dared to throw their hands up to block the light.

Their ears were bombarded by the sounds of Pokémon cries that ranged from buzzing to splashes.

Serena looked around in awe at the variety of Pokémon in front of her.

She could see a Magnemite, a Snubull, A Torchic, A Mudkip, A Fennekin, A Chespin, A Rattata, A Shuppet, A Yamask, An Espurr, A Smoochum, A Shuckle, An Aron, A Shedinja, a Deino, Noibat, A Bulbasaur, a Snivy, a Corphish a Totodile, a Squirtle, an Oshowatt, a Noctowl, a Scraggy, Two other shiny Eevee's, a Gible, a Larvitar, a Floette, A Wooper, a Shiny Magikarp and a Shiny Feebas.

Serena was tempted to go up and greet the Pokémon when she remembered Ash's warning and rightfully stood silent.

Bonnie on the other hand couldn't contain her squeal.

The Pokémon all at once swiveled to the source of noise, several eyes widening at the sight of the three extra humans.

Immediately Bulbasaur charged forward, kicking up Dirt before skidding to a stop a few feet in front of the small human, Squirtle only a few steps behind him. He raised his vines in a threat-like manner and growled, causing the three to step back in shock. Squirtle let out a deep guttural growl as well, raising his claws up and showing off his sharp white teeth.

Bonnie let out a low whine while Dedenne walked in front of her and began to charge up an electrical attack. He rushed forward and began to nuzzle Squirtle's shell in an attempt to electrocute him. Squirtle snorted planting his tail firmly in the dirt as the electricity harmlessly passed through him and into the ground. Once the attack was over, Bulbasuar grabbed him within his vines and tossed him back to Bonnie who caught the mouse without trouble. She looked at them with wide eyes before Ash appeared before them with a smile.

Suddenly she didn't feel too sure about herself anymore.

"Saur, Squirt." Ash chided softly.

The two menacing Pokémon before them limped down onto the ground, vines and arms falling as sad features crossed their faces. Clemont blinked in shock as they walked towards Ash with nearly tearful faces. The Squirtle crying out its name repeatedly, stomping it's foot onto the ground while pointing wildly at them. Ash shook his head with a soft sigh, the action cause the Squirtle to deflate visibly.

He was suddenly tempted to defend the Pokémon when Ash crouched low.

"I know you both wanted to protect everyone," Ash smiled. "And I know I have two brave little soldiers to protect our nakama, but these people mean none of us any harm. If they did I would be calling out commands, remember not everyone out in the world wants to get us."

The two nodded as Bulbasuar lifted his vines and swayed them from side to side. Ash nodded and grinned.

"Yes Saur. Friends." Ash giggled when Bulbasuar leaned too heavily to the right and fell on his side.

Squirtle chuckled and looked at the group, walking forward with meaningful strides before bowing down.

"S-S," He grunted in frustration, looking up at them with bright brown eyes. "S-O-RR-Y."

Clement blinked in surprise. Another talking Pokémon. He looked to Ash who was beaming with pride.

"Atta boy Squirt!" Ash cheered. "Your almost there keep going!"

"I...Sorry," The Squirtle struggled to let out. "I does…think you bout to…harm…Ash….Squirtle Sorry."

Bulbasuar mimicked him.

"Bulba Sorriest too." The grass type mumbled. "No mean harm. Saur no Mean."

Ash laughed loudly.

"Alright boys your almost there." Ash cheered. "Soon you'll be as fluent as Pika, Scept and Char!"

The two bounced back from depressed to happy. Squirtle's tail even began to wag.

"Squirtle Squirt! Squirtle, Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle cheered. "I Do Goodies! I Do Goodies!"

"Ways to go Squirt! Saur!" Pikachu popped up cheering for The turtle and plant Pokémon. "Almost goodies as me's! We do better sooner!"

The three cheered, even rushing back to the large group who had calmed considerably and began to speak animatedly. That did nothing to help the humans who were shell shocked.

"Ash," Serena blinked. "How can they talk? Could they do that before? How are they doing that?"

Ash laughed, and placed a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Recently I've understood their language a lot better than I used to and they've taught me some words as well."Ash smiled. "In Return I've been teaching them how to talk slowly, it's difficult to teach everyone that but they're picking it up rather quickly. I've only started to teach them last week, but only Char, Scept and Pika are nearly fluent with the language having no trouble forming words but they need help on their sentences."

Bonnie held her pouch in her arms and blinked in awe, Squishy climbed atop her head and glared almost amusingly at Ash.

"What Pokémon is that?" Ash raised his Pokedex only for it to beep and show no info.

Shrugging he looked at the Pokémon who seemed to be waving for his attention.

" _Dreadful Human, fooling his brethren about understanding our language_." Squishy sneered. " _How much of a dunce must this human be to think he believes he can even understand the complicated language of the Pokémon? Such an infuriating species, he belongs in the Magikarp class of the poke based humans. How dreadful, I must have to travel along with this nuisance._ "

Ash stared blandly at the green Pokémon.

"I'll have you know that I have a very talented Magikarp and she is in no way, shape, or form an infuriating species." Ash calmly stated. "And the way you speak must make you believe you are better than everyone, I'll have you know several of the Pokémon around you find that type of behavior wrong and crude."

Squishy shrieked in shock, jumping back only to slam onto the floor with a heavy 'THUD'. He looked up shakily, squinting slightly to look at Ash as if he were a monster.

" _Human_ ," He choked slightly. " _You understand me?_ "

"Of course I do," Ash rolled his eyes. "I would never lie, and by the way, my nakama have decided I was a Dragon class, more likely than not a Dragonite class."

Squishy straightened up and bowed.

" _My humblest apologies._ " He muttered lowly, his mind still going into a shock.

"No problem." Ash waved off before looking back at the others. "You know I'm not even going to bother with this, just stand back and don't scream."

Serena barely had time to ask a question before Ash let out a sharp low whistle. The pokeballs that were still in Ash's bag and belt glowed red just as before and released the rest of his Pokémon.

Before any of them could even observe the Pokémon Paul let out a strangled yelp. Turning they saw Paul thrashing and desperately trying to beat a Charizard with his bare fists. Said Charizard was currently sitting on the trainer and playing rock paper scissors with a Sceptile.

"You Stupid overgrown Lizard!" he yelled out.

"Char!" The Pokémon looked up at Ash and glared.

He noticed the humans. Spreading his wings and roared loudly, Sceptile looking over and began to dash towards Ash with his leafs glowing green. Charizard launched forward, a burning inferno began to build up in his mouth, ready to roast the humans behind his trainer!

"Char NO!" Ash snapped and he clicked his mouth shut.

His body skidded forward, before stopping fully in front of Ash; his body was still lowered to the ground, almost Meowth-like. His wings raised high like standing fur as Sceptile skidded to a stop next t him.

He growled lowly, ready to grab his trainer and push him side. But Ash was faster as he grabbed Charizard by his horns and leaned his forehead against his. The fire-type froze and let his wings fall limp to the ground.

"Everything is fine Char, no one's hurting us." Ash smiled as he looked at the Pokémon in the eyes. "They are friends like Paul. They won't hurt us."

Nodding the lumbering Pokémon stepped back as Ash did the same thing with Sceptile who was still on the defensive. Once the two behemoths had calmed considerably Bonnie tugged lightly on Ash's jacket.

"Whoa Ash." The tiny blond human awed. "How do you control these big Pokémon?"

Ash laughed.

"I've known them since they were just A Treeko and a Charmander." Smirking Ash merely poked them in their bellies. "You know when they were oblivious to the world and how mat-!"

He was cut off quickly as an embarrassed Charizard let out a roar and lumbered away. Sceptile had turned red and smacked Ash above the head as he protected his belly.

"What?" Ash snickered. "You think I didn't notice?"

"Not Suppose to." Sceptile hissed. "You need be dense!"

Ash laughed. "I can't wait to see another Treeko and Charmander."

"ASH!" Sceptile cried out angrily before stomping off all mad.

Ash was laughing hysterically.

"Paul you owe me fifty poke dollars!"

"Dammit!" Paul yelled.

"A Treeko and Charmander?" Clemont asked in confusion.

Ash waved him off.

"I'll tell you later when Bonnie is asleep; she's too young to know about this." Ash grinned. "Now come on, you need to meet the others!"

The three nodded and rushed forward to look at Ash's large group of Pokémon. Serena looked around in awe as the wary Pokémon simply backed away from her. Yet they were still close enough to strike her down if needed and that caused shivers to rack up her spine.

She could clearly see Ash's Kalos team that he had and started to point her Pokedex at several of the Pokémon, not bothering with the description but rather their names.

"Absol, Charizard, Sceptile, Donphan, Pignite, Megnanium, Torterra, Leavanny, Quilava, Torkoal, Infernape, Kingler, Buizel, Palpitoed, Glaile, Taurus, Snorlax, Pidgeot, Staraptor, Unfezant, Krookodile, Boldore, Muk, Heracross, Gliscor, Absol, Primeape, Butterfree, Raichu, Banette, Sneasel, and finally a Sableye" Serena muttered.

She could identify the two Butterfree's easily as she had researched them when looking for cute Pokémon to capture. The others were a mystery to her though.

"Hey Doesn't Trevor have a Charmander?" Clemont asked. "Isn't that the pre-evolved form of Charizard?"

"No Way," Bonnie shrieked in shock. 'How can that cute little Pokémon turn into this dragon?"

Charizard huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah and Shauna has a Bulbasuar of her own while Tierno has a Wartortle, the evolved form of Squirtle." Serena hummed. "Sawyer has a Treeko too if I recall correctly. "

Ash nodded and looked at his Pokémon.

"I can't believe you caught all these Pokémon in less than a month." Bonnie awed.

"Oh I didn't," Ash smiled, "I did catch a couple of them but most of these guys are Pokémon from my previous journey like Char, Scept, Squirt, and Saur. I was able to go on a journey at ten in Kanto as opposed to leaving at Sixteen here. So did any of you catch any new Pokémon?"

Clemont shook his head as Bonnie proudly held up Squishy.

"I have Sylveon and one more Pokémon." Serena giggled. "Come on out!"

Her pokeball beamed a dull red as a balloon Pokémon began to take form. Ash recognized the balloon Pokémon from anywhere.

"AH IT'S A JIGGLYPUFF!"

The reaction was immediate; most of Ash's Kanto Pokémon dived for cover including Ash himself. The other Pokémon scattered around, wondering what was wrong with the pink Pokémon.

Serena blinked and looked at her Jigglypuff who huffed up in annoyance.

"Hey what's wrong with my species?!"

Pikachu and Ash blinked at the young boyish voice that flowed from the Jigglypuff's mouth. Even more than surprised to see the usual curl on its head to be spiked slightly at the tip.

"False alarm, wrong Balloon!"

The Kanto Pokémon fell down in relief as Ash rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I've had some bad run-ins with a Jigglypuff back in Kanto and Johto. I thought you had captured the same Jigglypuff."

The whole group laughed and Ash nearly strangled Paul for his crude comments.

"hey Serena,' Ash called out suddenly. "What is Sylveon and how did you get them?"

Serena smiled, and huffed up her chest slightly in pride.

"Sylveon I found as an Eevee with the most beautiful dance moves I have ever seen, after a run in with Miette it decided to evolve. And Sylveon is a Fairy type."

Ash nodded.

"Charm there's one more evolution you might want to look at!"

The little gray Eevee bounded up and started at the beautiful pink and blue fairy type. Her Blue eyes began to shine with uncontained excitement.

" _How did you turn into a Sylveon?_ " She asked the older Pokémon.

" _Knowing my Trainer loves me._ " The Sylveon responded back.

Charm frowned slightly and looked at Ash with wide eyes.

" _Baba?_ " She asked quietly. " _Do you love me_?"

"With all my heart Charm."

She smiled as tears pricked the edges of her eyes, and before everyone her body began to glow white.

" _GO CHARM!_ " Wisp yelled jumping up and down, while pawing the air dramatically.

" _Go Big Sister, Go Big Sister!_ " Leaf echoed stomping her paws on the floor as she swayed her head side to side.

The Pokémon cheered as the light grew whiter before fading.

What was there amazed them all.

 **-In Kanto-**

Diela turned slightly at hearing the knock on her door, gently setting her tea down she walked over and opened the door. Right before her was Tracey, who had his face etched with worry and fury.

"Tracey." She was suddenly uneasy. "What's the matter?"

"You're kid is back." He forced out as he grit his teeth. "Has a lot of new Pokémon and set out to Kalos just a few minutes ago!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

Her voice was laced with an icy undertone, even as she heard the footsteps of the three other teens in her home start to approach the door. Tracey looked up, at first in shock before turning into something akin to righteous fury.

"Aren't you mad?' he roared. "He can very nearly cause to Rocket t return and kill us all off! They won't give a damn on who they kill as long as they can get to ASH!"

Diela rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, before closing the door slowly. Tracey who noticed slammed his foot in between the door and the frame.

"What are you doing?! Are you not going to help me tell the others so we can finally get rid of the worthless kid once and for all?!"

Diela growled and swung the door open swiftly lifting the teen by his shirt in where he was standing on the tip of his toes. His face once again morphed from anger to fear.

A Shadow draped over her eyes, only a small gleam of anger was shown as a vicious grin appeared on her face.

"If you even bother to try to get rid of MY son, I will personally end your reputation in all the known regions! You are not only insulting a high classed trainer, but you are also insulting the queen of Kanto and former champion. Choose your decisions wisely and remember you place. You are a child born from the Orange Archipelago, and I can easily have your life's work erased."

With that she dropped him and watched with cruel satisfaction as the green haired boy quickly scampered off in fright.

"Queen of Kanto?" a voice asked suddenly from behind her.

She turned with a bright smile as she kicked the door closed. Hearing the soft click as she overlooked the three teens on the couch.

"Oh of course, I'm surprised Ashy never told you." She smiled. "Before I met his father I was the Contest queen of Kanto, before they temporarily withheld contests when no one was interested. After that I continued my career as a trainer and was able to become champion. I was only there for a year as I became pregnant and decided to settle down, letting Lance take my place, no one really knows what I looked like seeing as how I was a lot more…Devilish in my days, I mostly worked with Poison and Psychic types."

Brock nodded.

"I remember Ash said he wanted to become strong like his parents, I assumed he meant his father only."

Diela laughed.

"Ash's father was a terrible Pokémon Trainer." She snickered at the shocked faces of the teens. "Ash's father was more of a breeder and a researcher rather than a Trainer; he's off in Kalos researching."

Brock suddenly felt stupid.

"So Ash knows how to be a breeder?"

She nodded quickly, although there was a tinge of regret on her face. "Of course he knows, not in Kanto, he started to learn more about it once he went to Hoenn, when his father was able to contact him more often. Although, Ash called me up more often than not trying to ask what certain things he should have never known about in the first place."

May and Dawn started to laugh hysterically while Brock smiled. Once they calmed down they turned to Diela who seemed to be fidgeting slightly.

"Miss Ketchum," Dawn was worried. "What's the matter?"

"Well," Diela looked up with Determination and fear in her eyes. "Ashy left not so long ago to go back to Kalos, I want to go there and apologize myself. Officer Jenny contacted me last week and told me, Ash would rather me and him talk face to face but he wouldn't go to me so that only leaves one other option."

"You go straight to him."

"Yes," She stated. "And I plan to go today and I was wondering if any of you would like to come along?"

The three grinned and nodded, their luck with Ash might be sooner rather than later.

"Can Max come?"May asked. "He's been dying to apologize ever since he realized his mistake."

The older woman nodded with a smile.

"Anybody who wants to apologize is willing to come," She snickered. "Now come on Kids you should all be getting ready and packing, tell max to meet us here at seven thirty while I go get out tickets to Kalos, I know what Ash's next Gym will be so we have to get there before he does!"

The teens quickly pumped their arms into the air before rushing off to pack. Diela herself smiled sadly as she remembered the conversation with the jenny.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Diela was folding her clothes, slightly distraught as the empty hallways filled the house with silence. She could faintly hear Mimey watering her plants outside, but what mattered was the house was silent. Usually at this time Ash would send her an email or a call on his Pokedex to tell her he was fine._

 _But those calls and emails hadn't appeared for over three weeks now, and her resolve was starting to shatter._

 _She closed her eyes letting tears fall through as she remembered her Ashy. Wondering if her wonderful boy would ever learn to forgive his own mother._

 _Then there it was._

 _A loud ringing filled the halls, before she could even register what was going on, she was already sprinting downstairs to get to her phone. Barley managing to not slide away from the phone._

 _She answered as quick as she could. This was it; she was going to talk to Ash. No more crying herself to sleep at night wondering if he was okay. No more looking at his room in shame and sobbing as she stared at the pictures of him that were mounted on the walls._

 _No more would she hate herself, especially if her boy could forgive her._

" _ASHY!"_

 _Her smile was replaced with sorrow as she only saw the blue-haired jenny she had called weeks before._

 _So much for it being her Ash._

" _Miss's Ketchum?" the jenny smiled. "We found your son!"_

 _And she perked up, a smile a-lighting her face at the news._

 _The Jenny than grimaced._

" _We found him wandering the streets in Vielstone City with another teen and a Pikachu on his shoulder. The jenny stationed there had dragged the boy into her Department and requested the note that you wanted to give to him." Diela nodded, this wasn't so bad._

" _He read through it and left a video for you to see, but we aren't sure if you want to see it."_

" _Yes oh Arceus please send me the Video." She cried out. "I want to see my son!"_

 _The Jenny looked at her in shock before she sent her a small smile. "Alright mam, the video has been sent, I hope you have a good day.'_

" _You as well officer." She clicked._

 _Immediately the booth rang and she searched through her email, spotting the video at the very top and clicked it._

 _She sighed in relief and happiness as she saw her Ashy began to fidget under the camera's eyes, faintly noticing a Jenny leaving the room._

 _There was a click and Ash looked at the Camera with an unsteady look, Pikachu at his side sparking at the camera._

" _Uh hi?" She let out a snort; her Ash was as dorky as his father._

 _Ash rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh, leaning over the chair before sitting a little straighter._

" _So uh, mom," He paused and looked at the camera once more. "Uh Person watching this, because I have no idea what to call you anymore."_

 _Her heart shattered, and she nearly burst into tears at the comment._

" _I read your letter and all, and I'm happy you aren't forcing me home and trying to apologize." He stated numbly. "But that isn't going to help, I was your son and you believed a couple strangers rather than me! I've known you my whole life and you've known me my whole life I expected a bit more trust!"_

 _She stared blankly; she couldn't exactly deny anything anymore._

 _His arms were in the air and his face was morphed into anger, Pikachu was now on his lap, pointedly looking away from the Camera, from her. Ash continued._

" _I was expecting you to stand up and quick those jerks out of our house but you stood by and watched everything happen like I was at fault! Team Rocket wasn't after me those three Looney's who following me every day is a different story but those three have never harmed anybody, and why wasn't I even told that May and Dawn were hurt?! I should have been the first one to know especially because you know how I feel about them!"_

 _He began to rant mercilessly, and she winced at that last comment. Her son was con fused about his equal feelings for both of the girls and she had just assumed he had hurt them purposely? Oh god she was a terrible mother._

 _A very terrible Person._

 _His voice grew quiet and tears were already streaming down his face. A hollow echo of the anger that plagued him moments before. For once she wished she could understand her baby's haunting thoughts._

" _But I guess I can't blame you can I?" he asked quietly. "Deep down I know your still my mother and maybe you had no idea what was going on, but at least your trying to make everything right again. But I won't accept your apology."_

 _And there went Delia's heart; she swore she could hear it cracking, with the sound bouncing off the empty halls._

 _Ash looked up and she found herself rising up in hope._

" _That doesn't mean I don't appreciate your efforts. If you want to apologize, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry. I won't go to you either, you need to find me." He continued to look at her, his resolve strengthening with every word he spoke. "Once this month is over, I will be heading back to Kalos to continue my Journey. I'll stop by Lumiose, and then I'll travel to Laverre City to get my Fairy Badge. Don't expect me to just sit by and wait for you to come. If you're not there by the time I'm leaving I'll give the nurse joy the City I will be heading too next. So when we meet I better not here you say you could never find me!"_

 _She nodded._

" _Of Course Ashy." She smiled._

 _Her smile fell when he looked off towards the door, and with a jolt she realized this was just a pre-recorded video. She wasn't talking to her son face to face through video._

 _He had said this beforehand._

" _I hope you don't back down," She looked up to see his weak smile. "Your still my mother and I've always appreciated the things you've done for me, I hope you won't mind doing anymore."_

 _With that he started to wave, and Pikachu began to copy his movements, ears planted down in sadness._

" _Bye Mom."_

" _Bye Ashy, Love you."_

 _The screen clicked off to a blank screen, she didn't even hear him say 'I love you' back._

 _She had no one to blame herself with that revelation. She wanted to sob and cry but she slammed her hand against the screen._

 _NO! No more crying, no more Pity! This was her fault and she was finally going to make it right, he gave her a Chance and she wasn't going to mess it up any longer._

" _Don't worry Ashy!" She smiled, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Mommy's coming!"_

 **-Flashback end-**

She grinned roguishly, having heard from May that Max was on his way. She quickly bought five tickets and a Poke-pass for Mimey.

"Mommy's coming." She whispered and ran around, grabbing her pokeballs, and asking the Old professor to get her older Pokémon in case they needed to fend off some wild Pokémon.

Oh yes, She was going to get her little Ashy back, No matter what the price she had to pay.

It was only fair for what he'd been through.

 **A/N: I didn't want to post this next week so I decided to do this, and Bu-Dah! You have the Ketchum history! A bit of it any way and poke-passes are required for a humanoid Pokémon to travel on planes. Pokémon as small as Pikachu need a Pass as well, but they are not the price of a Poke-pass seeing as how most flight attendants consider them carry-on pets.**

 **So I realized I made a grave mistake but I don't want to change it at all so please don't get mad! Noibat was after the Fairy badge, but let's say Ash found his egg before they left Kalos on his way to an airport.**

 **And I'm sorry but this is now officially a CharizardxSceptile. It's your choice to see who the bearer of the egg is. And Ash will explain everything next chapter.**

 **Yes Pokémon are starting to talk! They are easily able to understand the human language so it's only understandable that they can grasp the concepts of poke language easily. Charizard and Sceptile have a competition against Pikachu on who can speak it better.**

 **I thought it was really cute ^_^.**

 **Anyway please review, I can't make this story better without constructive criticism!**

 **-Maiden Out!**


	18. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own At All.**

The Light began to fade, and Ash quickly walked forward. He smiled as he saw charm, once she was a cute little Eevee, now she was a beautiful Sylveon. He clicked open his Pokedex.

" **This Sylveon has the ability Cute Charm and hidden ability Pixilate. This Pokémon is Female.**

 **Known moves are growl, tackle, Charm, Wish, Refresh, Iron Tail, helping Hand, Endure, Dig, Rest, Sleep Talk, Swift, Shadow ball, Moon blast, Fairy Wind, Curse, and Draining Kiss.**

 **Note this Sylveon is Shiny**."

Ash smiled and looked up, blinking in shock at Charm's appearance. Serena's Sylveon was crouched low and eyes wide in shock and despair. Its bow was small and on the left side of its head while Charm's was long and had hers on the right side. The bow centered on her chest was also long and more like an actual bow.

Charm cooed in appreciation, crying out in shock as she was barreled by two the two other Eevee's.

" _Charm look at you you're so pretty!_ ' Leaf cried out.

" _I bet you're really strong too!'_ Wisp barked, jumping off her and started to hop excitedly on his left and right paws. " _You wanna fight? Let's go sis I'll take you on!_ "

Sylveon stepped back unsure before smiling in anticipation.

" _Alright Wisp, let's fight!_ "

" _Me Too, Me Too!_ " Leaf shrieked. " _Two vs. one, two non-evolved vs. evolved!_ "

Charm nodded, a predatory smirk alighting her face as she crouched low.

"No, no fighting." Ash called out earning annoyed cries from the three and laughter from everyone else.

" _Baba PLEASE!_ " Charm cried out, her feelers that she had not noticed before limped to the ground. " _Just one battle, I want a battle please!_ "

Ash chuckled rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I want you to train up first a bit Charm; You might not be able to control how your body is now, especially since it's a lot different than an Eevee."

Charm cried out in annoyance, tilting her body to the side as she limped to the floor.

"Oh come on Charm," Aron gurgled. "It's not that bad."

" _Yeah sis,_ " Fennekin squealed. " _Baba is smartest, Baba knows what's right!_ "

" _Baba needs to let me fight!_ " Charm cried out. Letting her feelers point at herself. " _I'm a big girl now!_ "

Ash laughed as Pikachu comically shook his head.

" _My Niece, no._ " Pikachu moaned looking back at Ash. " _What have you done to her?!_ "

"Me!?" Ash looked offended. "You're the one that was trying to show her thunderbolt as an attack!"

"It was to keep Creepy Boys away from her and Leaf!" Pikachu bit back.

"She's just going through a phase," Paul stated, rolling his eyes while butting into the conversation. "It'll pass."

"My daughter is going through a phase," Ash raised an eyebrow. "And please tell, what phase would that be?"

Paul patted him sympathetically on his back and looked to Charm.

"She's outgrowing her Baba," Paul stifled a snicker at Ash's groan. "She won't need any Baba anymore, soon she'll be going to parties, picking fights and eventually….oh I can't say it."

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other worried. " _What?_ "

He bit his lip, "Mating."

That sent off a reaction in Pikachu, Ash and Charm.

"Hell no is my daughter doing that crap!" Ash screeched out.

" _I'll Fry Any Boy that wants to get near her!_ " Pikachu howled.

" _What The Heck I Just want A Fight!?_ " Charm cried out.

Paul snickered, and Ash began to calm down.

"Oh you jerk."

Queue the laughter.

"Uh Ash," Ash turned to look at Serena. "What's a Baba?"

Paul laughed harder, earning a swift kick from Ash.

"Stupid lavender haired dumbass, getting kicked out of his mother crapping house." Ash grumbled. "A Baba, is a Pokémon's way of saying Dad, just like saying Memma is a way of saying mom."

Serena nodded.

"Is that why you kept yelling My Daughter?" Bonnie asked. "I didn't know people laid eggs!"

Ash turned red as he shook his hands almost chaotically, cursing Paul as he heard him trying to smother his hysteric laughter.

"No Bonnie humans can't do that, only Pokémon!" Ash grimaced. "But when a Pokémon hatches, the first thing they see is what they usually consider their mother or father."

" _That's a lie Ash!_ " Pikachu snorted. " _We both know for a fact that it depends on how the human is."_

"But their first instinct is to assume who they see is their mother and or father Pika." Ash gave him a bland look. "After time, they will eventually realize and or choose who are their mother and or father."

" _Or maybe they'll choose there is no such thing as a memma or Baba to them, and then they become depressed and sad and they get hurt and they fight and disobey and eventually end up as bad Pokémon and…and… OH MY ARCEUS LIFE IS SO CRUEL!_ " Pikachu shrieked clutching his head in his tiny paws as he fell back in shock.

Ash let a drop of sweat bead down his forehead before standing up. He looked up to see a confused and scared look crossed the features of his traveling companions aside from Paul, who was…

Still laughing on the floor.

"Paul Get Your Lazy Butt Up, We're Leaving!"

"Okay, Okay, Okay." Paul breathed out.

Ash sighed, "Return!"

Most of his Pokémon were returned. Chespin was still out, along with Wisp, Charm, Leaf, Pikachu and Raichu.

Raichu wrapped his tail around one of Ash's arm while Charm copied the movements with her feelers. Although they held on tightly, Ash was still able to move his arms freely. Wisp crawled onto his right Shoulder while Pikachu jumped onto his usually spot on the left shoulder. Leaf jumped onto his head, letting her paws grip onto the hat while Pikachu kept her steady with his tail.

"Chespin, You okay girl?" Ash asked in worry.

" _I don't wanna go inside right now, Ash._ " Chespin muttered.

And Ash knew why.

Being stuck in a Pokeball for most of her life, Chespin never really got to be outside other than to fight and eat. She was more than shocked when they were on the island.

He outstretched his arms slightly and she jumped, clinging onto Ash like a child. He carefully held her by curling his arms around her. Smiling as she pressed her face against his chest, all the while looking at the world with one eye.

"Alright, well let's get going to Laverre city."

"Um Ash when did you get a Chespin?" Serena asked.

Ash looked at Paul in alarm, who shrugged, before shaking his head.

"Uh, Top Secret." Ash stressed out.

Before any of them could ask, Ash started to walk forward briskly.

"Come on Come on!" Ash smiled back at them. "There's a train that will take us to Laverre city!"

Ash began to run, not even pausing as Raichu clung to his back while holding Charm, Who had his backpack gripped in her teeth. Paul quickly chased after them with a sigh, motioning to the others to hurry as he picked up his own backpacks as well.

Soon enough the five of them were sprinting down the road. Ash up ahead while Clemont lagged from behind breathing heavily. People began to dodge them, none really bothering with yelling at them as they raced by.

Eventually the teens and child slowed down, arriving at the station a lot sooner than they anticipated. Ash was still carrying all his Pokémon, who all hopped off of him when they slowed down aside from Chespin who he still clutched in his arms.

Buying tickets was easy enough; all they had to really do now was to wait for the train to come. They Lounged about Outside, enjoying the sun's rays as people were crowding the benches outside. Some were trainers having a battle.

His Pokémon were a few feet in front of them, helping Charm get used to her new body. So far she was doing excellent, her only real troubled were directing her feelers, but Raichu was demonstrating a lot with his tail and Chespin was helping her with her own Vines.

"Um is this seat taken?"

Ash looked up to see a small boy with green hair addressing to him. Shaking his head he scooted a little over so the boy could sit comfortably.

"Gee thanks," the Boy smiled happily outstretching his hand. "I'm Sawyer nice to meet you!"

Ash grinned, shaking hands with Sawyer.

"Nice to meet you Sawyer, my names Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu, my daughters and son Charm, Leaf and Wisp and the rest of my family, Raichu and Chespin."

"Pikachu!" "Sylveon!" "Ee!" "Vee!" "Rai, Rai!" "Chespin!"

"The names Paul."

"Hi I'm Serena."

"My names Clemont and this is my little sister."

"I'm Bonnie, and this is Dedenne and Squishy!"

"Nenne!" Squishy just gurgled.

"It's so nice to meet you all." Sawyer grinned than looked at Clemont with an embarrassed expression. "Um Aren't you the Lumiose gym leader?"

Clemont nodded his head.

"Of course, but I left the gym in my Clembot's able hands so I can travel," Clemont then pursed his lips slightly. "I think I remember you, you fought my gym with a Treeko right?"

"Yup, I still lost though!" Sawyer ducked his head.

"A Treeko?" Bonnie questioned slightly, tilting her head.

Sawyer nodded, holding out what they assumed was the Grass starter's pokeball.

"Yeah Treeko was my very first Pokémon, here I'll show you."

In a white light the Treeko appeared on the floor calling out its name happily as it jumped towards Sawyer.

" _Master_!" the Treeko chirped happily. " _Are we going to have another battle soon?_ "

"Hey Treeko, meet our new friends!" Sawyer chirped pointing to the group behind him.

The Treeko turned, looking over them all with a curious eyes before settling on Paul and Ash. After a beat he dismissed Paul and looked at the ebony haired boy.

" _You smell of Treeko._ " He cooed, tilting his head.

"Oh my Arceus!" Ash nearly squealed, grabbing two pokeballs from his bag. "Sawyer can I hold your Treeko for a bit?"

Despite the confusion settling in Sawyers mind, he nodded and allowed Ash to scoop Treeko into his arms. The two Pokeballs on his belt snapped open and out came two large lizards.

Sawyer nearly cried as the two Pokémon towered over him; shadows covering their face as white slits represented their eyes. Shakily he raised his Poke-Dex at them.

" **Sceptile the Forest Pokémon, the evolved form of Grovyle and the final evolution of Treeko, Sceptile has seeds growing on its back. They are said to be bursting with nutrients that revitalize trees. This Pokémon raises the trees in the forest with loving care. This Pokémon is Male.** "

" **Charizard the Flame Pokémon, The evolved form of Charmeleon and the final evolution of Charmander. Charizard flies around in the sky in search of Powerful opponent. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.** **This Pokémon is Male**."

The two monsters roared quietly, blinking in shock as Ash was cuddling a Treeko, who was basking in the attention.

"Wow you guys have been unconscious for a while." Ash smiled. "I've been busy taking care of YOUR son for quite a while; He's been missing you both."

" _WHAT!_ " They screeched.

Paul, Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokémon began to howl in laughter, suddenly realizing Ash's plan.

" _I Don't Have A Son!"_ Charizard roared clutching his head in his claws. " _That's not possible!"_

" _What the Reverse World_!" Sceptile cracked. " _No, No, No, No, No, No! I Do NOT have A SON and me, you…NO!_ "

Ash was Snickering and holding Treeko out to them.

"Awe come on look a him." Ash smiled. "He looks just like you did Scept."

" _No I refuse to believe I Laid an Arceus-damned Egg!"_ Sceptile roared, causing the Treeko to shrink back in surprise.

Charizard smacked Scept upside the head with his tail.

" _Look What You Did To Our Son_!"

" _How the Heck Is That Our SON!_ " Scept cried out angrily. " _We haven't even TRIED to Mate! I am NOT the Carrier of An EGG!_ "

They both paused and looked to Ash with dumbfounded looks. The Boy burst into a fit of giggles as the two monsters huffed, yelling out silent profanities at their trainer. Ash returned the both of them while handing Treeko back to Sawyer, Still laughing.

"Ash what was that?" Serena asked confused.

"I'm sorry." Ash wheezed, chest lying on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "It was too Perfect."

Sawyer scrunched his eyes in confusion, holding his Pokedex up for them to see. It still held the image of a Charizard.

"But my Pokedex said their both males?" Sawyer blinked in confusion. "How can they have a son?"

The group turned to Ash, who was leveling out his chuckling to the best of his abilities.

"Whew, well, ha-ha, that's easy to explain. "Ash's giggles slowly came to a stop. "Being Starter Pokémon, it's often that their species has more males than females closing in to like an 88% of males as opposed to the 12 % of Females. SO In order to keep their Species alive. "Ash Motioned to Bonnie's Ears and Clemont immediately complied. "Males have female reproductory organs to keep their species alive, therefore allowing Males to mate with one another. But it's a known fact that if males do lay eggs they are limited to one or two eggs as opposed to the female who can lay like six in one go."

Ash's smile turned a bit darker.

"Me and Paul found out they had the,*ahem* 'Hots' for one another when we found them cuddling one night, Not Mating, Cuddling. Since then we have been acting oblivious but eventually I told them I knew." Ash nodded in thought. "I thought they want to try to mate because Sceptile keeps looking at my egg and then to Charizard who mostly shrugs. And I found out last night that they want to have their own egg."

"And we were uncovering the truth!" Paul huffed slightly. "Sadly Ash was right, I thought they were going to take the egg to hatch them for themselves."

"You have an egg?" Sawyer asked.

Ash nodded and took out a small pink egg with three about six big white stars plastered around the egg. In which no matter what angle you looked at, three stars would always be present.

"What type of egg is that?" Bonnie yelled.

Wincing he put the egg in his lap and proceeded to polish it.

"I don't know." Ash hummed. "My Butterfree gave it to me."

His Traveling partners (Sans Paul) frowned at the words.

"You're Butterfree?" Sawyer questioned.

"Yup, when a Butterfree returns to its trainer it is often that they will pick up abandoned eggs and give them to their trainers." Ash supplied, grabbing Chespin so she could have a closer look at the egg.

" _This Egg is healthy,_ " Chespin said blinking as the egg started to flash white and then fade.

The egg flashed at least once more before it turned back to the dull color of the egg.

"Is it going to hatch?" Bonnie asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Not yet," Ash smiled. "It won't take long, but by the time we reach the gym, I assure you that they will hatch."

"Hey Ash." The group turned to Sawyer. "How come you are able to carry more than six Pokémon?"

"Oh I have a special card that allows me to carry my entire Pokémon team."Leaning back he looked into the air. "Mostly for putting my life in danger and they decided I couldn't be trusted with only a group of six that they upped my level."

The five people around him blinked in shock at the casual answer.

"So I'm assuming your Chespin is your starter Pokémon?" Sawyer smiled unsteadily. "If so shouldn't it have evolved by now?"

Ash shook his head, patting Chespin as Pikachu jumped onto Ash.

"Pikachu is my first Pokémon, You see I come from the Kanto region, where you can start at the age of ten as opposed to fifteen here. I Got Chespin Recently." Ash looked up as a train came to a stop and started to blow its whistle. "Come on Trains here."

They casually walked to the train silently contemplating Ash's words. After boarding the train, and Ash returning several Pokémon, they were now sitting and watching the scenery go by. He now had Chespin, Wisp and Pikachu out along with his egg.

"So Ash," it was Sawyer. "How did you get Chespin?"

"Yeah I've never seen a wild Starter before." Clemont supplied.

They all noticed as Ash's grip tightened on the egg, although the soft smile was still on his face. Paul placed a hand on his arm, causing the boy to relax considerably.

"I…took her away." Ash muttered. "From another Trainer."

A Gasp resonated from the group, looking between Ash's bowed head and Chespin's indifferent look. Paul already knew the story and leaned back. Of course they'd misinterpret his words.

"That's stealing," Bonnie glared. "We stop team rocket from stealing Pokémon all the time and now you're doing the same?!"

"Ash why would you do that?" Serena hushed in disbelief, her voice was low as she placed her hands above her mouth, but she spoke loud enough

"That's not right."

"You really took someone's chance at being a Pokémon trainer." Sawyer muttered, holding onto his belt.

Paul shook his head.

Some friends they were.

" _SHUT UP!_ " Chespin roared. " _YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU WEREN'T THERE! I'M HAPPY ASH TOOK ME AWAY EVEN IF I HATED HIM AT FIRST!_ "

Ash placed a hand on her head and she limped sadly. She never really understood the other Pokémon when they would protect Ash for some other Pokémon's cruel comments. Sure she felt some anger at the Absol for dissing Ash, but it didn't hurt as much as it did now.

Maybe it was because he was protecting her.

Or maybe it was because she was tired of the comments. They doubted him for being an amazing person.

Were they not his friends?

"No it's not like that," Ash sighed rather miserably. "The Trainer I took them from was abusing and neglecting them. If I hadn't they'd all be dead right now. Besides, I am officially permitted to handle Neglected and abused Pokémon, so the Jenny all but ordered me to handle the Pokémon. This reminds me."

Ash lifted Chespin up, grabbing a wet towel from his bag and began to scrub her quills down gently.

"I need to get you all checked up at the Poke-center again."

" _No!_ " Chespin cried. " _No More Nurses! No More Nurses!_ "

"Yes more nurses," Ash teased. "I need to make sure you're healthy, and if you're in condition to start any heavy training."

" _Noooo_." She curled up on his stomach, quills pressed up against her back. " _Noo._ "

" _Oh yes lil sis._ " Pikachu patted her back with a smile. " _Say hello to Nurse Joy._ "

"I don't know what you're talking about Pikachu; EVERYONE is getting a check-up today." Paul smiled at Ash, who smirked.

There was a pause as the three Pokémon looked at each other. Paul snickered and elbowed Ash who smiled back gratefully.

He'd be there for his friend no matter what happened.

" _YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!_ " Wisp Shrieked, bounding up Ash's head to hide under his hat. Pikachu grabbed Chespin and bolted underneath the seats.

" _Fight me Trainer!_ " Pikachu hissed. " _I Dare You!_ "

"Wait so you didn't steal her?" Bonnie blinked as the boys were brought back on track.

Ash shook his head, grabbing his Pokedex from his pocket he started to randomly go through it. His face darkened, and he let out a deep breath before flipping it around so they could see the image.

Serena started to shake and could feel Clemont start to choke up behind her. It was horrible.

She could see six Pokémon. Magnemite, Espurr, Snubull, Chespin, Rattata and Espurr.

All of them were unbelievably frail. Their furs matted up, while Magnemite looked to be having difficulty floating. Chespin had a purple mark around her arm, while Smoochum had one on her left cheek.

Scratched littered their bodies their furs were matted down and caked in a red dry substance.

"What." Sawyer felt his mouth go dry.

He had seen plenty of Pokémon from other trainers; he had never realized how bad some of them had it.

Did all trainers do this?

"Why do you have the Pictures?" Clemont cried out, his voice thick as he held back tears.

The Train hit a bump and caused them all to rise up slightly. They passed through a tunnel; the dim-lighting of the train caused a depressing atmosphere to wash over the group.

"I'm required to." Ash muttered. "Whenever I get their check-up's I have to take pictures of when I first got them and show it to the nurses. It's a matter to show that I am taking care of them. After the nurses give me the green card, I can delete those pictures as it won't be needed anymore."

Ash looked up.

"I don't though, because during evolution for an emotional and physically abused Pokémon, can cause a drastic change in their attitude if not cared for properly. They can cause themselves harm or others, for that I take them to a nurse with a report on their abuse and the pictures help as well."

"Why do they need to go to a nurse?" Serena questioned, the light brightened up as the train finally passed the tunnel.

They all squinted.

"To make sure there is no damage to their brain," Ash replied rubbing his eyes slightly. "The emotional scarring can sometimes affect their brain when they evolve, don't ask me how as I still have no clue. I am only required to send them to a nurse IF there's a change in attitude that is violent or disobedient."

"How do you know all this?" Bonnie asked her eyes wide and a look of despair crossed her features. "Do they tell you this in school?"

Ash shook his head, guilt planted on his face as he realized he had accidently ruined Bonnie's outlook on Pokémon and training in general.

"No, I learned from experience." Ash winced. "I currently have sixteen abandoned started Pokémon, and five abandoned Pokémon. When Starter Pokémon are abandoned they react a lot more violently than any other Pokémon out there."

Pikachu and Chespin crawled up, as Wisp slowly crawled down Ash's head. They all knew how much he hated the thought of not being able to help his Pokémon. It didn't help that most of the Starter types were afraid to evolve because of their change in attitude. They only ones who really had it okay were the fire types, as they could easily burn out their troubles. Megnanium has known for being a peace loving Pokémon so she had no trouble evolving either while Sceptile had gotten out of it rather quickly when it was adopted by the group of Treeko in the forest.

Pikachu cooed slightly as Chespin jumped onto his lap, mindful of the egg still there.

" _I'm okay._ " Chespin smiled. " _We're okay._ "

Ash smiled as he petted her, grateful for her small words.

With that the train stopped.

 **-Next Day-**

The plane landed.

Diela looked around with wide eyes, the place was beautiful, especially the gym. But it seemed there was a fashion show going on or at least the end of one. She could see several girls laughing as they carried boxes away from the open area.

"Wow this place is beautiful," Dawn smiled, brushing her short hair behind her ear.

She still had he famous yellow pick-like clip in her hair, but her beanie had been discarded. Her dress was replaced with a pair of light blue skinny jeans to cover her scars, along with a short sleeved v-neck. Her pink scarf was still there, and she had two pink armbands to cover the rest of her scars.

"Look at all the dresses." May gawked.

May wore darker blue jeans, as she still had wrappings around her legs and refused to wear something that would irritate them. She wore a red spaghetti strap, with a deep red cardigan draped over her body. Her small blue back pack right next to dawn's dark blue one.

"Look At all the pretty girls!" Brock gushed, before a fist struck him on his back.

He looked back to see his ever faithful Croagunk laughing in a deep throaty way before dragging his trainer away. Max was on his side snickering while giving a high-five to Croagunk as they passed by

Diela looked around, determined to find her son before anything. She started to walk towards the Pokémon center, which was situated next to the gym. The four teens quickly followed her.

They had left on the plane yesterday, the same day Ash left. So he could have easily already beaten the gym and left.

The moment they entered the center, a large beep reverberated through the hall. The Nurse at the counter perked up, dusting herself off as a smile touched her lips. A Wigglytuff bounded next to her, waving a paw in the air.

"Hello and welcome to the Laverre cities very own Pokémon center." She chirped. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Before Diela could get a word out, Brock slid in front of her.

"Nurse Joy as Beautiful as ever," he said in a sultry tone. "I have missed your wonderful face for years and now here you stand in front of me, your smile brightening up this room better than any light ever could, would you be so kind to shine that smile on my life instead?"

There was a crack.

"Your life don't need any light Brock." Max huffed, and with the help of Croagunk dragged him away from the nurse.

"My life will always be shroud in darkness." Brock muttered, his body twitching from the poison jab.

Diela blinked and shook her head, turning back to the concerned Joy.

"Hello Nurse, I was wondering if you've seen a trainer with a Pikachu around?" Diela asked. "His name is Ash Ketchum if that helps at all."

"Oh," her eyes started to sparkle. "Of course he recently hatched two rare Pokémon here, I was so lucky to see that."

"Two rare Pokémon?" Max bounded up, completely disregarding how rude he sounded. "Were they legendaries?"

Nurse joy shook her head.

"Oh no it was two baby Cleffa's." the Nurse smiled. "One of the few times of twins coming from the same egg."

Max limped to the floor, a dark aura surrounding his body.

"And here I was hoping he hatched a Mew." Max sobbed.

"Do you know where he went?" May asked, slamming a fist on Max's head in the process.

"Of course he went to the gym next door." Nurse joy smiled.

"Thank you!" They all bowed and sprinted towards the gym. Silently opening the doors and slinking in. Watching as Ash had a strange bird Pokémon fighting another weird pink bird.

"Now Hawlucha use X-Scissor!" Ash barked.

The bird on his side nodded.

"Lucha!" It chanted, as its wings grew green.

It jumped up as fast as it could, slamming its wings in an X shape against the pink Pokémon. They watched in awe as the pressure of its wings launched the pink one back.

The pink one bounced off the floor, skidding to a stop in front of the gym leader.

"Spriii," The heard the faint sound.

"Spritzee is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Hawlucha wins, gym leader please send out your next Pokémon!"

"Thank you Spritzee." The gym leader smiled, before tossing another pokeball out. "Sylveon spotlight my dear!"

The Eeveeloution popped out in a shower of sparkles.

'Sylveon!" the Pokémon chirped.

They could see, Ash smirk.

"Hawlucha return!" he called as the bird sprinted back, and sat next to another bird Pokémon.

"Fletch!" "Hawlucha!" they cheered.

Ash snapped his hat back, and threw a pokeball high into the air.

"Let's go," Ash yelled. "CHARM!"

Another Sylveon popped from the pokeball, unlike the first one though, it was covered in gray, its bow was on the wrong ear and they were extremely long.

"SYLVE!" Charm barked, wagging her tail as she crouched low.

"Oh my!" the gym leader gasped in shock.

"Quick Charm, use your make-shift vine wipe and grab 'em!" Ash called out.

"SYL!"

Charm, launched out her feelers, directing them quickly to catch the other Sylveon. One of them quickly slamming her down.

"Sylveon use tackle to get out of there!" the gym leader cried out.

It was no use.

"Now slam Charm!"

Charm jumped up, using her feelers, to slam the other Sylveon down in the process.

"Quick Sylveon use Disarming Voice follow up with Fairy Blast!" Valerie cried out.

"SYLVEON!"

Charm was thrown back by the Disarming voice but quickly righted herself, using her feelers to push off the ground and do a barrel roll in mid air.

"Use Quick attack, follow up with iron tail back to back!" Ash yelled.

"SYL!"

In a blur, the gray Sylveon disappeared and started to smash it's now glowing tail against the other Sylveon. She managed to hit the Sylveon at least three times with her tail before she was thrown back by the other Pokémon's Fairy Blast.

Her paws skidding against the ground, the force almost causing Charm to tumble on her side. Thinking quickly she spun on her front right paw, so she was now facing the other Sylveon head on.

The Sylveon panted, nearly dropping as it began to sway side to side.

"No Sylveon!" Valerie cried out."

"Finish it off with Moon Blast!"

A large blue orb appeared in front of Charms mouth.

With a cry it was released and launched the other Sylveon across the room unconscious.

"Sylveon is unconscious, the Challengers Sylveon wins. "The Referee announced raising up a green flag. "The Gym Leader is all out of Pokémon, The Challenger Ash Ketchum Wins!"

"Yeah Way to go Charm!" Ash cheered as the young Sylveon rushed to Ash happily, cheering along with her fellow Pokémon.

He was rewarded the badge, and began to walk out with a group of friends.

"Ash!" May called out, rushing forward with dawn.

Ash turned around.

He stepped back.

"Ash who are they?" Clemont asked.

"They sure are keepers!" Bonnie chirped,

She slid on her legs, stopping the girls from walking any further.

"Will you please take care of my brother?" She asked, eyes sparkling in delight.

"What?" Dawn asked surprised. Her surprise was replaced with amusement as the older boy dragged her back in embarrassment.

"May?" Ash asked lowly. "Dawn?"

The two smiled.

"Hey Ash how've you been?" May chirped. "We were pretty disappointed you didn't visit us, heck you didn't even call!"

Ash looked down in fear, causing the girls to look at each other in shock.

"Y-yeah," he muttered. "Sorry about that."

There was an odd silence that flitted over the group. Serena was oddly aware of the three hanging behind Dawn and May.

"Um hello?" Serena waved high but the three stared at her blankly.

She felt shivers run down her spine, and stepped back, wondering what was happening.

"Ash."

"I know!"

Ash sounded frustrated, looking at Paul with an odd glare. He looked up, and motioned outside. He walked out onto the open with his Pokémon and Paul.

The group shifted slightly as the echoed his movements.

Ash was a few feet before them giving them all a blank and empty stare that let shivers rack their bodies.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked hollowly.

"Ash." Paul glared.

"Shut up." He hissed. "I got this!"

They turned back to the group, slightly aware that the Pokémon by Ash were giving them the exact same stares.

The group was silent, the sun high above their head creating an unholy shadow to cover Ash's face. All that could really be seen was his dead blank eyes and disapproving frown. They all looked down, suddenly very afraid of Ash.

Diela stepped forward.

"Ash, honey." She whispered.

"Hello." He answered.

She blinked back tears, holding in a sob.

"Baby I'm sorry." She choked. "I really am, I'm sorry I was so stupid, please forgive me."

Ash closed his eyes.

"Why?" He hushed, his voice rising with every word he gave. "Why Should I?! I was right there in front of you! You saw what was happening and you did NOTHING!"

He crouched down a little, his body giving the signals he was ready to tackle someone.

"Ash calm down!" Paul hissed.

"I said Shut Up!" Ash yelled.

Paul was right next to him, swinging forward TO CALM Ash down. He pushed him back a few feet and started to shake him. Ash could still see over his shoulder.

"Ashy I know I was wrong, and I know what I did hurt you but I had no idea what was happening at the time." Diela cried. "I wasn't processing anything after you told me about Team rocket! It wasn't until you left that I realized what I had done. I know it doesn't really help anything but please, I'm so sorry."

Paul let him go and moved away, aware that Ash no longer needed to calm down.

She stared him in the eye as she told her speech, but he stayed quiet. A gust of wind blew past their feet.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

Ash looked down and looked back up, with a small smile on his face.

"I know." He replied hoarsely. "I'm sorry too."

She gave a cry of relief, and Ash stood there with his arms wide open. With that she rushed forward and began to squeeze the life out of him with a hug. Sobbing as she held her child once more in her arms.

"Ash?"

Ash turned to look at Brock and Max. Max was shifting left to right as he avoided all eye contact while Brock stood stock still and stared at Ash in the eye.

"I'm sorry as well." Brock muttered. "I know I don't really deserve your forgiveness, but I'm sorry as well. I jumped to conclusions and didn't think anything through. It wasn't fair to you, and I don't know what came over me. I just came to apologize, so I'll be leaving soon."

"Me too Ash!" Max chirped up. "I was angry that my sister was hurt, and when they told me whose fault it was I couldn't help but believe them. I'm really sorry I hurt you."

Max looked up, his hopeful face smashed into bits as Ash just stared at them. He blinked and looked down. His hero hated him.

Brock looked away, ready to leave at a moment's notice. He wasn't even going to bother with trying to get Ash to like him anymore.

It was hopeless.

A hand touched his shoulder; he looked up to see a fist collide with his face. His head snapped back and he crumbled to the floor in surprise. It didn't really hurt, but it sure left a sting. He looked up to see Ash rolling his eyes while shaking his hand in pain.

Gasps resonated through the clearing with cries of his name but Brock smiled. Ash had done that to him plenty of times before.

Serena stepped back, and Clemont pulled Bonnie towards him. Ash wasn't violent.

"That was for doubting me and making me feel like Taurus crap!" Ash snarked and Brock's smile couldn't grow wider.

Ash fell to his knees and pulled Brock into a hug, in which he gladly returned.

Everyone relaxed.

"And this is for apologizing." Ash smiled pushing back to look at him. "I forgive you Brock."

He turned to Max who threw his hands up to cover his face. He hoped Ash wouldn't break his glasses; they were his last pair until next month.

"I can't punch you Max." Ash laughed. "May would kill me. And I forgive you too."

Max relaxed, giving a sigh of relief.

Ash turned back to Brock, bringing his hand that he had punched him with.

"Your face still feels like I hit a rock Brock."Ash groaned in anguish.

Brock laughed in good nature.

This was good.

 **A/N: And Done!**

 **Last part was kind of rushed, at least I think so.**

 **Head canon: whenever Ash is insulted by Brock, Ash strikes him in the face than hugs him. Just a thought.**

 **The two new Pokémon will show up next Chapter, then jumps throughout the next five months. After next Chapter should be the start of the Tournament.**

 **Oh and Yes I give you the reason for Charizard and Sceptile liking each other even though their male.**

 **Well then please Review and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	19. NOT A CHAPTER (AUTHOR RANTS!)

AUTHORS RANT!

Okay let's get something straight real quick.

Most of you (particularly guest) are going off about how unoriginal my story will be because of betrayal.

How you all assume that just because I'm going the tournament way means that Ash will go under a new and different name like Ashura or Satoshi.

And why would you assume that?

I understand that several people go through that route and end up making Ash a God and these are the reasons why I STATED in the very First chapter i don't really like most Betrayal stories aside from Grammar errors.

And Spoiler alert i already told a friend that i wasn't going to go through that route. In Fact Ash was going to keep his name and he will explain why later.

And i already stated that Ash wasn't going to get Revenge, he was going to help protect May And Dawn from any further injuries by Team Rocket.

One guest mentioned about how i was using this story to Bash Ash's close friends.

And well Yeah. The only ones that are getting a main Bash are Misty Barry and Kenny. Now don't get me wrong, i love Misty's character in the anime, but her attitude irks me a lot. Barry and Kenny i just don't like.

Minor Bashing towards other characters, because Ash is different now and they don't really know how to react to him anymore aside from Paul.

Also Ash was OOC as was several characters in the last Chapter. His violent reaction was expected, because the same people who spat at you and crushed you suddenly come back and he's angry.

He cared for those people and they had the audacity to look for him. He expected his Mom, but the others not so much. Next chapter he will be more calm and back to his old self, still a bit Jittery because that's what happens when people abandon you for no reason other than someone told them too.

Sorry for my Rant but i really really wanted to explain and i can't exactly PM guests as i can to other users who have questions or complain slightly about a certain thing.

I would ask guests to get a user so i can properly talk to them instead of doing this on a constant bases when there is a lot of Flames coming at me for being unoriginal.

Please remember I'm doing this for fun and adding my own input for the Poke-world as well because this is fan based and not actually going to affect the anime in any way.

Sorry for my rant.

-Maiden Out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Do Not Own**

—

Ash grumbled unhappily, holding two hyperactive pink stars in his arms. This was supposed to be fun and nice and he was suppose to finally be able to relax with the people he called friends!

Then it happened.

Oh he was so positive that Arceus hated him so much at the moment. And if he didn't hate him than this was all for his own personal amusement.

"OW!" Ash sighed as one of the girls began to scream. "ASH!"

He looked at the star who managed to free itself from his grip. The Pokémon now held a squealing Dedenne by its tail, swinging the mouse around wildly as it bashed its tiny chest with an equally tiny fist.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie cried out, holding her arms out only to reel them back as her arms were whacked away.

Ash grumbled in annoyance, only to hiss in shock as the little star slammed Dedenne against the other star, which he was still holding. Luckily the Pokémon was still in his arms.

Unfortunately the star in his arms screeched in anger, jumping out o his arms to attack its attacker.

Dropping its Pokemon weapon the star lunged, attacking its twin in mid-air. The both tumbled, rolling around and spewing 'curses' at each other.

" _BUTTFACE!_ "

" _FARTLORD!_ "

" _BUG-EATER!_ "

" _POOPYPANTS!_ "

The star that Ash had held moments ago turned red in anger.

" _I AM NOT A POOPYPANTS!_ "

The attacker snickered, throwing its twin across the table. The star rolled to a stop in front of Sawyer who immediately covered his face with both arms. It placed a paw on its forehead and another on its thigh, swinging its behind back and forth as it chanted in amusement.

" _Poopypants! Poopypants!_ "

The now red star screeched, throwing its head back as it waved its arms around wildly. It rushed forward a flickering white light surrounding its fist. It punched the laughing star who was launched back.

It was a good thing that Hawlucha was there to catch it.

"Now, Moon," Ash chided to the huffing Pokemon. "We don't punch your sister okay? You don't even wear pants bud."

Moon, the now named star Pokemon, looked down and almost screeched in horror.

" _WHERE ARE MY PANTS!_ "

Paul began laughing.

"Moon you don't wear pants remember." Paul snorted as the Pokemon looked at him wide-eyed.

" _Oh right._ " Moon smiled, sitting on the table as he began to mess with his feet. " _Imma Pokemon, Pokemon don't need no silly pants!_ "

Ash sighed, and turned back to Star who was now struggling to get out of her uncle's grip.

 _"Let me hurt the damn bug!_ " She hissed out.

" _Doesn't that mean you're a bug as well considering the fact that you are the same species._ " Fletchinder crowed, earning a huff of agreement from Hawlucha.

She paused for a moment and looked back at Hawlucha and Fletchinder with a deadpan look.

" _I am the day,_ " she hissed. " _And I will not be bullied by the damn night!_ "

" _You hit him with a Dedenne!_ " Charm cried out.

" _He started it by looking Calm!_ " She yelled.

She turned in anger, her glare unfaltering as Ash looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" _Baba move!_ " She cried. " _I want to hurt Moon!_ "

"Sunny come on." Ash sighed lifting her out of Hawlucha's grasp. "You can't hurt your Brother."

" _But hurting others is fun!_ " She yelled. " _Its no fun when you can't hurt someone!_ "

"You have a Killer child on your hands Ash." Paul snickered.

"Nows not the time for Puns Paul." Ash sighed.

"Wait what?" The once silenced girls shrieked.

" _Oh hush humans,_ " Sunny muttered. " _Only Brother is worth fighting._ "

"Great shes a Sadist!" Ash sighed. "Sunny you're a Cleffa just like your brother, you're species is supposed to be calm."

" _Im a rule breaker!_ " Sunny cheered.

"No Sunny that's not good, rule breakers go to time-out and don't get to train for a whole day."

Sunny's once joyful face turned to horror, placing her hands on her mouth as she curled onto herself ever so slightly.

" _No, no!_ " She cried. " _I'll be good, I promise Baba!_ "

Ash smiled.

"Good now go apologize to your brother and everyone you hit, than maybe I wont put you in time-out, okay?"

" _Okay! Okay!_ " She yelled.

He placed her down and she ran to Moon, tackling him into a hug as she sobbed out an apology.

Moon patted his sister on the back with a smile.

" _It's okay I forgive you,_ " Moon hugged her back. " _I love you._ "

" _I love you too!_ " Sunny cried.

Ash sighed as Sunny began walking to the girls Sawyer and Max, bowing down and apologizing. Even going up to Dedenne and holding her arm out.

"Their only a day old," Brock muttered. "But according to you they have a very advanced speech pattern and now several things a Pokemon their age shouldn't."

"That's cause their Fairy Types." Ash supplied, scrunching his eyebrows. "My dad said they're the fastest Pokemon to grow, that by the day their born is only used to understand their surroundings."

"Yeah I remember," Paul snapped his fingers much to the shock of everyone around him. "He said that despite fairy-eggs taking the longest to hatch, they grow faster than any other Pokemon. Said something about that since their in the eggs so long to hatch, he assumes they can listen and understand whatever is going on around them while they're growing in the egg right?"

Ash nodded.

"Wait he's seen your dad?" May asked, a little shocked and hurt.

"No not really, he was on speaker, as the reception didn't allow video call," he shrugged. "Paul walked in by mistake and introduced himself."

Dawn and May nodded, subconsciously glaring at the indifferent trainer.

Paul looked down, placing a hand on his chin and he absentmindedly messed with the table. Usually by now he and Ash would be cooking.

He glanced at his watch and stood up, looking at Ash with a blank face.

"Oh Paul," Ash sighed. "What do you have up your sleeves now?"

"Their called arms Ketchup," Paul snarked. "ARMS!"

"It's Ketchum, Sasoto, Ketchum." Ash muttered. "And I know that look on your face."

Paul blinked innocently, "Look? I think your eyes are going Ash, I don't do 'looks.'"

"You don't do 'looks' when you don't want to get Caught." Ash sang back.

Paul shrugged letting a smirk fall onto his lips.

"I dunno about that, I was just going to let my Pokemon out for Lunch."

And Ash froze.

Paul snickered as Ash slammed his head against the table repeatedly.

"Arceus Dammit!" Ash cursed. "He hates me! He will always hate me!"

"No no," Paul snickered, wrapping an arm around Ash as he gave him a half-hearted hug. "He loves you, he loves you soooo much."

"What am I going to dooo?" Ash cried out, distress clearly written on his face.

"Wake up Pika?" Paul asked.

"And watch him try to nearly murder them, yeah right!"

"Once you calm him down he'll help with everyone else." Paul shook his shoulders gently.

May blinked in shock, looking at Dawn and Serena as well. Dawn was arguing the Brock so she didn't notice anything. She turned to Serena who was looking at the two in horror. She glanced sideways and spotted May, leaning close to her as she spokes in hushed horror.

"Are they-?"

"I hope not." May replied.

"Alright, alright!" They both snapped their heads up to Ash who was now standing at his full height.

He now had his backpack in his grip and carefully scooped something out, ignoring the two stars looking at him for the moment.

Out came a sleeping Pikachu.

Ash looked up, worry coating his eyes.

"Uh Brock, Max can you back up a few feet, uh yeah like that." Ash started to shake the sleeping Pikachu slightly.

"Nu uh here let me!" Paul swiftly grabbed Pikachu from ash and held the rodent high up in the air. He crouched down ever so slightly and tossed his head back.

"AHHHH SAVENYEAAAA BOBISHI MAMA ENNYEAAAAA AAHHHH SAVENYEA BOBI I SHIKOLOOOO!" Paul cried out, Hawlucha, Charm, Wisp and Fletchinder bowed down mockingly.

Pikachu awoke with a screech, looking around wildly to see Paul snickering at him.

His cheeks sparked wildly, it didn't help that Ash walked up with oran paste and spread it across his forehead.

"Samba." The two whispered loudly.

" _Samba my tail covered butt!_ " Pikachu cried rubbing his forehead with his tail. " _This is the fifth damn time you've done this!_ "

They both laughed, Paul handing Pikachu back to Ash and shoving them forward.

" _Yo Purple watch it!_ " Pikachu hissed.

"Uh Pika?" Pikachu looked at Ash.

" _What's wrong bro?_ " Pikachu asked concerned.

"Don't do anything Stupid!" Cue scoffing. "But turn around."

Pikachu rolled his eyes and turned, freezing at the sight of Brock and Max. Before he would be ecstatic to see them, nearly glad to see PikaCha* and Pichu* but that was then. They yelled at him, screamed curses and yelled lies. They made HIS pikapi cry, made him doubt himself so much that he felt like Taurus Shit for a week. If it hadn't been for Paul he was sure that Pikachu would have been forced to find food for him.

Pikachu's cheeks began to spark in anger, even when his face was blank.

His lips twisted into a snarl, his sharp pointed teeth coming to light as electricity sparked around him. He was careful only to let a small stream as he didn't want to hurt Ash anymore than these People did.

"You!" Brock and Max stumbled back in shock, hearing gasps from several people around him. "YOU MADE PIKAPI SAD! YOU MADE PIKAPI FEEL LIKE CRAP!"

Max shook his hands wildly stuttering as he tried to get words to form from his lips.

Brock looked down in shame as Ash let Pikachu down, looking at Paul as they both stood on either side of the small angry rodent.

"YOU MADE PIKAPI WANTS TO DIE! YOU MADE HIM QUESTIONED EVERYTHING HE'S EVER DONE! YOU MADE HIM WONDERED IF HE WAS A GOODEST PERSON OR A BADNESS ONE!" The dirt began to rise as more sparks began to spark around his cheeks and into the ground.

His paws were practically rooted to the dirt, and if it wasn't for his Pikapi and his Kachu standing next to him he would have shocked them to the reverse world and back.

Brock looked at Paul with wide eyes, one of the very few times you could actually see the coal eyes glance at him in fear.

Ash's face paled slightly and he looked away, almost ashamed of himself if it wasn't for Paul who patted him on the shoulder.

That's right, he told Paul about it.

Giving a weak smile he turned back to Pikachu.

The yellow rodent was looking down, the dirt still levitating from the charge around him. He clamped his teeth down tight and Ash was afraid he was going to hurt himself even more. Grimacing at the pain and righteous anger in his friends eyes, water was building up, even as his eyes began to darken with every word he said.

"YOU MADE PIKAPI CRY!" Pikachu roared, his electricity zipping towards them in anger. "IF IT WASN'T FOR KACHU, PIKAPI MIGHT HAVE NEVER FORGIVENESS HIMSELF! IF KACHU HAD NOT BEEN PIKAPI'S FRIENDLY WHEN EVERYONE LEFTED, PIKAPI WOULD HAVE QUITTING A LONG TIME AGO!"

Brock felt his insides turn as he looked at Pikachu. He always knew that Pikachu protected Ash no matter what. Even with the random shocks he gave to his trainer the love was always there. He saw how the lovable rodent came to hate Misty with every word that degraded on Ash's Confidence. He played the cuddly part well however and decided to keep her a distance away from Ash. He still allowed her to touch him and call him cute, but he tried his best to stop arguments at any time. It didn't always work but at least the Pokemon was trying.

And now he was tired of just TRYING, the Pokemon had decided enough was enough and was stepping up to the plate to protect what was his. Brock always knew it would happen eventually.

He just never expected to be on the end that was inflicting pain.

He turned, pushing Max behind him and trying to block Delia from view. And while he knew the moment he was down Pikachu would attack the other two, he felt some comfort on taking this head on. He was protecting what was his as Pikachu was.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?" Pikachu cried, a tear falling onto the floor as his shaking became violent, electricity bouncing around, having the other Pokemon and human's hair to stand on end. "DID YOU WANT PIKAPI TO QUITTING ?! DID YOU WANTED TO MAKE PIKAPI FEEL LIKE SHIT?! PIKAPI DOESN'T DESERVES THAT PIKAPI DESERVED THE WORLDS NOT SOME HALF-ASSED PEOPLES WHO TURNED THEIR BACKS ON HIM THE MOMENTS THE CHANCES WAS GIVEN!"

"Pika!" Ash called out softly.

Pikachu turned to him, he didn't falter even as Ash gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay!"

"ITS NOT OKAY!" Pikachu cried back shaking his head frantically. "IT'LL NEVER," his voice shrunk cracking ever so slightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he turned away slowly from his Pikapi. "Never, ever be okay. They broken everything."

Paul grimaced at that, he stood quiet as did everyone else, the Pokemon Ash had left outside were now openly glaring at the group again, although it wasn't as heated as the first time. He knew deep down that starting off with Pikachu would turn to crap and fast, but he had no choice.

"Ash isn't broken Pikachu." Paul smiled sadly.

"You've seen him Kachu." Pikachu hissed. "You've seens just as much as I Has."

"But he still laughs." Paul hummed, grabbing Ash with one arm like earlier, pulling him close. "He still smiles at me and you! He still fights us whenever he gets the chance."

"He cried!"

Dawn looked at Brock, who had his blank look again whenever he was thinking. She knew deep down that Pikachu was telling the truth and she could feel her heart clench at the thought. They had the chance to call him just like did with their parents and friends. they could have sent him a text to ask how he was doing (with the nurse's help of course.). they had so many chances to check if he was alright.

Why didn't they?

"Yes he cried," her head snapped up in shock. "Yes he was screaming and he was sad, but we were there you lil rat."

And moment ruined.

Ash snickered as Pikachu's electricity died down an he simply gave Paul a 'really' look.

"But it always going to hurt him and us no matters what!" Pikachu fought back weakly. "He'll always be afraids."

"And that's why me and you are there for him." Paul smiled as he motioned to the Pokemon still out.

"Me you and the rest of our damn Nakama. We'll be there for him, but," he then motioned to Brock and a quivering Max. "They want to say something first."

Pikachu grunted, letting sparks fly from his cheeks but no where near the velocity of before.

"What?!"

Brock kneeled down to Pikachu's level smoothly. Pikachu was almost impressed, he wasn't scared.

"I'm sorry."

…..

What?

"What?" Pikachu asked, tilting his head. "You shoulds be telling that to Pikapi not me."

Brock smiled.

"I already did and I did you as much wrong as I did to him, can you forgive me?"

Pikachu looked at Ash who was smiling and gave a short nod.

"Of course PikaCha." Pikachu smiled he couldn't help but shock both Brock and Max, sending the new born twins into laughing fits. This was fine.

* * *

After an hour or so, going through lunch and calming Ash's large amount of Pokemon they were now at the airport. Waving to Delia as she boarded the plane with Mimey by her side. He was happy to know that his friends were traveling with him.

He turned to Smile at the others. Dawn had Piplup in her grasp while May was standing next to Blaziken. Serena looked at the bird with an awkward smile as she stood next to Fennekin. Clemont was standing next to both Max and Bonnie with Brock hovering next to him. And of course Paul was next to Ash, with little Chu-chu and Pichu on his shoulders.

Max stepped up, a determined glint in his eyes.

"Hey Ash how bout a battle?" Max called out. "You promised me one!"

Ash smirked, walking away as the plane shot off into the air. He ruffled Max's hair on the way and motioned for him to follow.

"Of course let's go."

Max cheered, rushing forward head to their camp-grounds. While they could easily go to the Poke-Center to battle, Ash currently had half his team with the Joy. Leaving Pikachu with her as well so he could rally the troops. If Ash had a battle near them, they would complain nonstop.

" I only have three Pokemon, so is it okay if we just do a three on three?" Max asked, tossing his Pokeball into the air.

Ash nodded, gripping a pokeball from his belt.

Clemont stepped up, waving a hand into the air.

"This is a three on three battle between Ash of Pallet and Max of Petalburg substitutions are allowed, ready trainers?" Queue nods, Clemont grinned and slammed his hand down back into his side. "BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Alright Mudkip let's go!" Max called out to reveal the water starter.

"Maa!" The blue Pokemon cheered, slapping it's tail against the ground happily.

Ash nodded and threw his own pokeball. In a glimmering light out came Magikarp in the pond before them.

Max fell down in shock, Mudkip following his example by throwing itself in the water.

He stood up quickly his face scrunching up in confusion, even as he pushed his glasses up. (Ew I imagined Conway)

"Ash battle me seriously!" Max yelled, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance. "Mudkip will crush that Dumb Magikarp."

Ash's eyes flashed momentarily, he looked at his little Magikarp.

"What do you say Magi?" Ash hummed. "Think you can take him?"

" _Tt, in my sleep!_ " The fish gurgled happily.

"She wants a fight." Ash shrugged, even as Max sighed in annoyance.

"Fine but don't get sad when I crush it!" Max huffed, pointing at Magikarp, he started spewing out attacks.

"MUDKIP USE BUBBLE BEAM, TRY TO HIT THE FISH DEAD ON THE HEAD!"

"KIPP!" The Mudkip yelled, rushing forward to dive into the water.

It twisted slowly in midair, spewing out bubbles with a cry of its name, its body being pushed back from the force.

"Magi, Dive." Ash smiled calmly.

"Karp!" She squealed, jumping into the air before forcing her body to go underwater. The bubbles stopped harmlessly on the surface of the water, some even bouncing off.

"Now mudkip You dive in as well and use Tackle!" Max yelled.

"MAH!"

Mudkip jumped as well and dived in, quickly spotting the golden Magikarp and rushing towards it. Its paws slammed into the water with as much power as it could to add force into the attack.

"Magi splash!"

The fish grinned, dodging the tackle with ease, and turning to splash the Mudkip. Her fin slapped against the water and a ripple of air burst from the swing, hitting Mudkip with so much force, that it launched back to it's original spot.

"MUDKIP!" Max cried out in shock.

"MAH!" The mudkip growled, slapping it's tail in irritation.

That hurt more than it should of.

"Alright Mudkip, come back to the surface, it's too dangerous down there!" Max cried out, his gut twisting in anxiety. "Let's bring it to the surface."

The blue Pokemon swam up as quick as it could, padding its fins against the water as it breached the surface. Magi was following behind, swimming at a speed too fast for a Magikarp.

"Quick turn and use Water gun! Get away from it!"

A burst of water appeared from Mudkip's mouth, it directed it towards the surface and was launched into the air just as the fish breached the water.

"Quick Magi use Ice beam follow it up with iron tail!"

Max blinked, was his idol really this stupid?

He cried in shock however as the Magikarp complied with his orders. A pure white energy began to circle around her lips, a thin concentrated beam shot out and struck Mudkip. It's entire left side began to crackle as the ice covered it's body.

"MAAAH!" It screeched out, it's body being pulled to the water quicker than before.

Thinking quickly the Magikarp slammed her iron coated tail against the water, soaring through the sky to meet up with Mudkip.

"Mudkip try and use iron tail as well!" Max screamed.

The starter grunted in pain, letting it's tail grow silver as the fish approached it. It was so tired though. It began to pant, even as the Fish began to flip in mid air. He desperately tried to slam its tail against the Fish but screeched as she simply twisted her body out of the way. She twisted once more, slamming her silver tail on it's side.

The ice shattered and an unconscious Mudkip was sent towards the waters.

There was a large splash accompanied by Magikarp's soft 'plop'.

Max gulped as he saw Mudkip's unconscious body float to the surface. Quietly he returned him.

"Mudkip is unable to battle! Magikarp wins!" Brock called out giving a smirk at Clemont who laughed. "Trainer Max choose your next Pokemon!"

"Alright Magikarp have fun with Feebas as I continue our battle, if I need you I'll call you okay?"

"KARP!" She cheered as her sister appeared before her very eyes. They both swam around each other, messing around.

"GIBLE I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash called as his shark Pokemon appeared.

"GIBLE!" He roared happily, scratching it's fin in anticipation.

Max smiled, grabbing his Pokeball and throwing it into the air.

"Ralts it's your time to shine Buddy!"

"Raa!" The little white fairy type roared.

Gible grunted, he had lost one to many fights with Florges, there was no way he was letting a runt Fairy try and up him.

Max grinned.

"Alright Ralts use psychic to slam him into the ground!"

The fairy chanted it's name silently a pink glow surrounded Gible lifting him up to Ash's height before being slammed down.

He bit back the urge to Yawn, little Shuppet and Yamask had done this plenty of times before. But at least it hurt.

"Gible Break and use Fury Cutter!" Ash yelled.

Gible's eyes snapped open, it twisted it's body around forcing the fairy to release it's concentration.

"TELEPORT QUICKLY!" Max yelled.

Ralts slammed it's hands together, a white light emanating from the creature as it teleported a few feet back.

Max smiled brightly, he'd beat him this time!

Wait.

He looked around the field wildly, noticing a hole in where Gible once was.

"Ralts Teleport!" Max cried out.

Ralts breathed in one more, slapping it's hands together.

The earth crumbled beneath it, Gible launched up with a cry, head butting the Fairy into the air before slashing at it with his claws.

Ralts screeched in pain, a white light teleported it near Max where it gasped in pain. Gible grunted, jumping around and started to Rush towards it.

"Ralts Dazzling Gleam!" Max yelled, crunching his fist in excitement.

"RAAA!" It yelled, waving it's arms into the air before slamming it onto the floor.

A pink gleaming wave erupted from the ground, sauntering out quickly.

Gible growled , his claws glowing Blue and started to place them in front of his face. The Dazzling gleam made quick work of his Dragon Claw and he cried in pain as it pelted against his skin.

"Gible come on Bud you can do it!" Ash yelled the shark's eyes snapped open, it eyes dilating ever so slightly.

It let out a roar, slamming it's fins against the ground. The force caused the remaining gleam dissipate around him. He stepped back and let out another roar, causing Ralts to step back in fear.

His body erupted in to a blue light, it seemingly slammed into the floor before growing taller, suddenly defining the outline of a Pokemon.

The blue energy snapped, sparkles flew back from the force to reveal the new Pokemon.

"BITE!" Gabite roared, stomping its foot onto the ground.

"Alright Gabite!" Ash smiled. "Let's finish this with Iron Tail!"

"RALTS USE PHYSIC TO STOP IT!" Max roared.

Ralts huffed, determined to not fail, it rose it's hands up only to be stopped by the unholy terrifying face Gabite was using. It cried in terror, ducking it's head and burying it within it's hands.

That was all Gabite needed. It stopped in front of the Ralts and swung it's tail in a sweeping motion, picking the Ralts up and slamming it into a nearby tree.

"Ralts!" It muttered softly, dropping onto the floor slowly.

It vanished in a red light and Max huffed.

"Ralts is unable to Battle, Gabite wins! Max choose your next Pokemon!" Clemont called quickly, leaving Brock to laugh.

"Alright Gabite go take a rest Buddy, that must have been a real strain on your body." Ash smiled when the Shark Pokemon buried it's head on his neck.

Gabite was now as tall as Ash and he suddenly knew that the Pokemon would be as tall as Charizard once he evolved into a ferocious Garchomp.

"Alright bud you can stay here." Ash smiled, rubbing the top of Gabite's head.

Gabite crooned laying down and curling around Ash's body.

"Alright Corphish your up!"

"CORPHISH!"

Max nearly smirked when he remembered his past two defeats, both in which he thought he had the advantage. He bit his lip and tossed his pokeball.

"Shroomish you're my last hope!" Max called out.

"Shroo!" The grass type called out grumpily.

"Alright Corphish let's start out with ice beam on the floor!" Ash yelled.

Max blinked in shock as the crawfish jumped into the air and pointing it's claws down. A white beam similar to what Magikarp did earlier hit the ground, spreading across the field quickly.

"SHROOMISH JUMP!"

Shroomish jumped up, barley dodging the icy coating from hitting it's feet.

Both Pokemon landed on the ground at the same time, but it was Shroomish who fell quickly. Corphish nimbly slid across the ground, twisting around with ease. Max gritted his teeth when he realized Corphish would now be faster.

"Shroomish quick use Energy ball and follow up with Leech seed!" Max called out.

"Shroom!" It grunted forming the ball of green energy, and launching it as fast as it could.

Corphish easily dodged the ball but hissed as the Leech seed caught it's claws. It shivered as health was sapped away from him and into the grass Pokemon.

"Corphish Sludge Pulse!"

Corphish smiled, snapping open it's claws as water swirled around his palms and into a massive ball, he spat out some poisoned sludge that immediately affected the water.

Without hesitation, he chucked it towards the stupid grass type, watching in joy as the Pokemon was launched back. It shivered once more as a green energy surrounded him, and he hissed as he saw the Pokemon loose health only to gain a portion of it back.

"Shroomish use Stun spore around you!" Max called out. "Then use leech seed at your feet to keep you planted to the ground.

Shroomish spat out a seed, that quickly rooted through his ice and around it's feet. A blanket of spore was released from it's skin and guaranteed him and instant paralyze if he went near it.

"Corphish use Aqua shell!"

Corphish smirked, he let the water surround his body as his claws slapped together imitating a single shell. He raised them high above his head as Max called out for Shroomish to move.

He dived the the left and swung his claws like a baseball bat. The poor Pokemon was knocked away, unconscious.

"COOR!" The water type cried, turning around and tackling Ash into a hug.

Ash smiled, laughing as he hugged his water type.

Gabite lazily looked up an smiled, a surprised Corphish jumped down an looked curiously at him.

" _Gib?_ " He chittered, letting his Claws open and close.

" _Yup_!" The Gabite smiled, yawning slightly. " _I expect you to be next partner!_ "

He let a smirk fall onto his lips, crushing his claw closed as he lifted it into the air.

" _You betcha Gabite! Just you wait!_ " Corphish crowed. " _Oh my Arceus, dude you look awesome!_ "

Gabite smiled, looking at Ash as he comforted the young boy along with the girls and boys.

He leaned down, ready to go back to sleep when it happened.

A loud shrill shriek, that began to distort broke through the silence.

It was small, signaling it was quiet away's away. He shot up, Corphish on his side trying to desperately listen as well.

They knew that voice.

" _LEAF!_ " The screamed, catching Ash's and Paul's attention.

"Feebas, Magikarp return!" Ash yelled, running towards the two.

Paul was struggling to talk to the group who had ended in a panic at their yelling.

"Gabite Corphish let's go!" Ash yelled.

Gabite nodded, grabbing Corphish as the two began to sprint. There were quiet sobs and the panic of 30 something Pokemon looking for her. He could hear a boy yell out profanities and bushes being thwacked away from him.

He assumed the sobbing was Leaf.

He veered left, jumping over the fence, with Corphish clinging onto his head. Ash followed, nimbly jumping over, he rolled on the dirt a bit before going back into sprinting, huffing heavily at the strain.

This was terrible, if the reaction from Gabite and Corphish had anything to go by. He knew that Gible had one of the best Hearings for his kind, the dragon type had an affinity for sound waves and had taken to asking Bloldore for a few tips. And while he wasn't the hearing Pokemon, he was pretty damn close.

The dragon stopped, standing up and bringing his claws in front of his chest as he struggled to listen closer.

And now that Ash was listening closer as well, he could here the soft sobs of his little Leaf. And like her Siblings she was a tough nut, and stubborn to boot. Hearing her cry made his insides boil.

He batted away a few bushes and low hanging branches, hearing the crying stop abruptly. He crouched low, and turned, seeing Gabite dig into the ground along with Corphish and assumed Leaf had used Dig to get away.

It was more than a shock to see Corphish launch out of the hole with scratches on his body.

"CORPHISH!" The crawfish yelled, snapping it's claws angrily.

There was a yelp and out came Gabite, with a lavender and magenta Pokémon in it's mouth.

He gently placed the shivering Pokemon on the floor, and now Ash e that the sobbing was coming from her.

"Leaf?"

Her head snapped up, tears leaking from the edges of her eyes.

" _Baba?_ "

Ash blinked in shock as she uncurled herself and slammed her body against his legs, crying her heart out. Ash fell onto the ground and looked at her in confusion.

Instead of the little Eevee he had been expecting, she was now a Leafeon.

That was bad.

She had always wanted to be a Flareon, even going so far to try and learn how to force her body to handle the heat with Quilava and Pignite. And now she was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

"Leaf, what happened?" Ash whispered, brushing her ears back so she could look at him.

" _Some Kid tried to catch me!_ " She yelled. " _He said he needed a grass type and threw a dumb Moss stone and I evolved! But I ran away and now he's chasing me with a stupid fire type!"_

Ash looked at her with wide eyes.

" _NOW IM STUPID AND GROSS AND I NEVER WANTED TO BE THIS WAY!_ " She screeched. " _I WANTED TO BE A FLAREON NOT THIS. I HATE THIS I HATE HOW I LOOK! I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH FOR LETTING THIS HAPPEN!_ "

"Leaf!" Ash snapped and she looked at him with wide teary eyes.

Usually he would never raise his voice with them. But he couldn't handle how much she was degrading herself like this. He couldn't stand this. She was always the stronger one out of his three Eevee's, going around insulting others and getting insulted right back. She more often than not tried to pick a fight with Charizard and Sceptile, only to be batted away.

"Leaf you are not Gross or Stupid okay?" Ash soothed, pulling her close to touch her forehead with his. "I know you don't want to be this way, and I know there is no way I can fix it but listen to me. You're still going to be an amazing soul. You don't deserve to hate yourself for someone else's stupid Mistake. You were scared and didn't understand what was going on until it was too late. And I know it's going to hurt, but it'll get better."

She looked up.

" _I never wanted to be this Baba._ " She whispered her voice still thick from crying. " _Everyone's going to hate me, I don't want to be a grass type, I wanted to be Fire. And now I'm weak to the one thing I like. Charizard and Torkoal are going to hate me!_ "

" _No one's going to hate you._ " Corphish smiled trying his best to comfort her. " _I know i don't._ "

" _But I didn't become who I wanted to be! I didn't do what I told them I would do!_ " Leaf fought back angrily.

" _So what?_ " Gabite asked. " _A lot of us didn't do what we wanted to do. Pikachu never learned how to trust Humans like he does to Ash and Paul and he never learned how to overcome his fear of evolving. Snivy never learned how to appreciate nimrods. I never learned how to stop biting things. The point is, sometimes you'll never do what you say you'll be able to do. Sometimes things go a different way. Maybe it's not the way you wanted but eventually you work with it._ "

"Yeah!" Ash smiled. "Just like what happened to me, I never won a league aside from the Orange islands, but look I'm traveling to several places meeting new people and adding more to our family. That will always be better than winning some dumb league."

Leaf nodded.

" _So I have to learn to accept this right?_ " She sighed.

" _Eventually,_ " Corphish shrugged. " _It won't be easy but now you're better than any old grass-type! You can handle fire and you beat water! You can make enemies freeze and launch energy balls and stuff!_ "

Leaf's eyes sparkled.

" _I'm going to be the best grass type I can be than!_ " She smiled.

An they could hear how she was forcing the cheer out of her lips, but the best thing was that she was trying.

And what better way to try than not to? No bad thing could come out of it.

They sat in silence as she contemplated on how her life would go on now. While most sentient beings gave up at this point, they knew she wasn't going to back down so easily. Despite the fact that for a month or two she would hate herself and prevent herself from doing anything.

There was a rustle, Ash looked up and cried as a Pokeball hit him on the forehead. He leaned back, rubbing his bruising forehead in pain.

The one time he was hit in the face since he had his hat on.

"Hey kid that's my Leafeon get your own!"

Ash looked to see a random kid with navy blue hair glare at him, a menacing Houndoom at his side.

"Uh sorry, she's mine," Ash glared. "I've had her for over a month now!"

The kid scoffed.

"So you're saying you caught someone else's Pokemon? Unbelievable, People these days!"

Ash inhaled deeply, he wasn't going to punch the twerp!

"Alright Listen, we battle!" He called. "Winner gets the Leafeon!"

"What no!" Ash yelled. "I ain't betting Leaf for nothing."

"Fine than it belongs to me if you forfeit!" The boy growled out.

Ash hissed.

"Corphish, sludge Pulse now!"

Corphish grinned, repeating the process he had done a couple minutes before hand. He launched it quickly and the pooch launched back with a howl of Pain, but it stood standing.

"Ahh Cheater!" The Boy screeched. "Crusher use Bite quick!"

"Corphish dodge and Vice grip!"

The Houndoom launched forward, his teeth growing white as he ran after the water type.

Corphish grinned, opening his claw and snapping it shut on the Canines' muzzle.

"Crusher bat it away!"

The fire type began swinging it's head back and forth as it his it's cries of pain.

"Corphish, use Bubble beam!"

Corphish smiled, a burning energy building up in it's throat.

It opened it's mouth and Ash watched with shock as ANOTHER Pokemon began to evolve.

He always new the crawfish had the strength to evolve, he just thought the little water type decided not to. He had asked him about evolution and Corphish had always shrugged him off, preferring to talk about food and training.

And now he felt stupid. Eventually the blue light faded to reveal a much stronger Crawfish. Almost lobster like now.

He lifted the dog with his claw and slammed into into the ground, adding a bubble beam for good measure.

The canine didn't get back up.

The boy hissed, returning his Pokemon and running away.

Ash rolled his eyes, smiling at leaf before walking into the area he felt his Pokemon were at.

"Congratulations Crawdunt." Ash smiled. "How do you feel?"

" _Stronger!_ " The water type smiled. " _And a bit more devilish!_ "

" _He's taken on to his dark side!_ " Gabite cried, earning laughter from everyone and a light chuckle from Leafeon.

They walked into an open clearing to see several Pokemon panicking, a Nurse joy and Chansey running around trying to calm them down with several other aides.

Ash sighed as he saw Paul and the group hang back, looking at the Chaos in fear. Sans Paul of course.

The bastard was Laughing again.

Ash whistled, raising an arm into the air and the Pokémon Froze, calming immediately.

" _Leaf!_ " Quilava yelled, bounding up to the Leafeon at his feet.

Leaf tensed beside him and braced herself mentally for the yelling.

Instead Quilava bounded over and began to cuddle onto her side, surprising Leaf.

" _Oh don't run off like that, you had us worried sick!_ " Quilava barked, quickly doing a once over on Leaf's body.

" _You're not mad?_ " Leaf whispered.

" _Scared yes, worried yes, mad no, how in the world would you think that?_ " Quilava hissed. " _You ran off crying and sent us all in a panic._ "

" _I'm not a fire type though._ " Leaf hushed.

" _Sweetie look, I don't care if you were a damn water type, just as long as your safe and sound I'm happy!_ " Quilava huffed.

 _"Why be a fire type?_ " Pignite shrugged. " _We aren't really all that_."

" _But you shoot Flamethrowers and light your bodies on fire!_ " Leaf argued.

" _And a single water attack could bring us down if it's strong enough._ " Charizard huffed, glaring at a snickering Sceptile.

" _Yeah besides we have the advantage over Water AND ground types!_ " Sceptile chortled, flexing his arms. " _We are totally the best!_ "

" _Keep dreaming grass shavings!_ " Infernape snickered. " _We can beat you with a powerful flame thrower!_ "

" _If your strong enough anyways._ "Megnanium snickered behind a vine.

And Leaf suddenly felt better. They didn't hate her. they accepted her for how she was, and it hurt to realize she had doubted them so much beforehand. they were her Nakama, of course they wouldn't bat her away like that. Sure it still hurt to know she could never become a fire-type like she wanted, and she would feel envy to everyone who had got what they wanted. But she could appreciate this.

She started to laugh, stopping the arguments. Everyone turned to each other and began to chuckle as well.

Ash sighed, yeah he was still sure Arceus hated him but at least he didn't hate his family.

* * *

They ventured out, waving goodbye to Sawyer as the began traveling along the roads. Ash and Paul in the front, with clothes that weren't theres.

Ash had Paul's choice of clothing on and Paul had Ash's, at first Ash had his hat and than put it on Paul when he realized it didn't exactly match the style he was wearing.

"All right to my next Gym badge." Ash smiled.

Paul snickered beside him, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"Another gym that's going to get decimated." Paul laughed.

Ash flushed and tried to push Paul away but failed.

"Im not going to Decimate them man," Ash huffed. "Gym leaders are Gym Leaders for a reason!"

Paul laughed a soft laugh that he reserved only for when Ash was feeling down.

Ash's frown turned into a smile and he couldn't help but laugh as well. Earning crows from the two Pikachu's and Eevee at their feet.

Brock held back a laugh.

"Do you two have an affinity for switching clothes?" He snickered, even as he saw the girls seethe beside him.

Paul flushed.

"Uh no, it usually only happens when we both wake up late." He answered gruffly. "We grab each other's back packs and end up putting on each other's clothes. It doesn't help that were too disoriented to even notice."

Ash laughed loudly.

"That and when we do notice we're too lazy to switch back."

"Shut up Ash!"

"It's true!"

Serena fidgeted at the nonchalant joking tone Ash held for Paul. She was so used to that tone being directed to Her, and now it was being directed to Paul.

Who was apparently a complete Darkria to Ash when he had journeyed through Sinnoh.

She bit her lip and looked at both Dawn and May who nodded their heads at her. She inhaled deeply and coughed slightly earning the attention of the two boys.

Paul pulled back his arm, his smile going back into a slight frown as his eyes turned gruff and indifferent.

Ash himself awkwardly smiled at her, looking slightly uncomfortable but trying his hardest to hide it.

"Uh listen Ash, I hope it isn't too much trouble to ask but.." Serena blushed struggling to let the words out of her mouth. "Are you…oh arceus um…. Are you by..uh.. Any chance gay?"

Clemont and Brock both locked up and looked at her with Wide eyes. Max himself started to cough chaotically, Bonnie was at his side laughing.

She was silently praying that Ash would say no and question why she thought that.

But of course…

Ash shrugged.

"I mean I guess," he replied nonchalantly. "I feel pretty gay."

Serena tensed as well as Dawn and May.

"Ash are you serious?" May nearly yelled.

Ash threw his hands up in confusion, and they winced.

"What?" Ash asked. "Can I not be Gay?"

Dawn shut her eyes, refusing to let tears fall down her face. She refused to see Ash in his LOVER'S clothes!

Brock silently held back a laugh, holding with all his might the laugh that was threatening to spill from his lips. Oh Ash.

"Why didn't you at least tell us you were in a relationship!" Dawn hissed.

Ash's eyes widened in confusion.

"What the Reverse World, I'm Single!"

Paul looked at them in confusion, before something clicked in his head. He waved his arms around frantically.

"No no!" He yelled, running a hand through his hair. "Oh this is so…oh we messed up!"

Ash looked confused at Paul.

"What?"

Paul fought the urge to laugh.

"You dense idiot!" He chuckled. "They don't mean Gay as in Happy!"

"There's another definition for Gay?" Ash asked wide-eyed.

Paul nodded snickering.

"Yeah it's when two guys have the hots for each other." He paused, a smile alighting his face. "Like Char and Scept!"

Ash nodded before he face-palmed.

"Oooh," Ash breathed out smiling weakly. "Um no I'm not Gay Serena, I'm perfectly straight."

"But you and Paul." Bonnie questioned.

"We do this all the time," Ash smiled awkwardly. "We just gave up on trying to stop our stupidity from running."

Serena nodded, letting out a breathe of air.

Who knew Ash would confuse her meaning of the word Gay.

Brock broke into a fit of laughter, followed closely by Max and Bonnie.

This was a good way to start their Journey.

 **A/N: so my computer broke down again sigh I hate myself so much rn.**

 **Anyway here's your chapter! They're journey begun and next chapter will be the Lighting Tournament it'll most likely start with a flash back so yeah.**

 **And three Pokemon evolved! YAY!**

 **Sorry if it feels rushed, i'm trying my best to push it out before Wednesday so yeah.**

 **Im using Word on my Phone so it's a little more difficult.**

 **Please excuse and wring spellings.**

 **Btw to the guest who commented, I don't hate all Guest, I can never do that because there are a few guests who have appreciated my story and I'm grateful. I guess the amount of hate lately was finally getting to me, most of it from Guests. So don't worry bout that.**

 **Anyways please Review and I'll see you all Next Chapter!**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer-do NOT own**

They didn't know.

And to this day it left a bitter taste in Ash's mouth, after weeks and months of searching and waiting. It was a surprise to find that they didn't know.

Pikachu hissed at his feet eyes wide and unbelieving. This was supposed to be their glory, this was supposed to be the way they were going to make everything right!

Why was it that this was the one time these people didn't mess up.

James and Jessie coward at their feet,eyes wide but understanding. Meowth glared darkly, his tail was battered and bruised while his left front paw was missing.

"What do you mean?!" Paul growled darkly.

The rest of the group hung back, back at camp. They had no idea what was happening.

"Rebels? In Team Rocket?!" Ash hissed out.

And it seemed too cliché, something that would come out of a movie about being betrayed or some crap like that. Like a poorly written story that had no idea which direction to take.

"They ain't rebels twerp." Meowth muttered. "In reality we are."

And this became all the more confusing to them.

His brow curved down in confusion, lines of frustration appeared on his forehead. Did that mean that Giovanni was the one who ordered the hits?

"Actually they are the Rebels Meowth."James hummed from his spot. "Boss didn't want to do with this business anymore."

Paul shook his head, leaning back and hissing in irritation. Chu-Chu followed soon after, her heart shaped tail swishing with irritation.

"Are you kidding me with this crap?!" Ash howled out angrily.

" _Stupid! Stupid_!" Wisp chanted at his side mockingly.

"Shut it runt!" Meowth yelled. "Or I'll Make You!"

" _I like to see you try cat!_ " Wisp hissed back angrily, pale blue fur bristling.

"Enough!" Ash barked earning a wince from both Pokemon. "I want to know what the hell happened and why?!"

There was a silence, and Ash was tempted to scream again before Jessie spoke up.

"Well Twerp," she sneered. "For the longest time we were assigned to steal Pokemon from trainers as you know but only until recently was our assignment rectified."

" _Rectified?_ " Pikachu hummed in thought. " _Like Corrected right?_ "

Meowth repeated his words.

"Yes," Jessie nodded uneasily. "Our assignments are given to us by The boss himself, but at the time we had gotten that one it was Cassidy and Butch who had given it to us. And while we hate them with our entire being, we could not refuse an assignment from the boss."

"Lately, especially after what happened in Unova." James shifted. "The boss has ordered all assignments that were written on paper to be seen. When we brought ours and a couple others we have been assigned the boss was outraged."

"And why is that?" Paul asked.

The three looked at each other than back at the duo before them.

"The boss is many things, and he does plan to take over the world mind you." Meowth smiled. "But he had never ordered us to do most of the things we've done in the past. The boss despised the fact that we were taking Pokemon from innocents. Especially after the incident with Mewtwo."

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, having recalled the island of clone Pokemon.

"He had a majority of his Pokemon taken away by an old group when he was young." Jessie filled in. "And while we are evil he only wants to take away the Pokemon from Abusers as people who do take care of their Pokemon deserve to keep theirs."

"That doesn't make any sense though." Paul hissed out. "From all my years of Traveling I have only seen the Rockets take Pokémon from good people and never from the abusers that litter this world!"

Jessie nodded in agreement.

"That is why a majority of us were confused at that. But our orders were tampered with, so we were doomed to fail from the start." Jessie muttered something incoherently. "When the Boss realized what was happening, it was too were being tossed around like bugs as explosions rang through our base. The Rockets you know are Rocket Reds."

"The Rockets that hurt the twerpettes are Rocket gold." Meowth hissed out.

Ash leaned back against a tree, mind running through all the possibilities as quickly as possible.

This made no sense.

He looked up, ready to ask more questions only to notice that the trio was gone.

"I hate when they do that." Ash huffed, turning and strutting back to camp.

" _Who are they anyway_?" Chu-chu asked, rolling of of Paul's shoulders to walk beside Pikachu.

" _They're Team Rocket_." The rodent grumbled unhappily. " _A group of Bad people who have been stuffing me in glass tubes since we started our_

 _journey in Kanto._ "

" _Then why did they leave you alone this time?!_ " Wisp asked incredulously.

He was still shorter than Pikachu when the mouse was standing on his hind legs but the mouse was only taller by his tail and ears.

" _Beats me._ " Pikachu muttered. " _This is not the first time they left me alone, but I doubt this would be the last._ "

"It will never be the last of then Pikachu." Ash huffed out a little laughter.

"Gold," Paul hissed. "Out of ALL colors in the universe it had to be GOLD!"

"Is that really the only thing that bother you?"

"Yes," Paul stressed out. "Gold makes it sound like they do good in the world instead of bad!"

Ash snorted.

"Have you not heard their motto."

Paul hissed.

"Who hasn't?" He pitches his voice dramatically, making an awful imitation of Jessie.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

He then pitched his voice enough to sound like a stereotypical gay man.

"To Unite all people from within our nation."

" _To Denounce the evils of truth and Love!_ " Pikachu squeaked out mockingly, taking in Jessie's place While Paul did Jame's.

"To extend our Reach to the stars above!" Paul flared his arm towards the sky dramatically.

" _Pikachu_!"

"Paul!"

" _Blasting off at the speed of light!_ "

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Well, you got that right." Ash smiled.

They all laughed loudly.

" _That's silly_ ," wisp Cooed. " _It sounds like you're trying to protect the earth._ "

Paul nodded, tapping his forefinger on his nose.

"Exactly, it's frustrating!"

Ash rolled his eyes, looking up at the sky with a smile.

"Come on it's almost Lunch, Brock will get mad if we're even a tad late."

Paul shook his head.

" _Are you going to cook again Baba?_ " Wisp asked. " _Brock has some good food but I like yours more!_ "

Ash smiled as Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

" _Come one pleeease!_ " Pikachu pleaded.

"I don't know, Brock has been iffy with me and the kitchen lately." Ash snickered at Paul.

"You blow up Tamato berry paste one time." Paul muttered quietly.

"I don't even know how you managed to do that Paul."

"Neither do I."

Ash smiled, and Paul's frown turned into a small smirk.

Their quiet talks were replaced by furious shouting coming from their camp.

The two looked at each other and their Pokemon before rushing towards their camp grounds.

"Pikachu Wisp use dig and when I give the signal be ready to use an attack!" Ash muttered quietly. "Chu-Chu you too!"

The three didn't say a word, but all jumped into the air, Pikachu used his ears to dig a hole, while Chu-Chu used her tail. Wisp dug with his own paws.

Ash nodded to Paul, tossing his cap to his ofd Rival. Paul nimbly caught the hat, placing it firmly on his head, as he dived to the left, rolling in a soft tumble.

"Where is he?" The shriek sounded louder now. "He's lost isn't he? Ugh what a little kid."

Ash froze, desperately trying to muffle his laughter.

He walked out of the bushes, snickering slightly as in came His previous traveling companions.

To his surprise no one had noticed him, as Cilan tried to calm Iris's anger.

"Now, now Iris, let's not be too brash about this." Cilan chuckled awkwardly.

Ash turned to see Brock clutching his frying pan before him, Clemont by his side with a Pokeball as the girls and Max cowered behind them.

Ash couldn't hold it in any longer. Dawn was on the side with wide eyes, looking confused and shrieking whenever Iris would yell. Causing every one in the vicinity to look at her in confusion.

He started to laugh, crumpling to the floor at the humor of it all. Paul jumped out of the Bush, crossing his arms and pouting angrily. (Although the boy would never admit to pouting.)

Ash tapped the floor in his fits of laughter.

"We're good guys." Ash laughed. "And girl."

Before the camps eyes came out two Pikachu, nearly identical in ever aspect aside from the heart-shaped tail on Chu-Chu's.

"Ash?!" Iris cried out angrily, stopping when the dirt began to cave in slightly.

Cilan pulled Iris back into the safety of his arms, just as two pale blue ears popped out of the hole that formed on the floor.

" _Geez, I hit a tree root._ " Wisp mumbled slightly, looking up to see a strange purple haired girl and green haired man.

Wisp blanched, pushing his paws against the ground before sprinting to Ash in a blind panic.

" _Baba! Scary!_ " He shrieked.

He slid around Ash's legs, pressing up against his ankles in an attempt to hide. Ash gently petted him to calm him down, ignoring to worried looks from the others.

"Finally!" Iris huffed, pushing herself out of Cilan's arms and placing her hands on her hips. "I can't believe it took you this long to get here!"

Ash, raised a brow.

"I didn't even know you were here." Ash mumbled slightly. "I thought we were going to meet up in Vielstone."

Cilan laughed awkwardly.

"We were, but our plane stopped in the city before us, we started walking and noticed Dawn and Dropped by to say hi."

"Yeah and we when they said you'd be here we started to wait but you didn't come until now." Iris pulled on her hair, Axew popped out looking confused. "It's so childish to leave people waiting you know!"

"It's childish to blame people when they had no idea what had transpired." Paul hissed out angrily. "You should have known he wouldn't know you were here to begin with!"

Iris turned to him, face steaming with anger.

"No one asked you!" Iris screamed.

"Wow that's only a thing a little kid would say!" Paul mocked.

Ash rushed forward holding his hands out for peace.

"Sorry Iris but Paul's right." Ash smiled awkwardly before glaring at Paul and cuffing him in the side of the head.

"Ow Ash!"

"Baka quit doing that!" Ash huffed.

"To be fair she started it!" Paul muttered, earning another Hit.

"And I finished it dammit!" Ash mocked.

Paul pouted once more, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"I'm keeping this." Paul huffed walking away as he clutched Ash's hat.

Ash rolled his eyes swiveling in place to meet the other's faces.

"Heh sorry, he's a bit Dramatic at times." Ash smiled. "Lunch?"

After eating and calming down, along with talking for a bit, Ash stood up, ready to let his Pokemon out for lunch.

"Why didn't you just get them to eat with us like everyone else?" Iris asked, stuffing a macaroon in her mouth.

Ash smiled, as did Paul.

"They tend to not like, eating with other Pokemon now." Ash sighed as Paul began to snicker. "You'll see why."

Paul whistled loudly, cutting off Ash. The place around them grew red as Multiple Pokemon began to form from the red light.

It wasn't as strange as five months ago to anyone as they appeared in groups by typing.

From Fire to Grass and all the way down to Dragon and Poison.

Iris dropped her Macaroon as she saw the most wonderful dragon types ever. She moved to Rush forward only to be stopped by both Paul and Ash.

"Hold on Iris, there is a reason why they don't eat with other Pokemon." Paul scolded.

"He's right Iris." Ash sang out.

He let go of her arm and trotted down to his group, greeting them with gentle touches to their heads. They all greeted him with happy cries and warm nuzzles, becoming more and more affectionate as Ash cooed at them.

As he passed by, he made sure to drop down some home-made poke-food and berries for them.

" _ASH!_ " Dieno cried out slamming his head against Ash's stomach happily.

"Hey there big guy!" Ash laughed. "How you feeling!?"

Dieno wagged his tiny tail, his head waving side to side excitedly.

" _I feel awesome!_ " Dieno squealed. " _Like I could evolve soon!_ "

"Well then that means you need to be upfront more hu?"

Dieno looked up, his body tense but excited.

" _With Magikarp and Feebas? A-and Sun and Moon?_ " He huffed out. ' _You mean it?_ "

"Yeah Buddy, soon you'll be closer to Gabite's strength!"

The blind Pokemon backflipped in joy, running to the other Dragon types to tell them the news.

" _Is he really ready baba_?" Moon asked, now a healthy looking Clefairy.

Ash nodded, gently caressing the fairy type.

"He'll be ready soon enough." Ash smiled, before motioning to go eat.

It startled him when Iris appeared by his side. He let out a tiny yelp that caused every one of his Pokemon to glare at Iris.

She didn't notice.

"Well Ash are you going o show me your dragon types or what?" She squealed.

"Or what." He muttered silently. "Come on, let's go see them."

He waved a hand letting his Pokemon now she wasn't dangerous.

Dieno cowered behind Goodra, who crossed his arms, glaring at the wild girl. He didn't care a single bit that she smelled like Dragonite. It was obvious that this dragonite was still very young.

"This is Goodra." Ash smiled, "behind him is little Dieno, then here's Gabite and Noivern."

Iris nodded.

"Why introduce me to Noivern though?" Iris tilted her head. "Isn't it a Poison Flying type?"

Ash sweat dropped, holding his son back from attacking her.

" _Oi I am a Dragon Type Runt!_ " Noivern huffed angrily!

"No, no, Noivern is a Dragon Flying type from the Kalos Region." Ash supplied. "Easy there buddy."

Iris smiled, enlarging a ball from her grasp that Ash knew was Dragonite.

"How about a battle then?" Iris smiled. "Unless your scared like a little kid!"

Ash huffed out in amusement.

"Me scared, yeah right." He smiled. "Let him eat first, even though he's strong he deserves to have lunch."

Noivern bit him gently in the head.

" _Thanks Baba!_ " He cooed, waddling back to his lunch.

Iris nodded, placing her Pokeball back on her belt.

"So how are you able to carry all these Pokemon with you?" Iris questioned.

Ash chuckled softly.

"Because he does a lot of stupid crap!" Paul called out.

Many of Ash's Pokemon nodded in agreement. Ash glared, pretending to be hurt.

"Ouch." He pouted. "Maybe I'll cut back on training later, you all hurt my feelings!"

" _Feelings?_ " Florges snorted along with a newly evolved Servine.

" _I thought those died off when you didn't let us train for a whole day!_ " Servine mocked him.

They all laughed.

Iris blinked.

"Is that Snivy?"

Ash nodded.

"Yup she evolved yesterday, so she's a little wobbly at the moment. She won't be battle ready for about a week."

Iris nodded, blinking at the large variety if Pokemon that surrounded Ash.

Out of the group came Charizard. She blinked at how much he's grown.

" _Ash._ " The monster crooned. " _Where's the-?_ "

Ash sighed happily, running to his tent to retrieve two eggs. One was green a large orange spit in the middle of the egg with two darker green spots on either side while the other was orange with a light orange spot appearing in the middle much like the other egg but with another light orange at the very top of the egg, on the side was two deep red spots.

He smiled, handing them to Charizard with no regrets.

Charizard chirped in appreciation before waddling back to his original spot.

"Why did you give Charizard the eggs Ash?" Iris questioned quietly.

"I am not depriving my Char from his own two children." Ash smiled, turning away to see Noivern stretching. "Come on Noivern wants to battle."

Iris nodded, fumbling slightly with her belt to grab Dragonite's pokeball.

"After this we're heading to the next town." Brock yelled earning a nod from the two.

They stared at each other, grabbing their Pokeballs's and tossing them inti the air with cries.

"Dragonite let's go!"

"Noivern I choose you!"

The two pounded on the battlefield with cries of their name. Noivern confidently sifting from side to side.

Despite the dragonite being way older than he was, Noivern could quickly tell this would be a one sided match.

That Dragonite was weak.

"Alright Dragonite let's use ice Beam!" Iris called out happily, swiping a hand in front of her.

Ash stood calm, arms crossed over his chest with a gentle look that hardened as she yelled.

"Supersonic." Ash smiled.

Dragonite reacted first, building up the ball of white in his mouth as he glared cockily at the young one before him.

This would be rather one-sided.

Iris grinned, it seemed Ash had a Pokemon who didn't listen to him once more.

But right before Dragonite could launch his ice beam, Noivern crouched low and let out a screech, aimed towards her Pokemon's jaw.

The force of the shriek caused Dragonite's head to jerk upward, the ice beam simply arcing upwards and hitting nothing.

"Now rush in with Acrobatics." Ash smiled, unraveling his arms as he crouched ever so slightly.

Noivern crowed, flapping his wings upward a a blue light outlined his body. He tucked his wings in, and began to dance seemingly chaotically across the sky.

His body appeared before Dragonite, wings splayed out as he slammed his wings ini the Pokemon.

"Quick use Thunder punch, follow it up with Flamethrower!" Iris screamed.

"Dodge!"

Noivern dipped to avoid the thunder punch, but couldn't dodge the flamethrower as easily.

He grunted slightly but shook it off, it felt like little Torchic's ember.

"Bow follow up with Dragon Rush!" Iris snapped, extremely happy.

"Quick Counter shield water!" Ash called out.

Dragonite snapped his wings closed, his body rushing towards the sky, he spun lightly, and started to dive as blue draconic energy surrounded his frame in the form of a dragon.

Noivern hissed, conjuring up two water pulses in an instant. He slashed both of them with his claws, letting the onslaught of water spill through his frame. He somersaulted mid-air, spinning faster and faster till the water created a protective dome around his frame.

The Dragon Rush slammed into his Counter shield, easily launching Noivern back.

But he came out unscathed.

"Now Noivern use Steel claw and wrap this up!"

Noivern crowed, his wings began to glow white until a metallic sheen draped over it. He dived forward just as a ghostly energy surrounded his Steel enforced Claws.

"Use thunder punch!" Iris cried in panic.

Dragonite grunted, his fist alighting with yellow electricity bouncing across his arms. He swung clumsily at Noivern, who stopped mere inches in front of him.

His eyes grew wide as the younger Pokemon slammed a combo move onto his skull.

Dragonite cried in pain.

He wasn't unconscious while falling.

But when he hit the floor he blacked out.

"Dragonite!" Iris gasped, looking at her defeated dragon type.

"Nice one Noi!" Ash cheered. "Now we'll start teaching you Dragon moves soon, you handled everything so well."

Noivern preened, careful to keep his ego in check.

He wasn't even close to being the strongest, and a big ego would cause him to loose more battles than he would likely win.

Iris huffed.

"Dragonite was just tired." Iris muttered earning a laugh from Ash.

"Sure Iris, I'm sure Noi or any other Dragon would like to fight Dragonite one on one again."

Noivern nodded uneasily. He didn't really want to fight the weak dragon again.

Iris smiled, returning the now waking dragon type.

"Alright," she smiled. "Dragonite return!"

After that, they packed all their stuff again, Ash's Pokemon walking beside him and through the forest in large groups.

They all laughed, as wandering trainers watched the large group of Pokemon surround the level-headed trainer.

Some nearly fainted at the sight of the three Shiny eeveeloutions.

Charm, was now three different colors of Gray, her bows were bigger than any other Sylveon they had seen with bright electric blue eyes glancing around in amusement.

Leaf, now ironically a Leafeon, was more of autumn colors. Her fur was a deep soft purple while her ears grew into a magenta like shade. Her paws glowing a warm autumn own Green eyes were wandering around mischievously.

Wisp, now an umbreon was probably the oddest out of the three. While his sisters kept their colors from their Eevee forms, he had not. Instead of the dark gray most Umbreon's have, or the rich black that Shinnies had. He had a pale sky blue coat, that was faded into a soft gray. His rings were not gold or Blue but white. It was an odd sight to see, especially when his red eyes were the only deep rich color on his body. It didn't help that he was about the size of an Eevee.

But they found that at night, his coat would blend with the sky. The moonlight, seemingly darkening his coat to a dark blue gray as his rings dimmed the when in the forest.

They never really figured out how that happened. But Wisp was happy.

"So where are we headed to again?" Bonnie whined, even as Max growled in frustration.

"We're headed to the lighting tournament!" He barked, but she ignored him.

"So what is it?"

"It's a special Tournament for both Trainers and Coordinators. It only allows 128 people participate." Cilan supplied helpfully. "64 trainers and 64 coordinators, but Trainers must have two full sets of Badges, and Coordinators need 2 full sets of Ribbons from different regions in order to participate."

"Why is that anyway?" May asked. "I've never heard of a competition like that before, especially one with both Trainers and Coordinators."

"It's a special tournament to see who is better, trainers or coordinators." Brock hummed. "While Trainers have the brawn, coordinators have combo moves that could easily defeat a trainers Pokemon, but one hit from a trainers Pokemon a coordinators Pokemon can be K. and fast."

Dawn and Serena glared at him.

"Are you saying that my Pokemon are weaker than Max's?" Dawn hissed out.

"No, he's saying that even if a trainers Pokemon is the strongest out there, the tricks of a coordinator can easily defeat them even if the moves aren't as strong as they could be." Paul mumbled. "But a Coordinator doesn't work on defense as much as they do with beauty and elegance, so a single hit from a Pokemon of the same level can easily knock them out."

The girls nodded, calm emitting from their forms.

Ash elbowed Paul a smirk alighting his face. Paul scowled.

"Oh reverse world no Ketchum, I am not arguing with you about this again!"

"Come on Sasoto! Chicks totally dig you!" Ash smiled.

"No they don't they like cuddly people with soft personalities like you." Paul huffed. "May I remind you what we did the last time we argued about this."

Ash blanched and nodded, earning a snicker from Pikachu.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"We were arguing what girls would prefer me or Ash and we wanted to take a survey." Paul coughed awkwardly at the stares he was receiving. "Ash cracked a joke about it."

"I didn't think they'd take it seriously." Ash moaned out.

Paul laughed, earning surprised looks from the group.

"He said and I quote," Paul sucked in a breathe, letting out a few lines that sounded somewhat similar to Ash's voice. " _'oh yeah Paul, cause it's not creepy when a guy comes up to you and asks who would they prefer, it's almost like you want me to spread my arms out ,and scream out Who Wants To Take Me?! Out loud and expect girls to crush you.'_ "

Paul was clutching his stomach in his arms.

"What happened?" Clemont asked uneasily.

Ash blushed.

"Well once I finished ranted a group of girls kind of Poocheyena piled me." Ash coughed. "It took an hour to tell them I did not really mean it."

They all began to laugh whole-heartedly.

Ash got in the weirdest of troubles.

After about an hour of walking, max pointed at a lone Pokedex laying on the ground. It was just at the edge of the town.

"Maybe someone dropped it." Iris said, watching as Max went up to pick it up.

"Then let's return i- WAAH!" Max stumbled back with a cry of shock as the Pokedex began to float, swaying side to side almost maniacally.

It began to giggle, the slots opening and slamming shut.

What is that?!" May screeched, hugging Bonnie close to her.

Dawn whipped out her Pokedex, praying to Arceus it was a Pokemon.

" **Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. Rotom plays practical jokes, which it carries out by embedding its plasma body in electronic devices.** " Her Pokedex beeped out.

The Rotom possessed Pokedex, giggled twirling around in joy. The other Trainers ran off screaming.

"A rotom hu," max smiled, enlarging a Pokeball. "I'm going I catch it Cubone Go!"

His newly caught Cubone appeared with a cute cry of it's name.

"Cubone use Bone rush!" Max cried out.

The little Cubone enlarged the bone in it's hand, rushing it forward and swinging it around clumsily.

The Rotom cried out in panic, swiveling it's body before desperately trying to fly higher with a cry of it's name.

"Rot tttt!" It screeched out.

"Now stone edge!"

A circle of rocks surrounded Cubone.

"Rotom return!" Came a cry from the trees. Instantly, the Pokedex was surrounded in a red light, disappearing within the confined space of a pokeball.

"Hey!" Max whined sadly.

A boy came out of the bushes with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry but Rotom here is mine." His smile grew wider, as he pointed at himself. "My name is Harry nice to meet you!"

 **A/N: Aaand done! Sorry your OC didn't get enough spotlight Fireandice.**

 **But yeah credit to FireandIceMaster123 for allowing me to use their OC, shoutout to Werewingwolf for being a big help to the story and for TerminalVelocity for giving me the extra push I needed to complete this chapter (even if he doesn't know it).**

 **I needed to mock the very first motto i am so sorry (NOT)!**

 **But yeah I'm too lazy to do anything more rn and my fingers are cramping up so.**

 **Sorry for any mis-spellings.**

 **Please Review, flames will be blasted however, if you have an honest question feel free to ask via PM, or review and I'll try my best to answer it in the next chapter.**

 **-Maiden Out**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN**

 **okay quick warning, there will be mentions of self-hate and depression.**

]Serena sighed happily, brushing her honey colored hair absentmindedly as she stared at Ash and the Newcomer Harry. It had been about twenty minutes, and the boys got along pretty well. Other than Paul, but Paul was…well Paul.

Silently she always wondered why Paul was so protective over Ash, over anyone in their group. Surely they were just as important as Ash, the boy had said it several times before. But there was a special bond between the two that she just couldn't figure out.

In the first two days they had reunited, she and the girls assumed they were gay. And didn't that explain a lot?

Why he never understood her compliments? Why he never got why she would turn red when he would suggest something odd? Heck it explained why he didn't really remember her, because HE was occupied on Ash's mind.

But they were wrong, and Paul had to explain that they were really just good friends. But he wasn't there for him at the beginning of his journey, like Brock. He was a rival that belittled him for everything he had ever done according to Dawn.

Why were they friends now?

Serena winced as the new boy was nearly lashed out by both Iris and Paul. Well Iris had lashed out on him but Ash restrained Paul.

It seemed weird as Ash would immediately float to Paul when situations got tough for him. Or how he simply just turned to Paul when asking a simple question.

"Where's the book again?" Ash turned to Paul.

She was holding that stupid book and he turned to Paul despite the fact that she was in front of her.

And Paul did the exact thing with Ash. At one Point they both ignored the others for a day just to talk to each other. They told each other everything, and it was damn well obvious when Ash went to Paul for advice.

She wanted to be mad and angry at Ash because she was that confident before that month-long break. And now it was a rival.

"Serena?"

She blinked and glanced up, seeing Dawn she faced her.

"Yes Dawn."

The girl motioned to May, who was a fairways from the group as a whole. Serena began to ponder what was the matter with her at the moment.

"Is she, okay?"

Dawn nodded, gently helping Serena up and leading her to May.

"She's fine," Dawn waved off the question. "But we need to ask you a few things."

Serena blinked and nodded.

May looked up, smiled a toothy grin and began to pat the seat next to her.

Serena unperturbed, sat down quickly, Dawn following her movements.

The two coordinator's stared at her for a minute before nodding.

"You like Ash right?" May asked slyly.

Serena grew red, waving her head back-and-forth.

Both Dawn and May looked at each other, a soft sigh touching their lips at her answer. Serena felt confused, she knew for a fact that those weren't sighs of relief but rather irritation.

"Serena," Dawn smiled, grabbing a hand between her own. "You don't need to lie to us, we're friends right?"

She smiled, earning a soft nod from Serena. These two were the few girl friends she actually had that weren't rivals.

"Then can you please tell us the truth?"

Serena bit her lip, looking at the two girls with wide blue eyes.

"Yes."

May nodded this time, clearing her throat.

"Do you love him?"

Serena blinked, her face flushed pink at the accusation.

"You already asked me that."

"No Serena," may smiled sadly. "We asked you if you liked him. A small crush isn't like a full love effect."

The honey hair looked at the three boys. Paul was leaning on Ash trying to grab a pokedex from the boys hand. Ash laughed, a bright smile etched on his face that made her stomach flip.

"I think I do."

"Why?"

Serena blinked and looked incredulously at Dawn.

"What do you mean hu?" Serena sounded hurt. "If I love him, I love him."

Dawn shook her head, leaning on her hand so she could look at the boys behind Serena.

She could see Harry and Ash have a mock battle between a Beedrill and Tramp. The Beedrill was strong, but Tramp wasn't any pushover. The Butterfree was fast an agile, while the Beedrill was a heavy hitter.

Dawn returned her attention back to Serena.

"We don't doubt that you like him Serena, but love is an entirely different concept for all of us."

Serena nodded.

"So we wanna ask you when you started to like Ash."

Serena coughed awkwardly.

"I think it started when he protected me from a Poliwhirl. Scaring the Pokemon back to camp and helping me later. He helped me feel better." Serena smiled, subconsciously rubbing her once injured knee.

"Is that it?" Dawn blinked.

Serena smiled and nodded.

"What about you girls?"

"Well I honestly have no clue," May shrugged. "I should actually be pretty mad at Him, when we first met he wrecked my bike!"

"Mine too," Dawn laughed. "Although technically it was all Pikachu's fault."

May nodded.

"GIRLS WATCH OUT!"

The three turned to see an unconscious Beedrill flying towards them. They blinked when Ash's female Butterfree caught the bug with a confusion attack.

"Alright Lady!" Ash cheered, running up to the girls.

The Beedrill disappeared in a red Flash, causing the three to breathe a sigh of relief.

The pink Butterfree chirped in excitement, twirling around Ash's Male Butterfree in glee.

"You two want to stay outside for now?"

"Free!"

"Alright then, Don't go to far off of camp okay?"

The two bugs nodded, twirling around Ash's head before flying over to the other Pokemon on the side of the lake.

Ash turned to the three girls with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that," Ash laughed. "You girls okay?"

"Of course," May smiled. "You're Butterfree caught it before anything. Thank you."

Ash shook his head.

"You should tell that to Lady, it was all on her."

"But you trained her."

"I trained her to help her become strong, she was the one who dedicated herself everyday, like everyone else in my Nakama."

"AAAASH!"

The four whipped around to see Paul being smothered by a Muk and a Megnanium. The trained was being crushed by the affectionate Grass type while the Poison type smothered him in a hug.

"Uuh." The two whipped around, jumping off of Paul to tackle into the standing teen.

"MEGNANIUM!"

"Mah Muk!"

The two quickly smothered Ash.

May held back a laugh as the two quickly did their best to seemingly suffocate Ash.

"Guys, Air!" Ash coughed out and the two quickly backed off.

Muk swirled around Ash, it's gooey slimy body embracing him in an odd way.

Megnanium simply used her vines to grab Ash and place him on her back.

"Meg!"

"Muk!"

Ash giggled, burying his head in Megnanium's neck, just above her flower.

"Alright let's go to the water you two."

With that Megnanium lumbered off and Ash couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. His stomach churned as he glanced back but quickly looked on.

"Thanks for the save you two." He muttered quietly, overly aware that the girls were staring at him aside from Iris.

" _No problem Ash_." Megnanium cooed.

" _Yeah Boss, it's the least we could do_." Muk gurgled quietly, he had a thick gang-like accent.

The three lumbered back to the boys and Iris. Paul was refusing to speak to the newcomer, while Harry desperately tried to get the Lavender-heads attention. Iris herself was looking at Tramp with a stare that made even Ash shiver.

"Iris what are you doing?" Ash asked, slipping off of his grass starter's body.

Iris blinked, turning to look at Ash with surprise.

"I'm trying to figure out how a delicate bug managed to defeat a Beedrill." She stated simply. "It's wings are too fragile to handle anything more than a couple hits!"

Tramp an Lady hissed at her.

" _Oh like your Dragon types hu?_ " Lady huffed.

" _Your weak Dragonite couldn't even take a couple hits, from a child no less, before it was grounded! How fragile are Dragons then?!_ " Tramp growled.

"Hey," the both glanced at Ash, looking back at Iris before huffing an flying away.

"Hu?" Iris blinked.

"They don't appreciate comments like that, thank you." Ash smirked. "If Leavanny heard you he would have twirled you into a cocoon."

Iris shrugged.

"You have to admit my Beedrill was pretty cool." Harry smiled.

Paul refused to say anything.

"Paul you need to talk to people!" Ash sighed.

Paul glared at him, before walking to his side, twisting his head away from Harry.

"Don't be rude Baka!"

"Bite me nerd!" Paul seethed back quietly. "I don't like him!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't that's why!"

"That's not a reason-."

"Ketchum, if you say another word I will hurt you!"

Ash sighed loudly in his ear, Paul flinched away violently, covering his ear with the palm of his hand.

"You little biiiii-IITE!"Paul hissed, quickly correcting himself.

Ash snorted, slapping him playfully upside the head before turning to Harry.

"Don't worry about him Harry," Ash patted the newcomer on the shoulder. "He's a bit of an introvert."

Harry nodded, a smile touching his lips.

"So what's a large group like you heading towards?" Harry asked, motioning the mass amount of people in the clearing.

"We're heading to the Lighting Tournament in Vielstone." Ash smiled.

"Really so am I!" The boy chirped. "So do you know anything specific about it?"

Ash shook his head. "Not really, but we should probably head out already to make sure we at least get a spot."

The boy nodded, walking away from Ash to get his things.

"Let's go everyone!" Ash yelled. "It's almost noon and that's when registration starts!"

There was a chorus of agreement before the noise of everyone packing filled the area.

Ash looked at his Pokemon, who simply tapped their pokeballs in acceptance.

Now it was time to get going.

 **-an hour later-**

Ash smiled, Pikachu on his shoulder sparking in excitement. The looked around the center, trainers bustling around with their Pokedex's high in the air as they forced their way to the counter. Ash shook his head, walking towards an empty computer along with Paul. Harry was walking up to talk to a Nurse Joy.

"Alright, type in 7324." Clemont stated with a smile.

Typing in the numbers they were led to the log-in page and quickly typed in their info.

Ash held in a breathe along with Paul, a loading screen appeared before them.

They looked at each other and crossed their fingers, waiting for the screen to show them something.

At once, the two computer screens lit up, flashing green as a pop up appeared.

"Congratulations Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Paul Sasoto from Vielstone City!" The computer synthesized. "You have been accepted to enter the Lighting Tournament, please visit the nearest Pokemon Center to receive your Handbook on the Tournament. The Tournament starts on May 18, we can't wait to see you there!"

At one their ID's appeared on the screen, shrinking down and transferring to their Pokedex's. They let out a loud cheer and high-fived the other.

"Alright we're in!" Ash smiled, getting off of the computer seat and walking to the counter. "I'm so glad they added the computer system now, makes things so much easier."

Paul was at his side, smiling widely. He raised his fist towards Ash who gave him a fist bump as well.

"We are so going to win."

"That means we have to fight!"

"Watch your Back Ketchum."

"I should be telling that to you Sasoto."

"NOO!"

They both turned to see Harry and a few other trainers slump to the floor in disbelief. A nurse Joy stood before them smiling sadly while an Officer Jenny leered behind her.

"B-but we came all this way!" Harry cried out.

Nurse joy shook her head.

"I'm sorry but we don't except scattered badges or Ribbons, it's the rules."

The group of Trainers and Co-ordinators slumped in agony.

"What's going on?" Ash whispered to both Clemont and Cilan, knowing only those two would understand.

Cilan gave an apologetic smile.

"Scattered badges and Ribbons aren't accepted as it is seen that you have failed to complete an actual league. Most would consider it bailing out of the league to do others, therefore in this tournament all badges mist be from the same region or else they are all nullified." Clemont provided.

The two boys nodded, carefully walking over the moaning trainers and up to Nurse Joy.

Ash gave her his pokedex, Paul mimicking his movements.

"Um we're here to get our handbooks please." Ash nearly whispered, his skin began to prickle at the stares on his back.

The Nurse smiled, looking at the officer Jenny who handed her two small handbooks.

"Here you go boys, I would highly recommend reading it as it has important facts about the tournament you have decided to enter." The Nurse chirped happily. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Paul shook his head but Ash nodded.

"I have six pokemon from protocol 73, they were recently bumped into this protocol from protocal 12 section 8, about three months ago and are ending their sentences. I would like a formal check-up please."

The nurse's smile dimmed slightly but she put a pokeball tray before her.

"Can I see agents alpha and Beta please." Jenny asked, splaying her hand out in front of her.

Ash nodded and handed her his Pokedex.

"This will take up to thirty minutes, please stand-by." Nurse Joy smiled and walked away, leaving another Joy to take her place.

Paul patted him on the back and the two walked back towards the group without hesitation, noticing Harry leaning over in mock depression.

"You are such a kid!" Iris scolded Harry. "You should have known scattered badges would be void! Even a novice could figure that out."

"To be fair Iris this Competition does not usually gain much attention," Cilan sweatdropped. "Like a tasty treat overturned for the most appealing treats, it is often that people don't know what to expect when they are dealing with it."

Iris huffed and looked up at Paul and Ash.

Ash was looking at the book while Paul calmly guided the boy around several strangers and other people.

"Look Paul it says this is going to be a long Competition." Ash murmured quietly, "When there are exactly 64 competitors left a surge of Gym Leaders will test the strengths of each competitor. You battle 4 of them if you loose more than two battles you're out of the competition. If you're have two losses, you'll either face another Gym Leader or you face another opponent that has two losses, whoever wins gets to move on!"

"Yeah okay Baka," Paul hissed out, slamming Ash close to his chest when a dude nearly barreled over Ash. "Now put the Handbook away and watch where you're going!"

"Come on Bro!" Pikachu sighed, walking over to both of them from beside Wisp and May. "Eyes on the prize."

Ash smiled sheepishly, easily placing the handbook in his inner sweater pocket.

"Hey Ash what did you give to Nurse Joy?" Iris asked, turning away from the depressed Harry.

"Oh just some Pokemon of mine,"ash muttered out, turning to Paul. "Hey anyone want to battle right now? Greninja has been feeling really fidgety lately."

Paul bopped his head.

"You sure?"

Ash nodded.

"Okay whatever."

With a roll of his eyes, Ash motioned with his hand Outside. The group nodded their heads and walked out slowly.

When they reached outside Ash grabbed six Pokeballs and threw them into the air.

Out came out Sceptile, Charizard, Leaf, Charm, Raichu and Greninja.

Ash smiled, handing the two eggs to the dragon like giants and patted his leg so the others followed.

Greninja sprinted to one side while Raichu crossed to the other.

"Alright Greninja, ask before you challenge a fight okay!" Ash called out, smiling as the Water-Dark type looked at him innocently.

"Who do you think he wants to fight?"

Greninja pointed at a surprised Trevor. Ash blinked in shock waving hello to Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno.

"Oh hey there guys," Ash smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to watch the Lighting Tournament!" Tierno cheered. "It's one of the only tournaments that involve only Veteran trainers, are you here to watch too?"

Ash shook his head, bringing out a handbook along with Paul.

"Nope I'm here to participate." Ash smiled, before looking to Trevor. "Uh Sorry Trevor but Greninja wants to battle, is that okay?"

Trevor blinked before nodding in consent grabbing a pokeball from his belt. His eyes hardened into determination as they walked towards an open battlefield.

Trevor nodded to Ash, who already had Greninja out. The normally poised water type was hopping in place, feet stamping onto the floor as he mocked punching someone.

Trevor nodded in determination, throwing his starter's pokeball into the air.

"Charizard please fight for me!" He cried out in determination.

Out came his Charizard who roared out in determination.

Trevor flinched as the call was returned to see another Charizard holding an egg. It's face filled with respect as it gave a silent nod to his own.

There was a deafening silence, even as Brock called out there names.

"BEGIN!"

His Charizard flapped it's wings, launching itself high into the air as fast as possible.

"Agility!"

"Use Fire fang!" Trevor cried out.

The ninja like Pokemon bounced onto the floor his body disappearing like an apparition in random places. His Charizard's face grew malicious, it's maw filling with burning flames.

Greninja suddenly appeared before Charizard's face, his own face growing red at the glowing flames before him.

His Charizard lashed out, gripping onto the water type with his fangs.

Greninja shrieked in distress, a foam of bubble leaving his lips and slamming into the flying fire type.

The dragon let go quickly, crying our in agony as it's face was bombarded by the bubbles. The water that dripped onto it's maw extinguishing any flames that were once there.

"Double team and Agility!" Ash barked. "Follow up with Water Shuriken!"

"Charizard use Heat wave and Then Dragon tail!"

A burst of heat escaped Charizard's body, fire tinging at the very ends as the wave surrounded the area. Greninja had multiple copies already running around, Water Shuriken's held protectively in front of it to prevent the heat from burning his skin. The copies reappeared as quickly as they disappeared, only one copy staying constant throughout the entire waves.

"There Charizard! Use Dragon Tail!" Trevor cried out.

"Shadow Sneak!" Ash called out once more, his body leaning forward in anticipation.

Charizard dashed forward, cutting off the heat wave as it's tail glowed purple. It flipped in mid air, attempting to slam it's draconic tail into the running water type.

Greninja looked up, smirking ever so slightly as his body turned black, slapping loudly against the floor like suspended water. The black spot shot off towards ash, just as Charizard slammed it's body onto the ground.

"Dark Pulse!" Ash cried out as Greninja began to reappear.

"Flamethrower!"

The two opposing beams slammed into each other. A ring of purple versus a blast of red fire. The two beams pushed each other back, almost like a tug of war before it exploded into black smoke.

Trevor looked at his watch, watching in agony as a trinket dangled onto his arm, looking up to stare at Charizard's own bracelet on the same arm.

The smoke began to clear out to show Greninja firing a bubble beam.

Charizard leaned to the side as much as it could but it's right wing was bombarded by the bubbles. It growled out in anger.

"Charizard!" Trevor called out, voice wavering ever so slightly as he gripped his band. "MEGA EVOLVE!"

White bands appeared from the stone in his bracelet as well as the mega stone in Charizard's. The white lights clashed together, swirling around the other before locking on clumsily.

Trevor smiled as a white light enveloped the Dragon, he could faintly see the Charizard's feature's began to change.

But in a burst, the change was cancelled, the white light seemingly snapping off of the fire type.

"Dragon Claw!" Trevor roared in anger.

Why couldn't he get it right!?

"Dodge!" Ash called out, looking confused at the exchange.

Greninja desperately tried to dive to the side, but inevitably got caught in the dragon claw. He tumbled back, forcing Ash to dodge.

The water type growled, pushing himself up and rushing forward. He stood in front of Ash protectively.

Ash glared as well.

To Trevor's surprise, they began to move in sync.

"Let's go Greninja!" Ash yelled, his body shaking as he slashed through the air with his arms.

His water type followed the movements, calling out his name as if repeating Ash's words.

Suddenly, his body exploded into a vortex of water. The vortex lasted for about five seconds, allowing Greninja's previously glowing body to dim. The water splayed outwards, splashing everyone but Ash.

Trevor's eyes grew wide, Greninja looked really similar to Ash now, even the Z marks on Ash's cheeks were there.

To the boy's surprise, the water type looked at his form with hatred and disgust, turning upward to glare angrily at Charizard.

"Stop!" Ash yelled, rushing forwards to stand protectively in front of Greninja. "That's it we're done!"

Trevor nodded.

Ash breathed out a small sigh and looked at Greninja. The water type was now his height in his current final evolution, according to the Pokedex, he would still be able to grow a lot taller as he grew older.

" _Ash_." The water type murmured, looking at Ash with sad red eyes.

He looked at his body and glared at the floor, two tears slipping from his eyes and plopping onto the floor. The water type furiously wiped at one of his eyes, even as a glow surrounded his body and reverted him back to his original form.

He was pulled into Ash, his trainer whispering words of comfort to him.

He limply hugged the trainer back, preventing any sobs from escaping his lips, even as the crying grew worse and worse.

"Ash?" It was that purple haired trainer again.

"Not now Iris."

"But Ash."

"Iris Not Now!" Ash hissed out.

Then Ash started to move, nimbly picking up Greninja easily and moving towards the sideline, almost like he was a tiny Froakie again. And suddenly they were under the tree, with Ash holding him onto his lap as he whispered out more comforting words.

Then Paul was leaning next to him, playfully butting his head softly against the water type as he too began to whisper about how they'll fight one day.

His crying grew worse as he grew more disgusted with himself. His lip quivering underneath his tongue as he began to let out tiny sobs. His palms tightened into fist, covering his eyes even as he desperately tried to wipe away tears.

No more hurting.

No more hurting.

He curled onto himself, silently happy as Ash wrapped his arms around his thin frame.

Then he wanted to be away from Ash, just so he wouldn't hurt him anymore. Ash was strong but he couldn't handle this. His brother couldn't handle this at all.

"Ash what's wrong with it?" He could hear that Green haired boy from earlier ask.

He felt worse, and his sobbing deepened.

"Nothing." Ash snapped. "He's fine!"

"Ash that is clearly not fine!" Iris screamed, and he curled onto himself even more, burying his body closer to Ash's chest. "What's wrong with i-Him!"

"Nothing!" Ash hissed out. "Mind your own business!"

"Ash's stop being a kid already!"

"Iris that's enough!" Paul snapped.

"Shut up Paul, no one was talking to you!"

Greninja shivered involuntarily, they were arguing because of him. He could feel Ash shift, and tensed as a kiss was placed on his head, his soft words began to appear once more.

"Hey bud it's okay." Ash whispered softly. "It's okay I'm here."

He began to push Ash away, trying to run off. Ash kept a strong but gentle hold on him, pushing him closer to his embrace.

" _I could hurt you!_ " He cried out pathetically, and he began to curse himself even more for being weak. " _I don't want to hurt you!_ "

"Buddy it's okay." Ash soothed, rubbing circles around his back, even as he tightened his hug. "I don't care, I really don't care if I get hurt."

Greninja shot up, desperately trying to glare at Ash with his tear filled eyes. But Ash didn't cringe.

" _But I'd be hurting you!_ " He sobbed out. " _I don't want to hurt you! I love you!_ "

And he didn't care how sentimental he was being. He didn't care that his tough guy façade was falling apart, because this was true and he was tired of being a ninja with no emotions. he was a sentient being that loved his family more than anything now.

so much love and understanding had passed between them during that six month interval. When Ash would go to a more secluded area to train his pokemon and constantly cuddle them when they felt the day was getting worse.

Why did he have such a nice trainer?

Ash hugged him close, his head falling beneath Ash's chin as he cuddled him. Another kiss was pressed on his forehead.

"You aren't hurting me bud, not at all." Ash murmured quietly. "If you were hurting me you's be hitting me with a cut attack."

He began to hiccup and Ash laughed softly.

"I still love you okay? No matter what happens I'll always love you." Ash whispered.

And there was still tears streaming down his face and hiccups racking his body. But his body was shutting down, and now he felt tired.

"You won't throw me away?" He asked quietly, forcing himself to look at Ash with wide Red eyes. "You won't leave me behind?"

Because no matter how many times he left his previous trainers, they always said mean things and made him feel like crap. Leaving him behind and forgetting him as they took care of their other Pokemon. Arceus, it hurt so much.

Ash responded by pressing his forehead against his own, and it made him feel a little better.

"Never ever." Ash cooed. "You're Ohana, You're Nakama. And what does that mean?"

" _Nobody get's left behind_." Greninja hummed back softly, his eyes dipping as he began to nod off slowly.

The feeling of being unwanted began to slowly disappear.

" _Or forgotten._ "

"That's right bud." And with that, he pressed another kiss on his forehead, causing the water type to giggle slightly. "Now sleep, when you wake up I'll let you out, okay?"

He nodded numbly, curling up to Ash, even as the tears slowed to a stop. He could feel the red light envelope him, but even as he disappeared into the confines of the pokeball, it never took away Ash's comforting embrace.

Best Big brother ever.

Ash sighed, standing up and stretching slightly.

This was the third damn time that happened. If this occurred one more time he'd be forced to take Greninja to a therapist. And His Water Type already refused the idea once he explained what a therapist was.

He looked blankly at his Group, silently cursing himself before changing that blank look to a confused one.

"Hello?" He asked unsteadily.

"Hello?" Iris hissed beneath a breathe. "Hello? What in the world is the matter with you?! You're Pokemon was crying and all you have to say is HELLO!"

Ash's look darkened slightly, but no one really noticed.

"We could have helped it and all but you kept pushing us away and now all you have to say is Hello?!" She screeched.

"Yes all I had to say was hello!" Ash growled out. "Because how the heck am I supposed to address you guys after an episode like that?!"

Iris threw her hands up mockingly.

"Oh because saying Hello is sooo much better!" She hissed.

"Now hold on a minute Iris!" Cilan said sternly causing the Dragon type trainer to look at him. "He's right, we have no right to yell at him after an episode like that just because he says hello instead of explaining!"

"That still doesn't excuse you for pushing us away when we were trying to help!"

"Yes it does Iris!" Paul growled out. "Greninja is the type to push everyone away! If you haven't noticed he was trying to push Ash away as well! If you just butted in, a person he DOESN'T know he would've closed off of everyone and probably hurt himself in an attempt to get away!"

Iris paused, looking at Ash who just gave a nod of confirmation, his face still dark as he glared at her.

"Ash Ketchum, please report to the front desk, your Pokemon are ready."

Ash looked up, Pikachu, jumping onto his shoulder hissing slightly.

" _Is he going to be okay?_ "

Ash nodded silently, moving around angry and happy groups of people easily.

"He'll get better." Ash waved a pathetic hello at some person. "He's already getting past the hating miself phase."

" _Are you ever going to use his gift?_ " Pikachu asked.

"Only if he agrees and only for a last resort." Ash stated, as the front desk appeared. "I don't want to do that to him."

Pikachu nodded, rubbing his face against Pikapi's cheek.

The nurse had a tray of Pokemon out, a bright smile alighting her face. Ash smiled weakly back, as her eyes traveled to his tear stained jacket.

"I heard what happened, do you need any assistance?" The nurse asked quietly.

Ash shook his head, as Pikachu sniffed at the Pokeballs on the tray.

"No thank you Nurse, he's having a hard time processing everything, but he's getting better. If an incident like this happens one more time I will seek help." Ash stated calmly.

"Shy?"

"Scared."

The nurse nodded, as Pikachu began to hand back his Pokeballs.

"You're pokemon are fighting fit and are ready to start battling more. I was surprised to see one had already evolved however, as the pictures you had showed them in their first stage."

Ash nodded.

"Yeah I know I was shocked well, but there was no violent reactions. I still took them to a center however." The Nurse smiled, handing him back his Pokedex.

"Thank Goodness, if you need a check up for your other Pokemon, I am a certified poke Therapist, just bring them in and I'll help as best as I can."

Ash bowed in thanks.

"Thank you Nurse joy, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

The Nurse Joy smiled and waved goodbye.

"Have a nice day, we hope to see you soon." Ash laughed as the Nurse cringed away at her farewell greeting.

"Not too soon!" Ash smiled as the Nurse nodded.

He turned only to slam into someone, he cried out in shock but managed to right himself before he fell.

"Oh hey sorry bout that," Ash chuckled slightly. "I wasn't paying attention."

Ash looked up with a small smile, which quickly dropped into a terrified frown. He took a step back and looked at Pikachu, who could do nothing but stare at the moment.

"Ash!" Gary sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"Participating." Ash said.

Before Gary could say anything else, Ash placed his hands into his pockets and leaned back slightly, his once terrified face falling into a irritated one.

"Now what do you want?" Ash grunted lightly, turning his head.

"I though we told you to quit being a trainer!" Gary hissed, careful to keep his voice low. "Why are you still here?!"

"Because I can, and you have no say in this." Ash grunted back, "Now if you excuse me I have some Pokemon to train." With that he walked out, his body tensing slightly as Gary glared at him from behind.

He was so happy Paul taught him how to do that.

He pushed the doors open calmly , before sprinting to his group. Paul seemingly noticed him first, pushing Iris aside as Ash slowed before them.

"Gary's here." He hissed out, placing a hand on his heart. "I can't take this."

Paul gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"How is everyone?" Paul asked.

"Fine, the Nurse is also a T so I can drop of Greninja if it gets worse." Ash huffed back. "But Gary-!"

"Gary doesn't matter," Paul sniffed. "He holds nothing over you at all!"

"Positive?"

"A thousand percent positive." Paul smiled.

"Oh Really?"

The group turned to look at Gary who was smugly standing before them, Umbreon by his side, snickering.

Paul glared and stood up, Ash mimicking his movements as Pikachu sneered.

"What do you want Gary?" Dawn asked.

"I'm here to pummel Ketchum!" Gary growled out.

"RAI!" "CHAR!" "SCEPT!" "LEAF!" "UMBRE!" "SYLVE!" "PIKA!"

Gary looked down and stumbled as a group of Small Pokemon growled at him.

"Guys no!" Ash called out, earning hisses and growls in respond. "I don't care about that, just step back please!"

And his Pokemon did.

They growled and hissed at Gary but they didn't try to kill him.

Ash sighed and stepped forward, ignoring the cries of anger from his Pokemon.

"What do you really want Gary?" Ash asked.

"I want to find out why," Gary growled. "Why did you do it!? I know for a fact you could have called your Pokemon and kicked our asses, so why didn't you?!"

Ash shuffled back.

"I didn't want to hurt you!" Ash hissed out. "I didn't want to hurt anyone!"

"But we hurt you, you idiot!" Gary growled.

"So what?!" Ash snapped back. "I've been hurting for so DAMN long it doesn't even feel like People Care anymore! But you know what I still do! I don't care if that's considered a good person or not because I regret feeling that way and I hate the fact no one ever stood up for me! So Excuse me for trying to be the bigger person here and kindly SCREW OFF!"

With that Ash stomped off, pushing away anyone that got close. Paul winced slightly and stared wide eyed at the others around him.

They weren't supposed to hear that.

Gary glared at Paul.

"What did you do?!"

Paul hissed at him but Pikachu beat him to the punch.

"What He did was be Ash's friend when you abandoned him Jerk-wad!" Pikachu hissed out. "He was there when Ash couldn't stop crying or when he felt he should just give up and die! So please just keep yelling at him for actually being a good person!

Unlike you who decided to give up on him just like that! Now excuse us we have a Brother to take care of!" Pikachu snapped.

Paul smirked and nodded, walking away with Pokemon lumbering behind him towards the tree Ash had held Greninja a few minutes ago. Gary blinked in shock, looking at the figures walking away before turning back to the group with confusion. His face quickly turned into irritation.

"Why that insignificant little Rat!" Gary cried out.

Brock glared at him, his face twisting in confusion.

"I thought you hated Ash?" Brock asked slowly.

Gary huffed and turned away.

"I'll always hate the runt," Gary sighed. "But I don't hate him, hate him. He was the only Person there for me when my parents died. Sure we weren't really friends back then, but the love was always there."

Gary looked pass them towards Ash, who was shoving Paul into the ground in laughter.

"Then why did you believe them?"

"Because I always thought that one day Ash would screw up, and bad. So when it happened I jumped at the thought. It took a while to realize the stupid-head would never do something like that." Gary smiled, softly. "At least not purposely."

Iris shook her head looking at everyone for an explanation.

It seemed Ash's Kalos group had no clue as well as Cilan. Harry was just staring at Everything with wide eyes. He stumbled off into the center at Iris's glare.

"Wait so what happened?"

With an irritated but depressed sigh Gary began to tell her the story.

 **A/N: BOOM DONE!**

 **Any questions will be answered via PM, if you are a guest ask any question you can and I'll try my best to answer in the next chapter.**

 **For guest (Chillax)**

 **Don't worry dude, I kind of realized those two were OoC, but it fit and I didn't want to change it, is that cool with you?**

 **And it's okay if you don't want to praise Authors, it's just some other guests were being really rude about it so don't worry.**

 **Constructive criticism is something I learn to take with stride and honesty as best as I can.**

 **I will be needing OC's soon! I have two trainers already that WILL participate in the tournament**

 **I have six openings for trainers, and eight for coordinators.**

 **I'll need a full team list(6 only) a personality and visual of your OC.**

 **NO LEGENDARIES!**

 **The only legendaries in this story will be Tobias's and that's it.**

 **Also anyone up for a deleted scene story? For all the chapters I threw away while making it? Or even just chapters during the time skip.**

 **Anyway please Review and only one character per reviewer!**

 **Later peeps!**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:do not own.**

 **Warning: short chapter ahead.**

"HELLO SINNOH REGION!" The announcer spoke loudly, his voice echoing across the stadium, quickly being drowned out by a mountain of cheers. "WELCOME TO THE 150TH ANNIVERSARY OF THE LIGHTING TOURNAMENT, MY NAME IS DEREK JONES AND ILL BE YOUR ANNOUNCER TODAY!"

The cheering got louder, forcing several contestants to flinch at the volume. Ash stood happily next to a stoic Paul, rocking on his heels as Pikachu and Wisp grinned.

The announcer threw the mic up only to catch it dramatically, a Gallade by his side standing tall and proud.

"THIS IS THE THIRD YEAR THIS TOURNAMENT WILL EVER BE TELEVISED! AFTER 150 CONSECUTIVE YEARS FROM BUILDING THIS TOURNAMENT FROM THE BUD UP!" The announcer laughed merrily. "NOW BEFORE WE GO ON WE ARE GOING TO ANNOUNCE THR RULES OF THIS TOURNAMENT FOR THE SAKE OF OUR AUDIENCES AND THOSE FEW TRAINERS AND COORDINATORS WHO JUST CAN'T BOTHER TO READ A HANDBOOK ANYMORE!"

Many trainers ducked in embarrassment, causing laughs all around. The announcer spun the mike in his hands.

"First and foremost!" The announcer spoke in a quieter tone, forcing the audience to quiet down. "Their will only be 128 contestants in this tournament!"

Complaining was heard.

"Now now, I understand that will be for a very short tournament but here us out first." Derek grinned. "Now the reason there are only going to be 128 competitors is because this is an all veterans competition only! The preliminaries will separate both coordinators and trainers to have a fair chance. From then on out we should have only 32 trainers and 32 coordinators."

Eyes snapped from left to right, surprise and fear rolling of the competitors in waves. Ash looked around and faintly recognized several trainers around him.

"Alright First Rule!" The announcer yelled. "There will be no harassment to the competitors or Pokemon! Harassment will lead to a strike, when a competitor has three strikes they are out of the competition!"

Several trainers shrugged, and Ash couldn't help but huff. He was done with harassment.

"Rule Two!" Gallade's blades gleamed in the sunshine. "Competitors will have their chosen Pokemon right beside them throughout the battle! It is not a choice, a three vs three will have three Pokemon by their side! If it's a six by six, same thing, all Pokemon will be shown the moment they enter the field to battle, meaning their will be no switching out in battle."

The announcer looked around a smile on his face as he glanced at the greener competitors of the tournament.

"Last and most important of this tournament," Derek turned to glare at everyone of the contestants causing them to shiver. "Any signs of cheating will cause immediate disqualification, we will not tolerate any forms of cheating."

His scowl and glare immediately formed into a happy smile.

"Now that rules are set aside please watch the screens for your next competitor!" Derek announced happily. "To my left is for coordinators! To my right is for Trainers!"

They watched with anticipation, the screens flipping through several pictures before pausing.

Ash faintly noticed May and Dawn's pictures on the coordinator sides, knowing the two had decided to participate after persuasion from the others. He noted that Dawn was fighting a dude by the name of Shaun, while May was fighting a woman named Sheila. Both would fight tomorrow afternoon.

Ash looked up and felt his body stiffen, his body limping in distress.

"Oh Arceus Ash." Paul muttered beside him.

Pikachu dug his paws into Ash's shoulder, a feral grin reaching his lips.

Ash felt himself huff in anger, while he didn't exactly hate the boy, he still found his attitude annoying even after all that happened in the league.

"My first battle would be him." Ash laughed dryly.

He looked around, spotting the blonde easily in the crowd.

"This will be fun won't it?" Paul smiled. "You're the first battle of the tournament."

Ash looked back up and sighed heavily,

"Why." He whined sadly.

Paul just laughed.

The competitors shuffled out, each exiting to lockers aside from the first competitors of the tournament.

Ash looked at his opponent and the two other coordinators. He nodded to all of them in respect, getting snorts in return.

"Who let this newb in?"one of the male Coordinators snorted.

Rolling his eyes he looked back to the screen, petting Pikachu as his growling grew louder. Wisp went with Paul. He wouldn't use him for this battle.

A blue light flashed between the screens, and Ash shut his eyes as the light stopped on the trainers side.

The coordinators snorted, walking back into a bench on the side.

His own competitor walked to the other side of the arising battlefield.

"Ready to loose Ketchum?"

Ash flipped his hat backwards, releasing two Pokemon that his opponent should know.

His opponent let out a Lampent, a Conkeldurr and a Serperior.

"Not on your Life Trip." Ash smirked.

Trip waved a hand forward, causing the bulky Conkeldurr to lumber forward.

The fighting tip slammed it's pillars to the ground, causing a slight rumble as it roared out it's name.

Ash looked on unimpressed, nodding to the grass type by his side. Despite knowing she was a bit wobbly, he knew she was adapting faster then any other Pokemon on his team. She could make it.

The referee looked to the both of them giving a silent nod as she raised the flags up into the air.

"Let the battle between Ash of Pallet and Trip of Nuvema…BEGIN!"

Immediately the tournament music began to play, and Ash glared at Trip slightly. Trip smirked, brushing his coat back slightly.

"Conkeldurr, use stone edge." He called out.

The giant huffed, slamming his pillars down as a wall of rock surged before him. The wall broke down into fist sized rocks, hovering for a moment, before spinning around the Pokemon and aiming for his grass type.

"Swords Dance." Ash smiled back.

Servine grinned, standing a little taller as her body coiled around majestically in place. Her tail sweeping up slightly as a brigade of blue swords danced around her rapidly.

"Viiiine." She hummed out, even as the rocks pelted against her swords.

Trip blinked, grounding his teeth as he called for another move.

"Use Dynamic Punch now!"

The tan Pokémon grunted, throwing it's pillars of rock behind it, while lighting it's fist with a reddish glow. It lumbered forward quickly, striking forward in an attempt to catch Servine off guard.

The grass type sneered in amusement.

"Iron tail!" Servine nodded quickly, waiting as she swished her now glowing tail back and forth.

She was better at waiting than her two idiotic brothers known as Emboar and Dewott.

The fighting type thrust its fist forward as fast as it could, throwing it's entire weight in the punch. The grass starter grinned, learning from Infernape how bad the fighting type messed up. She swerved around the fist, latching onto the muscle with her leaf like hands. Twisting in a way Pikachu and taught her, she launched her body upwards spinning in a somersault to gain momentum.

"Counter that with Dynamic Punch!" Trip yelled.

"COUNTER!" Ash barked quickly.

She nodded, slamming her tail against Conkeldurr as she released a scent from her leaf like tail.

It didn't stop her from getting slammed across the field.

She hissed in pain, shaking her body from the dirt.

" _Damn that hurt._ " She gritted out, watching in satisfaction as the fighting type leaned heavily on his pillars, a look of content plastered on his face.

"Leaf Pledge."

" _Gladly_." Servine grinned, she twirled in placed, jumping into the air quickly and slamming her leaf like tail onto the ground. A flutter of leaves began to appear in a line, zigzagging it's way towards the Fighting type. In a burst the leaves launched up, dragging the now surprised Conkeldurr into the air as well.

"Now Energy Ball!" Ash called out.

Servine grinned, a ball of green energy flowing before her. Conkeldurr began to fall, and she had know swallowed the ball of energy.

Her body surged in excitement, her leaves growing longer, while a flurry of leaves surrounded her frame.

This was far from over.

 **A/N that's it.**

 **No seriously that's it. This dumb chapter has been kicking me in the ass for the past two weeks so you guys get an incredibly short chapter. Sorry but seriously I could have posted it a lot later.**

 **I still need trainer and Poke Resumes guys! Feel free to PM them to me or write them down in the reviews, even if you're a guest ill accept them.**

 **If not I'll have to used my old OCs for this.**

 **Well that's it for now an please review.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! (Surprising? I think not)**

Iris blinked in surprise, watching as Ash fluidly guided Servine throughout the entire battle. Ash had never been this good before, sure he had completed and done impossible tasks, but he was never this GOOD. She looked to the side, a bit surprised to see Brock having a bright and calm smile on his face. Still downcast from their earlier conversation, he hung back and kept quiet. Gary had left, and had met up with some orange-haired chick and two other boys. They left, leaving the group in a high-strung tension. It wasn't until Ash had returned, with a sad defeated smile did they start to talk.

Despite the Tension they walked to the stadium, and were now watching the battle with people Iris now considered traitors.

Iris quickly turned back to the battle, her hand gripping the railing before her as she cheered for Ash as loud as she could.

"GO ASH!"

Ash grinned, as Servine's body surged with the green energy.

"CONKELDURR USE BULK UP!" Trip barked, amazed by the sudden changes in Servine.

Ash smirked, followed by Servine as he threw a hand forward.

"Swords Dance," ash said cooly. "Follow it up Aerial Ace and Iron Tail."

Servine grinned a flurry of Blue swords circled her frame as she waved her longer body in an imitation to a Belly dance.

Her leaf-like hands glowed blue, as she rushed forward, her tail glowing slightly as she reached her destination.

"ROCK SMASH!" Trip roared.

"Servine!" Ash cried out as well, his voice leveled and calm.

Conkeldurr's fist lit with a fierce red energy, he struck first once more and she grinned.

She jumped twisting in midair and slammed her silver tail on Conkeldurr, forcing it's body to curve and dig it's hands into the ground, rock beams forgotten.

She launched herself up, and she somersaulted in mid-air once more before slamming her glowing hands into Conkeldurr's head.

A cloud of smoke erupted and she jumped back, a grin etched onto her face.

"Solar Beam!" Ash smiled.

An orb began to glow in her hands, like a flickering yellow light, alighting the whole field as Conkeldurr struggled to get up.

She fired, the yellow bran launching quickly towards the fighting type. Another cloud of smoke erupted, dissipating quickly however.

Conkeldurr laid in rubble, swirls replacing it's eyes as it weakly called out it's name.

The referee raised a flag.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle, Servine wins!" A roar from the crowds. "Trainer please choose your next Pokemon, remember Substitutions are allowed!"

Servine grinned as Ash called her back, rushing forwards to slap paws with Dewott.

" _Good luck!_ " She smiled.

" _I don't need luck._ " He replied cockily and she rolled her eyes.

"Trainers Ready?!"

A nod from both sides. The flags slapped down,

"BEGIN!"

"Lampent use Shadow Ball quick succession!" Trip barked.

"Dodge." Ash yelled.

Dewott smirked, grabbing its Scalchops as it nimbly avoided every shadow ball it could.

It curved over one and was forced to jump over another, he twisted and slammed a scalchop against one that came to him as he was still falling. The blast knocked him back and he hissed lightly. His body skidding across the ground.

"NOW LAMPENT SOLAR BEAM!"

Dewott locked up with a fierce glare as the ghost-fire type started to prepare for the devastating grass type move.

"Dewott Copycat!"

Dewott grinned, forcing himself to focus the sun's energy in his palms.

" _You aren't the only one who can do this you know!_ " He laughed.

" _Yeah right water scrub._ " The Lampent hissed, launching the yellow beam quickly.

Dewott grinned, launching his as well and meeting the beam head on with his own. The two fought for power, pushing against each other before exploding into a thick back smoke.

"Lampent use Flamethrower to where you last saw it." Trip's voice called out.

"Dig!" His ears twisted slightly at Ash's quiet command, he dug into the floor, his scalchops making quick work of the dirt. He curved, ears twisting once more as Ash's voice reverberated through his tunnel.

"Hydro Pump."

He sucked in a breath, feeling the water bubble deep in his gut, he jumped out of the from right under Lampent and shot the powerful water-type move at the ghost, KO'ing it instantly.

He rushed back towards Ash, as the referee called out the win.

" _That was too easy!_ " He gloated.

" _That's cause you were at an advantage._ " Pikachu grinned, slapping his tail against Dewott's.

" _You better win Pika!_ " Dewott and Servine chorused.

Pikachu grinned, ears standing on end, as he raised his body to it's full height.

" _You better believe it!_ "

"THE BATTLE BETWEEN ASH'S PIKACHU AND TRIP'S SERPERIOR WILL NOW BEGIN!" The referee called out, slamming both flags down as he jumped back.

"Serperior start of with leer, then head on and use Leaf Tornado." Trip called out smugly.

"Pikachu stand strong and use Double team."

Pikachu chirped in agreement, closing his eyes for half a second. With a cry, his eyes snapped open and multiple copies littered the field.

Serperior turned around wildly, glowing red eyes flickering as it desperatley tried to find the right Pikachu.

"Cut the Leer and head onto Leaf Tornado!" Trip cried.

"Pikachu quick attack!"

Pikachu grinned from his spot, he was the closest to Serperior from his other clones. He dug his paws into the dirt below him and pounced forward. Kicking up dust as his tiny claws loosened the dirt around him. His copied quickly followed his movements.

Serperior gave a cry, a flurry of leaves escaping it's bodies and into the clones the farthest.

He gave a grunt as the leaves slammed into his side and through him across the field. He shook his fur and stood up.

"SERPERIOR WRAP!" Trip yelled, pointing at the only Pikachu on the field.

"Grass knot!" Ash called out.

Serperior slithered forward, as Pikachu stomped a foot onto floor. A series of weeds erupted from the ground, entangling Servine in their grips to prevent it from moving any further.

"Use Frenzy Plant!"

"Dig pikachu!"

Serperior let out a roar, slamming it's tail into the ground. The earth crumpled, sprouting out tall plants with thorns entwined in their frames. Pikachu grinned, jumping up and drilling with his ears like a Bunnelby.

The plants dissipated with a growl from Serperior, as the snake slithered away from the grass and stood in the middle of the field.

"Use Energy Ball once it comes up!"

A green orb appeared before Serperior , the greenish energy glowing and making the snake look sickly. Serpior shot off, aiming the ball at where it once stood, to see a surprised Pikachu jump up. The orb slammed into Pikachu's stomach and the electric type flew off with a cry of pain.

"NOW SERPERIOR USE DRAGON TAIL AND FINISH IT!"

The snake grinned, slithering forward with a blue coated tail.

"MIMIC!"

Pikachu grinned, tail glowing blue in a quick spike of energy.

They stalemated, much to everyone's surprise.

" _I won't loose to you again!_ " Serpior growled out.

Pikachu looked up smugly.

" _Too bad._ " His cheeks sparked. " _By the way!_ "

Pikachu twisted, narrowly missing Serpiors tail. He jumped up , slamming his tail against Serperior's chin and knocking it back.

"Thunder!"

Pikachu landed, growling as the energy made his fur stand on end.

" _YOU THREW OFF MY GROOVE!_ " Pikachu snapped.

The electric energy condensed for a moment, and everyone calmed.

Then it exploded outwards frying Serperior with a cry of his name.

The battle was over, Pikachu stood smirking victoriously over a sparking and defeated Serperior. His dirty and bruised body positively glowing in the spotlight.

"SERPERIOR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, PIKACHU WINS. THEREFORE ASH KETCHUM IF PALLET WILL BE MOVING ON THE NEXT ROUND!"

A chorus of cheers resonated around the arena, drowning out any boo's in the crowd.

Ash smirked as he met Trip in the middle, grasping his hand with his own gloved hand.

"I see you've improved." Trip stated with a soft smile. "I'll need to catch up soon."

"Just letting you know, I won't be waiting." Ash laughed. "I'll get stronger by the day!"

Trip grinned, letting his hand fall to the side and into his pocket. He gave a nod and turned walking out of the Arena as Ash left to his own side. Pikachu jumping onto his Shoulder as Dewott and Servine walked at his sides, a feeling of content wafting through them.

"You could've KO'ed that snake quicker Pikachu." Servine snorts as they reached the inside of the lockers.

Pikachu shrugs as both Pokemon and the single human look at him.

"Now where's the fun in that." Pikachu hisses out playfully. "I need some fun you know!"

The four laughed, as they exited the stadium as a whole, the moment they stepped outside Paul slung an Arm around his shoulder.

Ash grinned, letting a serene smile touch his lips, that quickly fell at Paul's next words.

"They're waiting at the Pokecenter, they want answers."

Ash grumbled, moving around the empty streets with ease.

"Answers you couldn't give?"

"With Question's I couldn't even Answer." Paul shook his head apologetically. "There hell-bent on finding out from you."

Ash sighed, as they walked across the street and headed towards the Pokecenter, his Pokémon were quiet and distressed. Servine wrapping her vines around Ash as Dewott grabbed onto Ash's hand, looking like a calm toddler.

"But you know everything about me." Ash mumbled slightly.

Paul bobbed his head, stopping for a bit before looking at Ash.

"Why is that anyway?" Paul tilted his head as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Not that I'm not grateful you trust me enough to tell me, but I wasn't exactly kind to you back-then."

Ash smiled slightly.

"You're like the weird twin brother I never had," Ash chuckled. "You were there at my worst, and despite me closest friends abandoning me in my time of need, you decided to stick be my side even after everything that's happened between us."

Ash paused as a Car honked wildly in the road.

"Ever since I was young, people abandoned me. I was small, I was weak and I was stupid and different. I didn't fit in with anybody, and that's what attracted me to Pokemon in the first place. They stood by my side for as long as I could remember, followed by my mother." Ash clenched his free hand in pain. "I wasn't stupid to think that my traveling companions would abandon me. But as they stuck by me and I started making friends around the region, I believed these people would stay by my side for as long as they physically could. I made myself think that all those bad things never happened, that I wasn't some odd person who drove people away."

Ash smiled bitterly as they stopped in front of the Pokecenter. The blue tinted windows blocked them from looking in. Instead the two steered towards a Bench.

"Yeah you told me that before." Paul admitted slightly. "I don't really understand why they did that though."

Ash grinned sadly, knowing what Paul was referring too.

"They did that because they had enough of me I guess." Ash shrugged. "I don't get it either, so I was surprised when I had told you, you decided to stay by my side. Sure I had the others, but you were the only one THERE. And you helped me through things that even Brock couldn't do. While Brock was an amazing companion he has terrible people skills. He treated me like I was five at times instead of ten and that irked me to no end. "

They both let out laughs, joined by the Pokemon at that. How many times have they seen Brock do that in the past five months.

"I understood where that came from and I accepted it, but I never liked it." Ash rolled his eyes slightly. "I never told Brock everything because I came to terms he wouldn't understand. And then here you are, treating me normally, and understanding where I was coming from and why I was reacting the way I was. And despite how many times I tried to push you away you always came back, like a stupid boomerang."

Paul laughed, bring Ash closer with his arm, that was still slung across Ash's shoulder.

"Like heck, I'd push you away, you're literally the only Person who wanted anything to do with me aside from Reggie. Barry doesn't count, I actually like you!"

Ash snickered, even as Pikachu sparked slightly from being squished by the two.

"So it wasn't because Reggie made you." Ash laughed as Paul pushed him away in mock offense.

"You wound me!" Paul said dramatically, mimicking a character from a show they recently watched.

There was footsteps off to the side and they both sobered up quickly. Servine laid on Ash's lap, as Dewott sat at his feet, using his legs as support as he casually leaned back.

Paul mimicked him, leaning back on the bench as he crossed his arms. Pikachu seemingly fell asleep on his shoulders. Closing his eyes, and letting his ears twitch slightly. Ash realized that Pikachu was actually using Rest and healing himself from previous injures.

Ash looked up, only to lock eyes with Harry, who was rubbing his ears. Rotom floated by his side in Pokedex form, twittering slightly.

The boy looked up to see Ash and Paul, his face alighting in happiness.

"Oh hey guys!" Harry grinned. "The others are looking for you!"

"Why do we care?" Paul growled as Ash sweat dropped.

"They be screaming in big room!" Rotom chirped, voice clanky and automated. "Causing a scene! Demand to see you!"

Harry smiled with a bid, half expecting them to blink in shock.

"Yeah well tell them, to come outside!" Dewott grunted from his spot, a large 'SHINK!' Resonating from him shaping his scalchops against the concrete floor. "If they want something we aren't going to walk to them!"

Harry let out a squeak, and Rotom let out a chirp of excitement.

"You talk?! You talk?!" Rotom squeaked happily.

"We all talk," Servine chuckled as she leered at Rotom, causing the electric type to shiver. "But we don't need no Pokedex to speak for us!"

Rotom crowed an anger, an odd whirring coming from the Pokedex.

"This hard you know!" Rotom glared. "It bot easy to speak!"

"We know, we were trying as well." Servine stated simply. "But you use a Pokedex, while we use our own voices. Think on that possessor."

Rotom glared, and Harry just pulled the ghost-electric type back.

"Servine." Ash scolded lightly, before looking at Harry with an Apologetic smile. "Sorry bout that Harry, um, if it isn't too much trouble, can you ask them too cone out here?"

Harry shook his head a smile alighting his face as he turned to walk away.

"Nah, I'll tell them." Harry waved a hand as he sprinted back to the pokecenter, Rotom's giggling fading as he flew after his trainer.

Ash let out a sigh as he mock glared at Servine who grinned at him.

"That wasn't very nice."

Her tail swung back and forth as both Dewott and a now awake Pikachu giggled.

"Oh, uh Wisp went with May." Paul stated as Ash looked confused.

"Why?"

"He has the hots for her Glaceon remember."

At that Ash bobbed his head, a tiny smirk dancing at his lips as he recalled his tiny son falling in love with the Glaceon.

Hopefully the ice-type returned his feelings.

" _So what happened while I was resting?_ " Pikachu yawned.

" _I told off that Rotom!_ " Servine offered offhandedly.

Pikachu snorted.

" _I know Servine, I know._ " Pikachu grinned.

She smiled back along with Dewott and Ash groaned.

Suddenly there were voices, loud and demanding. Ash gulped and resisted the urge to shrink back. Pikachu looked up with a soft dead look, his eyes blank as he scanned his surroundings. Servine and Dewott went back to what they where doing a few seconds earlier. Servine laid leisurely on Ash's lap, almost cat-like, while her face morphed into a smug look.

Dewott crossed his legs and sat down with his back straight. He started to reshape his scalchops against each other as the first person rounded the corner.

The first person to round the corner was Iris, her face firm, as her eyes traveled around the area quickly. She quickly spotted the group and marched forward, her arms practically stapled to her sides as they quivered in anger. Axew in her hair was looking back in worry and winced as Iris's pace went faster.

Behind her was Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Cilan.

Behind them were the others.

Wisp broke apart and bounded towards Ash happily. He jumped on the Bench and cuddled into Ash's side lazily.

" _They're ready to rip your throat out_ ," Wisp stated in a quivering tone. " _Purple-scary girl said so._ "

Ash closed his eyes as he forced his quivering hand to pet Wisp.

"Hello." He started lamely.

Iris paused, her brown eyes alighting angrily, as she stopped just meters before him.

"Not this time Ash!" She ground out. "We want Answers!"

Ash rolled his eyes as Paul snorted, earning a cry of anger from Iris. The others now stood on opposing sides of Iris, looking feeble and terrified.

"You haven't asked a single question." Ash grinned calmly.

"Ash please." Serena pleaded as she stood beside Iris. "Just answer our questions honestly okay?"

Ash shrugged, as he bobbed his head in agreement.

"Go ahead."

"Why do you let them stay?" Serena asked.

And wasn't that just a good way to start everything.

"You need to be a little more specific with that Serena." Ash said. "Who?"

"Them." Serena stated as she pointed at Brock and the others. "They hurt you and you let them stay!"

Ash closed his eyes once more, heaving a heavy sigh as he leaned back.

"They realized they were wrong." Ash fought back weakly.

He questioned that himself.

Cilan took a step forward, hands splayed out in confusion.

"That gives you no reason to just accept that." Cilan argued. "It's not soundly explained for you to just let them stay."

Ash sighed.

"Why is it that you guys care about that?" Ash asked. "I'm okay with it, really, they realized they were wrong and apologized, what more can someone ask for?"

"Maybe an Explanation!" Iris hissed.

Ash shrugged, and Pikachu piped up from his shoulder.

"What good would that do?" Pikachu asked tilting his head. "Sure an explanation gives you a reason on why they did it, but it won't help anything at all. Things are going to happen anyways. It's either you forgive them and learn to move on, or hold onto that grudge for the rest of your existence and hate everyone because of it."

"And what if they do it again?" Clemont asked, lifting up his glasses slightly. "What if you placed your trust wrongly?"

Ash winced, looking away as Servine, Dewott, Wisp and Paul hissed.

"I never said I trusted them again." Ash stated blandly, he turned to look at Clemont with a blank stare. "Just because I forgive them, is in no way the same as Trusting them. They hurt me once, and they need to work to regain that trust. If they hurt me again, well that's on me."

Brock nodded solemnly to Max who looked up at him with shock. Of course he knew that.

Iris stepped back, shock filling her face. She looked to the ground and turned to look back up with a face set with determination.

"Do you trust us?" She asked, motioning to the Kalos crew and Cilan. "At all?"

Ash smiled slightly, and Iris felt a bubble of relief grow in her stomach.

"No more then I trust them."

She swallowed roughly, looking at Serena who had a hand placed on her mouth in shock. Bonnie looked confused, while Clemont and Cilan seemed understanding.

"Why?!" Iris nearly yelled. "We didn't hurt you! We didn't betray or abandon you! WHY US?!"

"It's not because you did," Paul hummed from his side. "It's because his closest friends hurt him, who's to say everyone else won't as well?"

"Then he doesn't trust you either!" Iris smirked.

"No I trust him, a hundred percent and more." Ash smiled.

"Why?" Serena cried angrily. "Why trust someone who, from what I heard, hated your guts since the first day you met!"

Paul stiffened, looking at Ash with wide eyes. Tey had literally just talked about this.

"Paul was there." Ash shrugged. "I was alone, in fact I should've called you all, but there was that never-ending fear that you believed the others over me so I never really bothered. Sure Paul was a jerk in the beginning, but he's changed, and when I told him the story he sided with me as fast as a Rapidash. An I was still skeptic to fully trust him, but he stayed by my side and shook me out of my worst slumps. Yeah sure maybe you could have all done the same, but were you there? Paul had tried to convince me to tell you all, but i..was..too SCARED! And he stepped back and told me he understood and tried his best to encourage me to tell you all."

Ash paused and looked up.

"Would you have done the same?" He asked. "Cause I sure as heck don't know."

"Of course Ash." Serena pleaded followed by hums of agreement. "Why didn't you try to call us?"

"Because you would all do that." Dewott grumbled as Servine hummed in agreement.

"You're trying to hard to make him do something he was obviously afraid to do, and probably yell at him for being so childish." Iris flinched at Servine's words. "He was quiet literally traumatized by the whole ordeal. But things don't go away in a pinch, you can't just say it will be better and expect him to bounce back with a smile. No one works like that."

They all stood quiet, hearts heavy at this new piece of information given to them.

Ash looked up with a smile.

"Come on, let's go get some Dinner, I'm starving!" Ash laughed as the others agreed.

Paul looked up, taking out a phone.

"Pizza? Or Chinese?"

Ash tapped his chin in contemplation.

"Chinese," he nodded. "Come on I got Lily and Stamp on dvd the other day, and Nurse Joy gave us the theater room for the day."

Paul bounced up, grabbing Ash by his shoulder and pushed him towards the center.

"Movie Night is a go!" Paul smiled, looked at the others with a more strained smile. "You're welcome to join us by the way, but be warned out Pokemon will be out."

They watched as the duo and the four Pokemon walked.

Did Paul just threaten them?

 **A/N: And done! Whew, I think this one is about 4,000 words, maybe less but I hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **I wanted it to be long but decided not to push myself past my limits.**

 **(I'M LEARNING!)**

 **Now as you see this is pushing borderline AU so don't mind it at all okay?**

 **Anyways for people who have submitted their Trainer profile's thank you! Just please not that your OC might not have a major role in the story, as it's difficult to incorporate a mass amount of characters in this, so most of your OC's will just be background characters.**

 **Well that's all please review and I'll see you all Next time.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I can't buy it 0^0**

 **WARNING: MISTY- BASHING HAPPENS!**

Usually, Iris wouldn't be this nervous. She wouldn't feel the Dragonite's creating storms in her stomach too often, and if she did it was usually out of adrenaline, not fear. She swallowed roughly, looking at the pokeball in her hand and back to the cold wooden door in front of her. It had been a full day already, Paul's match was going to be at three and that was two whole hours from now.

She could her laughter from both Pokémon and human, Harry having left a few minutes earlier to train up. The boy kept mumbling about a Stormfly. Whatever that was. She shook her head, and pushed the door open, Axew at her feet looking around cautiously as well. The light atmosphere fell, and she felt about a hundred eyes glaring at her. Two weird flower Pokémon stood up, both having similar color schemes although one was slightly smaller than the other, but both looked equally powerful.

She felt a shiver run down her spine but continued forward nonetheless. The Pokémon around her kept a respectful distance, but didn't hesitate to growl lowly when she ventured to near one of them.

"Ash?" she asked cautiously, looking around for the raven-haired teen in the dark theater room. "I- I came to say I was sorry."

"He ain't here." Paul grumbled leaning on the wall. "the moment he heard the door open he left."

Iris deflated, and looked at the Pokémon around her. Emboar particularly as he kept pointing in her direction. She moved to walk out when another Pokémon stopped her. This time she easily recognized who it was.

"Scraggy?"

"Scrafty." The Pokémon murmured back nodding its head as it tried to pick up its non-existent pants.

The pokemon stopped in the middle of the habit and simply pushed his hood back. He raised a fist and looked at her, as if trying to remind her of something.

Iris looked at him and tried to decipher what he was trying to tell her, looking at Axew to see if he got it at all.

When neither of them really understood what he was trying to do, the hoodlum pokemon grunted in annoyance, and began to motion to his fist before waving his hand toward the door. Grunts and hisses escaping his oddly closed lips as if to make a point.

"He's saying Fight or leave Iris." Paul called out. "While the little guy doesn't head butt people on contact anymore he wont hesitate to beat someone who won't abide by his rules."

Iris nodded, scurrying out the door, without Axew. When she noticed that her small dragon wasn't by her feet she grew worried and turned around. Watching Axew try and talk to scraggy.

"Axew." She called out.

Axew looked up and motioned for her to leave.

"Axew! Ax axew!" He called out.

Hesitantly, she nodded, biting her lip as she exited the doors.

"I'll be in the back training, okay?" She called back and sprinted out.

There was a silence, everyone staring at the tiny dragon type. Soon enough Scrafty gave a nod, bending down onto his knees as he greeted his old friend.

" _What's up Axew._ " Scrafty smiled. " _Haven't seen you in a while_."

Axew smiled.

 _"I should say the same to you, I didn't see you the other day when Ash let you all out to eat!_ "

Scrafty gave a light chuckle.

" _Most of us go to the trees to eat our lunch, lookouts if you follow._ " Scrafty placed a hand on Dewott who had wandered forward confidently. " _It was my shift along with Dewott, Primape and Granbull._ "

"That's cool! And it's a nice to see you again dewott!" Axew smiled.

Dewott sneered slightly.

" _I'd say the same but I'd be lying_." Dewott grumbled, looking off the side before looking back. " _Listen what are you doing here?_ "

" _I- I wanted to talk to Scrafty!_ " Axew stuttered as he stumbled back slightly.

Dewott sighed, triangle like ears pressing against his skull.

" _Look don't be scared, I'm sorry okay?_ " The flirtatious water type apologized. " _But we've all been on edge lately since the confrontation yesterday. And it's not your fault but we can't help it._ "

Axew swallowed and stepped forward nodding unsteadily.

" _Its okay._ " Axew looked towards the open doors before back to the two. " _Listen I got to get back to my Meema, can you tell Ash that we want to battle again?_ "

They all nodded enthusiastically, giving raised paws and claws as a promise.

Axew's worried face fell into a smile, all traces of stress dissipated into a serene smile.

" _Thanks._ " And with that the green dragon sprinted out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Scrafty let out a sigh, and stood up.

" _He's gone Baba._ " Scrafty called out, moving around to lock the door tighter.

A small figure popped up behind Charizard, who was closest to the wall than anybody. A guilty look plastered on his face as he crawled back onto the spot he was originally occupying.

"Thanks Scrafty." Ash sighed.

Paul leaned forward, putting Chu-chu down as he placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself okay?" Paul murmured quietly, moving his hand to Ash's wrist, holding it delicately. "It isn't your fault."

Ash grinned bitterly, a small hat-filled chuckle escaping his lips.

"I'm avoiding them Paul, how is it not my fault?" He tried to move his hand away but Paul kept a firm gentle grip.

Not like he was trying to move it however. He gave up the moment Paul held his wrist.

"They should stop looking then." Paul sniffed.

" _They don't respect your privacy._ " Bellezza hummed from his side. " _They don't know that they need to back off._ "

" _That's humans for you._ " Totodile grinned bitterly.

"Hey," ash scrunched up his nose playfully.

The pokemon around him laughed, and both humans cracked a smile.

Pikachu nuzzled Ash's side, giving a grin as most of the smaller Pokemon followed his league.

There was a bang and everyone looked up, Ash turned to the screen, which was doing the screenplay of the Luxray king, the older version of the Pyroar king. Turning off the T.V. The two began to return all their Pokemon. From Paul's Ursaring to Ash's Bulbasuar. Easily, both shoved Ash's Pokeballs into his bag and clipped the others on his belt. Out was Chu-Chu, Paul's Goodra, Pikachu, Wisp and Mudkip.

The doors wiggled, the handles turning in spastic attacks. Finally the turning stopped and pounding hit the doors. Paul looked uneasy and walked forward, unlocking the doors and jumping back quickly as the doors flung open.

There was a bright light, and everyone present in the dark room squinted. A silhouette of a person outlined in black began to slowly appear.

"What are you doing here Ketchum."

Paul glared,stepping slightly in front of Ash without seeming to protective. Ash looked at him before rolling his eyes at the person at the door.

"It's great to see you too Misty." The boy grumbled.

The girl sneered, marching forward and snagging Ash by the sweater ignoring everyone in favor of Ash.

"You aren't allowed to participate in a competition like this!" Misty growled. "I made your Kanto badges invalid an your Kanto league top 16 win void!"

Ash's eyes grew wide, a flash of anger passing his face.

"WHAT?!"

Misty frowned a smirk never entering her face as she spoke.

"You don't deserve any of your badges from the Kanto region! In fact you don't deserve any of your badges! But since I can only remove your Kanto Badges that's what I did!" Misty finally smirked. "Guess you'll be kicked out soon!"

Ash growled lowly.

"You can't just take away my Kanto verification! I worked for that! Granted I didn't work that hard I fucking worked for it Misty!"

"That's a felony as well," Paul growled as well. "There is no proper reason for you taking his badges away like that, in fact if they nullify any of your reasons you'll be stripped of your Pokemon and your Status for reporting a false report like that!"

Misty's smirk never fell.

"You assaulted two girls and have been in ties with Team Rocket therefore that is a proper reason to strip you of your Kanto 'wins' and possibly of your Pokemon License in the Kanto region!"

Pikachu let put a squeak of Anger followed by a growl from the other pokemon and Paul. Ash's once wide eyes fell into shock as he glanced at Misty with sad eyes.

"Mist you seriously wouldn't do that." Ash asked in a quiet disbelieving voice.

Paul winced, eyes wide as alarms went off in his head, he couldn't do anything in the situation. He could try to push this Misty Person out the door but she's probably ruin everything even more.

Misty glared crossing her arms as she tossed her head towards the side.

"I can and I will, and by the way it's Misty not Mist." She snapped.

"Misty you're my friend I-"

"You are no friend of mine Ketchum!" Misty snarked. "Do not associate yourself with me like that, you are nothing more than a stranger to me!"

She moved to walk out the door but paused for a quick second, grabbing a Pokeball from her belt she released the Pokemon. Out came Psyduck, who turned to stare at her, holding his head in his tiny little wings.

She sneered, "go with him."

With that she dropped the Pokeball and smashed it beneath her feet, earning a cry of pain from Psyduck. She sneered once more her face twisted in a disgusted frown as she turned to walk away.

The doors slammed behind her with a cluttered 'THUNK'.

There was silence. A second past before Psyduck crawled to Ash, holding his stomach in pain as it gave out a distressed quack. Wisp pushed it back before sitting it down on it's hind-quarters. Then he began to cuddle the distressed duck pokemon who began to sob pitifully as it held it's now bruising stomach. Mudkip rushed forward as well, followed by Chu-Chu and the three tried their best to comfort the sad-hurting water type.

Ash himself was staring blankly at the door, tears welling up in his eyes as he held his hand out. He shut his eyes, tears dripping and burning his skin as they fell. He let out a cry and felt Paul wrap his arms around him as the two collapse onto the floor. He tried to force himself away from Paul but the trainer wouldn't let him, and just hugged him tighter until the boy collapsed in his arms. Sobbing harder as time past by.

After about five minutes Ash's sobbing finally turned into quiet whimpers. Pressing his head against Paul's chest as the slightly older trainer held him.

"What a bitch." Paul murmured quietly.

Ash's blinked, a strangled laugh escaping his quivering lips.

"Yeah," he hiccuped. "She really is."

Paul grimly smiled.

"Who was she?"

Ash blinked, looking at Pikachu who just nodded sadly.

" _She was Ash's best friend,_ " pikachu hissed softly. " _She's a gym leader in the Kanto region, a water type trainer if you will, she wasn't very nice all the time. But we both thought she liked us very much, so we let her travel with us to Kanto and Johto._ "

Paul blinked.

"I didn't expect her to do that," ash admitted sadly. "I thought she would scream and call me an idiot and possible hit me with her mallet but forgive me. I haven't done anything to bad an I figured if Brock came around so would she." Ash looked down, glaring hatefully at his legs. "Me and my stupid hopes."

Paul slapped him upside the head.

"They aren't stupid and it was perfectly logically with what you thought." Paul paused and looked back at the door. "Don't worry, if someone like THAT left an awesome person like you, then I say good riddance!"

Ash laughed, a light-hearted sound that quickly brightened the mood.

"Yeah I-," he whipped some tears off his face, pushing away from Paul to sit on his own. "I guess so."

With a pause they both turned to the still quivering Psyduck. Paul grimaced and looked to Ash confused.

Ash noticed the look and gave a grim frown.

"Back in Kanto, you had the choice to get two standard pokeball's. One ensured safety while the other didn't have much. The pokeballs I had back then were the more expensive one, ones that had more safety and better mechanism's then the ones Misty had. In fact her Pokemon kept jumping out at random because the locking mechanism wasn't as good as the ones Brock and I bought."

Ash turned and held out his arms during his little speech. In an instant the Psyduck waddled to Ash, moving faster with the help of Wisp and Chu-chu.

The yellow duck fell I to Ash's lap, crying sloppily as it held it's highly bruised body limply.

"What the-." Paul whispered as he gazed at the forming bruises.

"It's a drawback." Ash grimaced. "The pokeball's i had, had an entire mechanism and motions to release a pokemon, her's didn't. Basically to release a pokemon from that type of Pokeball, you needed to release the pokemon from their prison and smash the pokeball somewhere."

Ash's brows furrowed, and Pikachu pulled out some medicine from Ash's bag. He gently guided the spray onto the bruises, wincing as Psyduck began to wheeze from the pain it felt.

"But the Pokemon's genetic code is in the pokeball," Paul growled. "They'll literally feel like they've broken every bone in their body."

Ash nodded.

"Yeah and that's exactly what she did to poor Psyduck here." He bent down to hug the duck as it cried out its name in terror.

Mudkip crawled forward, placing a paw onto Psyduck's back.

" _They should go to Joy-Joy._ " The Mudkip purred softly. " _They needs to be fix-fixed. Yup-yup_."

Ash nodded in agreement.

" _Yes they do Mudkip,_ "

" _She_." Pikachu supplied helpfully. " _She needs to go get fixed up._ "

Ash nodded as he picked up the Psyduck, looking carefully over all the injuries there. The Psyduck sniffled and looked at Ash with bright black eyes.

Ash smiled painfully.

"Hey Psyduck, nice to see you again." Ash grinned, as he pulled out a pokeball. "You want to come with me?"

She froze, turning back to the shattered remains of her Pokeball and quacked lowly. There was a tense moment, as she resumed to holding her head in her hands and nodded numbly. Reverting back to her dim-witted ways.

Ash grinned as he tapped her gently with the Pokeball. The red beam engulfed her and zapped back into the Pokeball. It shook once and clicked.

"Alright," ash smiled as he looked at Paul. "I caught a Psyduck!"

Paul snorted, slapping Ash on the back rather gently.

"Come on you dork, I have a match to go to."

With that they both wandered out into the halls. The pokemon followed as Ash held onto psyduck's pokeball instead of putting it away.

They quickly reached the counter to where Nurse Joy resided behind. Ash held up a pokeball and slid it to her.

"Can you heal my Psyduck please." Ash frowned. "She was recently abandoned and was bruised horribly when the trainer smashed the pokeball."

The nurse nodded, however a frown remained as she picked the lone pokeball up.

"Of course Ash, it'll take a moment."

She wandered off and the two boys looked at eachother.

"It's a good thing I didn't use my Kanto wins to enter the tournament." Ash snorted lightly.

Paul grimaced.

"Still a bitch."

Ash laughed loudly, followed closely by his Pokemon. Paul grinned and laughed as well.

The Nurse joy re-entered and handed the Pokemon back to Ash.

"Your Psyduck is in fighting form and doesn't seem to react to much on the abandonment, but I would like you to keep a close eye on her for me." Ash nodded as he pocketed the Pokeball in his jacket. "Hope you two feel better Ash. I saw the video feed."

Ash tensed and looked at the Nurse Joy with wide eyes. The nurse didn't look apologetic in the slightest.

"I heard banging and needed to look through the feed as is protocol. Don't worry Ash, it'll take months before that the nullification can be pulled through." Nurse Joy smiled. "Aside from that have a good day you two, hope you all feel better."

"You too Nurse Joy." The two boys chorused as they walked out the center towards the training area.

"You have a Guardian Joy!" Paul smiled. "That's fucking amazing!"

Ash scrunched his eyes in confusion. "What in the world is a Guardian Joy?!

Paul snorted and looked away. Ash raised his arms up in confusion, before shaking his head and walked in strides to catch up with Paul.

Ash quickly saw Clemont and the others and stopped. Biting his lip as he looked back.

"Kip, mudkip." The small water starter cooed at his feet.

Ash paused for a second, before smiling and giving a nod.

He rushed forward to catch up with Paul with a raised hand.

"Hey guys!" He called out, skidding to a stop.

The others smiled and raised their hands in greeting. The girls looking overly excited at the fact Ash said hi.

He turned to Paul and gave a questioning glance.

"I battle in about an hour and a half." Paul stated as he let out his Pokemon. "Mind a quick practice match?"

Ash paused and looked at the Pokeball in his hands, giving a quick nod as he expanded a pokeball on his belt.

"Any suggestions?" Ash asked.

"Sableye, Shuppet and Rattata." Paul stated quickly. "My next opponent uses mostly these type of Pokemon and I haven't really battled Dark or Ghost types often."

Ash nodded and tossed out a Pokeball, releasing the once injured Psyduck out.

"I want you to sit and watch okay? After Paul's battle training will start for you and I want you to be prepared to really work for it."

She tilted her head, and Ash noticed a very subtle nod of her head.

"Ash where'd you get that Pokemon?" Bonnie asked, being the brave one to talk to him first.

"A gym leader abandoned her." Ash stated a little faraway. "Brock knows her."

Ash didn't bother to say another word as he tossed a Pokeball onto the field and out came Rattata.

"Ra! Ra!" The pokemon chirped.

"Let's go Marshtomp!" Paul called out as he released the water-ground type.

 **A/N: next chap will be in the middle of Paul's next battle to speed things up, and maybe Ash's next battle as well.**

 **Sorry for the late Chap btw**

 **I have been extremely busy this past two weeks and I actually have a test tomorrow I should be studying for. To those who have PM'ed me, I really apologize for not answering fast enough, or not at all. It's not your fault I swear!**

 **Sigh I think I overdid Misty's character and I apologize but I can't get this image out of my head of her just being a plain old biatch. So excuse the ooc from her character.**

 **Okay so one more thing before I go, do any of you want a deleted scenes story? Cause I want to know if people want it before I bring up old chapters that were scrapped or left out. I need to know you guys.**

 **Aside from that please rate and review, and I'll see you all next time.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: someone can dream right?**

"Rattata, dodge and use Quick attack! To get around if you feel you're about to be hit!" Ash called out frantically.

His small purple mouse swerved using the excess mud on the ground from Marshtomp's earlier uses of Mud bomb. She grinned, using her tail to change her direction every few seconds.

"Use Water Gun in quick succession's try to knock it off course then use hydropump!" Paul called.

Marshtomp grinned, falling onto it's arms and raised it's body high. Eyeing the mouse he let off short spurts of water out of his mouth, trying his hardest to get the bruises growing on the mouses body. A blast of water forced Rattata to flip over, the pressurized liquid irritating her cuts and bruises more than she would like to admit.

"NOW USE HYDROPUMP!" Paul called, throwing a fist to the side as if he were about to preform the water move.

Marshtomp gave a load crow, water bubbling at his mouth before he released the highly pressurized water.

"Duck and use Thunder!" Ash called excitedly, eyes glinting at the screw-up.

Paul cursed, calling to cut the attack off.

Before the water could touch the Rattata it was cut off suddenly.

The electricity that crackle off her fur was launched at the water ground type at high speeds. Cackling pathetically against his scales to try and electrocute him.

The both hissed and prepared for another round when two succession beeps interrupted them. They looked at their trainers who gave equally confused looks.

"Psy! Psy!" The small water type called wildly, pointing at Ash's now flashing watch.

There was a beat.

"THE EGGS!" Both boys screamed in realization.

Ash ran out of the room while Paul started to dig into Ash's backpack, looking at certain Pokeballs in an attempt to find what he was looking for.

"What's going on?" Cilan asked, looking around to see several trainers crowding around them.

Paul shot up, quickly holding two pokeballs in his grasp. He stumble back with an anxious squawk, doing on an odd floored somersault.

"Pi pikachu pika pi pikachu pika pi!" Pikachu called excitedly, throwing his tiny paws up as he explained to any pokemon who would listen.

The pokemon had smiles on their face and started to bark and crow in glee. Rushing towards Paul and anxiously staring at him and the Pokeballs. Some crowed and growled at Paul to get his attention.

"No time to explain to you all!" Paul snapped as he opened the pokeballs.

In a flash of red, two giants appeared, one happened to be the fire starter of Kanto while the other was the grass starter of Hoenn. They both growled heavily at the lack of Ash but calmed at the sight of Paul. Though they were ultimately wary at Paul's energetic composure.

Paul began waving his arms around, stopping and trying to compose himself. He let in a few breathes and looked at Pikachu before motioning to the two giants.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu cried, hoping onto Paul's shoulder as he waved an arm around.

"RATTA TATTA!" Rattata added in glee, jumping up and down from her place next to Pikachu.

The two giants blinked, looking at each other in confusion.

"Oh you idiots!" Paul let out a happy breathy laugh. "THE EGGS!"

Before the two could process what was happening, both Ash and Nurse Joy bust into the room. Ash was holding two flashing glowing eggs in his arms while the Nurse had some blankets and baby bottles in her arms.

The two starters grew happy, calling out their names in glee as the Nurse laid the blankets down.

The two giants curled onto the floor and around the Blankets where Ash soon laid the eggs, mindful of the way he placed them. He gave both Starters happy smiles, as he glanced at the two eggs, giving them both a thumbs up before walking back toward the growing crowd.

Sceptile let out a soft croon, placing a claw on the Blankets as the Egg's flashing grew brighter and quicker. Charizard mimicked him, however he let out a deep throaty growl.

Ash began pushing everyone back while placing a finger on his lips, both Nurse Joy and Paul began to mimic him. Shushing anyone who spoke, the three cautiously turned their backs on the crowd.

The Smaller pokemon crowded around the two giants quietly, mindful of the others trying to watch and ducking as the lighting grew brighter.

They waited for about a minute, until a bright white light surrounded the room, causing everyone but the parents to flinch and look away. They held their breaths and stood quiet, hearing growls and croons from the fire and the grass type.

"Char!" "Treek!"

Ash turned slowly to see two baby Pokemon squeak, smiling as they both clumsily crawled to Charizard and Sceptile. Both pokemon had puffed their chests out, looks of pride and admiration shone in their eyes as they watched their children crawl up to them.

Charizard crooned in worry and Ash looked, swallowing heavily as he glanced at Charmander's tail.

A tail that wasn't lit.

He looked at Paul and began to move forward slowly. Placing a hand on Sceptile as he glanced at the baby fire-type. The Charmander looked up, a set of Brown eyes gave him a baby like look as it stuck it's claw into it's mouth.

Ash chuckled slightly and gave the Charmander a pet, under his Charizard's watchful eyes. He let his hand fall back, as the baby's face scrunched up in distaste, it leaned back slightly and gave a sneeze.

Ash yelped as a burst of flames left it's mouth, and its tail snapped into the air. A flame erupted on it's tail as it fell forward.

"Treeko!" The tiny reptilian began to cry, echoed by it's fire-typed sibling.

Nurse Joy laughed, and came forward with two baby bottles, picking up the Treeko and guiding the bottle to it's mouth. Ash picked up Charmander and repeated the process with it.

"So Charizard care to tell me anything about the two?" Ash asked, smiling as the Charmander gurgled slightly.

" _Two little girls._ " Charizard smiled brightly. " _As for names, I think we'll let them decide when their older._ "

"That's right, Starter pokemon let the children decide for the sake of individuality right?" Paul spoke up as he walked towards the babies.

Both starters nodded and stood up, careful and slowly as to not scare their children.

Nurse joy gently took out the empty bottle from the Treeko's grasp, handing her to Sceptile who had his arms spread out. The tiny grass starter, looked up and crawled into her dad's arms, a small hiccup escaping her lips as she curled into his arms.

" _Look at her,_ " Sceptile crooned, hugging her closer. " _So beautiful, the both of them._ "

Ash smiled, and gave a nod as he handed the baby fire type to Charizard.

"That they are Scept, that they are."

 **A/N: so this was just a quick short chapter for you all, because I was late last week and needed to make it up. But my schedule will be back to normal now, with a chapter every two weeks, unless I have time than a week at most.**

 **I had no idea how to add this in a normal chapter so here it has it's own separate chapter and next time will be Paul's battle with an OC! I won't say who's but yeah.**

 **Until Next time!**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:DNO**

Paul grinned, fingering the Poke ball in his grip as he stared coldly at the trainer across from him. Said trainer was throwing his fist up, mock punching the air around him as his Pokémon followed. His three Pokémon were standing stiffly and glancing at each other before nodding and turning back to the challenger.  
"Trainer Paul from Vielstone, are you ready?" the ref called.  
Paul gave him a calculative gaze before nodding, causing a small shiver to run up the poor ref's spine.  
"Trainer Zack, from Fuchisa City are you ready?"  
The trainer flicked his black hair back in a sort of dramatic way as he grinned. He let his tongue peak from his lips and closed his left eye as he raised a hand towards the ref, showing a thumb's up.  
"Yes sir, ref sir!" he grinned.  
Behind him was a Gengar who had mimicked the movements, a Shiny Gardevior and an Electrive. Paul's face twisted in distaste as he glanced at the three Pokémon. At least he had gotten two out of three right. There was no way he would have seen that Electrive coming.  
The ref held still for a few minutes, looking at both trainers with a contemplative glance. He slammed his arms down quickly, jumping back as the two sent out their first Pokémon simultaneously.  
"BATTLE BEGIN!"  
"Alright Gardevior use Shadow ball!" Zack smirked, twisting his red fedora in an attempt to prevent his view from being blocked.  
"Weavile dodge and intercept its line of sight!" Paul barked at the small ice type.  
The two Pokémon barked in affirmative. The shiny Gardevior swinging around its white dress like appendage as a dark ball of swirling ghost energy appeared in its palms. Gardevior through it out, staying in a single spot as it waited for the attack to hit.  
Weavile himself grinned wickedly, a dark sinister grin reaching his face as he twisted around the ghost type move. Pressing its clawed feet into the ground, he threw himself to the side and continued to sprint at a very medium pace, it was still a little too slow for his taste however. He sprinted closer and closer, watching as the trainer nearly panicked before calmly calling out a move.  
"Fire Punch!" Zack grinned.  
Gardevior mimicked his sly grin, crouching low and leaning down as her right fisted alighted with a burning passion. She rushed forward, her speed hindered slightly by the way her body was shaped. She thrust her fist forward, Weavile barley dodging by ducking under the fatal punch.  
"Dark Pulse!" Paul snapped.  
"Weavile pivoted, planting a foot onto the ground as the dark orb appeared before his mouth. Before the trainer could even call to dodge, the swirling energy of the Dark pulse slammed into Gardevior's back, forcing the Pokémon to roll away from the Dark ice type.  
"Blizzard, follow up with ice shard!" Paul growled out. "Try and get close!"  
Weavile barked in agreement.  
"Gardevior use attract!" Zack yelled. "Try and follow with moon blast!"  
Gardevior hissed, forcing his body up as she smiled and winked her eyes in a rather flirtatious manner.  
Weavile growled, a flurry of ice erupting around his feet as storm clouds appeared before his head. The temperature dropped as the clouds reached closer. He looked up and glanced at the fairy type, a red heart popping before his eyes.  
He smiled slightly, his strict position drooping slightly as he glanced at the glorious girl in front of him. His vision faded manipulating the scene before his eyes as he saw another Weavile, a much more feminine Weavile appeared before him shaking her hips as she beckoned him forward.  
Outside his deluded vision, the fairy type was being pelted by the already brought Blizzard. She shivered and shook as she conjured up fairy energy in a spherical orb. She zeroed in on the slightly awed Weavile before launching the fairy move in his direction.  
He teetered back and forth, opening his arms as he welcomed the damaging move.  
 _"My love_." He purred.  
Paul refused to smack his forehead in dismay.  
The pink blast shot him back, throwing the dark type across the field and into a forming pile of Snow. Paul looked forward, trying to listen to the sounds of his Pokémon over the booming screams of the icy winds.  
 _"Fucking shit, not again_!" He could hear his Weavile curse.  
Paul grinned and turned to the Gardevior who was now conjuring a multicolored beam in between her palms and holding it high above her head as if she was protecting herself from the snow.  
"NOW USE ICE SHARD AND FOLLOW UP WITH BACK TO BACK METAL CLAW!" Paul shouted.  
A stream of icicle's crashed into Gardevior's faltering form, throwing the psychic type back and in front of her trainer.  
"Gardevior!" he called out in worry, "Get up and try to use fire punch!"  
She got up slowly, shivering as the blizzard's snow pelted her already bruising form. She barely had time to alight her fist when her opponent appeared before her, slashing dangerously metallic claws to close to her form.  
" _Damn!_ " the female cursed as she rolled out of the way, looking around as she tried to find an escape route.  
"Swords Dance! Don't let her get away!"  
"Dazzling gleam!"  
"Agility!"  
A blast of Pink surrounding Gardevior, shooting out in a single horizontal line towards Weavile who was standing still. In a flash he vanished and Gardevior cried out in pain as she was hit back to back with a Metal claw. She felt her mind fog up as her vision went black before she finally knocked out.  
Zack grimaced, returning his faithful Gardevior before sending out his Electrive.

"Trive!" The giant electric type hissed, its split tail twisting in agitation.

"Quick Electrive hit that Weavile with a brick break!" Zack cried.

The Electrive gave a nod, rushing forward with a glowing red fist. Weavile let his eyes widened and jumped back. The yellow Pokémon grinned, jumping himself as he slammed Weavile into the snow coated floor with his brick break.

The clouds above began to dissipate, chilling winds quickly dispersing in favor of the sun's warm rays.

"Ice shard Weavile!" Paul yelled.

The ice type growled, holding its body up with all four limbs before letting a flurry of icicles escape its mouth.

"Electrive use flamethrower to melt them then rush in a finish it!" Zack grinned.

Electrive grinned, letting a flurry of flames escape it's maw to attack the ice shards. They melted on contact allowing Electrive to rush in with the flamethrower.

"Metal claw!" Paul screeched.

Weavile stood up, claws glowing silver as it prepared to rush away, he felt his body heat up unexpectedly as a flames surrounded his frame. He screamed in pain, squeezing his eyes shut as he fell to his knees.

"Know finish it with Thunder Punch!" Zack cheered.

" _See ya_!" Electrive smirked, as he coated his fist in an electrical current. He swung upward, fast and hard, catching Weavile in a mean uppercut. No noise came from the ice type as he was launched up and thrown harshly to the ground.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Trainer Paul pleases send out your next Pokémon!" The referee yelled over a chorus of screams.

Paul sighed and returned his Pokémon, giving him a quiet thanks that should have went unnoticed to everyone. He looked at his Pokémon and nodded at his younger starter Pokémon who bounded up angrily.

"Marshtomp, use mud shot." Paul commanded coldly.

Marshtomp growled in agreement, white circles appearing in a random order around his body before it began to shoot off mud towards the obviously older electric type. The Electrive had no time to react as its body was pelted brutally by the mud.

"Rock throw, follow it up with earthquake!" Paul yelled again.

"Electrive use brick break to break apart the rocks!" Zack yelled.

Marshtomp yelled angrily, the white circles surrounding his frame grew bright and began to shoot off multiple sharp rocks at the opponent. Electrive let his arm glow red as he slammed his arm around him, desperately trying to get all the rocks in a single swipe. He was pelted by one, throwing him off balance and letting several rocks knock him onto the floor.

Marshtomp saw his chance and slammed his tail onto the ground, creating an earthquake that shook the field. Electrive cried out in anguish, feeling a multitude of rocks prod his back painfully.

"Now finish it off with bulldoze!" Paul smirked.

"NO!" Zack screamed. "Quick Electrive use ice punch!"

Electrive slowly strained his body up, wincing as his fist flickered in a faint cold light. He watched as the Hoenn starter ran forward, whole body spinning in a controlled spiral towards him. He grit his teeth, cold red eyes staring in concentration. Marshtomp let out a valiant cry as it slammed its spinning body at Electrive, momentarily being slowed down by ice around his front arms.

"Tomp!" He screeched, adding a lot more force that caused the electric type to be thrown back in an unconscious state.

Zack stared in disbelief, shaking his head as determination pooled in his features. He wasn't going to be knocked out this early in the game.

"Gengar let's go!" Zack demanded, earning a demented laugh from his ghost type.

"Marshtomp come on back." Paul called out calmly. "Ursaring let's go."

The normal type roared, rushing to the field with vigor. He slammed his front paws together as Gengar danced around the field in amusement. They both stared each other down, questioning each other as their trainers tensed.

Zack through his hand into the air, a glare firmly fit on his face as his ring began to glow. His Gengar merely standing still and waiting as long white tendrils escaped from Zack's rings and onto a gem that was embedded in his back.

"Gengar Mega evolve!" Zack cried as his Gengar began to change form.

His claws grew longer and gained a flowy effect like its previous form. A large yellow circle appeared on his forehead as the color scheme changed ever so slightly. His lower body half grew wavy and lengthy his legs seemingly disappearing with a ghostly tail appearing.

He let out a roar that Ursaring immediately mimicked. The two stood on end and waited for the other to make a move.

"Mega Gengar use brick break!" Zack yelled.

"Ursaring use Crunch!" Paul smirked right back.

Ursaring rushed forward, slipping behind the rushing Gengar. He swiftly turned and crunched his jaws tight on the ghostly spirit, a flourish of dark energy surrounding his jaws. Gengar let out a screech of pain turning around and swinging his arm around and catching Ursaring in the face with a Brick break.

Ursaring let out a howl, but refused to release its jaws from Gengar's arm.

"Gengar use Power-Up Punch!" Zack fumed.

Gengar hissed, shivering in despair before swinging its free arm underneath Ursaring's jaw. The large bear Pokémon was knocked back distorting Gengar's form for a bit before it became into a neutral form.

"Now rush in with thunder Punch." Zack smirked.

"Cancel it with Ice Punch!" Paul called out.

Both Pokémon rushed at each other with opposing glowing fist. One glowing yellow and the other a cold mint blue. They clashed in the middle of the field, green sparks and smoke flowing off the two. The two Pokémon struggled for the upper hand, growling at each other as they struggled for power.

"Other Hand Ursaring!" Paul yelled.

"What!?"

The normal type roared other fist encased in ice as he slammed his free fist into Gengar's open face. The ghost type flew off and stumbled onto the floor body being scraped from the numerous rocks on the field.

"Use Flamethrower!" Zack cried.

"Counter with Double Team!" Paul cried.

Ursaring smirked, a flurry of copies appearing around the confused Gengar who now had a fire ball within its grasp. Without a second though the poor ghost type spun in a circle, the flame unleashing in a torrent and destroying all the copies close enough.

"LICK URSARING!" Paul smiled. "THEN END THIS WITH CRUNCH!"

"Use Brick Break if the come to close!" Zack cried.

Gengar cut off its flame thrower attack and held a glowing red fist as it swerved around multiple left over copies. A fake copy slammed into it causing it to stumble back in shock and fear.

" _Goodnight_ " Ursaring smirked, surprising Gengar as he lapped his tongue across the Gengar's face.

The Ghost type froze in fear, paralysis taking over its body. It watched kin pain and fear as Ursaring opened its maw and clamped its jaws around its torso. He let out a scream that cut off strangely, Gengar glowed and fell to the floor with a thump, reverting to its original form.

Zack fell to his knees in disbelief.

"GENGAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, URSARING WINS. THEREFORE PAUL FROM VEILSTON MOVES ON IN THIS COMPETITION." The referee cried earning cries from the crowd.

Paul smirked, returning his two Pokémon and glancing at his defeated opponent. When Zack finally looked up, he gave a curt nod before walking back, relief flowing through his body as he exited the stadium.

Ash appeared before his vision, a happy smile crossing his features as he bounced around Paul in a childish manner. Excitement rolled off him in waves that both Wisp and Pikachu mimicked, causing Paul to smile in disbelief.

"You made it Paul!" Ash smiled, just as the others rounded the corner.

"What do you expect me to lose?" Paul asked mockingly as Ash rolled his eyes at him.

"Great battle Paul" The other congratulated and Paul couldn't help but look them over with a critical eye before nodding in thanks.

 _"_ _Its fine, its fine_." Pikachu crowed in a fake cheery tone. " _They did nothing Stupid to Pikapi, Kachu_."

Paul nodded at Pikachu as the rodent clambered onto his shoulders. He grunted at the added weight and looked at the cocky Pikachu.

Ash laughed as he dragged him away from the stadium.

"Come on ice cream is in order!" Ash smirked.

Paul grimaced, and gave a small pat to his stomach.

"Can we get food first? I'm starving." Paul smirked.

"What a Kid." He could hear Iris mutter and refused the urge to glare.

"If you don't want to eat, then buzz off." Paul snapped, earning a squeak from the dragon master wannabe.

In an instant Ash was dragging him to the nearest ice cream parlor, pouting in disbelief as Pul dragged him to a pizza place.

"No sweets until we eat." Paul chided, earning a whine from Ash and a cackle from both Pikachu and Wisp.

"Then can we get something other than Pizza?" Ash whined.

"We ca get Pizza, Chinese or Sushi, your choice." Paul answered back quickly.

Ash paused and shook his head in thought.

"Sushi sounds good right now." Ash admitted, earning a nod from the older trainer.

They told the others and walked ahead, making sure to keep a distance from the rest of the group.

"So what happened while I was down there?" Paul asked.

Ash grimaced and looked back in a quick succession.

"Misty came back and sat next to me with Gary at her side." Ash admitted. "She kept hissing at me and telling me stupid crap, she wouldn't stop for a bit, and by the end of your first math, Pikachu shocked her a good one, and they moved seats."

Paul nodded, and despite his angered state he felt a bubble of relief wash over him once more.

"Good so it wasn't **them**." He stressed, motioning to the group behind him.

 _"_ _Nope, but I don't think they noticed regardless_." Wisp admitted as he sprinted in front of Ash to throw sticks out of the way. " _They were enraptured with the battle, which is dumb because we see you battle_ _ **all**_ _the time_."

 _"_ _ **We**_ _see him battle all the time_ ," Pikachu corrected. " _Not them, and that in no way excuses what they were doing. It's fine but seriously could they not hear her?_!"

Paul nodded in agreement and looked at Ash who ow had a faraway look in his eyes. He bumped his shoulders and got a sad smile in return.

"She said I was useless and pathetic, and what I did means I should go rot in the reverse world, because everyone else would be happy I was gone." Ash smiled. "Is-."

"No Ash, she isn't right and she shouldn't be telling you shit like that!" Paul hissed. "Stupid scrawny bitch should just sew her mouth shut."

"But-!"

"NO!" Paul stressed, unaware of the stares he was earning from the group behind them. "Yes you mess up sometimes, and yes maybe once in a while you should think before you act, but that doesn't affect everyone around you! You don't go off looking for trouble, and if people don't want to be around you then they should just leave instead of pulling you down like that. They have no right to stick around and cause hell for your life, just because they suddenly don't like you."

Paul gave a sigh and hugged Ash with a single arm, Pikachu jumping onto Ash's shoulder and cooing at him with comforting tones.

"You'll need to tell them to stay away from Misty. Tomorrow is our next rounds, so let's eat and just hang out for a bit so we can calm ourselves, Alright?"

Ash gave a half smile and a nod, opening the doors to the sushi parlor they just arrived out.

"Pikachu next time." Paul whispered. "Don't hold back.

" _Don't worry I won't."_ Pikachu grinned back bitingly.

 **A/N: Lazy Writer is Lazy!**

 **The OC named Zack was not mine and belongs to Frankenstrike! And Sorry Frankenstrike if your OC didn't get enough limelight in this, I'm going to start speeding up some battles and just start showing the end results from this point on.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: DNO**

Ash grumbled, muttering incoherently as Paul dragged him into the lobby of the Poke Center. He stumbled quite a few times, earning chuckles from Pikachu and Wisp. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, glancing at the open window of the Poke Center, registering the fact of how early it was.

"Paul," He muttered softly, biting back a yawn. "What time is it?"

Paul turned with a biting smile that made Ash scoff.

"It's currently 6: 15 in the morning." He answered casually, passing the nurse joy with a wave of his hand.

Ash pulled back, forcing Paul to stop in his venture. The lavender haired trainer turned to glance at his disheveled appearance in confusion. Ash yawned again and gave Paul a deadpan look.

"Why are we up at six in the morning?" Ash grumbled. "Starly's aren't even up right now."

Paul snorts, grabbing Ash's arm once more and leading him out, tuning out the other male's whining. They walked farther and farther, exiting the poke center and into the yard just outside the building. However it was far away enough from the rooms so they wouldn't cause a disturbance.

Paul sat Ash onto the ledge and gave him a smirk as he let out two Pokémon. Ash smiled as his two other eeveolutions began to yip happily as they curled near him in content.

Paul sat next to Ash, holding out two sandwiches to the male.

Ash casually bit into his sandwich thoughtfully, looking over the horizon to see the sun begin to rise over the horizon. Ash held in a breath, amazed and slightly nostalgic. When he was at that island, he and his Pokémon would watch the sun rise to remind themselves what another day meant. Another day to getting closer to their goal.

"Paul, I…" Ash's eyes glazed across the floor at a loss.

When they had gotten off that island and started traveling with the others, it was much harder to see the sunset. They didn't want to be woken up that early, or they were in a place that just couldn't get a good view. He had wanted to show them what waking up early meant to him but they just couldn't.

Ash felt his gut knot in discomfort, he had lost the will to even get up early anymore. He was losing the will to go on. His goal had become faded and dull, almost to the point in which he forgot what the purpose of even participating in the tournament was.

And now he was here, watching the sun rise with his two best friends and three poke children.

A smile slithered its way onto his face. His once tense body relaxed considerably, as if all his troubles melted in the warm sunlight now falling on them. He closed his eyes, content with just sitting in the sunlight, the knot in his stomach seemingly undid itself as he heard the calming silence break with the chirps of the early bird Pokémon.

He opened his eyes and glanced at Paul with a grateful smile. His eyes hardened with uncontained excitement and vigor.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Paul smiled, leaning back as he listened to the early morning sounds. He missed the days when Ash would be waking him up in the morning to see the sunrise.

"It's not a problem Ash." Paul calmly said. "I've missed this just as much as you."

They both sighed in content. Letting the sun rise fully above the horizon before getting up and walking towards the center once more.

"Alright so the second rounds started yesterday, and today should be the last of them." Paul stated casually. "Though I've been overhearing that the second match-ups won't end until tomorrow."

Ash nodded calmly, gazing across the flipping screens of previous battles. He could see his match briefly, as well as both Dawn and May's. His heart fluttered lightly as they both spontaneously came onto the field with their Pokémon. He closed his eyes and glanced at other screens, finally noticing the match-ups for today.

"Hey Paul, the Match-up's are over here." He motioned quietly as they glanced at the switching screens.

"I'm battling Barry." Paul growled lowly.

Ash shook his head, ignoring the ongoing anger building inside him.

"My next match is with…" He glanced around, squinting to get a better look at the name. "Some guy named Beckham?"

"IT'S BECK!"

The two males jumped in surprise at the loud voice, swiveling around to see some guy fuming at their direction. He stomped up to the two, about an inch or two taller than Ash himself wearing short Khaki pants and a black shirt. It was hard to notice the Poke league expo hat on his head from Kanto in which a dark pair of shades rested atop of the brim.

"It's Beck!" he repeated, blinking before walking back. "Err, sorry I just don't like people calling me by my real name, so I prefer if you would use Beck instead."

Ash smiled uncertainty, acutely aware of his four unsettled Pokémon.

"Its fine," Ash smiled as he stood up straighter. "My name is Ash, and these are my Partners, Pikachu, Wisp, Leaf and Charm."

The three barked out warily, snorting in discomfort as Beck shifted closer.

"I'm Paul." Paul stated offhandedly as he noticed the closing distance.

"Wow you're Ash!" Beck smiled, "AS in THE Ash Ketchum?!"

Ash glanced at him uncomfortably, nodding his head in confusion at the sudden excitement. Beck noticed the shift of awkwardness before stepping back and placing a hand behind his head.

"S-sorry about that!" He laughed. "I'm just a big fan is all?"

Ash grinned, shaking his head in surprise.

"Don't be, I'm actually honored." Ash smiled. "SO I guess you and I will be battling to stay in this tournament."

Beck's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he calmly closed his eyes with a smirk adjourning his face. He turned and waved a hand.

"You better train Ash, I won't be going Easy on you!" The boy laughed.

Ash nodded with a confident smirk of his own.

The boy left and the two exited into the training area, in which they met the faces of Trevor, Shauna and Tierno. Trevor looked frazzled, next to his Charizard who was equally frustrated. Shauna was next to her Ivysaur, looking on with discomfort while Tierno was hopping in place with Blastoise.

Ash looked to Paul who raised an eyebrow at him, he motioned to an empty field and walked off. Ash rolled his eyes walking towards the three as he picked up parts of their conversation.

"Alright Charizard let's try this one more time!" Trevor said in fake enthusiasm.

His Charizard roared in frustration.

"I know, I know. One more time bud? Please."

Charizard grumbled.

"Alright Charizard, MEGA EVOLVE!" Trevor called.

Ash recognized the white tendons of light reach from the Mega Stone to the Mega Ring. A brief flash happened before it broke off completely, earning frustrated cries from the two using it.

"Maybe next time Trevor." Shauna smiled in comfort.

"Hey guys!" Ash called out, with is Pokémon calling out hellos as well.

The three turned to him with smiles.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Tierno grinned, leaning on his Blastoise.

"Nothing much," Ash shrugged, "Just wanted to know what all the commotion was about."

"Oh." Shauna bit her lip nervously. "Trevor's trying out Mega Evolution with his Charizard but..."

"It's not going so well, I'm afraid." Trevor sighed. "We've been trying for weeks now, and still can't get anything right." Trevor than looked up with a hopeful smile. "Do you by any chance know someone with a Charizard? Maybe I don't have the right Mega Stone for it."

Ash smiled and nodded, pulling out six Poke balls in the process.

"Yeah I have a Charizard." Ash admitted. "Come on out you guys!"

Out came a Charizard, a Charmander, a Treeko, a Sceptile, a Bulbasaur, and a Squirtle. The three newb trainers were dawned by the sight of so many starter Pokémon.

"Hey Charizard buddy you think you can help with something?" Ash smiled as his Charizard growled in agreement. Trevor looked in awe, as Ash's Charizard towered over his own.

"Ash how did you?" Shauna squealed in awe.

"I've had Char, Bulba and Squirt since I started in Kanto." Ash smiled. "I got Sceptile about a year or two later. The little Charmander and Treeko I just got recently, the two girls hatched from eggs."

Shauna smiled, hand placed over her heart as she glanced at the pre evolved form of her Bulbasaur playing with the two babies.

"Alright so what do you want me to do Trevor?" Ash smiled.

Trevor handed him a Mega ring while he gave Charizard a mega Stone.

"Just say Mega Evolve when you're ready."

Ash shrugged, holding the ring close to his heart, he glanced at Charizard who nodded.

"Alright, Charizard, Let's Mega Evolve!" Ash called out, earning stares from the other people in the room.

Much to his surprise and Trevor's, the lights quickly snapped towards each other, tendons flowing easily as they washed over Charizard easily. The monster roared to the heavens as his form began to change. A second passed and the white light surrounding his fire type snapped off and grazed over the entire room. Ash glanced in confusion. His wings were now longer and seemed to adorn jagged rips on the very tips. Odd fins were attached to his claws, as three horns perturbed from the top of his head. His tail flame grew significantly, and Ash could see three spikes flow at the end of his tail.

" _This is weird."_ His Charizard grumbled.

"It works?' Trevor breathed in disbelief. "It actually works?"

Ash grumbled, feeling uncomfortable about this new transformation. He already felt terrible with what was going on with Greninja.

" _I don't like this_." His Charizard stated calmly, as his features returned to normal.

"Neither do I." Ash admitted. "So how did it feel buddy?"

" _Like I cheated my way to power._ " The starter answered, turning back to his other starter friends. " _Don't do that._ "

The other Pokemon laughed, as Charizard handed the odd tail ring back to Trevor's own Charizard.

"Here you go Trevor, I- uh- hoped that helped." Ash admitted.

 **A/N: Okay so it didn't feel right to end it there but hey I'm trying. This week I'll try to get another Chapter out, because it is Thanksgiving break and I have the whole week off.**

 **For those wondering why I was late, I was just having a crisis is all. A more of existential crisis, but everything's fine now. (Sort of). This was something I deal with all the time, but it really hit me hard these past two weeks so I wasn't even thinking of the story and focused more on my own well-being.**

 **Everything's good and I'll see you all later this week.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN!**

"Alright, one more time, Electrive." Paul huffed.

"Triiive." The electric hissed, his twin tails swinging back and forth confidently.

A bright light erupted from his tails as electricity scattered across the field. The spikes on the field launched up, earning squawks from the Skarmory up above.

"Grahh!" Barry screeched from across the field, the static from the excess. "Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"

Skarmory screeched from up above, the loud sound making everyone in the stadium cringe. Its Metallic wings snapped shut, dropping down towards the ground beak first. Black eyes glared heatedly, as its wings glowed a vibrant gray. Paul smirked.

"Grab it and use Thunder!" Paul announced darkly.

He had absolutely no mercy for assholes like Barry. Electrive roared, digging his feet into the ground before holding his hands out. The impact was harsh. Electrive skidded back holding onto Skarmory in pain as the steel flying type slammed its steeled wings onto his side. He let out a grimace, roaring as it pushed multiple volts of electricity into the bird Pokémon. The bird screeched as everyone flinched from the bright lights emitting in the field.

The attack ended and Electrive threw the bird towards the other side of the field.

"Skarmory use Payback!" Barry grinned.

Paul felt his eyes widened as fear settled in his stomach, he blinked and quickly growled.

"USE LIGHT SCREEN ELECTRIVE!"

The two separate Pokémon screeched at the same time. A pink shield appeared around Electrive before settling on his limbs as an armor. Skarmory was surrounded by a dark aura, screeching loudly as it charged forward, rushing swiftly on its legs as it flapped its wings.

' _That's Impossible_.' Paul thought, as he glanced at the running bird. ' _It was hit by a super effective attack head on, not even a champion's Pokémon can take an attack like that and still run around like that_.'

Skarmory slammed its body against Electrive earning a cry from the humanoid like Pokémon. The electric type was thrown back, rolling across the floor as his light screen shattered.

Skarmory screeched again, rushing forward with vigor as it attacked once more.

"Quick use Lightning flame punch as a finish!" Paul called.

Electrive looked up in pain, grunting as his hands glowed with flames and electricity, he slammed the super effective attack on Skarmory's head as the bird inched closer. The ground shattered beneath the two, causing a minor earth quake to echo across the field. Paul winced, but grinned as the referee called out Skarmory's defeat.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Trainer Barry please choose your last Pokémon!"

"Empoleon let's go!" Barry growled, pointing towards the field. "Now use Hydro Pump!"

"Electrive, use Thunder one more time!" Paul growled.

Empoleon let out a huff, breathing in deeply, before expelling the water drenched within his gut. The full powered water attack slammed into the electric type pushing him back as he executed his move. The electricity plowed through the water and into Empoleon's body. The water type felt nothing.

Electrive flew back, slamming into the ground next to Paul. Paul felt shocked, and quite concerned. Electrive was one of his most top notch Pokémon, and to be defeated by a WATER type was quiet shocking to say the least. He knew the electric type move hit Empoleon full forced as could be seen from the burn marks and scabs on the birds once pristine feathers.

He shook his head, and recalled Electrive, thanking him before looking at his other two members. He gave a nod, causing one to jump into the field with vigor.

"Empoleon one more time!" Barry called out in a smug manner.

"Gliscor, Guillotine." Paul growled.

Barry felt his world go numb, when he witnessed the Gliscor call out in enthusiasm. Both of Gliscors' pincers began to glow a light blue, as the scorpion like Pokémon bounded off its tail and into the sky. Empoleon let out another Hydro pump, slightly weaker than the first, towards the flying Pokémon. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep up with the erratic movements of Gliscor. The poison type screeched in joy, as it wrapped its pincers around Empoleons throat, flying low so that he was dragging Empoleon's bruised body across the ground. He twisted up, and flipped, Empoleon's body following the movement before it was brutally slammed into the ground. Gliscor twisted and flew back, calling out its name as its eyes glinted towards the unconscious Pokémon.

"EMPOLEON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, PAUL WINS AND WILL THEREFORE CONTINUE TO MOVE ON IN THE TOURNAMENT!"

A loud eruption of cheers drowned out whatever Barry was saying as he returned his Pokémon.

"Thank you, Gliscor, Ursaring."

Gliscor grinned.

" _Not a problem boss._ " He stated casually.

Ursaring grunted in agreement.

"Alright let's go you two." Paul muttered. "We'll get Electrive and the two of you healed, okay?"

The two nodded in agreement.

They began to walk outside, calm as mostly everyone avoided them. Well, almost everyone.

"Great Match Pal." Ash smiled as Pikachu crowed from his head.

Paul nodded, nearly scowling as the other group began to walk towards them as well.

"Great job, Paul." Brock smiled.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Max cheered along with Bonnie.

Paul nodded in thanks, smirking lightly as Ash began to drag him towards the Poke-center, both Ursaring and Gliscor following in amusement.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, cheeks sparking.

Everyone turned to see Barry storming up, pushing past everyone as he got up in Paul's face.

"You!" he yelled, poking Paul's chest with his forefinger. "I'm fining you for humiliating me and making me loose my battle!"

Iris snorted, covering her mouth when the blonde turn to growl at her.

"Wow only a kid would blame their loss on somebody else." She smiled earning laughs from everyone, including Paul and Ash.

She felt the world brighten around her when they smiled in her direction.

"It's not my fault Paul drugs up his Pokémon!"

The laughter stopped, and everyone around them turned to look at them. Barry flailed his arms to gain more attention as he pointed at the lavender headed trainer.

"That's right! You abuse and Drug up your Pokemon, You make me sick and disgusted! How could you do that!?"

Paul glared, lips twisting in a snarl. He stepped up, and nearly pushed the blonde onto the floor if it wasn't for his Gliscor and Ash.

"How dare you!" Paul snarled.

"That's some straight up Tauros crap!" Ash hissed.

Barry sneered, crossing his arms as he twisted his head up, and glanced at them with a smug look.

"Well it's pretty obvious don't you think? How could someone like you even beat someone as strong and as talented as me?" Barry placed his hands on his hips. "Besides during Sinnoh all you ever did was go around calling trainers pathetic and weak, then telling the same thing to your Pokémon and beating them. it's OBVIOUS that someone like you can't take care of your Pokémon let alone beat anyone who treats their Pokémon with care!"

Paul growled angrily, motioning to the two Pokémon by his side who were growling and hissing as well.

"DO MY POKEMON LOOK ABUSE OR DRUGGED TO YOU?!" He roared. "THEY CAN MOVE AROUND FREELY, AND ACTUALLY HAVE A SENSE OF INDIVIDUALITY, WHY THE HELL WOULD I BEAT MY POKEMON WHEN IT'S EXTREMELY OBVIOUS THEY DO SO MUCH FOR ME. I DON'T CALL THEM WEAK NOR PATHETIC, AND TRY MY BEST TO ENCOURAGE THEM TO DO BETTER. IF ANYTHING YOUR POKEMON ARE THE ONES BEING AT LEAST DRUGGED, WHAT KIND OF POKEMON DOESN'T SCREAM OUT IN PAIN OR FLINCH WHEN HIT BY AN EFFECTIVE ATTACK?!"

Barry, screwed his moth shut, eyes going wide and mouth drawn to a thin line at the accusation.

"Champion level Pokemon."

"TAUROS SHIT!"

Ash pulled on Paul's sweater, giving him a hard stare before motioning with his head towards the opposite direction. Paul gave him a look, staring at him for a second before nodding his head, turning and beginning to follow Ash towards the inside of the Poke-center.

"You're leaving because You know it's true!" Barry smiled in his self-proclaimed victory.

"I'm leaving because you are making a fool out of yourself, and I have a better way to waste my time then listen to you spout lies out of your ass." Paul snapped.

Everyone stood still as the groups walked into the center without further interruption.

"Paul who was that?" Serena asked.

"That was Barry, an old friend of mine." Dawn stated instead.

"And an old stalker of mine." Paul grumbled. "I have zero fond memories of the boy. And absolutely despise him in every way possible."

"That use to be me!" Ash chirped, causing Paul to laugh suddenly.

"To be fair I thought you as an obstacle." Paul teased.

"You never could climb over me!" Ash boasted proudly as Paul handed over his lone poke ball to the Nurse.

"I know, it's like I kept building you up till I could no longer jump over it." Paul grumbled. "It took me so long to realize you left footholds so I could climb up easily at first."

"I knew it." Brock muttered shaking his head.

Ash laughed in amusement.

"Footholds? Walls?" Cilan asked, extremely confused.

Ash smiled, waving them towards the seats in the lobby. They stood around confused before following the boy to the seats, easily overcrowding the once empty lobby. Ursaring and Gliscor sat down behind the two boys, both of them playing with the other two Pokemon out, Wisp and Pikachu.

"You see, When I was in Kanto, I wasn't good at first, but I got better when I knew what to do. It's how I got placed in the top sixteen. In fact if it wasn't for Charizard disobeying me at the time, I might have gotten farther, but I don't want to assume. After that, I trained for a week or two than left for Johto, I got better there as well, using my old team while also going to the orange islands." Ash smiled. "I kept progressing, then went to Hoenn and eventually Sinnoh. During Hoenn Pikachu and Charizard beat their first legendary Pokemon. No one expected it from them, but they did. But the thing most people will never know, is that they were on par with Legendaries before that, Never actually beating them but getting the upper hand a couple of times. Soon enough we went to Sinnoh."

"Wait," Iris interrupted. "This can't be true, you lost to a new trainers Snivy when you came into Unova, how can a Pikachu that defeated a legendary be so easily creamed by a new Pokemon and several other after that?"

Pikachu jumped onto the table with his tail swaying side to side.

"I did it purposely." Pikachu smiled. "I was way too strong for most of my battles that I could cleanly one-shot most of them without a single raise of my paw. It wasn't fun and soon me and Ash grew bored of that. When we went back home and faced Gary and his Electabuzz, I just took the hits and decided that this was stupid and lame and let myself faint. Its easy, a little too easy to pretend that I faint."

Everyone looked shocked at the revelation.

"Practice battles?"

"Faked."

"Important battles?"

Pikachu and Ash shrugged sheepishly, awkwardly mimicking their movements as they both simultaneously placed their respective arms behind their heads.

"For Unova we actually bailed on it," Ash admitted. "It was our vacation time, we didn't plan to compete in the first place. Some of them we do actually try however and we get beaten by someone more experienced."

"Well than shouldn't you stop playing around and pretending to loose when you should be fighting to get better!" Max cried. "How do you expect to win any hard fights if that's all you do?"

Ash smiled.

"That isn't all we do." Ash said.

"They tend to have practice battles and real battles against each other." Paul offered. "Practice matches between them are subdued and very average but when you see them have real battles, it is terrifying. Despite the fact their nakama, it's very hard for them to control their battle lust."

"Nakama?"

Paul sighed heavily, giving them an annoyed glance.

"Don't you uncultured swinub's know anything? It means Ohana, Family."

"Where did you learn that from?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Our Pokemon actually." Paul smirked. "Not many people have that privilege so feel lucky."

Everyone blinked.

"Anyway, you haven't seen any intense battle between Pikachu and Charizard, or Sceptile and Charizard. It's very intense." Paul hummed.

"We should have a battle than!" Ash smiled, jumping on the floor in excitement.

Paul gave a smirk and nodded.

"I want a rematch Ash!" Iris smiled.

"I would like a battle as well." Cilan smirked earning a nod from Clemont.

"Same here!"

"Alright let's head outside!" Ash squawked, scrambling towards the door with Pikachu and Wisp in tow. "I'm having Leaf battle today, and maybe Deino!"

" _Nice baba!_ " Wisp chirped happily.

Iris jumped off her seat and followed Ash excitedly, grabbing a poke ball from her belt as she rounded into the open fields along with everyone else.

Ash twisted in place, holding out a poke-ball before throwing it out. Erupting from a red light was a small little dinosaur with a black fur coat and blue scaled. It smiled wildly, crouching low while placing it's tail onto the floor.

"Deino!" They cried happily, pawing the dirt in excitement.

"So cool!" Iris squealed, barely able to contain her excitement at the dragon type. She shook her head, and enlarged her own poke-ball, tossing it out to reveal a Gible.

"Gib Gible!" The Pokémon crowed.

Ash smirked, closing his eyes as he let out a breathe. When he opened them up he gave a nod to Iris and crouched lower, almost as if he were ready to tackle a grown man.

"Alright, the one-on-one battle between Ash and Iris will now begin!" Paul called out.

"Gible let's start with dig!" Iris called out, than whispered to herself in a low tone as she analyzed the field. "All Deinos' are blind so let's use this to our advantage!"

The little land shark barked out in conformation, placing it's claws onto the ground beneath it and drilled under, aware of everything about it with the use of the special vibrations each living being let out. He drilled toward the vibration that resonated from the dragon type.

"Deino get ready." Ash called out.

He let out a breathe, stomping his left foot.

"Scary face!" Ash smirked.

Deino pivoted to the left, pushing himself backwards but keeping his head facing his original position. His face twisted into an angry terrifying snark. Gible popped out surprise filling his face when he completely missed his target. He glanced around, feelings his muscles tense and freeze at the fierce look from his fellow dragon type. His claws dug into the dirt, heart pounding as all he could focus on was the blue dragon.

"Ice fang follow it up with iron tail on my signal." Ash called.

"Gible use take down!" Iris called desperately.

Gible didn't hear, flinching when Deino raced forward. The dragon let out a roar as his fangs grew in size along with the temperature dropping a few degrees. Ash drew a straight line with his left foot, Deino copying his movements with his entire body. He raced forward and clenched his teeth around the first thing his body collided with. He tossed him into the air all the while forcing his tail to grow silver. He paused waiting, crouching low while he raised his tail up into the air.

Ash stomped his right foot in two repetitive motions.

Deino paused, waiting for a second before he swung his tail in a wide arc. At his highest point, he felt it connect with the falling dragon type, unaware of which direction the Gible flew.

"Gible!" Iris cried when her dragon slammed into the pavement.

The ground dragon type, growled, snapping his maw heatedly as he forced his body up. Iris felt concern growing in her head, she was being badly beaten by a blind Pokemon. How had Ash trained him so well, most Deino trainers she had known had planned battles so their Deino's could evolve, but this was a legitimate battle that had an actual trainer use it to it's full potential by some odd means.

"Gible please get up!" Iris called, cheering when she saw her Gible struggle to stand. "Please use sand Tomb!"

"Deino, follow my lead!" Ash called.

Gible roared, launching upwards and placing both claws on the ground beneath him. He clawed the dirt, focusing his energy to create rocks in mid air. They slammed down roughly, rubble shooting out to hit his enemy should he manage to escape his trap.

Ash, glanced up, watching as the rocks fell in a random order, he would need all his skills to make sure Deino didn't get hurt too much. He shuffled back, at a right angle, causing Deino to mimic his movements. He slid to the left, and jumped back, making sure to make some sort of noise when he both jumped and landed.

Deino barked, slipping under a course of rocks and jumped back, managing to keep his feet rooted to the ground the moment he landed.

"Rock smash, follow up with Dragon Pulse on my mark!" Ash called.

Deino chirruped in agreement, forcing a glowing blue energy in his front legs. Ash shifted to the left and he followed racing forward to meet the Gible head on. Ash shifted his foot in place, forcing Deino to look up and slammed a rock with his paw. He jumped off to the side, pausing for a second to recollect his bearings. In a second he rushed forward with all his might. Ash slammed a foot into the ground, causing Deino to skid to a stop, raising his two paws into the air and slamming it down directly.

"GIBLE DODGE!"

Ash once again shifted his foot in place, then slid it left. Deino grunted, turning a quarter left and slamming his paws into the air. He felt scaly skin against his claws, he rose his arms higher and slammed it down harshly, hearing a cry of pain, along with rubble from the cracked ground.

Ash shifted his right foot back and paused. Deino charged up a dragon Pulse in his maw, waiting as Iris called out an attack.

"Gible use Dragon Claw and get out of there!"

"Gib, Gible!" He snapped.

The blue finned dragon rose up to it's haunches letting blue Draconian energy build up around his arm. He rushed forward and slashed, catching the Deino by surprise as he was launched back.

"NOW!"

Gible felt his body grow cold, watching as a dragon pulse rushed toward his frame. He was too tired to actually dodge, feeling fatigue overcome his mind. He cried in pain when the sphere collided onto his small frame, thrusting him back a couple feet. He fell onto the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Gible!" Iris called.

"Gib." Her Gible moaned from his unconscious state.

Iris recalled her Gible in shock, congratulation him softly while looking up to see Ash cheering his Deino own, who was oddly fatigued for the use of five simple moves in the entire match.

"You did awesome Deino!" Ash smiled.

" _Hell yeah you did! You are so much better than when we first started!_ " Pikachu grinned.

" _So cool, I wish I could do what you do!"_ Wisp whispered in awe, amazed at what his dragon type companion could do.

" _Thanks guys!_ " Deino chirped. " _I can't wait to evolve so I can see what I'm actually doing!_ "

"You bet big guy, do you want to go on or no?" Ash asked calmly.

Deino grunted standing up as he 'looked' at Ash.

" _I'll pass, my body is starting to ache a lot._ " He admitted.

" _That mean's you'll get ready to evolve son! Uncle Gabite was complaining bout that when he was a Gible and he's evolved now!_ " Wisp chirped excitedly.

"Hey Ash," Iris called jogging up to him. "Great battle quick question though."

The other gathered around congratulating both before Iris asked her question, Cilan stood by the side, in a struck awe that everyone missed.

"Thanks you guys." Ash smiled, before looking towards Iris. "You had a question?"

Iris gave a tight nod, gazing at Deino with a mix of jealousy and awe. She fixed her gave back onto Ash, placing her hands on her hips as she looked back at the dark dragon type.

"How in the reverse world did you train him?" Iris nearly yelled. "Let alone, fight with him like that!"

"What do you mean Iris?" Clemont asked, his voice conveying his confusion.

"Yeah he should have trained it like any other pokemon." Max added.

"Are you being a sore looser?" May teased lightly.

Iris flushed and shook her head fervently, denying nearly everything.

"No it's not that it's just that Deino's are very special cases." She grimaced. "And it's quiet shocking to see one trained to fight a real battle like this."

"Why's that?"

"Deino, the irate Pokemon. They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds." Cilan recited, bending to his knees to get a better look at the dragon.

Cilan outstretched his hand, acutely aware that he might be hit in the process. He tensed when Deino shifted, yet all the dragon did was lean his head forward into Cilan's palm, chirping at the connoisseur in happiness. Cilan looked on in astonishment, looking at Ash who smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah." Ash smirked. "Deino's are blind, that can't see anything, so it was harder to train him like every other Pokemon I had."

"So how did you train him?" Brock asked amazed.

Ash and Paul smirked as one.

"That was a lot of bruises we got from that training session." Paul grimaced, subconsciously rubbing his stomach at the memory.

"I'm not going to lie to any of you but I actually got it from a cartoon." Ash shrugged. "This one character was blind, and she used her feet and limbs to locate her enemy with this thing called Seismic sense, basically it was different in the cartoon obviously, where she'd use a special type of magic to help her see." Ash placed both feet on the ground, forcing nearly everyone to assume he was mimicking position the character made often.

Both feet were close together, right foot an inch in front of the left foot, both hands were close together mimicking the position of Ash's feet.

"At first she used to detect people like this, but we later on learned it was easy from any position or movement she made as long as she was touching the ground." Ash elaborated. "So we taught it to Deino with the use of the other ground types and our Pokemon who know dig."

"Why would a Pokemon who knows dig help?" Dawn asked slowly. "Don't they just lock on to their targets like that?"

"Not in the slightest," Paul huffed. "Pokemon who go underground, use their own versions of seismic sense in order to locate their target, Pokemon like Pikachu, usually base it on the electricity in one's body, while Ground, normal and rock types base it on vibration. Fire types base it by heat in certain area's and so on and so forth. Unfortunately for us, we didn't know how dark types or dragon types identified those signatures so we opted to use Ground type identification to teach to Deino."

Ash nodded excitedly.

"It was really difficult, so we had to do a bunch of things and protocols in order to actually get it to work, it took us a little over a week, but we managed right Deino!"

" _Right Ash!_ " Deino chirped, small tail wagging excitedly, all the while startling Cilan immensely.

" _Oops sorry Grass human._ " Deino chirped, jumping behind Cilan and proceeded to push him up. " _I forget I'm scary to some people._ "

"Thank you Deino." Cilan laughed breathlessly, unaware of what the dark type said.

Ash smiled, clapping his hands gaining the attention of the group.

Serena smiled slightly, along with Dawn and May. Something happened that made Ash, be more like, Ash, and it was quiet refreshing from his more secluded attitude.

"SO, Cilan a battle?" Ash asked eagerly. "Leaf's been dying to have her own turn in a battle lately, she's really fired up!"

Cilan gave a nod, smirking as they both began to prepare for their battle. Before anything could happen, or either could call out a Pokemon, both Ash and Cilan were barreled over by some trainers, pushing them aside as they ran to the Pokemon center.

"ASH, CILAN!" everyone called out, running over to them to help the two up.

"I'm fine, Cilan?"

Cilan let out a breath of air, grimacing, as Iris helped him up.

"I'll be fine." He breathed heavily, turning to look at the group of trainers yelling as they began to overcrowd the center. "I wonder what's going on."

"That's a big line, how am I supposed to heal Gible now?" Iris murmured.

Brock perked up, raising an arm towards Iris who looked confused.

"I'm a certified Pokemon doctor, I can heal him up in no time." Brock smiled, earning a sigh of relief from Iris.

"Thanks Brock."

The boy hummed, smile falling slightly as he dug through his backpack for the materials he needed.

Ash watched carefully, eyes squinting as he took note of all the beaten Pokemon trainers were holding. He heard hints of Darkrai and some odd trainer who beat their Pokemon down mercilessly. Ash looked confused, tensing before looking up at the sky, as if expecting to see something happened. He blinked when he saw Darkrai soar above him, following the Pokemon with his line of sight he noted the trainer who recalled him.

"Tobias." Ash stated blandly.

This competition just grew to be twenty times harder.

 **A/N: So yeah this was kind of short, next chapter is Ash's battle, and more insight on he tournaments difficulties. Team Rocket will show up soon, again. And trainers questioning their ability to be trainers.**

 **That Cartoon was Avatar the last Airbender btw! I had to I watched it recently and I like both Toph and Zuko so much XD,**

 **This story's just about to get darker folks.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I don't have any excuse or reason why. I just sort of lost my motivation. But since I have my own laptop now, I pray it should be easier to send these stories out.**

 **One more thing before I go. If you want to see specific scenes drawn out feel free to tell me, I have my own deviant art in which I posted a few scenes already. Just one as of yet.**

 **If you want to check it out go here, just erase the spaces.** /

 **Anyways that is all and I will see you all in the next one.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	30. Chapter 30

**So real quick before I continue with this (possibly short) chapter I have a few things to say.**

 **First and foremost- Are you abandoning this story? NO, I am not abandoning this story!Reason? Simple, I never wanted to abandon it in the first place. And peeps understand that my lack of updating is NOT a part of lack of inspiration in the slightest, in fact it's been really boosting lately but I don't have the energy to write because of school. That and one other thing. Pokemon Moon. I have been going mad crazy trying to fill up the pokedex and get all the starters of every region. I finished both now as you can see.**

 **Second- How often when I'll be updating? This one is hard, as it usually depends on my mood or my exhaustion. My older sibling just moved out, which means I am now the oldest of my house sans my mom, so I have to take care of the little gremlin in my house, which Is exhausting mind you. Not to mention my mom just came out of surgery(She's fine Don't worry too much about it), and I'm going into finals, next week is spring break, I'm going to focus on resting before finals begins but I'll try to upload as much as I can.**

 **Third- When will my OC appear? Okay guys, real quick, everyone who submitted will get written in, but maybe not the way you want it to. Please realize, that from this point on, this story will be a go with the flow. I have no idea how I am ending it but there will be a major clash soon and that might lead to the ending of this story. As an author, it's hard for me to tell when I want to end this little fantasy.**

 **Fourth- When this story ends will you still be writing? YES, yes I will. In fact as of this moment I am contemplating writing two overused ideas my own way. One is HTTYD watching the movie and the second is a rerun of Pokemon for season one. Both are AU so don't expect things to be similar to the show/movie. Also I might post some random one-shots of Unova Ash in my delusion depiction so he'd be a strange OP if I ever do it like that.**

 **Lastly – why is there no romance when it says AshxMayxDawn? Uh because it was never meant to be. This story wasn't meant for romance, it was meant for adventure and the angst it provides (which sadly is not as much as I wanted it to be). If I wanted this story to be romance I would have put it in the genres, besides I am NO GOOD with romantic crap. You want Ash to get kissed by both girls, fine by me, but for the love of Arceus do not expect it to be like that at all!**

 **Now with that out of the way, onto this possibly short chapter!**

Ash licked his lips, clamming his hands shut in anticipation as he faced his fan from across the field. His heart beat heavily as the crowds roars grew louder and louder as Beck's Charizard heaved its way onto the field. It let out a deafening roar, wings splaying out in intimidation as flames began to leak from its maw. Ash looked at his party, nodding to his single bird Pokemon who let out a crow of anticipation.

She flapped her sand colored wings, before settling onto the arena floor, puffing out her plumage and clicking her beak at her opponent.

Ash watched as the referee raised his hand, pausing momentarily as Beck murmured something from across the field.

"Pidgeot Double team!" Ash called out.

"And Ash's ever famous Pidgeot returns to official battling action with a Double Team," Beck hollered, his face went blank before a swift smirk fell onto his face. "and Charizard covers the field with his SMOKESCREEN."

Both Pokemon whined, Pidgeot, shifted in her Place before copies began to appear around the area, ten and twenty Pidgeots appeared around the Kantonian starter. The dragon growled, he placed his claws onto the floor, wings splayed out, before a black gas escaped his lips that slowly spread throughout the area.

"Pidgeot Steel Wing, Light it up!" Ash smirked.

"Ash has called for a STEEL WING, looks like we're about to see some Ketchum ingenuity," Beck called out, trying to figure out what Ash could possibly be doing; neither of them could see the field.

Pidgeot cawed out, her multiple copies repeating her movements in the same intervals. They each swooped down, clicking their wings together before launching back up. The real Pidgeot caused a spark to react between her metallic wings, setting the hold cloud ablaze. Unfortunately, she mistimed her return causing her to be thrown back by the force of the explosion.

"Shit, Shit Shit!" Beck cursed silently as he covered his eyes with his arms. "Damn it all to Frick."

He and Ash glanced at the smoke, waiting for it to disperse to see either Pokemon. Pidgeot rose up, wings splayed majestically as she glanced at the fading smoke. Beck began to worry.

"CHARIZARD!" Beck called. "And Charizard was just dealt a devastating blow from Pidgeot's STEEL WING. The question is, was it enough to knock him out?"

As the smoke dissipated a bruised and battered Charizard appeared, panting heavily. He let out a roar, causing Beck to smile.

"No it wasn't." Beck whispered. " Despite the monstrous power play, Ketchum proves unable to knock out Charizard. Though, it did take it's toll. Looks like Charizard needs to ROOST,"

Charizard does so.

"This may spell trouble for Ketchum. What other plans does he have up his sleeve?" He asked, almost tauntingly.

Ash smirked.

"Pidgeot, Sand attack into gust attack." Ash called out.

"It seems that Ketchum is trying a Sand/Gust combo move. A tried and true blinding tactic to be sure, but what could it achieve with Charizard still roosting?"

Charizard lay still, humming softly as a green aura overtook his body, his bruises and scorchers dissipated within the aura. Pidgeot cawed out angrily, annoyed her enemy was re healing itself. She kicked up some sand into the air, flapping her wings powerfully. The sand was pushed back, toward the know waking Charizard who hissed as the sand fell into its eyes.

"Now Pidgeot Return!"

"Time for me to unveil the newest addition to my arsenal of combo moves. DRACO CLAW!" Beck cried. 

Charizard hissed, fist alighting with a shadow dragon claw combo. The Charizard stood still, eyes twitching oddly from the irritation. Pidgeot cooed, a flurry of pink hearts surrounding her frame as she twirled in place. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she dive-bombed toward the Charizard, spreading her wings out to retain from slamming into the floor instead.

Charizard struck out his left fist, which has a shadow claw. Numbly it fazed right through her, missing any chance of damage. Her body slammed into the Charizard, causing it to slam it's other fist into her. She cawed in annoyance, hissing at the burning sensation in her right shoulder.

"I call out for a Dragon rage, will this be the end of Pidgeot!"

"Mirror Move!"

Pidgeot narrowed her eyes, hearing the hiss of the built up dragon rage. She crowed, allowing a white sheen of magic over turn her body, which bounced the dragon rage right back into the Charizard's face. However she was thrown back from the explosion, rolling awkwardly against the dirt. She winced, letting out a pant for breathe glaring at the swirling vortex of smoke as she struggled to get up.

"Trainer Beck, please send out your next pokemon."

Ash glanced at Pidgeot, concern throwing over his features.

"Pidgeot come on back girl." Ash called.

Pidgeot nodded her head painfully, rising up to waddle over to Ash as quickly as possible. Beck adjusted his hat before recalling his fallen Charizard, he looked at his other teammate and nodded, smiling as said Pokemon bounded up with glee.

"And I have Chosen Houndoom while Trainer Ketchum has chosen a unique Leafeon!" Beck smiled.

"Alright Leaf, start this off with growl, follow it p with a swift attack." Ash called out.

Leaf yipped out in excitement, letting a low guttural growl escape her throat, watching with unfathomable glee as her opponent squirmed.

"And Ash starts off this battle with a Growl and Swift Combo, But Houndoom Uses IRON TAIL to block, quickly followed by a SUNNY DAY!" Beck smiled.

Houndoom barked small tail glowing silver while Leaf was surrounded by a white aura. She cried out her name, launching out a multitude of white stars towards the dark fire type. Houndoom, crouched low, sing its elongated iron tail to swipe at any incoming stars, not able to block a minority that eventually hit its body. He let out a growl, and kept his crouched position before howling loudly. The sun grew bright and harsh, causing both trainers to squint in the light.

"And the field has turned hot, what will Ketchum do to Counteract Houndoom's INFERNO!"

"Leaf wait for it then use dig, Plug up the hole before you go any further!" Ash yelled.

Both pokemon barked in agreement, Leaf jumping into the air, and digging a hole as Houndoom rushed forwards with a flame building up in it's throat. She quickly kicked any excess dirt up, building a small mound, before digging in a different direction which caused the excess dirt to block her in. She listened intently, hearing the inferno of flames close by.

She turned, sensing the heat from Houndoom, continued in that direction. She was going to win.

 **-Time Skip-**

After a long and grueling battle, Ash came out victorious. Leaf and barley managed to beat Houndoom with a solar beam to the gut, but was quickly knocked out by his Chesnaught. Pidgeot had weakened him, before returning. In the end it was down to Chesnaught and Infernape. The battle ended with both of them being knocked out, Infernape from the first hit of Poison Jab and Chesnaught from an incoming flame wheel. Since Ash still had Pidgeot, he had won.

"That was a great battle Beck." Ash smiled.

Beck awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, a smile flitting onto his face.

"Yeah it was pretty cool, still I wished I could've beat you in the end." He stood up with a proud smile. "No matter, I ALMOST won! I just need to train a little harder to win!"

Ash smiled, letting out a goodbye as Beck raced out of the center. His smile darkened, glancing at the upcoming matches, and stared eerily at his next opponent. Paul stood beside him with an equally disheveled frown.

Paul was up against Volkner, and had already picked out a team that would be more sufficient to beat the electric gym leader. Ash, however, has gotten Misty. Oh, how fate was against him this year.

"What are you going to do?" Paul asked.

Ash stood silent, glancing at Pikachu who was hissing. His smile fell, a frown flitting onto his lips.

"I'm going to beat her at her own game." Ash answered with finality, turning to walk to the training area. "Water vs water."

Paul nodded in approval, walking towards the area where their other friends were at.

"So?"

"Psyduck, Magikarp and Feebas." He nodded.

"Do you really think Psyduck is ready?" Paul asked. "She's only been training for about a day now."

Ash shook his head.

"To be fair, I believe she was always capable, You saw how she trained. So much vigor, she's so determined. She has plenty of moves that was probably taught to her by some other water types, her headache however is an issue." Ash muttered. "It hinders her ability to really do anything."

"So why not teach her calm mind?" Paul asked. "That helps most psychic pokemon."

"But She's not a psychic type Paul, it'll boost her stats but it won't actually help her problem, in fact it might make it worse with a psychic presence resting heavily on her body." Ash countered quickly as they entered the training area for water types. "My best bet will be for Psyduck to learn Focus energy."

Paul nodded, watching as Ash released his three water types for the match. His understanding then turned to confusion.

"Wait, Psyduck can't learn Focus Energy."

Ash shook his head.

"Yeah but she knows Focus Punch, and that will be prefect, she'll be focusing on her own body and strengths, which is our best bet for her to forget her headaches during a battle. She has a diverse move set and she's already learned at least two other moves from our pokemon." He then turned to Psyduck with a smile.

The three pokemon were then introduced to what was happening, earning cries of determination from the fishes. However Psyducks' confused face fell to one of worry.

" _I- I can't._ " She muttered. " _I can't...Misty said_ _I'm_ _useless...I won't win_."

Ash's face grew hard, but he gently rubbed the Psyducks' head.

"Don't worry girl, I'm positive you can win."

" _I don't even know how to shoot a water gun!_ "

"Because no one taught you how." Ash muttered. "I want you to use focus punch on that platform over there for me. Please?"

Psyduck blankly looked into Ash's eyes. She nodded in hesitance and walked over to a platform that was closest to the pool. She raised a fist, concentrating deeply as her fist grew blue. Her fin came down, the platform turning into floating debris as it floated off. Her eyes snapped open, once dull black orbs alight with a fire as she glanced at Ash.

" _What else_?" She muttered softly.

"Water Gun, try to hit the wall." Ash smiled.

She sighed, and turned to the wall. Her chest puffed out, yellow feathers ruffling out slightly before a burst of water erupted from her bill. The force of the water slammed into the wall, it's steel lining croaking slightly until the water died down.

She stared in shock, turning to Ash with wide eyes.

"Who says you can't beat her." Ash smiled.

Psyduck glanced at the wall, a feeling of pride rising in her chest before she turned to Ash proudly. She waddled forward her chest still puffed out.

" _No one._ " She smirked.

 **A/N And that's it. Sorry FanficFan920 for not giving Beck enough spotlight, but I needed to post this chapter already. I might fix this RUSHED chapter again but I make no promises. Next chapter Misty vs Ash. Hope this is enough for you all.**

 **I also changed how Psyduck would learn to control her headaches cause Calm Mind is so overused.**

 **Also Sorry that it's so short. Please Review.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning: some foul language and Misty-Bashing**

Ash heaved in a heavy sigh, glancing around the room with a critical eye. His stomach turned in uneasiness, which was odd in itself as battling always pumped him in I these types of situations. So why was he feeling so uneasy all of a sudden? Was it because he was battling Misty?

He shook his head in dismay, a spark of anger igniting in his stomach. No, after what he did to not only himself but to Psyduck as well was something he could never forgive her for. His head perked up, along with both Pikachu's and Psyducks as his name was called out. It became apparent that this battle was a 4 vs 4, so he had Squirtle in his arsenal just in case. However he had full confidence in his three girls. He recalled Psyduck quickly.

He walked out of the room as his name was called, squinting as the bright light assaulted his vision rather quickly. He continued to walk forward, ignoring the calls of his names. Once he stopped at the trainer box, a water pool was set up on either side of the trainer box for Water types. Before the field changed into a water platform multiple small platforms erupted from around the field. Pikachu gave a light chitter, nuzzling Ash's legs before rushing off towards the referee.

Misty came out with a confident smirk, her smirk fell into a scowl as she walked into the box.

"You're going down Ketchum." She scowled.

His frown deepened, twisting his hat back as he glared at her.

"Yeah we'll see about that, red." He snapped back.

She frowned, looking around and noticing Pikachu by the Ref at this point. Her frown turned into a confident and degrading smile as she turned to Ash.

"Awe Thanks Pikachu." She smirked widely. "I knew you were a pal and wouldn't fight me."

"PIKA!" He growled lowly.

Pikachu sparked slightly, growling heavily as he shimmied closer to the ref. Misty's smile turned into an absolute laugh as she turned to Ash.

"What are **you** going to do **now**? Your little electric type doesn't want to fight me." She mocked.

"Pikachu wants to give his sisters a chance." Ash's frown turned into a smirk. "Besides I'm going to beat you at **your** own game."

"TRAINERS RELEASE YOUR POKEMON!" The ref cried, as he was given the go to.

Misty smirked, releasing a Gyarados, a Corsola, her Staryu and Starmie. Ash's smirked widened, before he released his choice of Pokémon. At the sight, the Crowd turned silent, while Misty burst into laughter, her Pokémon awkwardly following along.

"A MAGIKARP AND A FEEBAS?!" She laughed. "How pathetic, two useless and Ugly fishes! Not to mention **THAT** Psyduck, wow are you in for a beating!"

Ash said nothing, even as murmurs broke out in the stadium.

"Challengers please sent out your first Pokémon!" The ref cried.

Misty grinned.

"Misty calls Staryu!" The water type whirred, spinning its five appendages as it reached one of the platforms on the water.

"Feebas you're up girl." Ash grinned.

Feebas trilled, slamming her tail into the small pool of water as she launched herself into the field. Her body dipped, before she bounced back up proudly. Her eyes a lit with a fire.

"The battle between Ash and Misty will now begin, Remember Substitutions on both sides are allowed! Ready?" The ref called earning nods from both trainers. "BEGIN!"

"Staryu use Water Gun!" Misty cried out.

The water type blipped. It's red gem flickering in confirmation. It jumped, appendages whirring around its body as a stream of water erupted from its gem.

"Feebas dive! Use Splash if you need to!" Ash called out.

Feebas trilled, her small purple tattered body, jumping high into the air before she pushed herself underwater. She turned quickly, noticing the pressurized water stream heading towards her. She twisted her body in place, performing a splash with her tail. A burst of air appeared, blocking the stream and breaking it apart.

Misty blinked a scowl flitting on her face.

"STARYU USE RAPID SPIN!"

"Wait for it and use splash once more Feebas, add some more power and then use tackle!" Ash countered.

"Bas!" The small purple fish blubbed, keeping underwater and watching with a careful eye.

Staryu burst into the water it's entire body spinning as it charged at Feebas. Bubbles surrounded it's frames, a sort of cover for the time being.

Feebas growled, twisting her body to do a constant barrel roll. Her splash attack began to build up, a wall of water and air was created. Staryu slammed into it full force. With the wall of air quickly rising to the surface it forced Staryu to stop its rotation, leaving it momentarily stunned.

Feebas grinned. Swimming back and ramming her head directly into Staryu's gem. The water type flew back up into the air with Feebas quickly following it.

Ash grinned, watching with glee as Feebas raced forward and slammed her head against Staryu once more. Sending it flying onto a platform.

The stadium went quiet, surprise filling in everyone's mind at the two most useless moves become useful in a way.

"Staryu!" Misty cried which was quickly replaced with a growl. "Get up and use harden then tackle it!"

"Feebas, tackle before it gets a chance!"

Feebas raced forward, jumping up and slamming her body into the star. She bounced back, flipping gracefully as she fell into the water. Her mind was filled with shock when she felt the star slam into her forcing her back.

"Alright Feebas, jump and use iron ice!" Ash smirked.

Feebas mirrored his smile, rushing forward with a glowing silver tail.

"Staryu use Swift!" Misty snapped.

Her tired pokemon limped up, whirring in an odd tone before it's entire body glowed white. It spun up and sideways releasing a flurry of stars from the white energy.

"Block them!"

Feebas grinned, her tail whipping around and dissipating the stars. Her tail finally reached Staryu, who was flailing as it tried to get enough air to push back. Her tail knocked the star back into the wall, a cold condensed beam cracking after it.

They heard a high pitched cry, before it slumped over unconscious. Feebas bounced onto a platform, happiness excruciating from her form. She twirled and chirped, before bouncing back to her trainer and tackling him.

Ash laughed, hugging the fish gently as a smile radiated from his face.

"You did it girl!"

Feebas grinned in happiness.

" _I did it._ " She chirped, a beautiful blue glow surrounding her frame.

Ash looked on in shock, along with the four other pokemon surrounding him. The stadium's once loud roars flitted out in Ash's ears, as the small fish grew into an elongated thin snake. Her smooth scales rupturing as two ribbons fell down her face.

"Milo!" She cried out as the blue energy snapped away, creating a shower of sparkles as the new pokemon came into place.

Ash smiled, as she curled around him with a happy aura.

"Nice job Milotic, now come on back and let your sister do this."

" _You got it boss._ " She chirped, slithering over to the group of pokemon.

" _Nice job, now it's my turn_!" Magikarp squeed, as she bounced into the water.

Misty watched the Magikarp jumped in, and smirked.

"Misty calls Gyarados." She smiled evilly.

Ash stood calm, even as people in the stands screamed for him to call her back.

"Magi?" He whispered calmly.

" _I got this._ " She cried back. " _No bully is going to get me!_ "

"Alright then, we need to go all out for this." Ash answered back, crouching low as the ref called for the next match.

"Gyarados use hyper beam!" Misty called out.

"Magi, Reflect!" Ash called out.

People grew deathly quiet.

"How stupid Magikarp can only learn three moves, tackle flail and splash!" Misty replied haughtily. "Do it now Gyarados!"

Her Gyarados grunted in confirmation, the orange beam building up in its maw as its prior evolution stayed in the same place.

"Wait for it!" Ash called out.

The orange beam was then launched, slicing through the air with a great hiss.

"NOW!"

Magikarp bubbled in agreement, a psychic sheen appearing around her frame. The pink shield grew more prominent, spinning around Magikarp's body as the hyper beam grew near. The beam slammed into the shield, Magikarp taking no damage as the psychic energy absorbed the blow.

Despite the initial shock, everyone roared in approval, amazed by how unique this Magikarp was.

Magikarp smirked, zipping forward as the energy build up around her. The hyper beam was launched back at Misty's pokemon, Twice the size it was originally.

The beam slammed into Gyarados, eliciting a pained roar.

Once the beam was done, the monster stood their panting heavily.

Magikarp squealed in shock, as a flamethrower burned her skin, causing her to roll back into the water in pain. While the flames didn't really do much to her, the sudden attack had definitely caught her off guard.

"MAGI!" She heard Ash call, along with the calls of her brethren.

"Ha Face it Ash, your stupid fish will never beat my Gyarados no matter how special it is! It's useless and pathetic like you!"

Magikarp froze, a feeling of anger welling up inside her. She let out a wail, a bright light enveloping her before she began to grow.

Ash looked on with surprise, while he knew Magikarp and Feebas would have most likely evolved at the same time, he expected it to be after a battle. He grinned from ear to ear, as The white light dissipated, a deafening roar escaping from the new red Gyarados.

The other Gyarados kept up, with it's glare, a hiss escaping its lips as it glared at the new improved opponent.

" _You're going down_." It growled at her, blue whiskers shaking slightly from the wind.

She smirked.

" _In your dreams you sorry serpent._ " She roared back, causing it to flinch.

Ash cheered, glancing evilly at Misty who now gulped.

"Gyarados use Dragon Pulse and end this!" Ash crowed with joy.

Gyarados grinned, a Draconian energy building up in her maw as she dashed forward, the purple energy whisping behind her.

"Fight that with Twister!" Misty screeched in panic.

Her Gyarados twisted and turned, a tornado building up quickly and capturing her. She roared, the blue-purple energy being released from her maw as it slammed into the other. It roared in pain, falling back beside the trainer box with a feeble roar.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Ash's Gyarados wins!" The referee called out.

Misty numbly recalled her Gyarados in the confines of it's pokeball as Ash's Gyarados slithered back onto the platform. Both Shiny serpents had greeted each other loudly, butting heads playfully before turning their attention back to the match.

"Trainers send out your next pokemon!"

Misty looked at Corsola, who nodded in determination.

It let out a cry as it bounded across the platforms, letting out a yip.

"Psyduck are you ready?" Ash questioned softly.

"Nope!" She muttered but bounded across the field anyway, her headache nearly making her trip into the water.

She blanched, stepping back before continuing her trek.

Corsola sneered at her, causing her to gulp audibly.

"Piece of cake." Misty smirked, knowing Ash had little to no time to train her.

"Battle Begin!"

"Corsola use tackle and end it!" Misty smirked.

"Build up a focus punch and launch when you're ready!" Ash countered quickly.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Psyduck lowered her body down as her fin began to grow blue. Corsola jumped closer, her body lowered down as she nearly reached her target.

Psyduck swung out, slamming a glowing blue fist into Corsola's cheek causing said pokemon to bounce back in pain.

"Corsola!"

"Now Psyduck, grab it with Psychic and then hit it with a Power-up Punch!" Ash grinned.

Psyduck quaked in confirmation. Eyes glowing blue as a blue energy surrounded the still recovering Corsola. She brought it closer as she built up her attack.

"Corsola use Supersonic and Bubble Beam knock it into the water!" Misty yelled.

Corsola let out a screech, the sound waves, forcing Psyduck out of her concentration as she held her ears in pain.

Despite falling, Corsola let out a stream of bubbles, hitting Psyduck and pushing her into the water.

" _NO_!" Psyduck screeched, flapping helplessly as her weight began to pull her under.

"PSYDUCK!" Ashe yelled in worry.

"Corsola use recover then hit it with a tackle, push it under!" Misty smirked.

"Psyduck stay calm girl please!" Ash pleaded as the small duck began to cry in her terror.

" _Help me, help me! Please!_ " She sobbed.

Ash bit his lip, looking over as Corsola was surrounded in a yellow golden glow. Then back to his own yellow duck who was crying in horror.

"Psyduck kick your feet, slowly girl!" Ash called out. "Keep your arms spread out, it's your best bet to stay above water."

Despite her panic, she did as she was told, tears still streaming down her face as she kicked her webbed feet slowly.

"Know use Psychic on yourself to get you out of there!"

She nodded, closing her eyes as a blue aura embedded around her form. However before she was able to get out, Corsola slammed into her, sending her further into the water and into a driven panic.

" _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_ " She screamed out,

"PSYDUCK!" Ash called out in horror.

"Now Spike cannon!" Misty beamed proudly.

"Psyduck Please, Use water gun on the floor, it'll launch you up quicker!" Ash screamed.

Psyduck opened her eyes slowly, her horror-filled mind registering her trainer's words. She opened up her beak, aiming at the floor as a high pressurized stream of water pushed her above surface. The water blocked multiple jagged spikes coming at her. She made it above surface and let in a huge gasp of air, before she slammed into the nearest platform.

"Psyduck!" Ash called happily. "Are you okay?!"

She coughed out some water, shaking her head before giving a nod of confirmation. She stood up on shaky legs, as she glanced in disdain at the Corsola.

"Good, now please use Ice beam at the surface of the water!" Ash called.

"Corsola get on a platform Fast!" Misty called out lazily.

Psyduck build up a cold beam, launching it into the water where the surface quickly froze over. Corsola appeared on a platform just as the last remains of the water disappeared.

"Now Use Psychic again, then water Pulse!"

"Once that water Pulse hits you, use recover!"

"Follow that with Disable!"

Psyduck growled in frustration, her eyes snapping blue instantly as she rose Corsola up high, A high pressurized orb appearing between her fins as she launched it at a quick speed towards the rock-water type. The Orb hit the Corsola and she let out a screech of pain, she grimaced before a golden glow surrounded her frame.

Psyduck slapped her hands together allowing a dark blue stream to hit Corsola quickly. Corsola screeched in pain, as the recover was canceled.

"Now slam it into a platform and use Hypnosis!"

Psyduck Rose Corsola up a tad bit higher, before she slammed it down with enough force to crack the platform.

Corsola cried, the extra force from the psychic was really going to end her.

"Corsola use spike cannon!"

"Scald! Keep those rocks at bay!"

Psyduck let out a hot stream of water, grimacing slightly as the rocks skimmed her skin. Corsola flew back slamming into a wall like her previous companion before she slumped over.

Misty quietly returned her Pokemon, shock filling her mind. She glanced up to see Psyduck looking on in confusion before happiness filled it's form.

Psyduck turned and ran, fins raised high above her head as a series of quacks escaped her beak.

" _I DID IT, I DID IT_!" She laughed happily as she jumped into Ash's arms. _"I DID SOMETHING I DID GOOD!_ "

"i told you you could do it." Ash laughed happily.

Psyduck smiled, hugging her trainer in happiness before she stumbled back to her group who were now cheering with vigor.

" _Way to go Psy!_ " Pikachu called from his place, tail wagging at her accomplishment.

" _I did it_!" Psyduck repeated happily, Squirtle giving her a high five before he jumped into the platform.

"Starmie finish this!" Misty glowered.

"Squirtle let's teach her how we roll." Ash smirked with vigor.

While Ash was always confident in his newer Pokemon's abilities, he knew against Misty, Squirtle would have obliterated her alone.

"Still a baby pokemon hu?" Misty smirked. "Starmie finished it off with thunderbolt."

"Gyro ball into Mirror coat." Ash commanded softly.

Squirtle grinned, leaving his shell touching the platform as his shell grew a metallic sheen. He spun around rapidly reflecting a large majority of the charge. He grunted slightly at the small electrical charge but other than that he was able to quickly stand back up. He sprinted across the pool, swiftly turning to sweep up some water before quickly clinging to the star.

"Let it Rip!"

Squirtle grinned, biting the star before a large electrical surge into the water type.

It let out a wail, writhing in agony.

"Starmie Rapid spin!"

"ROLL WITH IT!"

Starmie blipped it's red light, spinning rapidly in one way, Squirtle, quickly spun the opposite way preventing the star from moving at all.

"Now aura sphere, finish it!"

Squirtle placed his hands on the star's core, ignoring Misty's calls for a thunder bolt as the blue aura build up in his palms. He slapped the growing energy onto the star, flipping gracefully as the Starmie was launched underwater. It floated up agonizingly slow, which allowed Squirtle to cheerfully jump back into Ash's awaiting arms.

"SINCE ALL OF MISTY'S POKEMON ARE KNOCKED OUT, ASH KETCHUM WINS THE BATTLE AND HAS GAINED A SINGLE POINT!"

There were loads of cheers, cheering loudly even as Ash swung both Psyduck and Squirtle around. His two serpents roared as well, slithering around Ash in almost comical joy, looking more like two energetic Growlithe's. Misty looked down at her own poke balls, a glower settled onto her face as she stared at the overjoyed Ash. With a small sniff, she turned and stomped off.

Ash continued his cheering, laughing loudly as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. The small animals chattered in excitement, rushing around each other before Ash recalled everyone. He walked out hurriedly, meeting his friends in his excitement.

"I beat her!" Ash cheered happily.

Paul gave him a high five, thrusting an arm up as he hollered at Ash surprising the other members.

"I told you!" Paul smiled. "See I knew you could beat her!"

Ash nodded his head, smiling brightly at the Nurse Joy before handing her his Pokemon.

"Great job on that match Ash." The Nurse smiled. "I'll make sure your pokemon are in top shape."

"Thanks again Joy!" Ash called as the woman rounded the corner.

"Nice job Ash!" 'great job man!" "I knew you could do it!"

Ash smiled as his friends murmured words of encouragement. Suddenly there was a slow clapping, causing many in the room to turn their heads towards the noise. Ash turned, and glanced at the Person, who turned out to be Misty.

She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at Ash with a cold gaze.

"Wow, you've won a single match by cheating." Misty smiled. "Splash is not a useful move and a Magikarp is literally **useless**." She glared, stalking forward slowly. "Listen I don't care if everyone else believes you're a great trainer but I know the truth Ketchum! Your Pokemon helped each other! There is no way your _idiot_ self could teach any of your pokemon to be that strong!"

Ash looked offended, stepping forward to size her up. Despite her being taller than him by more than a couple of inches, he proved to be rather intimidating.

"My pokemon?" He laughed before his voice dropped lowly. "How about Yours? You are a gym leader after all, and you can't beat me. Your Gyarados was beaten by my own Gyarados who I've had for less than **7** months and you've had yours for over **six years**!"

Ash snorted, leaning back as he shook his head.

"Besides, even if I wanted to cheat they would catch me red handed, all helper moves leave a glow around the Pokemon's body making it more than obvious if I was cheating. So why can't you just admit to the fact that you lost and I beat you at your own game."

Misty's face fell red even as she grabbed Ash's jacket by the hem of the sweater.

"Listen here Ketchum, you suck at literally everything! You'd put up a psychic against a dark, and an electric against a ground type." She snarled viciously. "If someone like YOU was able to beat a water master like me at my own game, it was clearly because of cheating!"

Paul stepped in, uncaring as he pushed the water trainer back.

"Listen and Listen Good, you whiny cunt!" Paul snapped earning gasps from everyone around. "You are the worst trainer I've seen around! I've seen you be defeated by Water, Fire and Ground types without them not even learning a single move that is advantageous over your precious water types. So pack your bags and leave, you're most likely the most useless gym leader in the entire gym circuit around the regions. Bitch."

Misty stepped back in shock, her face filled with horror as more voices around the gym began to agree.

"She refused to give me my gym badge because I had a bug type on my roster."

"I beat her twice and she wouldn't give me my badge till I admitted Water types were cool!"

"Her sister's had to butt in and give me my badge!"

"All she ever does is bring everybody down." Ash snarled. "She's just using everybody to get what **she** wants!"

Misty looked around at the horde of trainers glaring at her. She stood up tall, holding out a Pokeball as she prepared to toss out a pokemon.

Ash nodded to Pikachu, who jumped up, growling heavily as electricity crackled all around his fur. Misty looked down smiling at the mouse as she cooed at him.

"Hey Pikachu, how's it going?" She smiled, outstretching her hand to touch the mouse.

" _It_ _'s going great,_ " Pikachu snickered in a biting tone. " _But this is better._ "

He gave her a shock, letting his electricity course through her body until she collapsed on the floor twitching.

By this time, Nurse Joy came rushing out along with an Officer Jenny who were both mildly surprised at the girl's state.

"What happened?"

"She tried to touch and angry Pikachu." one trainer called. "Even as Pikachu kept growling at her, not to mention she was calling that boy a cheater!"

The officer nodded, looking down at the girl as she flipped her over. Surprise was clearly evident while Nurse joy scowled.

"That's her Jenny, she abandoned the Psyduck I showed you and even tried to wrongly nullify this Boy's Kantonian Badges." Nurse Joy growled. "She's been coming by with really injured Pokemon, the ones I've been sending you pictures about."

The officer grinned causing everyone in the room to flinch aside from the Nurse. She pulled out a pair of cuffs, hoisting the girl up as she slowly gained conscious. Misty looked around.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked groggily.

Jenny huffed, unclipping the Pokeball belt around Misty's waist as she tossed it to Joy.

"Miss, you are under arrest for signs of Pokemon abuse and Gym neglect. The League has formerly sent you a farewell. You will be confiscated of your Pokemon and your gym status. As of today you will no longer be in possession of any Pokemon, until you take a class. For now I will take you to the station until your sisters arrive." Jenny said rather coldly. "As an officer of the law, normally I would read you your rights, however since you are underage I cannot send you to jail, I will however tell you that anything you say or do, will be held against you in a court of law if one ever occurs."

Misty's eyes grew wide, eyes tearing up as she glanced in horror.

"W-what?!" She shrieked loudly. "B-But I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!"

The officer snorted, dragging the now crying Misty away by her hands.

"Tell that to the evidence found." The officer shook her head, before giving the Joy a wink. "I suggest finding them a good home, any other Pokemon she has will be sent to you!"

The Nurse smiled, waving her hand as the doors closed. She smiled brightly at the trainers in the room, causing them all to shuffle back to their ordinary lives. Ash and the crew walked closer, smiling slightly as the Nurse greeted them all rather cheerfully.

"Hello again, Ash, your Pokemon are ready." the nurse grinned. "And Paul your match is in the next two hours, so don't be late."

Paul grinned giving his thanks.

"Ah thank you Nurse Joy." Ash smiled. "I can't believe you did that."

"Well I couldn't let any trainer do that to another trainer and her pokemon, it was high time I ended it." The Nurse grinned. "Besides now I don't have to worry so much about her Pokemon anymore, especially since their going to be given to a responsible trainer."

Everyone brightened up, sighing with relief at the news.

"So who is the trainer?" Bonnie called. "Can we meet them?"

The Nurse giggled, handing over the Pokeball's to Ash, who gaped in shock.

"Bu-But-!"

"No buts," the Nurse smiled. "Because she wrongly accused you and tried to negate your badges, all of her pokemon and her gym leader status are handed to you. However since her sisters are also gym leaders, we have come to an arrangement that the gym will be kept with them as all of Misty's Pokemon and a special Pokemon will be given to you as repercussion."

Ash looked at the four Pokeball's now on his belt and the six in the extra he had received before giving a determined nod.

"Thank you." Ash smiled. "For Everything."

The Nurse waved her hand cheekily.

"What are Guardian Joy's for?"

Paul cheered even as Brock dropped in a dead faint. Ash gave another nod of thanks, as the entire group shuffled outside as one.

'So are you going to let them out?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah once we get to the pool, just in case she has some Fish Pokemon."Ash smiled, before quickly correcting himself. "Had, I mean had some Fish Pokemon."

They quickly crossed to the pool. Ash grabbed the Pokeball's, which had a the button a bright blue instead of the normal white.

"Why are the Pokeball's button blue?" Max asked, as Ash bent down to release the Pokemon.

"Beat's me." Brock mumbled. 'I don't ever recall this happening before."

"The reason for that is because most trainers abandon their pokemon instead of giving them to a nurse or an officer." Cilan provided. "When you simply no longer want a pokemon, an Authority can strip you of the rights to that pokemon and can give it to someone else, the reason it's blue is to signify it's lack of trainer. This also happens when a trainer dies and their pokemon are still in the pokeball."

Ash pressed the button's which quickly released the six pokemon, the one Blue button quickly flashed red then white, dinging loudly to signify the exchange of trainers.

Released was Gyarados, Starmie, Staryu and Corsola, which were all obvious. And the other two were Misty's Azurill and her Horsea. Ash's face grew slightly concerned as the pokemon seemed relieved to be outside without seeing their trainer.

" _Outside, yes._ " Her Horsea bubbled. " _Nothing can go wrong now."_

" _Yeah but be prepared for a scream fest_." her Gyarados mumbled lowly. " _We all lost._ "

" _Where is she an_ _y_ _way?_ " Azurill looked around, curling her tail around as she suddenly noticed the group." _Do_ _ **YOU**_ _know_ _w_ _here's Misty?_ "

Ash frowned further but nodded.

"Yeah, because of some things that happened, all of you were put into my care so that means I'm your knew trainer." Ash smiled dully. "In case you've forgotten, my names Ash Ketchum, Misty used to be a traveling companion of mine, but we no longer see her anymore."

The Pokemon nodded, taking the news surprisingly well.

" _So are we going to start training soon?_ " The Horsea dropped, " _Misty used to make us train all the time."_

"No way, not in the condition you're in." Ash shook his head. "First, Nurse joy already checked you over so it isn't too bad yet, but we have to get you all cleaned up not to mention meeting the rest of your family!"

" _Family?_ " Staryu buzzed.

Ash smiled brightly, releasing the four Pokeball's on his belt as Pikachu sprinted forward.

"Yes, Family." Ash smiled.

 **A/N: YES I FINISHED WITHOUT PROCRASTINATION! So you all thought it'd take me months to put this out, hu? BUT YOU WERE WRONG, MUHAHAHA!**

Ahem **so aside from that, Misty is finally out of it, and lost everything, it was only a matter of time. But this doesn't mean she won't be coming back.**

 **Still don't know when this is going to end, but I just realized that my deviant art from two chapters ago did NOT show up so it's going to be right here-**

: / / blankspace - forgotten . deviantart

 **Rid any spaces.**

 **Edit: umm no matter how i try it won't give you the full link no matter how many spaces i put in there so i'll just assume you all know how to do it, if not i'm going to TRY and put it up on my Bio. (Or you can just look up my name but that's also really really hard.)**

 **So I realized that female Gyarados have white whiskers while Male Gyarados have blue whiskers (Or if shiny red whiskers) Same with Magikarp, female have white while males have orange (Or yellow). Pretty cool hu?**

 **Also, sorry for all the Misty-bashing but it was soooooo worth it.**

 **Anyways Please review, fav and follow if you like it.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	32. THIS IS A RANT FOR A REVIEW, SORRY GUYS!

THIS IS ABOUT SOME REVIEW I RECEIVED, IT IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER UPDATE SORRY!

( I've been getting these review via email by Fanfiction, but they **won't** show up on the fanfic reviews, weird)

OKAY QUICK QUICK UPDATE BECAUSE I CANT RESPOND TO THIS PERSON VIA PM!

To that one Guest, yes i know you are the same person you have been spamming my review box practically all day! With the SAME REVIEW!

I am taking your criticism, someone had already mentioned i was giving the good guys too much good stuff and ill admit i kind of am and I'm working to fix it in these later chapters.

I AM TAKING YOUR CRITICISM INTO CONSIDERATION, I AM NOT BRUSHING IT OFF, I AM TRYING MY BEST!

Like dude (or whatever gender verb you prefer) i am trying to write the next chapter its becoming difficult because of my upcoming tests that i am receiving for the next THREE WEEKS.

YES the bad guys are getting things rather harsh for them and the good guys are getting stuff too easily, my mistake and i hope to fix it LATER. At the moment my goal is to try and finish this next chapter that's biting my butt.

BUT PLEASE STOP!

I've been getting the same review like FOUR times already and i acknowledged what you said but come on really?

In your last review, you wrote and i QUOTE,

" _How do u think you'll improve your writing if you ignore critism ?_ "

I did NOT ignore MidnightJD1's review (sorry i had to drag you into this) i talked to them about it with promises of trying to do better. And that things WILL change! Please do not give me the same damn review and expect me not to blow a fuse at that very last review. I would not be doing this, i don't WANT to waste precious chapter space to write a response for someone who is giving criticism and i cannot RESPOND BACK IN A NORMAL PM.

Listen dude, i don't want to be uptight about this. I don't write chapters in a day, some take weeks others a couple days but not a single chapter here was written in one day. That saying, Midnight's review really put things in perspective and I'm trying to input it in my writing.

So don't you DARE say i cant take criticism, when i got their review on the LAST chapter i wrote.

I understand you are trying to give constructive criticism, but do not, and i mean it, DO NOT spam the author like this! It drives us crazy!

You said no flames but with that last comment i have to questions your motives.

- **Sigh** \- sorry everyone didn't mean to get your hopes up, ill be trying to get the next chapter out as soon as Possible.

Just in case you cant wait i have some one-shots i'll be posting soon.

The recent one was _Damn it Arceus! Not Again!_

So feel free to check it out if you have the time. As always ill see you all in the next one.

- **Maiden out.**


	33. Chapter 33

Two more rounds. Two more rounds of gym leaders before the real competition would start brewing.

Paul had already beaten Volkner, while Ash was going up against Lt. Surge in about two weeks time.

But for now, both this competition and any upcoming battles will be put on hold.

Subconsciously Ash rubbed his red bruised neck, staring blankly at the blankets bundled t his feet. His pikachu laid beside him along with his oddly colored Umbreon, both suffering light burns on their fur, but otherwise fine.

He looked around the room, counting seven other trainers laying in the room along with him. One was drugged up on several different pain medications, another had a large bandaged wrapped around their bleeding head. Ash could see the multiple therapy pokemon surrounding the beds like Chansey's and Audino's.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu murmured groggily.

Ash started, turning to face the mouse Pokemon. His facial features relaxed, running a hand over the mouse's head. Pikachu cooed, rubbing his head against his trainers leg.

Ash smiled, before looking out the open window with a frown. Several people and pokemon lay around with patches and tents pitched around. If ash really focused he could see the overturned concrete and buckets of water still pitched against the walls. Ambulances still littered across the stadium in case of another attack.

Earlier that day their had been a Rocket invasion, allowing Ash and his friends to identify the main processors of Rocket Gold.

"Pikachu, we should head out." Ash muttered softly. "It's time for some payback."

" _Finally._ " Pikachu sparked, jumping out of bed. " _Time for hell!_ "

Wisp arose, slightly disoriented but jumped off the bed nonetheless. He let out a low bark and waited as Ash slowly shifted off the bed. With help from both his pokemon he stumbled out of the room and into the hallway. Slowly he dragged his aching body into the hallway, barely missing a Nurse pass by the hall. He walked out of the hospital with little to no stops.

Pikachu gave a small nod and sprinted towards the Poke center as both Ash and Wisp walked to a nearby bench,

After about ten minutes, Pikachu came bounding back with Ash's small green bag and a very disgruntled Group.

"Ash it's three in the morning." Iris growled, earning nods from the others.

"I know." Ash mumbled.

Paul looked up, giving a silent nod.

"You want to go after Rocket Gold, Don't you?" Paul stated rather sadly.

Ash let a determined frown cover his face, and gave a silent nod.

"They took away everything from everyone, They've injured thousands of trainers and who knows, who else!" Ash growled. "It's time for their reign to end Paul."

"You aren't doing this alone, Ash." Brock stepped up.

"Yeah!" May Cheered. "You aren't going to go destroy another Team without us!"

Ash let out a smile.

"Thanks guys," Ash grinned. "Now who's with me?"

They all cheered, looking at each other with vibrant determined eyes.

"I'd like to go as well, If it's all the same to you Ashy-boy." Another voice came from behind the group.

Everyone parted to different sides allowing them all to see the new intruder.

Gary stood there, arm in a sling and a bandage on his cheek.

Everyone glared at him, harsh feelings rising in their chest as they stared awkwardly at the researcher.

Ash glanced before giving a small nod of his head.

"We're going to need all the help we can get." Ash stated lowly. Earning surprised cries from Everyone. Including Gary. "There's a fatal risk here that everyone seems to forget, these rockets won't hesitate to kill us just because we're teens or kids. The less people we have the more risk for injury without having someone to back us up; Let's just agree that his help will and is appreciated."

Everyone grew silent, but in the end gave reassuring nods.

Ash smiled, mimicked by Pikachu and Wisp.

"Then let's go kick some rocket butt."

 **A/N: Okay so this one is too short for my liking and way out of my usual writing style BUT IT WOULDN'T FUCKING GO! (Sigh)**

 **Sorry about that, Next chapter will be with Ash explaining everything about the Rocket's base, so yeah. that's all I got for now.**

 **For those also following Dark Shadows, next chapter is almost up, almost done.**

 **And for those following Legendary Tamers, I'm on a bit of a fix for that one but I'm working it out. ^v^.**

 **Uuuuhhh, I was supposed to tel you all something else but I forgot, huh lucky me.**

 **Alright I'll see you all in the next one.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

The group moved, walking from an open area in the park to a more secluded open area in the forest. They pitched their tents, starting up a fire before they gathered around the pit.

"Ash what are we going to do?" Dawn asked, rubbing her arm absentmindedly. "We don't even know where to go, much less how we're going to stop them."

"She's right, as much as I hate to admit it, if we go in there with Pokemon a-blazing, we'd get killed in little to no time." Gary agreed. "That is if we knew where to go, there are hundreds of Rocket bases littered around the regions, and if Team Rocket wanted to hide out, there would be no possible way for us to-."

"Viridian." Ash said, cutting Gary off his little rambles.

"Viridian?" Gary repeated lowly.

Ash nodded, motioning a hand as Paul held out a map in the flickering fire's light, careful to hold it high enough to not catch and flying embers. After they all got a good look, he placed it back in his back and waved a hand to Ash.

"When the rocket grunt knocked me down after more trainers started fighting back, I was able to hear one of them scream out coordinates to their Kadabra. They said something about Base of Operations in Viridian. I'm not sure if it's the main base, but if we can get in there without triggering any alarms, we can safely extract any data from the main computers and find the others, hopefully with more help from other Trainers." Ash stated. "The problem is we don't know how many of Rocket Gold bases are out there, and how well there guarded. I do know at least two bases as of today. Hopefully my friend as gotten help from others."

Ash looked at them, with a determined nod.

"From what they told me about their quick visit to Viridian is that the base is relatively small, the same as with the base in her own town. We'll have to hit the one in Viridian first as the three bafoons claimed that more trainer's were getting injured each day."

"Wait a second," Iris held her hands up in confusion. "You're talking to team Rocket? The same one's we are trying to take down? And Who is this friend anyway? How do you know them?"

Ash let out a small strained smile.

"No. Here's the deal you guys. Team Rocket is split. The rockets that had been following us are rocket Red, they are in allies with the League which is why most League members we know were pretty shocked at what we told them Team Rocket was doing. After the Split they are know known as Rocket Red. The ones we are attacking are Rocket Gold, they are the ones who manipulated most of the happenings in Team Rocket, they were influencing several of the agents there with false missions and what not. They are our Enemies. The three idiots that follow us are part of Rocket Red." Ash looked at them, watching as they nodded with understanding. "As for who is my ally in all this, well her name is Sabrina, she's the Gym leader of Saffron City specializes in Psychic type pokemon. She's a Psychic herself which allows her to scout as safe as possible without the risk of being found. I started confiding with her after the whole fiasco and after I was relatively healed."

Brock sat up, eyebrows raised high in surprise as a tinge of fear crossed his face.

"You mean the same Sabrina who turned us into dolls?" His voice squeaked slightly.

Ash smirked and gave a confident nod.

"One and only." he grinned, before his smile fell. "She's been contacting other Gym leaders, even called up Anabel to help out."

"The frontier brain?" May questioned.

Ash nodded.

"Okay so we have that settled, but how are we going to get in? Let alone, how do we know where it's at?" Clemont hummed, perking his glasses up slightly.

Ash clicked his tongue, pulling out his Kalos Dex. He opened it up quickly and clicked on an image, passing it to Max, the closest one to him.

"Sabrina was able to map it out as she has the ability to glimpse at the structure, having been in it before the place was corrupted." Ash stated. "She didn't scan for a body count, stated it'd be to dangerous as they could identify the psychic waves because she'd technically have to look inside their minds."

"This is the Viridian Gym though." Gary scrunched up his eyes. "They shouldn't be there, there's league personnel in there it'd be nearly impossible for them to take over!"

"Not if they used Hypnosis." Ash frowned. "Sabrina says there's a large amount of Psychic Energy there that was leaked when one of the Dark type were supposedly recalled, only for it to be recovered with another Dark type. She said it felt like a vacuum when the new Dark type appeared before the energy returned to normal as if nothing was there, which is the only reason she felt it in the first place. She said that the Psychic types are severely under-trained which allows us to feel their energies. She said the dark types were probably under-trained as well, as the mere presence of one was enough to suck out all psychic energy in it's immediate vicinity."

"Wait if that happens. Then how was she able to tell there was a base in her area?" Max questioned, lazily lifting up his glasses.

"Her town is already filled with Psychic type energy, so they may have tried to blend it in, I don't think they accounted for Sabrina's naturally stronger Psychic energy. As to why they didn't use dark types? Beats me. Sabrina mentioned, it might have been due to the fact that the absence of Energy would have tipped everyone off. I think that their just stupid." Ash shrugged.

"Okay then, what's the plan for when we go there? Hmm." Cilan asked.

Ash tapped his chin gently.

"That's sort of the problem. When we get there, we won't be able to attack at first chance." Ash sighed. "Of anything we're going to have to stay a day or two before actually doing anything."

"But why? What are we supposed to do in that amount of time?" Serena asked, concern gracing over her features.

"We are probably going to go around and question a few locals." Paul piped in.

Ash nodded.

"Yeah, we will, but carefully. We're probably going to be in a lot of Battles." Ash grinned. "While we're doing that anybody with Ghost type's will have to leave them with me for a bit. I'm going to explain to every one of them about what they'll be doing in the mean time. For Clarification, since they can't be detected by Dark Types or Psychic Types, I'm going to have them sneak in and check out the security. I trained my pokemon to be as stealthy as possible, and Sabrina helped me out a bit by sending back one of my older Pokemon."

"We can't just leave them alone to deal with the Rockets!" Bonnie nearly cried. "They can be taken away!"

Ash shook his head.

"That's what's special about Ghost Types in Kanto. Because of the almost chilling atmosphere out there, most people can never tell the difference between the presence of a Ghost type as opposed to Kalos, Unova and Hoenn. The only other place where it' hard to find Ghost types, is Sinnoh, but even then the buildings are so brand new it's easy to tell when one has been ransacked with Ghost types. In Kanto, the Buildings are pretty old so everyone's accustomed to the fact that their might be Ghost types in their buildings." Ash explained.

"He's right." Brock helped. "While most of them do live in Lavender Town, it isn't uncommon for them to appear in other places."

"Alright then." Paul nodded. "So who's going to be asking around and who's going to stick behind?"

"The one's who will be asking around, is Clemont, Cilan and Gary." Ash stated firmly. "Cilan and Clemont will seem like natural tourist's, Clemont more so of someone who wants to move in soon while Cilan would seem like he'd be looking for a new place to start a restaurant. Gary because he is a researcher, despite his title and his fame, the rockets will never assume a scientist will go busting down there doors demanding them to surrender."

"What about us?" Serena asked quietly.

Ash turned his attention to her, glancing at the girls.

"We are going to train up. As much as I hate to admit it, we are severely under-powered at the moment." Ash stated firmly.

"So you're calling us weak?!" Iris snapped hotly. "And why can't we go asking around either?"

"I am not calling you weak." Ash growled. "But think about this, and I don't mean any offense. Both Dawn and May are Coordinators, meaning their pokemon have class and style, however where they make up in cuteness, they lack the severe power behind their attack and Defense. Those special moves Coordinators use will come in handy but they won't last long, a skilled trainer can easily overcome them with Brute Force. Serena has the Pokemon Showcase, in which you don't battle at all. Like Coordinators their moves are severely lacking strength in favor of beauty. Iris you're a battler, you own a Dragonite, an Axew, a Gible, an Emolga and a Excadrill. The only tough battler's you have is Dragonite and Excadrill. Emolga flies off too much to be a real battler, an Axew hasn't been in many battles at all. Gible you've obviously trained for a bit but it's not enough."

Ash paused as he saw Iris's eyes slowly widen.

"I'm not saying your bad, every beginning trainer has struggles with this, having an unbalanced team is bad, but I'm trying to show you early on. Max is still a beginning trainer who started not to long ago, most of his pokemon are still in first stages. He and Bonnie will not Participate in the battle at all." the two kids screamed, but Ash continued anyway. "The reason I don't want any of you going to go around asking is because it'd be too suspicious, a bunch of girls walking around asking about the same thing isn't exactly stealthy. Brock is not going because he's too recognizable, I'm not going because of my injuries and the same goes for Paul. Those three are in the best position for safety."

Everyone stood quiet, giving solemn nods at Ash's reasoning. The silence was quickly broken by the Pokedex ringing in Ash's palms, he looked down quickly while opening the device. He swiped it quickly allowing everyone to see a 2D hologram of a Female.

The woman had dark green hair and a pale complexion, violet eyes could be seen albeit barely from their spots.

"Sabrina." Ash nodded in greeting.

"Ash," Sabrina returned the motion. "I've done what you asked, Lt Surge said he has his substitutes looking around until he can make it back. Erika and Koga both said there was Rocket Activity in their area, however Erika has Rocket Red while Koga is still unknown. Violet says she has her Golducks safely looking around, but as of yet not a rocket has been found. Blaine says there is absolutely no activity at all. Flint has no Rockets as well. Giovanni sends his regards, he says in total there are about major bases of Rockets in Kanto, but only 5 have been overthrown."

"Thank you Sabrina." Ash smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yes I have contacted the League and they are now aware of what you are planning." Sabrina smiled slightly. "They are sending a couple G-Men and some other Experience trainers as well toward Viridian in the next three days. They have alerted the Jenny's of every City to be aware of your presence so they will be sending in some of their own troops to help you out."

"Great." Ash grinned, smile turning a little more feral. "How's it holding up on your end?"

"As of right now, they are unaware. They have been attacking trainers but most of the time coming up empty." Sabrina shrugged. "Any Pokemon they capture has so far been Pokemon with the ability to teleport."

"Talk about lucky." Ash laughed. "Listen We're heading over to Viridian later today, I'll contact you when I'm there."

Sabrina saluted mockingly, causing Ash to roll his eyes as they bid their goodbye's/ He looked at the group before him and was awed.

"Ash, you haven't used your Status in awhile, I'm kind of shocked you would decide to do it now." Brock chucked, shaking his head.

"It's a little awkward, but it's worth it in this case." The boy grinned. "Likei said before we need all the help we can get."

"So what do we do now?" Dawn asked.

"For now we'll rest, by morning we'll all leave to Kanto after we eat breakfast." Ash stated casually. "Any objections?"

With no visible reactions from the group Ash smirked.

"Good, Now let's head to bed."

And with that they all left to their respective sleeping bags, awaiting morning as they drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Okay I'm not going to lie, all of this was written late at night. In the span of about three days /nights. *Ahem**

 **Okay at the moment I'm typing this up it's 2:24 am, I am tired but valiantly staying up for you guys (Despite the fact I'm most likely going to upload this early morning tomorrow/today?)**

 **I was going to wait till Saturday to post this but eeh. I owe it to you all for my rather inconsistent scheduling lately. I do have one thing to say, and it might be my tired mind and all but whatevs.**

 **What happened to all the reviews?**

 **Listen guys I LOVE Reviews as much as the next person and I just love reading them, it helps motivate me to write the next chapter as quickly as I can. I just wish you guys would write some, a simple 'Good Chapter' will do. Aside from this. Thanks to all of you who HAVE been reviewing, the ones that really pops up is Star-the-Writer, IAmUmbreon11 and I love reading123453. So thank you.**

 **Uh Next Chapter will be beginning of their plans, I might make that one longer but no promises.**

 **Anyways that's it for now,** PLEASE **review, favorite and follow and with that,**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	35. IMPORTANT PLS READ

Warning: contains foul language

Okay real quick for everyone who have been waiting on my stores. I accidentally deleted all my word files! Hurray! (Ugh)

But Maiden? How can anyone so deliberately delete every single story file on their computer?

WELL I'LL TELL YA FUCKING HOW!

I WAS BASICALLY CLEANING UP MY COMPUTER FILES DELETING AND PERMANENTLY DELETING ANYTHING I KNEW WAS NO USE FOR ME BUT I'M SUCH A FUCKING DUMBASS! (sigh)

I had clicked on the folder, I actually thought it was a different program because of the similar titles and deleted it without a second thought, then permanently delete right after. Not ten minutes later I'm trying to fucking write and edit the remainder of my chapters ONLY FOR THE DAMN THING NOT TO LOAD!

and for a split second I thought, hmmm maybe I just renamed the file, so I go looking for it ONLY TO REALIZE MY DUMBASS ACTUALLY DELETED IT!

THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS AND I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW STUPID I AM.

I HAD OC BIOS AND DESCRIPTIONS, I HAD FINISHING CHAPTERS, I HAD PERSONAL FUCKING NOTES I WROTE TO PICK ME UP FTOM A ARTICULAR BAD DAY, BUT NOPE! NA-UH! CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE CAN I?!

(ugh) it's late rn, its...12:54 basically 1 when I'm typing/posting this. AM btw.

Rn I am trying to recover the files, because anything you permanently delete will never fully be deleted from your computer, just take that into consideration. Hopefully, HOPEFULLY everything will be recovered safely and I can just post the chapters up once I'm done, if not you guys will just end up getting some shittttty short chapter. Excuse my language.

Anyway that's all I had to type, Thank you all for the continued support and with that (sigh)

-Maiden out.


	36. Chapter 36

**Warning: Probs lots of Grammar Mistakes**

 **Disclaimer: Do Not own.**

Dawn grinned, tapping the solid floor with her right leg, before turning to see if everyone was off their flying pokemon. Most of them, herself included, had to borrow some spare flying types from Ash as they had none of their own.

At around five in the morning, Paul had forced everyone to wake up so they could get an early start on the day. Despite everyone being bothered and annoyed, they had all quickly complied to Paul's demands and left before the sun had even peaked over the horizon.

"Alright everyone return." Ash yawned, causing all of his flying types to recede into their poke balls as Pikachu and Umbreon simply rounded to his side.

"So what are we going to do now Ashy-boy?" Gary sneered, and Dawn desperately wished to slap it off.

"At the moment, we can't do much, no one in Viridian is usually up this early." Ash murmured before shaking his head. "We should go train while we have time, we can't let this drag on any longer."

"Is that such a good idea?" Cilan questioned. "If it's this early in the morning wont people become suspicious about a large sum of pokemon training."

"No, most kantonian trainers are train-a-holics," Brock answered back.

After he said that a blast ricocheted from the opposite side of town and a loud screeched 'sorry' was heard.

"Told you."

Ash smirked shaking his head before motioning to follow him. Without hesitation the group moved as one, arriving to where the explosion originally came from to find a girl and an odd looking pokemon.

"Well here we are." Ash smiled. "Girls and Max, I think I have a few pokemon who can help you all with new moves, but only if you really want to, remember we are training to be powerful."

The girls nodded in unison along with Max and Bonnie who quickly followed after.

"Paul Brock, you two have the most heaviest set of pokemon around, we're going to need high defenses, Cilan, Gary and Clemont, we are going to need quick fast and agile attacks, I don't care if they are hard hitters or slow destructive moves, anything that will help us and not them will be great. Any healing moves and helping moves will work as well."

Everyone nodded and split up, the largest group with Ash.

"Okay everyone release your pokemon and I'll release my original team, we'll have one pokemon vs one of mine, first with you having a type advantage to see where we need to improve and not okay?"

With another careful nod the girls and Max released their pokemon.

Max had a Mudkip, a Cubone, A Shroomish, and a Kirlia.

Bonnie had her Dedenne and Squishy.

May had Blaziken, Skitty, Glaceon, Wartortle, Venusaur, and Beautifly.

Dawn brought out Piplup, Pacharisu, Quilava, Buneary, Mamoswine and Togekiss.

Iris released her Dragonite, Emolga, Excadrill, Axew, and Gible.

Finally Ash released his Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Tramp (Butterfree), Pidgeot, Muk, Primeape, Kingler, Tauros and of course Pikachu.

"Alright Iris I want to bring you up first and bring a pokemon you feel like you'll need help with the most."

Iris blinked, looking over her team with slight consideration.

"Emolga," Ash frowned a bit, as Iris called her pokemon over. "Come on it's us."

"Squirtle, come here." Ash called much to the Squirtle's glee.

"Yeah!" Squirtle chirruped, rushing forward in anticipation.

"Emolga molga." Emolga dismissed slightly before flying over to the battlefield.

Ash gave a nod and eyed Emolga's form as his pokemon gave the smaller electric type a critical eye.

"Alright Iris, I want you to show me all your moves to see where we could improve upon or change."

"Alright." Iris nodded before splaying out a hand. "Emolga start off with attract."

Emolga grinned, spinning in place before cutely bunching up her fur, One eye snapped close in a very flirtatious wink. Large pink hearts surrounded her frame before shooting out towards Squirtle.

Without a single command, Squirtle quickly withdrew into the safety of his shell and began spinning wildly as water surrounded his frame.

The hearts popped until they were all done, allowing Squirtle to erupt from his shell. Emolga balked, ignoring Iris's calls for a discharge and darted forward with electricity coating her frame.

"Rock tomb." Ash called crossing his arms.

"Emolga Dodge!" Iris cried.

Emolga tilted her body, determined to get back when a pebble clipped her wing. She slammed onto the floor in pain, wincing as rocks slammed into her and around her frame. She shakily got up, and flew into the air with much less enthusiasm. She couldn't switch out if she never hit her target.

"Let her recover a bit Squirt." Ash hummed, much to the agitation of Squirtle.

"Come on dude." Squirtle sighed. "You aren't proving to be a big challenge."

Emolga huffed up, letting orbs surround her frame before quickly launching them at Squirtle. The water starter noticed and swung his tail around, an iron coating quickly launching three of them back with a lot more force and speed. He retreated into his shell, before the other four bombarded his frame.

Emolga had quickly flown over the first one and the second one but was unfortunate enough to be hit by the third. Launching her back.

"Emolga quick fly over and use discharge." Iris cried.

Emolga swung around, quickly dashing into the water type with an electric discharge highlighting her frame and exploding outwards. Squirtle's entire frame flashed silver as he grounded himself, allowing the electric field to wash over him.

Emolga floated, a tad bit shocked.

"Try attract again Emolga!" Iris yelled, fear gripping her gut.

"Shut her down." Ash sighed. "Bubble Beam."

Emolga despite how aching and hurt she was, gave another flirty wink, Heart appeared around her frame but was quickly shut down by a straight fire beam of bubbles. She was knocked onto the floor letting out a feeble cry as swirls replaced her eyes.

Ash shook his head slightly, before walking over and giving Iris a couple of berries.

"Is that all the moves Emolga knows?" Ash asked, and couldn't help but sigh when Iris nodded. "I see, you limited your pokemon."

Iris blinked tilting her head in confusion.

"You see, Pokemon can learn a wide variety of moves, and Emolga should know more than just four. Many trainers use the four move limit just to see how far they go, but that's only for tournaments or pokemon battles. Your trying to be a dragon master, which means you can't rely on just four moves because those can be disastrous to your team."

Ash paused, taking out his pokedex and scanning the small flying electric type as Iris healed her up. After a few minutes Ash smiled with a small 'Ah-ha!'

"You see Emolga can actually learn a lot of moves, like Signal Beam, Iron tail, Charm, Astonish, Speed Swap U-turn. She's quiet limited on moves that aren't electric typed, but learning a many moves she can will help her in the long run. From what I can tell, Emolga has Static so any moves that make direct contact will be best to learn if you want that ability to work more often. Also, Emolga is the type to hit and run, she doesn't like being hit, but that makes your pokemon less likely to grow stronger. You need to work with her to show her what you want her to do."

Iris nodded numbly, staring solemnly to a shell-shocked Emolga. Ash nodded and turned to the rest of the group, giving them a small smile.

"Okay whose next?"

They each raised their hands.

 **-With Paul and Brock-**

"Come one Torterra," Paul encouraged as his pokemon strained under stress. "Just a little bit more."

Torterra grunted, sweat building up on his forehead as he gritted his teeth. A light pink glow surrounded his frame and began to pulsate slightly. The energy slowly began to build up around his head, the pulsating became more erratic. Before it could fully surrounded his head, the glow shattered, whisping away in pink sparkles as Torterra finally collapsed, panting in exhaustion.

Paul sighed, shaking his rest before turning round and patting the continent pokemon on his head.

"It's alright take a break." Paul smiled, to which his pokemon happily returned.

Paul turned to Brock who's Steelix was currently building up an iron defense in an attempt to help out. His other pokemon were also out doing things but Paul paid no real mind to any of them.

"Okay take a break everyone." Brock sighed, shifting uncomfortably as Paul walked closer.

"Any luck?"

"Steelix is getting the hang of Iron Defense, but everyone else is still struggling." Brock mumbled. "You?"

"Everyone's gotten at least one move down, so their taking a quick break." Paul answered. "Torterra has been trying to go past break time and learn Amnesia."

Brock smiled, looking at the resting grass type before turning back to his own pokemon.

"You really do care about Torterra hu?"

"He's my starter pokemon." Paul answered back quickly. "My best pokemon friend, of course I care. Don't you care about your friends?"

Then Brock frowned, looking down to the floor.

"Apparently not." He sat down on the floor. "I..messed up I think."

Paul stood standing, staring at the slowly rising sun, as he spoke to Brock in low tones.

"Then why'd you do it?"

Brock stood silent, staring at the trees. He would open his mouth from time to time, but otherwise kept quiet.

Finally he spoke again.

"I..I guess I was scared." Brock answered truthfully. "I wasn't scared of Ash, or of Team Rocket. I'm a former gym leader so I know this could have happened any time. I was scared for Ash."

Paul turned to face him. Brock sighed heavily, picking up a lone pebble and tossing it away from him.

"I've seen Ash do so many things before, I've watched him tame legendaries, risk his life for his pokemon. Heck I've seen him nearly die over and over. When he went to Unova I was scared, I wouldn't be there to help and I felt so helpless when the news mentioned some troubles overseas. I watched Ash compete in the league and I knew he was holding back too much. Then he went to Kalos and it was so much worse because the first thing I saw on the news was Ash going after a Garchomp and then jumping off the side of a hundred foot tower to save his Pikachu." Brock looked away. "I felt that if they took away his pokemon, he'd finally be safe."

"But that was never an option, you could have just talked to him about it." Paul argued.

Brock smiled weakly, letting out a small laugh.

"I have before, but Ash has a heroes complex. If something bad happens and he's there, he needs to fix it. I realized too late what I had done, and I was blocked from his pokedex. I had no ways of contacting him."

"So you shut him down to keep him safe?"

"Tried." Brock corrected. "I was wrong and stupid and scared, but that in no way excuses what I did to him. I just hope one day we can go back to being the way we were."

Paul stood silent as he stared at Brock After a couple of seconds he gave a nod with a small smirk.

"Alright. We should get back to practice."

Brock smiled.

"Agreed."

 **A/N: HOLY BALLS THIS PISSES ME OFF! Sorry if this one seems erratic (it does to me). And as you all can tell I couldn't recover my files properly.**

 **I did manage to recover them, but it was too late and all that I had typed was spammed into unreadable code that even websites couldn't decipher so it took me a lot longer to do this.**

 **I would have had this out yesterday(Sunday) But me and my family went out to Dave and Busters so yeah. (I finally got all the plush Kanto Starters :3.)**

 **Anyways so that it, leave a review as always and with that**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 **Quick A/N: This made me kind of wonder if I should give you guys some sort of way to know when or when I am not updating, but that's up to you guys. I really did not mean to hold this one out for so long. My bad.**

' ** _Italicized'_** **\- Psychic projections (telepathy)**

The Sun glared above them, giving a glare to the already heated battlefield. Two differing Butterfree gave strange gargled cry's as they fluttered their wings rapidly, producing a purple, green and a yellow storm of powder. Both had their eyes glow pink, catching the cloud of powder before spreading it over the battlefield in a thick and large array. The dust settled quickly and absorbed into the ground allowing two mouse Pokemon to zig-zag across the field in a disorderly pattern. Pikachu gave a yell, and burrowed it's way underground while Raichu quickly shot off with a Discharge, allowing the electricity to cover the dolls on the opposing sight.

From the group of dolls shot off a Flamethrower and Hydro Pump, forcing the mouse to dodge and center itself back. One Butterfree came charging through, giving strong flap of it's wings as a barrier of gust held the attacks off. The pink Butterfree copied it, instead letting it's eyes glow blue as a blue barrier surrounded the two, enforcing their frames.

With a Cry Raichu sent of a Thunderbolt, exploding the attacks and blowing smoke onto the other side. The Three Pokemon retreated towards each other in the middle of the field, allowing a Quilava and Servine to dart forward on either side.

With a Strong Cry, the blaring Sun seemed to boost in heat as the two Pokemon simultaneously shot off a Solar Beam. The beam ripped two dolls apart forcing them to focus on the remaining ten.

Pikachu suddenly popped up in the middle, letting out a cry as he let out a discharge in the middle of the groups. The dolls tilted, one of them ripped apart. Before the dolls could settle back into place, a Flamethrower and a flaming Bird flew into the fray decimating the rest of the dolls in a single piece.

The Pokemon gave a cry, rushing back to their trainer with roars. The Trainer glared at the field for a second before nodding his head with a bright smile.

"That's great you guys, but we need to battle a full group this way, especially one with tanks and other status Pokemon, we won't be battling dolls with only one or two moves being sent our way." Their trainer smiled.

The Pokemon gave nods of agreement, dutifully resting in place as their trainer walked of to the other of their groups.

"Shroomish use Stun Spore! Kirlia, use Confusion Send it to them!" Max yelled.

"Buneary Follow them with Ice beam on the Left side! Togekiss Aura sphere on the right!" Dawn cried.

"Now Skitty, use Helping Hand, Glaceon use Water Pulse on the middle group!" May followed.

Kirlia gave a cry, eyes glowing pink as a powder of yellow flew into the air. As quick as the small fairy type possible could, she sent the powder to a separate group of dolls. A Buneary came up to her side, blowing her concentration and allowing the powder to only spread on half the dolls. Buneary twirled on her feet before spraying her ice-beam on the left side. The Togekiss flipped before launching two separate Aura sphere's onto the fray. One of the Aura Sphere's slammed a few meters before the dolls while one tore apart one of them.

Despite their dismay, the Pink Skitty rushed forward and gave a happy Bark waving it's tail as it cheered on for Glaceon who jumped over them and sent a ball of water towards the middle group. The Water Pulse exploded mid-air and simply doused the dolls in water.

The three trainers sighed, calling their pokemon back to their sides as Ash walked forward.

"What's the big deal," Max sighed. "Ash's pokemon did well!"

"Well My Pokemon work side by Side on a day-to-day basis, they know each others style like they know their own. Besides, we've been working on Team Work as much as we work on individual work as well so that's always a Plus." Ash smiled.

"I guess we need to work on more moves, hu?" Dawn sighed as her Pokemon drooped sadly beside her.

"Toga." "Bun-eary."

"I say we need to refine the moves we have." May argued. "We don't have all our moves down, which is also a problem."

"May's right." Ash agreed. "Togekiss couldn't get the Aura Sphere separated right which caused it to fail, and Kirlia's Confusion needs to develop into psychic to prevent the loss of control. Glaceon needs to work on Water Pulse and Skitty needs to understand that she can't run into the fray while preforming a helping Hand, it basically stops the attack."

The Pokemon in question let out a soft cry.

"Let's get more work done, instead of doing this work on your team's and we'll go from here." Ash smiled as he walked past.

He quickly saw Brock and Paul working together, a little off but otherwise okay. Gary would come by with his quicker pokemon and attack quickly while The other two would attack slow but hard.

He glanced to see Sabrina working with the two Unova residents, allowing them to work efficiently and easy. While their Pokemon Made mistakes they would step back and continue again.

Ash gave a nod, going back to his pokemon to see them stretching. It had been about five minutes but his pokemon were raring for another go. Instead of asking them to do it again he called for a rest, causing his pokemon to groan sadly but to listen. He paused for a smile before going to his recent water types who simply stared at him.

Upon the short training time they have had he ended up teaching the pokemon a smaller variety of moves that they had never had before.

Horsea had only known the moves bubble and smokescreen, and Ash felt slightly disappointed his old friend had never taught her pokemon more. Now the small water type knew, bubble, smokescreen, water gun, twister, dragon dance, dragon pulse and hydro pump. The water type had been absolutely jumping for joy, cheering happily about his much better battling prowess.

Next came the Star duo now both very strong Starmie's. Upon request the once previous Staryu had pleaded to evolve, becoming tired of staying in it's one form for years. Ash gave in to the request and was pleasantly surprised the two water types were plenty strong as it was.

Starmie, the previous Staryu and now named Garnet for their bright red gem, had known Swift, Water Gun, Tackle, Double-Edge, Rapid Spin and Bubble Beam. Upon training with Ash it had learned the moves, Reflect Type, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Cosmic power, and dazzling Gleam.

Starmie, now named Ruby for it's cherry red gem, had known Tackle, Water Gun, Swift, Recover, Double Edge, Rapid Spin and Bubble Beam. They had learned the same moves Garnet had learned.

Corsola knew Tackle, Recover, Spike Cannon, Mirror Coat, and Bubble Beam. She had learned Ancient Power, Aqua Ring, Power Gem, Earth Power, and Ice Beam.

Azurill had only known bubble, which was quiet sad considering the baby pokemon loved to fight. He had ended up learning as much as he could, the strain in his body being appeased by his new moves. He had learned Water Gun, Charm, Bounce, Slam and Fake tears.

Gyarados was something else entirely. Despite being one of the most chaotic pokemon he had learned the most moves such as: Headbutt, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Protect, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Twister, Rain Dance, Hurricane and Crunch. But he had only ever seen him use so many, meaning Misty had probably no idea or the dragon like serpent was teaching himself. Regardless the Serpent now knew Dragon Pulse, Ice Fang, Thunderbolt, and Earthquake as well.

The six had absolutely preened with joy, their training had not been hard nor extraneous as per orders. But they did gleam over their moves with his other pokemon, pushing themselves despite Ash's pleads to slow down.

He clapped his hands out of nervous habit and gave a gentle smile.

"I know you guys want to fight, but the danger's already bad enough." Ash sighed. "Unless I get the okay from Nurse Joy I won't be letting any of you fight, I wasn't even going to train you until the Nurse said okay so this is bad enough."

The only one who showed clear displeasure was Gyarados, but other than that they all listened to him to a point. It was sort of dis-pleasuring to have his pokemon so obedient.

So afraid.

But Ash would have to overcome it, like he had with everyone else. Instead he gave them smiles and continued on with his track of Pokemon.

He knew for a fact that there wasn't ever going to be a sure fire way to keep a strategy, it was never his style. But it helped to have something as back up in case everything went to hell, or he couldn't give out a command in time.

He stopped briefly, turning back to face the group of pokemon he just past. His mind felt muted and numb, so he shook his head and continued on, stepping forward in quick and easy succession's as he marked all his pokemon down. His faithful partner raced up to him, planting himself easily on Ash's shoulder.

The mouse had gone quiet, only ever talking when needed ever since they had arrived. But Ash didn't mind, as he felt the same. They were scared.

 _What if they never came back?_

 _What if they failed?_

 _What if they lost?_

 _What if they **died?**_

Ash curled his hands into fist, shaking his head slightly.

He had fought them before, and they weren't exactly the strongest bunch but that was never a reason to feel over confident.

For all he knew they could force their pokemon into a never-ending state of anger. Maybe they'd be like Team Plasma and completely take control of their pokemon.

He let out a sigh, out of his entire career Team Rocket has always been a thorn in his side. Ruining several good tournaments and pokemon catches (Not that those mattered anyway). But this just meant that they were a much bigger threat than before.

He's plan to take down team rocket a bit before Kalos, but complications with Team Plasma had really set his schedule back. Hopefully before the Kalos league he could officially rid the world of Rocket Gold, Team Gold if you will.

Now was the time he really needed to bring them down, the chaos they brought before was never this bad, and since new trainers were going to be let out next spring it was even more dangerous to let the Gold's roam around.

"This ends tonight." Ash whispered, determination seeping through his features before he stared at his friends.

They smiled and laughed, before they became serious and continued with their training. They had gotten so much better in their short time training seriously. They could win

 _They **had** to win._

He wanted to protect them, all of them.

"Pikapi, Pikachu pika." Pikachu muttered, glancing brightly at Ash.

Ash blinked, grinning slightly at his little partner before giving a faithful nod.

"That's right Pikachu." Ash grinned. "We got this."

He turned away, going back to his group as he prepared for the night ahead.

Shadow's flickered ominously as the groups headed toward the gym in silence. Ash was followed closely with Dawn, May and Clemont. Sneaking silently around the perimeter.

In the very dark of the night, hidden beneath some shrubs close to the Gym did Ash grabbed and released four pokemon.

Out came the familiar shapes of his Yamask, Shuppet, Shedinga, Sableye and Banette. Each of them shook their heads, aware of the silence of the night. They glanced up at Ash determination settled into their features, listening intently at Pikachu's quiet chitter's and Wisp's heavy grunts.

Alongside them stood a Gengar, standing proudly in it's pale purple glory, having evolved awhile back with Sabrina. It's psychotic grin absent, replaced with a heavy scowl. Ash smiled slowly.

"Alright you six, you know the drill." Ash whispered, voice barely even louder than the Pidgey's sleeping above him. "Gengar is going to look for the main control room, the rest of you look for the labs and the pokemon stolen, keep it down low and if you're seen use hypnosis or yawn. Got it. Gengar use telepathy to contact Sabrina and she'll let the rest of us know, if you're in trouble and can't get a Hypnosis out then you know the drill, drop and run."

The Six ghost gave hefty nods, the grin returning to the Gengar's face.

" _We shouldn't take too long_." Gengar sniffed in amusement. "B _ut I get your precautions. You've grown smarter._ "

Ash rolled his eyes, even as a smile made it's way to his face.

With a slight giggle the Gengar became Intangible and faded into the floor a small shadow darting away and towards the gym. The other five quickly followed the ghost leads, becoming intangible or transparent and darted into the building.

Ash looked at Clemont, giving a heavy nod before he broke off from the group, heading towards the back entrance.

The light dimly illuminated his figure, Pikachu and Wisp. No one stood guard so they would never notice the odd figures in the darkness.

Ash breathed heavily, leaning against a tree as he glared at the door, one which he knew Banette would come out of if the cost was clear. He glanced around, ducking slightly as a Rocket crossed his path and into the building.

Wisp rumbled unhappily, his growls blending in with the small burst of wind.

Ash glanced back, raising a hand up and closing it into a fist, trying to discern his friends from the darkness. He saw Brock pop up along with Gary, both giving nods as they crawled away.

Like himself, everyone was wearing Dark clothes provided by the T.P.P., special cameo clothing specifically made to blend in with darker places and to hide their identities. He had used his outfit quiet often when cleaning up the villains from Hoenn to Unova, having little to no time to disband team Flare.

His clothing consisted of a dark long sleeve and black pants. His boots were also dark, with no distinctive coloring or marks, while his gloves were made of leather making it easier to grip things and punch people. He wore a burgundy red bandanna across his face, hair and marks being covered by the cloth and a Black cap.

It was a little more than obvious that people who designed these clothing were more for the safety rather than the comfort of the ones who wear it. Not that he could complain, anything was better than telling them who he was.

His glare deepened, letting his mind dance around the psychic connection Sabrina had linked to him. Almost instantly did the Leader respond.

' _Anything?_ ' Ash asked, focusing on the door.

' _Nothing yet, Gengar hasn't found it yet,_ ' Sabrina replied softly. ' _The others found everything else however and are just waiting on Gengar's signal._ '

'Roger that.' Ash closed the link with a small sigh, continuing to glare at the closed door before turning to Pikachu and Wisp.

The two Pokemon quickly caught his stare and glared up at him with determination leaking on their features. Wisp's nearly white coat and faded into a deep gray blue, blending in with his surroundings. While Pikachu still kept his bright colors, however muddled with dirt and making his yellow fur into a dirty blonde tone.

"Once those doors open," Ash let out a shaky breath, aware of the commands he was abut to take. "Don't Hold Back."

The two pokemon showed no outward emotion or hesitation, instead nodding in confirmation at Ash's words.

" _Of Course Dad._ " Wisp whispered, crouching low and looking through the bushes.

" _Always Ash._ " Pikachu replied, patting his trainer on the cheek in a comforting manner.

Ash screwed his eyes shut, a sorrow filled smile flitting onto his face before turning back.

The once closed door creaked open slowly, opening up all the way to show a flickering hallway. The three stood silent, startling slightly when Banette popped up with a chilling laugh.

" _Follow me._ " She chirped happily, floating towards the door.

"Let's go." Ash nodded, stepping up and around the bushes before darting quickly and quietly to the open entrance, his two other pokemon following just as fast.

They entered the building and silently looked around, continuing their trek as Banette floated around, safely guiding them through without alerting the alarm system or the cameras.

She rounded a corner, pausing before quickly melting into the ground. Ash cursed lightly, ducking and standing against the wall, hoping his dark attire would help him blend with the natural dark state of the wall. Pikachu crouched low, allowing Banette to drag him below the shadows while Wisp slightly slid his body against the wall alongside Ash.

About two grunts waddled by, laughing merrily as they shot rancid jokes back and forth.

"Took the Kanto Starters right from under the Breeder's nose, he'll never know what happened." The grunt with a gold mark around his arm snickered brightly. "Took some other eggs in the process."

"That's great, serves him right for not paying us." The other grunt had a gold band around his hat laughed joyously. "How dare he not understand that he must pay us Gold's."

They laughed again, finding humor in the misery they caused. They continued to talk, nearly passing by them when the Grunt with the gold mark, paused and turned around.

"What's the matter Sergio?" The capped grunt asked, confusion obviously leaking from his tone.

The grunt, now named Sergio, kept quiet scanning the area behind him before shrugging. He turned, catching Ash's eyes in a passing glance his eyes going comically wide before he pulled a blood red pokeball from his belt.

"Shit!" Sergio grunted, throwing his pokeball into the air. "Raticate Hyper Fang, we're under attack Tom send out your Pokemon!"

Ash grunted, watching as the larger rat pokemon hissed demonically, it's two front teeth began to grow encased in a white aura-like energy before it dashed forward. Both he and Wisp jumped into the Hallway, a light illuminating his form along with his shiny Eeveelution. The Raticate slammed into the wall, thrashing wildly before managing to dislodge a large chunk. It gave them a nasty beady eyed look before obliterating the chunk in it's mouth.

"Mightyena use Dark Pulse!" Tom snapped.

The dog like pokemon howled angrily, it's teeth turning up in its snarl before a dark ominous energy swirled into a highly compacted ball. With a vicious bark the beam tore through the air giving the two little to no time to react.

Luckily both Ash and Wisp jumped away, separating from each other as the dark pulse tore through the hall.

"KROOKODILE, BOLDORE I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash roared angrily, enlarging the two poke balls.

The two pokemon came out with a roar, Krookodile's glasses gleaming in the flickering light of the adjacent hallway. The pokemon let out a hiss, it's maw twisting in a disgusting manner as white teeth shone through the darkness. It's red hide easily decipherable amongst the gray walls.

Boldore stood rather stoically, little creaks and hums echoing from his frame, soundly almost ghostly. His single glowing yellow 'eye' glowed brightly, darkening his other colors to a rather ominous tone.

The two grunts stepped back as one, but stood strong as their pokemon bounded before them.

"Krookodile, Boldore, Rock Smash," Ash barked out, wincing at the volume of his voice. "Thunderbolt, Dazzling Gleam, Zap Cannon!"

"Dodge then use Crunch!" Sergio cried.

"Sucker Punch!" Tom yelled swiping a hand before him unlike his partner.

Almost immediately, the Raticate snarled snapping it's fangs together as Dark energy erupted from its hands. It struck out catching a now revealed Pikachu off guard and skidding back. In their Shock, they allowed Mightyena to snap it's jaws around Wisp who howled in pain, the much larger dog lifting him off the ground.

"FOCUS!" Ash yelled, fear never edging it's way to his tone despite the amount that shook his body.

His roar snapped his Pokemon back to attention, Banette being the first to react as she slammed her hands together. A large pink beam erupted from her palms, slamming into both Mightyena and Wisp.

Wisp cried out, ripping his body away from the bigger dog, Before a large electrical beam slammed into the dog. The Dark type skidded back, howling as paralysis overtook its nervous system.

"RATICATE ICE BEAM ON THAT RED THING!"

"MIGHTYENA USE ICE FANG ON THAT ROCK THING!"

Raticate snarled once more, a white light erupting from in front as an ice beam tore its way to Krookodile. Krookodile snarled, his fist glowing red before he smashed it before him, the ice beam redirecting off to the side and preventing any major damage from hitting him.

"HYPER FANG!"

Raticate raced forward teeth once again a bright white color as it's jaw caught Krookodiles' arm. The Dark Ground type howled in agony lighting it's fist blue before striking Raticate down. The rat Pokemon squealed in pain, it's jaw loosening as it's body was sent into a crater on the floor.

Beside him Boldore had knocked the Mightyena back and onto the floor it's body steel unscathed aside from the nasty icy bite on it's left foreleg. Simultaneously the two threw the enemy pokemon back and into a heap with their trainer's.

Pikachu raced forward letting loose a concentrated Thunderbolt along with Banette, electrocuting the four into an unconscious heap.

Ash let out a heavy sigh, giving a nod as he returned his two large pokemon before releasing Tramp.

"Strong Shot, make it heavy please."

The male nodded, turning with a Glare as a thick and Heavy stream left his mouth and onto the quad on the floor, encasing them in a sticky Web. For added measure the Butterfree released a Stun and Sleep powder ensuring they would never move until tomorrow afternoon came.

With a nod, Ash returned his Butterfree and his injured Wisp, marching forward at a much softer pace while following Banette.

They were smarter than before.

This wasn't going to end well.

 **A/N: I FINISHED! FINALLY! I tried making this chapter long, but only succeeded in making it less than a thousand words longer so forgive me.**

 **If you need to know I have no wifi so it's much more difficult to upload but not impossible. It doesn't look like we'll be getting internet any time soon but idk. SO I'm stuck with using School wifi and Library wifi. The good news is that I have at least 3 classes with computers so I'm never without one.**

 **This one was more rambly but you know, whatevs. I can't wait to finish this up XD.**

 **Anyways that's all I got for now, please tell me if you guys want to know when i'm updating or lagging behind so I can give you some form of social media to tell or warn you guys.**

 **With that,**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

 **Quick A/N: Sorry for the late update and Happy Halloween!**

 **Psychic talking: Bold**

 _ **Pokemon talking: italics only**_

May held her breath, stepping forward silently as a she, Dawn and Clemont passed by a room filled with Rockets. She carefully released her Venusaur as Dawn released Togekiss. She silently asked her grass type to use Sleep Powder while Dawn had Togekiss use Gust, spreading the powder into the room.

Slowly one by one, every guard fell, including the few spare random pokemon that littered the room.

Clemont waltzed in slowly, garnering help from both Chespin and Bunnelby to help him tie the grunts and return the pokemon surrounding them. With the grunts tied and properly gagged thanks to Clemont, the trio moved again, keeping their minds open to the psychic connection Sabrina had pronounced.

"Shuppet!" The little ghost type whispered, appearing before them.

Dawn nearly shrieked, steeling her nerves quickly before letting out an unsteady breathe. Giving a quiet nod to the small Pokemon.

" **She is telling you that many pokemon lie ahead of you, follow her."** Sabrina's voice echoed through their heads. **"Stay alert, however, many Rockets have been alerted of a breach more than likely thanks to the few Psychic types that lie around you."**

"Thanks Sabrina." May responded, following Dawn as Ash's Shuppet twirled before them.

The little Shuppet gave another quiet cry, before darting back towards the left. They each followed, returning their pokemon as they quietly sprinted after the ghost type.

Shuppet twisted and twirled, giving quiet cries to ensure they were still following her. She weaved by a door in which the others would be forced to open. She could do little as any of her attacks would most likely cause alarms to blare.

She glanced down the hallways, humming deeply as her eyes flashed red, allowing her vision to go past the walls. Her body stiffened before her odd cloth bottom flailed and spiked angrily. She growled, summoning up her strength as she waited patiently.

The door beside her opened, causing her to turn and hiss. The three trainers paused and took a step back.

"Over here!" "Alakazam use psychic!" "Houndour use Dark Pulse."

Shuppet turned, her body brightening dangerously before she dipped pass the Dark Pulse.

She gave a loud cry, her body enveloping in a white bright light. The two rockets and the two Pokemon cried out, shielding their eyes from the pain enveloping their retinas. Houndour stepped back, giving a pained howl as it twisted it's leg momentarily. Alakazam had jumped back, slipping and slamming painfully on the floor.

Before any more damage could be done, Shuppet let out a shriek, pink mist surrounding it's frame before forming a blade and driving it towards the Houndour.

"Fire Blast!" "Psychic!"

Once again Alakazam let it's eyes glow blue, enrapturing Shuppet in it's hold. Houndour gave a feral growl, standing up shakily from the previous attack, a harsh heat began to build in it's mouth. With a rabid howl. Shuppet braced for impact, gritting her teeth in frustration as the ball of flame appeared before her. She screwed her eyes shut, gasping slightly as the flames licked her body.

"Togekiss Protect!" "Skitty use Assist!"

Immediately the large white winged pokemon appeared before her, calling her name as a blue shield cut off both the psychic attack and the fire blast. The small pink cat pokemon stood beneath the Togekiss, twitching her tail as she called her name. An ice beam appeared before her muzzle, crackling slightly before it shot off. Alakazam skidded back with a sharp cry, Houndour, however, kept it's ground against the cold.

"SHUPPET!" She screamed, her body twisted one more and a familiar fairy wind harshly slammed down a charging Houndour.

She turned, only to see the two cute pokemon viciously strike down Alakazam.

She turned to the two rockets who were already pulling out another pair of poke balls. She zoomed forward, eyes flashing dangerously her eyes glowing red.

The two grunts froze twitching slightly before their bodies collapsed.

Clemont had immediately ran up to the two to tie and gag them, his Heliolisk by his side sending a stream of electricity through the rockets nervous system. The grunts spazzed slightly, before falling unconscious.

Clemont ignored the brutality and followed Shuppet as she spun with an urgent cry. She zipped past the turn and fazed into a door, hearing the cry of the pokemon there.

" _Master!"_

" _Master saves us! Masters Please!"_

" _I want home!"_

" _Memma! Baba!"_

" _It HuRtS!"_

" _I'm Burning!"_

" _Help Us Please!"_

Shuppet felt her resolve fade, her previous adrenaline and anger fading as she swept by the pokemon in cages. She had felt their presents, seen them but had completely ignored their calls.

Not now.

" _Help Us!"_ A Sandshrew cried. _"Please help us!"_

Shuppet felt her frustrations grow, tearing up as she prayed for her sister to be safe.

She would not like a place like this.

" _I cannot help."_ She whispered. _"_ _N_ _ot yet, trainers are coming to help you-."_

" _NOT TRAINERS!"_

" _MASTERS?!"_

" _Please, I just want to go home!"_

Shuppet bit her ghostly lip, twirling in place before she heard the trainers try and break into the building, and another trainer try to come through the door on the opposite side. She zoomed towards the other door, determined to find out who it was. There was no way it was a rocket, they would have just walked in already. She burst through the wall, her face twisted into a snarl until she saw the familiar yellow tail of her older comrade.

" _Pikachu!"_ She gasped in delight, just as the yellow mouse looked up.

" _Sister!" "Shuppet!"_ The two pokemon next to her trainer cried softly, giving encouraging smiles.

"Great to see you safe Shuppet." Ash huffed heavily. "Pikachu thunder wave, clean and quick."

The mouse nodded, letting an easy and fast stream of electricity through his tail into the keypad. The three pokemon and single human waited with baited breathe as the pad sparked slightly before short circuiting. The door swung open, allowing them to rush in, Ash gripped the edge of the door, and forced it close with all his might, grunting in exertion before sighing in relief.

Shuppet floated to Ash with worry, trilling ever so sightly to ensure her trainer's safety. Ash turned to her with a smile, petting her gently despite his own frazzled nerves.

"I'm alright girl." He sighed. "Go lead the others to the labs, I'll stay here and free the pokemon, okay?"

" _Got it Ash."_ She nuzzled him softly, before turning and nuzzling the two pokemon.

They gave soft sighs and nuzzles in return, looking at the younger pokemon in slight sadness before she floated away. They turned back to Ash with determined nods, hearing the slight welding on the opposite door grow silent.

He approached the first cages, listening in to the frightened whispers of the pokemon.

" _Human, Human!"_

" _Please spare me!"_

" _Help Me, Help Me fellow Pokemon, I burn, I burn!"_

He turned his attention to the wailing pokemon, growing ice cold at the sight.

It was a young Oddish, it's once blue body was a bright orange, while it's leaves were a sickly red as opposed to a grass green. It's red eyes stayed constant, but it's usually chubby body was thin and dehydrated.

Pikachu moved closer, placing tiny yellow paws on the cages the small Oddish reached a frail leaf out. Before it could touch the small mouse, it screamed.

" _IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"_

Banette moved forward, her small zipper like mouth turned into a frown. She phased between the cages and sat next the Oddish, eyes blinking pink for a second before her hands were coated in mud. Slowly and gently she lathered the Oddish with mud, soothing and calming the grass type.

" _I_ _t burns, it burns."_ It murmured weakly.

" _Ash, you might want to get Bulbasaur and Squirtle out!"_ Pikachu murmured as he passed by the multiple Pokemon cages. _"Some of these pokemon are young and the others look like their badly burnt!"_

"You might need to get it Pika." Ash said, glancing at the monitors. "Looks like we have company soon."

" _I_ _t looks like their using Fire types in this facility."_ Banette called as she got out of the cage. _"_ _T_ _he other labs I have visited have pokemon of the same status."_

"Dully noted!" Ash grunted, as he slammed the keypad.

In a moment the cages started to spark, scaring all the pokemon to the back of their cages. But the metal didn't move.

"Banette work on getting those cages open! Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur I choose you!"

Pikachu bounded forward with a loud growl, watching in irritation as the door slowly opened. Both Bulbasaur and Squirtle appeared with growls, glaring heavily at the door. Banette began to crack open the cages with swipes of her claws, grunting in pain as electricity ran through her arms.

"Pikachu Thunder wave, Bulbasaur Stun Spore, Squirtle Yawn!" Ash commanded quickly.

Pikachu let out another heavy stream of electricity, jumping back as Bulbasaur filled the air before them with stun spore, preventing the grunts to yell immediately. Squirtle gave a loud yawn, a bubble forming before floating quickly to the grunts. The bubble popped, and the grunts grew drowsy for a second before falling asleep.

Ash sighed, giving a nod to his three pokemon before releasing Meganium and Chespin. The two grass types let their vines out, tying the grunts before severing the dead vines. The two struggled slightly before eventually dragging the trio of grunts inside the room, and gagging their mouths.

Ash turned away, fulling trusting the two starter grass types as he watched the four smaller pokemon work their magic. He reached forward grabbing some cages with his bare hands and ripped them from their bolts, surprising the Pidgeys' hiding at the very back of the cage.

"Its okay you guys." Ash whispered softly. "I'm here to help you out."

The Pidgeys' stayed back, but Ash could see they were slightly more convinced. He moved out of the way and continued on with the next set of Pokemon.

" **Ash."**

"Sabrina?" Ash whispered in slight surprise. **"What's wrong?"**

" **The admins, two of them I believe are coming your way, will you be able to hold them off?"**

Ash looked at his pokemon who were slowly leading the other pokemon out. His frown deepened.

" **I don't think so."** Ash admitted. **"My pokemon are strong, but we're also trying to protect some others as well, our first priority is** **the** **safety of these little guys."**

" **Ash ending the admins would make it easier for them to heal!"**

" **Not if these guys end up dead."** Ash scowled. **"Some of these guys can barely stand, let alone take a hit. I'll be able to hold them off for as long as I can, but we deal with Grunts, not Admins, and Admins are the higher ups for a reason."**

Sabrina stood quiet, silently mulling over Ash's proposition.

Ash really didn't care, He had dealt with Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic and Team Plasma. He's dealt with Rocket and Flare grunts but has never really tasted the full strength of Team Rocket. And even then, most Rocket Grunts were ten times harder than Team Galactic, one of the toughest organizations he had ever faces.

Sabrina had only ever dealt with Rockets, and everyone else he currently was traveling with, didn't have much experience with organizations aside from Brock.

It was frustrating for Ash to not know the level of danger the rocket Admins held, but in his current course of action it would be the safest routes.

" **Alright As** **h** **, I'll lead Brock, Paul and Gary to you."** Sabrina whispered carefully. **"The rest of us will round and trap them in, there aren't many rockets in this base."**

" **Which means it's not the main base."** Ash grunted. **"But we have others attacking the ones in** **Saffron** **.** **Koga sent me an update, found rocket Gold activity and is currently taking it down as we speak, already told everyone about the files, so we'll receive them once the battle is over."**

" **Confirmed."** And with that, Sabrina grew quiet.

Ash turned to his pokemon, giving them soft smiles before he turned to the door with a hardened glare. His pokemon sensed his unease, his oldest pokemon stepping forward and in front of him. Banette and Chespin rounded up the injured pokemon, using silent words to calm their unease.

"We need to hold them off until everyone gets here." Ash stated strongly, forcing the bandanna to tighten around his skull. "You guys up for it?"

" _Getting injured?"_ Squirtle murmured.

" _Fighting for our lives?"_ Bulbasaur mimicked.

" _For the world?"_ Meganium, whipped her vines up, glaring at the door.

" _Sounds like the family business."_ Pikachu grinned slightly.

Ash let out a sigh, watching impassively when the door swung open.

"Let's do this."

 **A/N: Hello, sorry once again for the late update but it seems like a regular for now, so I guess I should stop apologizing for this.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this, I had this partially done but with persona things I've set alot of shit back. This is getting closer and closer to the end, and hopefully I finished Dark shadows as well so I can start a new story but who knows.**

 **So this is it for now, so please as always, Review! And with that,**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Never have never will**

 **Quick A/N: guys review, come on please.**

 **Psychic Talking: Bold**

 **Pokemon talking: Italics**

Dawn bit back a yelp, being roughly shoved to the side by Ash's Pokemon, Banette. The small ghost type raise a hand to her sealed lips, mimicking a 'be quiet' motion that she had learned from Ash. Before she could open her mouth to quietly whisper back to the Pokemon, a dark shadow befell them, forcing her to hold her breathe as the freezing temperatures seeped into her dark suit.

She felt her other two companions tense up beside her, as the little Shuppet faded out of sight. Not to long after she heard the hurried steps of clicking heels and the pounding of heavy feet. Before her eyes she saw two rockets pass by her.

One was a tall woman with red hair, golden earrings in the shape of rectangles hanging by the side of her head. Her suit, unlike the grunts, was pure white shaped in the form of a long dress with tight pants underneath. The bottom of her dress held a strip of black that circled her frame, the same pattern following her waist-line and the very tips of her long sleeves. Above her heart, was the shape of a black diamond with a sharp gold 'R' right in the middle of it.

The man beside her looked to be of similar fashion, a white long sleeved shirt with a black undershirt underneath. A black belt with a black buckle holding a gold 'R' surrounded his waist holding up white pants. Unlike the woman, he had turquoise blue hair, however he had the same insignia on his left breast as she did.

They passed by their position without a second glance, six dark black and gold poke balls hung around their waist, held up by their respective belts of black.

Dawn waited, watching as they marched passed their hiding area, and towards where they once were. She felt sick to her stomach having a bad feeling about the two rockets.

"Let's keep going." May whispered. "We need to get to the control area to really do a difference to their plans."

Dawn swallowed back her fear, giving a nod when her words failed her. They waited for a minute, before Banette dropped her illusion. The trio ran with one of the ghost types, as the other darted back far too quickly for it to be something okay.

"Gar."

Clemont yelped slightly, causing the three to turn and stare at the purple ghost floating beside a door they had just passed. The ghost closed it's eyes, exhaling slightly as a pink aura surrounded it's frame.

" **In here,"** The three flinched slightly at the echoing voice. " **I have knocked out the guards for a short time, any longer and I would have put them in a coma. Hurry, we do not have much time.** "

The Gengar looked at them, before darting back into the room with Ash's Shuppet following him. Without hesitation, the three walked towards the open door, glancing in slight disturbance at the computers around them.

They could see all kinds of broken pokemon on the multiple computer monitors around the room, it was incredibly disturbing to them.

"This is disgusting." May whispered, stepping back as she saw a Bulbasaur being electrocuted repeatedly.

" **This is team Rocket.** " Gengar's voice was back in their heads. "T **hey are cruel and vile, they deserve to be destroyed.** "

" **No one deserves to be killed.** " Shuppet whispered back, " **only punished.** "

" **You say that as thousands of our brethren** **are suffering underneath their palms.** " Gengar hissed. " **You say that as your Master is out there fighting for his life, since he was what?! Since he was ten! He's on the number one hit list for Team Rocket and you want them to be punished?! They want to KILL your MASTER!** "

Shuppet's face scrunched up dangerously, a fit of lavender coloring her deep purple face. Green tears began to pool up in her eyes, before falling onto the floor.

Dawn watched in pure shock as the little ghost type managed to make Gengar look distressed.

" **You think I don't care?!** " She hissed out. " **You think I want to have them only punished?!"**

Dawn looked around, she saw Clemont hunched over the computer, typing rapidly and quickly against the nonexistent timer that Gengar had set for them. May was standing beside him, looking at the door with a Pokeball in hand. Dawn knew both of them were listening to the telepathic barrage Gengar was unknowingly sending them.

" **My FRIEND!** " Shuppet hissed. " **MY FRIENDS! Are out there, fighting for their lives because if they don't who the heck is going to care about them?!** "

The little blanket of a ghost type zipped up dangerously close to Gengar's face, making the older pokemon lean back uncomfortably.

" **I want them destroyed! I want them ruined! I don't give a single damn about what happens to those MONSTERS!** " She zipped back, her form shaking and echoing erratically as her blanket like figure flared. " **They've hurt my friends! They hurt pikachu and Charizard, and** **Meganium** **and Greninja. And I don't know who they'll hurt next but I want them to stop, I want them gone!** "

Her figure never calmed, instead reaching at such great intensity a small wind began to build around her anger. Dawn held onto her bandanna carefully, noting as both May and Clemont stopped to stare at the ghost type.

" **T** **hey hurt everyone, they hurt Ash!** " A sudden shock wave echoed across the room, The trio were able to stay on their toes, keeping grounded, the same couldn't be said for the rockets as they few and hit the back wall with a heavy thunk. " **But Ash…** "

Everything began to calm down, her tiny frame finally calming until all that was left was green tears seeping down her tired face. Her body floated to the ground, till it looked like she was just sitting in a feeble position.

" **As** **h doesn't want to hurt anyone, he could never hurt someone that way.** " She cried. " **He doesn't understand why the do this, but he knows it's wrong. He knows not everyone deserves a second chance, but how can you never let someone try if you never give it to them? He wants to give everyone a second try but it's not fair! They always hurt him! They'll never understand what Ash wants because no one cares!** "

Gengar flinched back.

" **Well I care! And so does Banette and Absol! So does Shuckle and Bulbasaur! And Pikachu and Chespin!** " Her tears slowed. " **And Ash wants everyone to be okay! Cause everyone deserves a chance, even people like them and Jerks like You!** "

She looked around, flying towards the door without hesitation. In a second, she paused, looking back with obvious disgust.

" **He wants to be happy again, what's wrong with that?** "

She flew off before Gengar could let a word out. The ghost poison type looked on sadly, before shaking it's head defiantly.

" _Stupid brat._ " He mumbled. " _Does she not think I don't know all that? He was never okay, not after Butterfree._ "

Gengar let out a slow breath, before turning to the three who were now staring at him with shock. A large tick mark appeared beside his head.

" **W** **ILL YOU THREE HURRY UP! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!** "

They scrambled back to work, running around getting their work done.

Ash bit back a hiss, glancing a Squirtle who shivered with a purple hue on his face. This was getting ridiculous.

"Sceptile Leaf Blade, Charizard Flamethrower, Squirtle Aura Sphere, Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Bulbasaur and Meganium use Sleep Powder on all of them!"

"Burn it up Houndoom!" The male called, smiling crookedly.

"Fight it Charizard!"

Both fire types crossed flames, giving the others a sliver of a chance.

Sceptile raced forward, blade growing an ominous green before striking at an old Kabutops. The old pokemon flew back slamming into Houndoom just in time for an Aura sphere to hit them both. The two flew back, landing in a piled heap as they crashed into another pile.

Pikachu let out a scream as a thunderbolt raced it's way towards the group. The group made no sounds of pain.

The grass types stepped up, emitting a green powder before releasing it onto the group. Before a single speck could even touch a paw, a large flamethrower burst and lit the powder aflame.

Ash stared in unmasked horror as the group recollected itself, a snap of backs and paws falling into place as glowing red eyes stared angrily at his group.

"Well, fuck."

 **A/N: HOY, HOY, HOY! Sorry once again about the late update, this was mostly due to my stress over...everything really.**

 **About six days before Halloween (Which I never mentioned due to stress) was that my cat was hit on the curb, effectively ending his life.**

 **I've been down in the dumps since, and the added stress of my mom's wedding (Which passed), the SAT's (passed) and school (I wish) has really been killing the mood for me.**

 **So after stress upon stress upon stress I needed a way to vent, and that was in an unfortunately unhealthy way. Basically I need time to be human again, and go back to being me again.**

 **So I'll try writing more for you all, because I need the jump, if anything just PM me if you're worried about the story not updating,**

 **Don't worry about me, I'm doing better now.**

 **Okay explaining sotry a tad bit.**

 **First off, I don't think Ash has it in his heart to kill another human being. it's just not Ash.**

 **Secondly, I believe Ash started realizing that he can't always have what he wants after Butterfree, and he started understanding the needs of others as well. (Although it took time to develop, the seed was planted in his mind at that moment).**

 **Lastly, Gengar can use telepathy because of Sabrina who taught any pokemon who could learn Psychic how to talk and project their thoughts.**

 **Anyways please review and favorite/follow.**

 **And with that**

 **-Maiden out.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I wish, if I did I'd make the sun and moon animated like Kalos.**

"Use flamethrower."

"Use Water Gun!"

Squirtle grimaced behind his poison, huffing up before bellowing out water. Steam reached his face, the warm and uncomfortable mist made him sweat under the pressure.

"Poison tail."

"Fall Back!"

Squirtle hissed closing his mouth as he jumped back. The flames reached him, licking around his skin and burning his shell. He let out a sharp yell, surprise echoing his tone before he was struck in the head by a tail. Black overlooked his features, as he fell to the floor, feeling numb as his comrades raced over in concern only to be held back by rising flames and poisoned sludge.

"Squirtle return!"

Ash grimaced in worry, he had seen the red on his Squirtle's head and that brought an overturn of horror. He enlarged two other poke balls, bringing out his two of his water types.

"Greninja, Totodile I choose you!"

Totodile popped out with a snap of his jaws, growling heavily as he landed on all fours. With no commands, he shot out a hydro pump, dousing the flames and the Houndour in the process. Greninja came out with a hiss as well, summoning his Water Shuriken's and throwing them around.

"Magcargo use Lava Plume."

"Bulbasaur, Meganium return!" Ash screamed in panic.

He fumbled managed to return his two grass types before the lava burned them. He fumbled again, reaching around his belt to get his water types.

"Buizel, Crawdaunt, Kingler, Dewott, and Palpitoad, come on out and stop those flames!"

"Vileplume, use razor leaf Victreebel Leaf Blade." The woman called.

"Parasect slash, Hypno Thunder Punch."

All of Ash's pokemon popped out with water guns and hydro pumps. Crawdaunt, shot out an ice beam, along with Dewott, holding back both Vileplume's razor leaf and Victoreebel's leaf blade. Palpitoad stepped in front of Kingler, stopping Hypno's thunder punch with a steady grin.

Parasect raced forward, darting past everyone and managing to strike Greninja with a powerful slash. The water type gurgled in pain, falling back before a powerful jet of water slammed Parasect out of the way.

Buizel growled, hovering over his friend who got up with little trouble. The two looked at each other with a subtle nod, darting up and away from each other as they reached the fight.

"Pikachu Thunder! Charizard Seismic toss! Buizel use ice beam, Greninja Shadow sneak!" Ash roared, stepping back and narrowly missing a right hook from the male admin.

"You insolent fool." The man sneered.

Ash darted back, stepping away from the man as he swung again. He darted underneath the taller man, running forward only to be decked by the female. His head thrust to the side, he grimaced in pain, eyes widening before he dropped to the floor just as the woman swung again. He twisted around, catching her legs with his own and kicked out just as she fell, catching her face with his foot and successfully throwing her away from him.

He tried standing up, only crying in pain when the male admin kicked his side. He winced, groaning in pain and crying out in horror as the man straddled him. Two hands reached and groped his throat, his thumbs digging painfully into his esophagus. His face mask made it harder to breath as the man looked at him with a crazed happy look.

"Pest like you will cease to exist by me." The man grinned. "My name is Archer the man who will end your pathetic life."

Ash bucked, throwing his arm and cuffing the Admin Archer by the side of the head. The man winced but refused to let him go, letting Ash weakly bash his head. Ash gasped, squinting his eyes as dark spots began to cover his face. Tears brimmed his eyes, weakly string at Archer who began to laugh.

Ash grimaced, closing his eyes as he tried to muster up his remaining strength into one final swing. He couldn't die, not now, not yet. His body felt numb, even as he finally managed to swing at Archer.

The blow was weak, only strong enough to leave a red mark. Even so, Archer was thrown off with so much force, the man had skid across the floor. Ash was left gasping in confusion, only to feel someone hurriedly pick him up. He barely noticed his ears were ringing until he heard faint shouting.

Looking up slightly his eyes met Brock, who looked plenty worried alone. He smiled weakly, patting his arm slowly before yelling something else.

He looked at Archer only to see the man look up with a heated glare, barking something before pointing at them. He barely had time to push the both of them down just as a gunk shot flew over their heads.

"Steelix iron tail!"

"Torterra razor leaf!"

Ash shook his head dizzily, tapping Brock lightly. The retired gym leader gave him a glance in worry before nodding, dropping his hold on him. Ash stumbled before racing forward, barking out orders to his pokemon.

"Buizel, stand forward, protect the pokemon. Pikachu, Dewott stay with Buizel. Charizard try to take down that Houndoom, Palpitoad you too!" Ash yelled in a hoarse tone. "Totodile, Crawdaunt, Kingler, try to freeze those poison types, watch each others backs!"

His pokemon barked out in agreement, racing to their appointed jobs easily. He held out two poke balls, throwing them out with a sharp bark.

"Tramp, Lady come on out!" Ash screamed.

Out came the two bug types, who immediately fluttered around Ash in worry. Their eyes shone, both using Protect to prevent a flamethrower from slamming into Ash. Ash nodded, closing his eyes as he tried to focus his thoughts.

" _Sabrina!"_ He called mentally. _"Answer me please!"_

" _Ash."_ her voice was distorted, he wasn't focused. _"Ash I hear you."_

" _Change of plans."_ Ash winced as an explosion wracked his frame. _"It's too dangerous here,_ _I_ _'m sending the pokemon to you."_

" _Ash, no!"_ Her voice pitched painfully high. _"Your mind is to confused, I can't send my pokemon based on where you are."_

" _Don't!"_ Ash dived, grabbing his Banette in worry. _"Send your location to my Butterfree's they can teleport to you!"_

" _Ash that's crazy!"_

"Do it." He screamed. _"It's the only way they'll be safe!"_

" _You're Butterfree can't handle the stress Ash, You'll hurt them!"_

" _T_ _he_ _re ar_ _e only_ _twelve_ _pokemon left alive Sabrina!_ _Out of thirty!_ _"_ Ash cried. _"It'll be a strain but they can_ _d_ _o it! it's reckless but we all knew the casualties. I don't want_ _more to die and my pokemon are strong, I'm sending my Butterfree's and my Banette, that's four pokemon for each one. It's a tough choice but they can do it."_

" _It's dangerous."_ Sabrina's voice was soft and quiet. _"I hope your right."_

" _I do too."_ Ash whispered.

He grimaced, screwing his eyes shut before looking at his three pokemon. Sabrina's voice was lost, he couldn't concentrate any longer. His head felt heavy and it was pounding in every direction. He shook his head, glancing at his three concerned pokemon.

"You guys." he rasped. "Sabrina will send you a location right now, I want you three to get four pokemon and teleport to her."

The three nodded slowly, summoning their strengths before darting to all the pokemon. Tramp stood proud, having four pokemon clinging to his wings. He glanced at his mate and his trainer, wincing lightly before he summoned his strength into a teleport. In a blinding flash of white he was gone. Two similar flashes appeared and left right after, causing Ash to smile ruefully ignoring the scattered masses of dead pokemon in the cages.

He grabbed another three Poke balls, releasing his Sceptile, Goodra and Snorlax. The three immediately set out, Sceptile charging up a leaf blade before darting over and slamming into a Wobbuffet. Goodra let out a roar swinging a blue tail and slamming into a Kabutops. Snorlax stayed by his side, tapping his belly with vigor. He dropped slightly, closing his eyes as he rested for a few moments.

Ash darted back into the field, wincing slightly as he saw Houndoom slam onto the floor before him. The dog pokemon looked to be in obvious pain, it's dead eyes blinking slowly as it tried to turn around. Ash rushed forward, sitting on top of the dog as he patted the dogs bloodied and matted fur. He felt a metallic collar around his neck, invisible to the naked eye.

His concern skyrocketed, he however kept his hands on the fire type even as it began to thrash wildly out of frustration.

"Buizel, Ice beam then Iron tail, Over here!" Ash screamed, biting back a howl as the dog's sharp teeth dug into his arm.

His water type darted forward, garnering help from both Dewott and Pikachu by keeping the other pokemon away from him. The bright white light of an ice beam formed on his lips, and with precise precision, struck the area between Ash's palms.

The Houndoom howled, a fire fang forming on his jaw, only to be cut off harshly by an ice punch to the head. It continued to thrash, howling incoherently, and too wild for Ash to clearly understand the dark type.

"Buizel NOW!" Ash roared.

Buizel nodded, jumping and flipping before striking the area of ice.

In an instant the Houndoom froze, the sound of shattering ice echoing the room and causing everyone to glance at their direction.

Ash heaved slowly, nodding to Buizel before the wter type darted off. He glanced at the pokemon, who finally had a pupil in it's eye, vastly different from the soulless glare it was holding before. It whined, heaving before it's head hit the ground.

It had stopped breathing.

Ash blinked back tears, rolling off the pokemon before he heard the shattering of a pokeball. He looked up to see the Rocket Admin Archer continue to bark orders, carelessly stomping on the shattered pokeball. Ash looked closer, and despite the erratic movements of everything going on, he could clearly see the cracks and chips of his current poke balls.

"They're dead." Ash whispered dryly. "We can't save them."

He gritted his teeth, screwing his eyes shut, before darting towards Paul.

The purple hair teen didn't notice his presence until Ash had struck the female admin across the room. He glanced at her own belt, only to notice it in the same condition as what Archer had.

"Paul." Ash growled, kicking a Vileplume away. "They're dead."

"Yes I realize that Ash." Paul grunted, barking out a quick order to his Weavile. "This is kind of the whole reason we're here!"

Ash rolled his eyes despite the harsh moment, quickly barking an order to his Buizel.

"No Paul, The pokemon are dead!" Ash hissed, quickly gaining the trainer's surprise. "They're literally on their last legs, they have this controlling collar on their necks and it's not letting them rest peacefully. They're being forced to stay alive only to fight!"

Paul glanced at Ash in surprise, only nodding in defeat.

"Don't hold anything back!" He roared. "Aim for their necks!"

"Do it!" Ash followed to his Pokemon. "It's over!"

"Ariana do something!" Archer barked.

"Of course." The woman snorted through her bleeding nose. "Kabutops use Metal Sound, Crobat Venom Drench."

A sharp metallic scratching sound echoed throughout the room, everyone falling to their knees as the sound quickly breached their ears. All the trainers shivered, wide eyed as the purple menace made itself known, a mouth full of venom quickly biting at every thing in sight.

Ash could only pray to Arceus that his pokemon would be fine as the Crobat bit onto his shoulder while filling his system with a heavy amount of venom.

He breathed slowly, his heart pounding n his ears as he teetered forward. He felt the faint spike of pain as his face crashed into the floor. He could hear screaming and cries, and closed his heavy eyes as an explosion rocked through the room.

' _Please, be okay.'_

' _Don't worry Ash, we're here."_

He grinned weakly, closing his eyes and finally succumbing to the poison in his veins.

 **A/N: Should I upload this today or tomorrow? it's 11 rn so idk man. I was actually really hyped for this chapter, because bang bang it's almost over! I can't cay for certain how many chapters left but I know it's close to finishing.**

 **As for the rocket's Pokemon being dead? Well I figured that if they amplified their Pokemon's rage, it could essentially make them unstoppable. But eventually it could wear down the body and kill them slowly, that the moment that thing was off, it would kill them instantly.**

 **That and if a trainer's pokemon dies, it's pokeball automatically shatters. If it's close to death the pokeball will begin to break down, because it's genetically connected to the pokemon.**

 **Any more questions can be asked in the reviews and answered via PM, so don't be afraid to ask.**

 **Anyways that's it for now so as always review, and with that,**

 **-Maiden Out.**


End file.
